Blast from the Past
by JailyForever
Summary: Edward Cullen is a superstar and is atteneding Forks high for his senior year because his father is forcing him. What happens when he meets Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-**

**First of all I would just like to say this is my first ever fan fiction and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank my beta MyGirlsUnicorn for not only reading through this first, but also giving me the inspiration to write this. If it hadn't been for her I would never have started reading fan fictions or decided to write one myself. You're the best.**

**And thirdly, feel free to review and don't be afraid to criticize. After all how can anyone hope to improve their writing if people aren't critical? **

**Also if you haven't already checked it out have a look at Only You by MyGirlsUnicorn. Trust me you will love it!!!!!**

**Anyways I've gone on too long so here's chapter 1. ENJOY!!**

EPOV

I am in love with my life; I'm the shit – literally. I can get any girl I want without even having to try, all I have to do is flash them my signature crooked smile and they're practically begging for more; and why is that? Because I am Edward fucking Cullen, International Superstar, America's most eligible teen bachelor award, and winner of 5 grammys in the last year alone.

But even I get sick and tired of the fame and glory – hah who am I fucking kidding I live and breathe for it, but my father and manager Carlisle Cullen decided it would be a great PR stunt if I was to return to high school for my senior year – you know show the world how normal and down to earth I am, that and the fact that my dad got totally whacked out when he saw the pictures of me and this random skanky whore, whose name I didn't even know, exiting a bar in Manhattan looking a little too friendly, and by that I mean her with her tongue stuck down my throat and me doing god knows what to her – my memory of that night is pretty hazy. Anyway the press had a field day with that one; underage drinking and a sex scandal all wrapped up into one; my dad had finally had enough of the crazy shit I pulled and decided a change of scenery and me finishing my education in a public high school would be for the best, and _"generate some much needed good publicity"_ at the same time, as my father so bluntly put it.

Personally I thought it was a load of bollocks and I protested like crazy, however my father bribed me with buying me the most amazing silver Volvo I've been dying to get for months, so I agreed, I mean I couldn't NOT agree. Well it's not like I have anything better to be doing.

My best friend, and adopted brother Jasper Wilcock also played a major part in me agreeing to this whole thing. Jasper told me, _"It's only for a year, and your adoring fans will still be waiting for you. Besides our dad's right it might do you some good to step out the lime light for a while. And when you return to your every day 'normal' life, everyone will be reminded of exactly what they have been missing, and they will love you even more. I know you don't want to do this mate and your upset about our father's decision, but who knows maybe you'll actually like it. And if you won't do this for yourself, do it for Alice."_ Jasper has only ever wanted the best for me, he's the best mate a guy could wish for and he has put up with a lot of the shit that has come with my fame. Sometimes I wonder why he sticks around. I mean it has to be more than for his unrequited love for my fashionista sister, Alice. He's had the major hots for her since well forever.

Alice, my adorable pixie sister was all for the move, when my father first brought the idea up in a "_family discussion"_ she had a major outburst and said, _"This is good maybe I'll be able to have a few REAL friends who aren't just using me to get to Edward freaking Cullen, the biggest fucking dick head of the century. You know they should invent an award for that, and you would win it hands down; but knowing you it would probably only inflate your oversized fucking head even more." _There was more and she went on to curse me, my lifestyle, and even went as far as to bring up the time I fooled around with her best friend Tanya, who I thought knew that it was just a bit of fun and that nothing was going to come of it; but Tanya on the other hand thought that something could happen, and was pissed when I told her I saw her as nothing more as a possible friend. And then Alice went on to say _"It was all your fault; Tanya never spoke to me again after that incident – I lost my best friend because of you, you asshole. I can't wait to move and go to a normal school. And there I am not your sister." _I guess life as a superstar's sister has been hard on her but it's not my fault that the public absolutely adore me. I hate the fact that Alice and I haven't had the best brother-sister relationship, and I wish we would get along better. When the incident occurred, the words she said really stung. She yelled at me for 5 hours straight and every now and then she would throw in an _"I hate you!!"_ and then a _"I wish you weren't my brother!!" _Now that hurt, and after then she barely spoke a word to me unless it was something like _"Pass me the ketchup!"_ or _"Hurry up you self centred bastard and get out of the bathroom already!"_

Now I think about it; 3 weeks later; sat in my new bedroom in this massive white mansion in my new home town - well for now at least, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, maybe Jasper's right. And maybe I could do some mingling with the adoring fans. And maybe there will be some hot girls in this poor excuse of a dreary town. I have to admit I have been getting a bit bored with the Hollywood scene, and being asked for my autograph everywhere I went, I haven't been able to go anywhere in public for years without being chased by crazed fans – not that that's a bad thing but it gets irritating not being able to just hang with my pals. Fame doesn't come without downsides. Maybe I will be able to walk in the rare bouts of sunshine for once without being chased.

Forks is the name of the town we moved to and OMG it's small, dull, dreary and rains practically every god damn fucking day of the year. I HATE THE RAIN!!!!

Like I said, there should be some hot girls in this town, and I will need something to keep me from going completely crazy in this dull town. I will have any girl I want, because they will be throwing themselves at me. Why? Because I am Edward fucking Cullen. That's why!!

BPOV

Saturday morning, I woke up early, around half past seven. And after showering and getting dressed in just a plain white v neck t-shirt, a pair of my scruffy holey jeans and my white trainers, I went downstairs to collect the mail and stopped dead when I saw the headline on the front page. I picked up the paper with shaking hands, walked over to sit down at the mahogany kitchen table where I had a glass of orange juice waiting for me; just one of the many small thoughtful things my dad and Chief of the Police, Charlie Swan does for me, and began to read the front-page news.

"**Gifted star Edward Cullen returns to school"**

Edward Cullen. International super star returns to a small town high school in the Pacific Northwest to finish his high school Education. Farther and Manager of Boy wonder, Carlisle Cullen, agrees it will be good for him.

"Edward needs something to bring him back down to earth. Removing him from the Hollywood scene for a while will do him good." _Yeah right, whatever, not gonna happen coz he's a self righteous son of a bitch. _

His farther tells reporter James Rathbone.

I continued to read through the article and I was horrified to find out that he would be _"returning for his senior year" _at Forks high - my school. _Oh my this cannot be happening!_ Further into the article it went on to compliment him for being bold enough to return to a public high school and was wishing him all the best for his education. WHAT THE HELL!!!

Only a matter of weeks ago this very same paper was slamming him for a very compromising situation, with a skanky whore, he was snapped in by the paparazzi. They were calling him every God damn name under the sun; and now they were writing about him like he was some golden boy or something. Well newsflash to all you idiots at the Seattle Times, he's just a superstar, and he's far from being a golden boy. I mean honestly you've reported a lot of bad things about him, and he's nothing more that a fat head.

If you ask me he's nothing more than a self centred pig, whose head is stuck up his own arse and cares about nobody but himself, himself and oh yeah himself. Everyone thinks he's all that and feeds his ego, making him out to be sooooooooo much better than he really is. He's an over rated star, nothing more.

I cannot even begin to imagine what life is going to be like at school with that pig there. For starters there'll be:-

 Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory (the class whores) will be all over him like a rash

 Everyone will be bending over backwards trying to please him and treating him like he's somebody special when all he is, is an over-rated star.

 And not to mention, there's bound to be members of the press at every corner I turn, trying to get interviews with his new class mates.

Knowing my luck, on the fist day, I will fall over in front of him, or spill a coffee down myself. Yeah, im that clumsy. And unlucky. But it's not like I care what he thinks about me; he wouldn't give someone as plain as me the time of day. I'm just a plain Jane, especially compared to my former stepsister Rosalie Hale, who is head of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl at Forks high. No doubt she will be all over him, and Emmett, the star quarterback of our football team, most popular guy in school (at least until Edward starts there) and also her kinda, almost boyfriend will become yesterdays news.

The list of things bad about Dickward Look At Me Cullen coming to Forks High is freaking endless.

Life as I know it is at an end; in fact life as we all know it is over.

Next week I return to school

Next week Edward Cullen starts Forks high

Next week, I will finally get my wish to blend into the background.

Next week, the life I have grown to love and cherish will change FOREVER!!


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Chapter 2.

EPOV

Well today is my first day at Forks High. Yay!! This should be very interesting. My father is insisting that we get into school extra early so that we have enough time to arrange our class schedule. Like I need to do that, I will be able to get into all the classes I want without any effort. After all I am Edward Cullen – need I say more.

Alice is refusing to travel to school with me and Jasper in my freaking amazing Volvo on its first trip out, so she is taking the yellow Porsche that she got for her birthday 2 months ago. She's obsessed with it!!!

I really don't understand why she won't just go to school with J, and me just because she can't get over the whole Tanya thing, which happened 2 fucking years ago.

I jumped into my Volvo, and turned the music up full blast, ironically the song that started playing was _Paparazzi by Lady GaGa_. The press never leave it me alone, and it feels new to me to be left alone by them for longer than 15 minutes. I sped down the winding road, the wind blowing through my naturally messy sex hair. Jasper and I passed the time it took to drive to the school by talking about random things from how shitty the weather is to what we were going to have for lunch today. I made it to school parking lot without being pulled over for speeding – naturally and not surprisingly it was 100% empty.

Alice sped into the parking lot right after us, parked her car on the other side of the lot, clambered elegantly out of her car, sped past us and entered the school building. J and I ran into the building to catch up to Alice, and saw her standing at the desk by the school office.

20 minutes later, we all exited the building, with our new class schedules and maps of the school – _like I'm actually going to use that, it would be so embarrassing._ It won't matter if I get lost and am late to class because hello, I'm Edward fucking Cullen, they won't care, especially if I flash them my signature crooked smile.

BPOV

I awoke at 7am on the first day back at school full of dread, knowing that I would be misfortunate enough to meet and go to school with Edward fucking Cullen for the next year. That self-centred over-rated bastard.

I had an extra long shower this morning to calm myself down, knowing that this was going to be a long day, especially if Fuckward was going to be present in any of my lessons. Hopefully I won't have to see that ass anywhere except lunch – and maybe if I'm lucky I won't even see him there. I let the hot water run over my body and work out the tension in my muscles. Allowing myself to get so frustrated over that royally praised arsehole was soo not worth it.

This morning I decided on wearing a nice pair of fitted denim jeans, a deep blue t-shirt with my light blue jacket over it, and my sneakers.

I grabbed a slice of toast off the kitchen table, and exited through the front door.

At 7:45 I clambered into my old red Chevy truck, and had an uneventful 5 minute drive to school.

When I got to school the parking lot was half full and I drove round to my normal parking spot, only to find that some arrogant son of a bitch had parked their stupid shiny silver Volvo in MY spot. If I wasn't afraid of getting caught, or having to pay the fees, I would have liked to smash the rear end in. not just because it was in MY spot. No-no. also, due to the fact it was one of the most expensive looking cars in the lot. And I would bet my wage on who it belonged to.

It could only be one person Dickward Cullen.

I decided to park my truck on the other side of the parking lot, next to a yellow Porsche and resolved to get to school extra early tomorrow just to show Fuckward that it's MY spot not his, and that he cannot just park there when he wants.

I slowly climbed out of my Chevy and walked to the school building for morning registration.

After registration, I wandered slowly to English, praying to God that Dickward wouldn't be in this lesson - the last thing I needed on my first day back was for my favourite lesson to be ruined by that snobbish, arrogant prick coming in and destroying the only piece of solace I have in my life. The only good thing I have and he will come and be making it all about Edward!!

I peeked around the corner of the door, before entering the room, to make sure he wasn't there. Terrified that he might be there, and thank god he wasn't. I walked into the classroom, almost tripping over my own two feet, which is a regular occurrence for me, and took my usual seat. I turned around to talk to Angela and caught up on the latest gossip about what has been going on while I was in Phoenix that summer; I had had practically zero communication with anyone in Forks during my entire time away.

Angela told me that she and Ben had FINALLY gone out on their first date, and told me a few details – the more in depth stuff could be saved for lunch; Jessica Stanley, the slag, fucked not 1 but 3 guys at Mike's midsummer party/excuse for a piss up. And she told me that Tyler had been talking about me non-stop since I left and telling everyone how he's going to ask me out (for the millionth time) but this time with a twist, he's also taking me to prom. I don't recall agreeing to that.

"_So just a heads up there for you," _Angela was saying,_ "just so you're prepared."_

"_Yeah thanks. When is he finally going to get the message and give up already?" _I asked rhetorically._ "He's been doing this since he almost ran me over last year and he thinks by asking me out he will be making up for it. Perhaps if I endanger his life, we can call it quits. It's just pathetic and desperate. And I'm just not interested. When will he see that Ange?"_

"_I Totally get what you're saying Bella, it's bugging me as well Lauren Mallory won't stop calling you an attention seeking whore because of this, she clearly likes him." _Angela sighed._ "Anyway on to other news – word on the street is the Almighty EC is coming here to Forks high for his senior year." _Angela said excitedly. Biting her bottom lip and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"_Oh please, not you too Ange? Everyone will be playing kiss up to him. I soo can't face that. And to answer your question, yeah I heard because I read the freaking article." _I replied non-enthusiastically_. "I don't see what all the fuss is about; he's just an arrogant son of a bitch, who thinks every female he meets should bow down and worship the very ground he stands upon. I can't stand the man." _She looked taken aback with my rather out of character ranting and cursing.

"_Oh, please. You don't even know him Bella. You can't hate _someone_ you don't know."_

"_Truth be told Angela. You can." _If only you knew_._ I tacked on mentally at the end.

I was saved from having to say anything more, and explaining my reaction to Angela, which would be an interesting story to tell, by the entrance of our teacher.

She had just begun to explain how this term would play out, and what we were going to be studying. She had just started saying how we would be venturing into the amazing, fascinating world of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice; when a pixie like girl, and a boy who looked like a mess of emotions entered the room.

"_I'm so sorry we're late. We're new here and we got lost," _The pixie said with a very apologetic expression on her face. _"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Japer Whitlock. __**Wow did she just say Cullen. Alice Cullen**__._

"_Okay, Alice take a seat next to Bella on the second row. And Jasper you take a seat at the back next to Mike" _our teacher instructed. _"Im sorry to split you two up. They are the only available seats left. Mike, Bella, you wouldn't mind sharing your copies of Pride and Prejudice would you? We don't have any spare copies I'm afraid."_

"_Now where was I?" _our teacher pondered to herself._ "Oh yes, this year we will be focusing on the classics – Jane Austen to be more specific." _And with that Miss Green carried on talking for the next 15 minutes like this, and then set us off on some paired work.

"_Hi, I'm Alice," _said the bubbly, over excited, little pixie_. "Forgive me but do I know you from somewhere, you look extremely familiar?" _Alice asked.

"_Ali, it's me, B. Remember 2 summers ago in Phoenix," _I said,_ "You saw me in a shop looking helpless and struggling, and you came and took pity on me, and helped me. We hung out for the entire summer after that." _I stated

"_OMG B!" _she squealed quietly, giving me a very discrete hug, before continuing in_, "It has been too long. I wish we could've written to each other but........" _Alice trailed off._ "I'm sorry about...." _

_I stopped Alice before she could say anymore._

"_No, it's not your fault." _I said._ "And I prefer not to think about it." _Those were a painful few months, not only for me. But my father as well. He had to put up with the moping and sulking after what happened that summer. I vowed to never let anything mangle my heart the way it had been again.

We carried on with our assignment and filled in any quiet moments with catch-ups, and when the bell rang, Ali and I walked to the door to meet Jasper – well I walked, Alice bounded energetically.

"_So what do you have next?" _I asked Alice as Jasper joined us at the door.

"_Errrm, AP Maths, same as Jazz," _she replied after consulting her schedule.

"_With a Mr Williams?" _Jasper added after checking his schedule.

"_Same here, I'll walk you there so you don't get lost again." I _said with a mischievous smirk in their direction._ "Oh and before I forget do you and Jasper want to sit at my table for lunch?" _I asked.

"_Sure thing B," _Alice answered_. "Oh and you and I are going shopping this weekend, your wardrobe NEEDS updating. I mean this sweater, so last season. Although, this shade of blue looks lovely against your skin. Maybe you're not totally useless then." _If looks could burn cloths. I would be stood stark raving naked. I shuddered thinking about what she could, no, would do to my closet.

"_Gee, way to spare my emotions Alice. I wouldn't expect anything less though. Still a fashion guru in the making then?" _I answered resigned to the fact that no matter how hard I tried there would be just no way I would be able to get out of it. And even if I did she would somehow get me to the mall, it's the inevitable_._

She squealed excitedly and threw herself into conversation about how she had been working with a modelling agency styling the models for the photo shoots. Alice didn't get seated next to me in maths so had to end the conversation once we entered the Maths room.

Maths went by in a blur and once again I was relieved to find that Fuckward wasn't there. The last thing I needed was Look-At-Me-Cullen in any of my lessons

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime, and, Alice, Jasper, Angela and I were walking to the lunchroom together. The one place I would never be able to avoid Dickward.

EPOV

The morning past in an unusually quick manner for me; normally it dragged, but today it seemed like only 5 minutes ago I was climbing out of my Volvo and walking into the school building.

I had Spanish and then English; the two most boring, monotonous subjects in the world. I speak one language perfectly fine, and if I ever travelled to a Spanish speaking area, I could just hire a translator. Duh, I'm Edward Fucking Cullen for Christ's sake!

I have to say though, the morning has had its upsides, I eye fucked a few fitties who had fine pairs of legs. And, I have to admit Forks has more hot girls than I thought possible; hmm maybe it's the rain or something in the water they drink, because these girls were ALL hot – well apart from a couple of mingers, who knew absolutely NOTHING about personal hygiene.

I could tell these two girls; Laura and Joanne – no wait Lauren and Jessica, oops, were practically begging for my cock by the end of Spanish. I had been sitting across the aisle from Jessica, and had been undressing her with my eyes. She returned the favour and by the end of the lesson, had slipped me he cell number. I may give her a call later this week. Well, daddy will have me do all my homework, so I will be free to do whatever. Pass times are a must in such a dull place

And as I expected all the girls were drooling over me, following me everywhere I went – including the bathroom – AWKWARD! I mean screaming, crazy, obsessed fans are my forte and never fail to make my day – especially if they're hot; but regardless I can see myself getting rather pissed off if it carried on like this. **Wow what the hell am I saying; Edward Cullen getting sick of crazy fans? NEVER!!! **

I walked into the lunch room, surrounded by a gaggle of 5 or 6 girls, which included Lauren and Jessica, thinking I really need to find Jasper and have a GUYS ONLY lunch. No girls allowed. Especially crazed, screaming fans.

I quickly scanned the room for any trace of Jasper and finally located him at a fairly crowded table with a gang of people I didn't know; and on the other side of the table was Alice, talking to a group of giggling girls. I looked at the girl next to Alice, she was nothing special, just your normal, average school girl, but with the most beautiful, deep, chocolate brown eyes, and a cute little blush in her cheeks. She was exquisite, captivating, and flawless in every way. The midnight blue tee shirt she wore gave her skin a perfect glow that seemed to brighten up the whole lunchroom. I have to know her name. **Wow what have you done with the real Edward Cullen and why have you replaced him with a sappy bastard?**

I made my way over to the table, shaking off the leaches on my way, to talk to Jasper and hopefully get him to introduce me to that little hottie –** now that's more like it.**

"_Hey Jazz," I said loud enough for him to hear over the babble of noise, "How's your morning been?"_

Lame I know but I needed to find out who the chocolate eyed beauty is, and I figured he must have talked to her and met her in class; especially if Alice was talking to her.

"_Not been to bad mate," he replied, "And you?" he asked_. Shit, he really could be an ass when he wanted, he knows I want information about something because I never ask anyone "how's your morning been?" or shit like that.

"_Same old, same old," _I answered giving him the look that said too many obsessed fans, can't get a moment of privacy_. "You know how the fans get. And let me tell you Forks is full of fitties – who would've guessed?" _I said rhetorically_._

I saw my chocolate eyed beauty try to look discretely at me and Jazz out of the corner of her eye, and turn around instantly blushing furiously, when she saw that I caught her staring. I mean it's to be expected I am after all Edward Cullen.

"_Hey who's that girl over there talking to Alice?" _I asked in what I hoped was a curious voice.

I mean I was curious but I was way more impatient to find out who she was. I wanted to know who she was so I could go over to her and work the good old Cullen charm.

"_Oh' that is Bella Dwy...... Swan," he answered. "You know........" he began._

But I didn't get to hear what he was going to say next because Alice said from across the table

"_Jazz, no," she said in such a stern manner._

"_Bella Swan, huh," _I said to myself. Turning to face Jazz I said_ "I'm going to ask her out." _I stated. Forget Jessica. She didn't hold a candle to this Bella chick. Like she could ever turn me down. Im Edward Cullen. Gods gift to the planet.

As I made my way over to Bella, I swear I heard Jasper murmur something like _"your funeral". _Can't have been I'm Edward fucking Cullen; no girl in their right mind would reject ME.

I swaggered over to her, bursting with confidence.

"_Ahem," _I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Bella turned around, and I saw her angelic face for the first time up close, she was even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Some of her other friends turned to me as well and burst out into fits of laughter; except Alice who gave me a stare which clearly said _"don't you even think about it!" _Well I wasn't going to let that stop me. She might be wearing a 'Ill kill you and eat you for tea' look on her face. But that didn't stop me either

"_Bella, can I talk to you?" _I asked, figuring it was the polite thing to do.

"_Free country," _she answered in a rather cold, unresponsive manner_._

Okay not going well, but I'm irresistible and it's probably just a mask to hide just how nervous she actually is about the fact that I've come up to her, to talk to her.

"_In private," _I said nodding towards an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"_I'm sorry, what?" _she said_. "You don't even know me, you can't just come over here and demand to talk to me in private. Anything you have to say, say it in front of these because I'm going to tell them anyway." _Bella demanded.

"_Okay then." _I said mustering up courage.

**She'll say yes**

**She'll say yes**

**She'll say yes**

**You're Edward fucking Cullen after all – the Almighty EC.**

"_Bella will you......" _I faltered for a split second but no one notice – thankfully._ "show me where Biology is next. I heard you have it with Mr Banner, next too."_

**Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

"_Well actually, I can't but Mike over there will be able to show you the way," _she replied pointing to a guy who looked like he had had a few beatings recently._ "You can go now. Unless that is you have something more to say." _**OMG **she was giving me the brush off, any girl would have jumped at the opportunity to show me to Bio, I'm a stupid fuck.

"_Hey baby, sorry I'm late," _a big dude said leaning down to kiss my choc... Bella on the cheek._ "I got held up in gym, you know how it is."_

"_Yes Jakey," _she replied._ "Are you still okay for our double date Saturday with Ange and Ben?" _she asked

"_Of course I am," _he answered giving her a swift kiss on her lips while caressing the small of her back.

"_Hey," _he said sounding as though he had only just noticed me_. "Is this guy bothering you?"_

"_No Jakey, he's not. He was just leaving actually." She gave me a meaningful eye, full of hate, cold and for some reason, I knew her. Yet I didn't._

And with that I left, embarrassed to the core. Of course someone like her had a boyfriend. **Good thing you didn't ask her out. That's probably what Jazz meant by "your funeral." **

"_How'd it go?" _Jazz asked curiously.

"_Not well, I completely flaked and asked her to show me to Bio." _I answered miserably._ "And she has a boyfriend."_

Me and Jazz walked out of the cafeteria as I really needed to get away from there like now. She has a boyfriend; but in time she will be mine!

BPOV

As Edward walked away, I turned to Jake.

"_Thanks for that," _I said_, "But why did you do that?" I asked._

"_Bells," _Jake sighed,_ "The guy was practically eye fucking you, and I could tell the moment I walked in here you felt uncomfortable."_

"_And besides," _he continued,_ "He was about to ask you out, and I know you think he's an arrogant fucker, so I thought it best that I jump in there and then, and give him a reason not to," _he said._ "You know how bad you are when it comes to saying no; for you, it's impossible."_

"_Aww, Jake, that's so sweet I love you."_ I said jumping into his arms to hug him._ "But shit, you heard him, he's got Biology next with Mr Banner; fuck," _I said running my fingers through my hair._ "What am I going to do?" _I asked.

"_Just ignore him Bells; it's all you can do." _Jake said.

"_Unless, of course," _he said raising his eyebrow and a mischievous grin appearing on his face,_ "You want me to beat the crap out of him for you, and put him in the hospital."_

I cocked my eyebrow

"_As appealing as that sounds, no, you'll only go and get yourself suspended again, remember Mike Newton." _I said.

"_Well he left you alone didn't he," _Jake stated.

"_True he did but please don't." _I asked_. "And anyway it'll be front page news, he's a 'huge star' remember."_

"_Okay Bells but only for you." _Jake replied, clearly unhappy.

"_Aww, Jake, you know how I hate to see you sad. I'll make it up to you later." _I winked at him and tapped him on the nose with my index finger before turning to my impending doom_._

Just then, as if fate had it in for me, the bell rang, signally the next lesson – Biology.

I sloped off to Biology, praying that the lesson would fly by as quickly as the morning had. **Yeah right not gonna happen Bella!**

**Great no avoiding Fuckward Cullen now – 'The Almighty EC.'**

**A/N:- Hope you all enjoyed it. REVIEW**

**Many thanks to MyGirlsUnicorn for betaing so fast**

**Iknow this chapter is called first day but I didn't want it to go on for too long. So next chapter is Biology, which will be up asap.**

**Finally thanks to all the people who have favourite this**


	3. Chapter 3 Biology

**A/N:-**

**Many thanks to MyGirlsUnicorn for beta-ing so fast again**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Here's chapter 3 – I hope I don't disappoint anyone**

**ENJOY**

**Oh and one last thing REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I dragged my feet to Biology, knowing full well that I was in for an unpleasant afternoon in the company of Fuckward Cullen.

I knew that it was very likely I would be stuck sat next to that dick head, since my lab partner last year transferred to a school somewhere in North Carolina 2 months before the end of last semester. It's not something I was particularly looking forward to.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I didn't realise I was already at Biology. I took my assigned seat, realising how grateful I would be for Stalker Newton to sit next to me, but I knew he wouldn't – not since Jake beat the living daylights out of the fucker at the end of last semester.

I would be grateful for anyone to sit next to me; hell, I'd sit next to a bloodthirsty vampire hell bent on killing me. ANYONE! Anyone except Edward fucking Cullen.

And speak of the devil himself, and he shall appear. Swaggering into the room, like the prince of Persia he thought he was. And, oh my god, strike me dead, he wasn't surrounded by a flock of the class whores.

In a superior manner he strutted over to Mr Banner for instructions and to be told where he would be seated this semester. I already could take a guess. Seen it was the only fucking spare seat in the whole fucking room. Next to me of course.

"_Bella," _Mr Banner called, _"This is your new lab partner, share your book and equipment with Edward until we can set him up with his own." _Mr Banner ordered.

**Fuck, just my luck, not only do I have to sit next to him but now I have to share my stuff with him. ****And communicate. Fuuuuuuuuuck!**

"_Sure thing, sir," _I replied, knowing I had no choice in the matter.

Asshole. I hate you. I thought and glared him daggers as he walked over to me. I could tell that I had a long hour ahead of me! A whole hour sat next to Fuckward Cullen. 'Oh fucking joy, yey..I can hardly contain my excitement.' I thought sourly.

Dickward swaggered over to MY desk, and sat down. I discretely shuffled my stool right to the edge of MY desk, as far away as possible from the dick head.

"_Bella," _he said in a low husky voice that would make any girl melt. I know it..... **Bella what are you doing, you swore you would never think about that!!! **

"_What?" _I said in a sharp, cold voice.

"_Wow, chill Bella, I just want to talk" _he said. _"WE are lab partners after all." _**This guy is relentless but I should know... NO BELLA DON'T GO THERE.**

"_Just because we have to sit next to each other,__ and work together, which also implies that we will have to communicate on some level. Does not mean that I __**want**__ to speak to you__." _I snapped back at him. _"Let's just get through this semester, and then you can sit next to someone else who will worship you like the God you think you are." _

I stopped there knowing that if I carried on, I would say something I would regret.

"_Is that what you think of me?" _he asked sounding as though I had said something that wasn't true.

"_Yes because it's true," _I said getting really pissed off with him.

"_It's not, let me prove it to you," _he hissed.

"_I think I have a perfectly good idea of what you're like already thanks," _I said. _"And if you don't shut the fuck up now I'll take Jake up on his offer." _

"_Can we at least try and get along, maybe be friends," _he said.**OMG he was practically begging!!!**

"_No, the only talking we will ever do is during partner work. You understand!" _I said sharply.

"_I'm only asking for you to give me a chance, please,"_ he said, in the same begging tone.

**OMG he's not going to make this easy. But he doesn't know who I am so I guess I should just be civil with him, as hard as it will be, I should try so I don't give anything away.**

"You had your chance" I said so quietly I thought he wouldn't hear.

"What did you just say?" He asked, almost surprised.

"_I said, Fine, we'll be civil, I'm not promising anything," _I growled through gritted teeth.

"_Good," _he replied, I turned around to face Mr Banner and listen to what he was saying, not that I needed to – I was an A+ student and a Biology wiz but it was the only way to show Fuckward that this conversation was OVER.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that smug grin on his face; I would love nothing more than to wipe that off of his face. With my fist. Or maybe Jakes.

As we started our assignment I remembered that his car was parked in MY spot I thought now would be as good an opportunity as ever to tell Fuckward not to park there.

"_Oh and Fu..Edward, don't park your pathetic Volvo in MY spot ever again," _I said placing plenty of emphasis on the word MY.

"_It won't happen again," _he said, obviously not noticing my little slip.

"_Good it better not do," _I said.

"_Can I borrow your pen?"_ he asked

"_Yeah sure,"_ I replied brushing his skin as I passed it to him.

It was right there that I had flashes from my summer in Phoenix 2 years ago, and before I could stop them, tears started flowing down my cheeks thick and fast. I wiped them away only for a fresh wave of them to come.

I was assaulted by more flashbacks, one in particular......

_**I had gone back to Alice's house with her, after a day shopping, at that time I had had no idea Edward was her brother. I just thought that it was a mere coincidence they shared the same last name, it's not like she mentioned him at all.**_

_**Alice put the key in the front door to unlock it, she tried turning it for a couple of minutes, and then tried the door handle – the door was already unlocked.**_

"_**Funny, mom and dad are out. And my brother and Jasper are out doing God knows what. Nobody's supposed to be home," she pondered to herself.**_

_**We slowly and cautiously walked into the house; the TV was already on full blast. I felt a slight tingling sensation, which got stronger the closer we got to the living room.**_

"_**Oh, it's only you," Alice sneered to a guy who was lying casually on the couch, "Why aren't you out chasing after girls, or should I say being chased by girls," she continued.**_

_**I wondered how she could talk to someone with such venom. If I was being perfectly honest, is scarred me a little to have something so small terrify me so much.**_

"_**Is that all you think I do Alice," Said the boy in the couch in a low husky voice that I would recognise anywhere as I had heard it so many times before, but only on the TV. It was so much sexier in reality.**_

"_**Yes, I mean remember Tanya," Alice spat, "Come on B, let's leave dick head alone," she commanded me.**_

"_**No one second," I said. "Hey, I'm Bella Dwyer, nice to meet you." I said with as much confidence as I could muster. It's not like I expected anything to happen of it, he was a superstar for crying out loud! Like he could ever see anything special in me!**_

"_**Hey," He grunted in his sexy voice, turning around to face me for the first time. Swoon! Those gorgeous green eyes held me transfixed.**_

"_**Bella really," Alice said "he's a twat don't waste your breath on him. Come on!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room and up the stairs.**_

"_**Bye," I called back, praying that he had heard me.**_

I snapped out of my flashback to find Edward shaking my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, and jumped up from my stool, and ran out of the room. Well aware of the many eyes on me. My vision was clouded by the tears which continued to flow thickly from my eyes. I couldn't stand being anywhere near him; not with that all too familiar electric current there whenever he was near me. I had to get out.

I ran down the hallway, trying not to trip over my own feet, and then I was swallowed in by blackness.

EPOV

All I did was ask her if I could borrow a pen from her; what could make her react in such a way. Her hand jerked away from mine from just a brush of skin, but that was probably just the static electricity. But to start shaking and crying, it just made no sense.

I mean I know I'm famous and probably the richest teen of this day and age, but never in my life has anyone had such a reaction to me. All the girls swoon over me, like this one girl I met 2 years ago through Alice – now she was a bit of a fittie, nothing special but she was begging for my cock the second she looked into my eyes – what was her name again.

She was staring off into space so I reached out to shake her from her daydream.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at me. And then I watched her as she ran out of the room. Without thinking I jumped up from my seat and followed Bella out of the room.

I didn't have to look far to find her, I saw her just at the end of the hallway, and I knew in that instant she was seconds away from collapsing.

I ran down the hallway, but before I reached her she collapsed banging her head on the hard floor with a thud. I got to her, and picked her up and carried her over to a little bench further up the corridor. I held Bella tightly, my arms wrapped around her holding her close to me.

I know I should really be trying to find her boyfriend, Jake, but I was selfish and wanted her to know I had found her and I was not the self centred bastard she thought I was.

BPOV

Next thing I realised I was being held, without opening my eyes I knew instantly who it was; it may have been 2 years but I still remembered the way his arms felt wrapped tightly around my body, and his luscious scent; **damn it Bella stop that right now**; and not to mention that stupid electric current I felt charging in the air whenever he was so close.

I kept my eyes closed for a few moments pretending that this was us in Phoenix and he was holding me as we watched the sun set on the beach. **This has to stop right now Bella; the guy broke your freaking heart.**

Reluctantly I dragged myself away from that memory, and opened my eyes.

As soon as I looked up I saw that I was right; Fuckward had carried me over to a bench, and had his arms wrapped tightly around me, cradling me.

I jerked away from his grasp.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing," _I screamed.

"_You blacked out in the hallway Bella," _he said calmly. _"What was I supposed to do leave you led there on the floor?"_

"_No, but you didn't have to have your hands all over me while I'm out cold, who the hell do you think you are? __Couldn't you have gone to get a teacher or something?__" _I yelled.

Without giving him time to answer I carried on with my speech

"_Don't you come anywhere near me again, you hear me," _I said backing away. _"Because if you do I'll take a restraining order out against you." _

"_Like that's even possible, what makes you think the Chief of Police would even consider a request like that?" _He said thinking he had me trapped.

"_Because the Chief of Police is MY father__," _I sneered. He shrunk away from me minutely at the amount of menace in my voice_. "He won't need any other reason and he won't care if you're a 'big star'!" _I said.

"_Yeah... well....." _he spluttered.

"_Yeah I thought so," _I said._ "See how far your precious superstar image will deal with that one." _I sneered.

And with that I walked away, and headed towards gym class, noticing that there was only a few minutes left of Biology – no point in going back now and explain why I had run out of the room mid-experiment, leaving my new lab partner to do all the work.

Just as I got to gym, I realised that all of my thing were still in Biology. **Shit! **I turned around to walk back to Biology, and bumped into someone behind me. I fell to the floor with a thud, banging my head – again.

I looked up and saw that it was Fuckward Cullen carrying my books and bag. Great – now he decides to turn all nice guy, having said that he was nice before he..... **No Bella not this again; don't think about it.**

"_Let me help you up,"_ he said extending his hand toward me.

I remained on the floor and ignored him, I didn't want to talk to him. Maybe I would take Jake up on his offer, maybe then Fuckward would understand that I don't want to talk to him. Not now, Not ever. It was a mistake even considering I could be civil with the guy that shattered my heart into millions of pieces.

"_Bella, give me your hand," _he said.

This guy is relentless!

I finally said to him in a cold manner, _"I'm perfectly able to get up without your help." _I clambered up off the floor not quite so gracefully as I could have done and grabbed by bag and my books. _"Thanks, bye."_

I was about to carry on walking but was grabbed by the wrist and that damn electric current increased in voltage.

"_Let go of me," _I said trying and failing to pull my wrist from his grasp. _"I mean it or I'll call my dad, see what he has to say about this. You know. There is name for this. Harassment."_ I stated.

"_No Bella, you have a head injury, you need to go to the hospital," _he stated matter-of-factly.

"_And I will, but NOT with you," _I said venomously.

I now understand how Alice had managed to speak to him in the way she did that first day.

"_Well who else is there," _he said. And I have to admit he had a fair point. _"I'll drive you there in my Volvo and Jazz can go home with Alice. I'll have Alice pick you up tomorrow morning and you can drive your...... well whatever car you drive, you can take home with you tomorrow." _He said, and he knew that I had no other choice. _"But right now, you need to get to the hospital."_

"_Fine, but after this you stay the fuck away from me, you understand," _I growled.

"_Bella, we sit next to each other in Bio, how am I supposed to stay away from you?" _he said.

He always had to twist my freaking words, find some kind of flaw in what I say. I should have expected nothing less from Dickward.

"_Thank you Mr Obvious," _I said, _"but apart from then you come nowhere near me."_

"_Whatever, Bella, let's just get you to the hospital, now," _he said as though he didn't even care.

His arm snaked around my waist to support me, and that small connection almost sent me over the edge into another flashback. I jerked away from him.

"_I'm perfectly capable of walking without any help," _**well without your help that is **I tagged on the end in my mind.

Edward took me to the hospital in his stupid silver Volvo, and for some inexplicable reason he waited for me in the waiting room for 2 hours while I had my head examined for any major injuries, concussion, internal bleeding – the usual.

I was no stranger to the ER. I was in there at least once a month, once every 2 months if I was lucky. I was on a first name basis with most of the receptionists.

I was told I was free to go home, and the entire journey home I was silent.

Before climbing out of the car I mutter a quick _"thanks" _to Dickward, and walked up to my house. It only occurred to me once I was inside, that he now knew where I lived. I shuddered at the thought of catching him on my property. At night.

That night was the first time in about a year and a half, that I dreamt of my time in Phoenix and all those special moments I had spent with the Cullen's. The memories that it hurt too much to remember.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning with hot sweats; the same as I had when I was in my depression 2 years ago.

It was all down to Fuckward Cullen.

I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep; I never did; so I did what I did 2 years ago and wrote in my diary, something I hadn't done since I had "recovered" but now I know I had never really recovered just suppressed it all.


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

**A/N:-**

**So here's the thing, it's my mates birthday on the 29th, so I'm dedicating this chapter to her.**

**I was planning on posting this chapter on her actual birthday but I couldn't resist posting it now**

**I thought this would be an ideal early birthday present, a little bit of smut because I know how much she enjoys her lemons**

**So happy birthday Charlotte for the 29th– this one's for you**

**Enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 4 – Flashback

BPOV

I couldn't get back to sleep, as I already knew I wouldn't. I kept having flashbacks to my time in Phoenix, to the time I spent with Edward.

I flicked through the diary I had kept while I was there, and then I found the page which detailed my most intense encounter with Edward.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Alice must hate me for what I did today, I didn't listen to all the warnings she gave me about Edward. She has been telling me for the last 3 weeks he's nothing more than an arrogant, self centred bastard, who only cares about number 1; and yet I still let myself get involved with him. I can't believe what happened. Everything happened so fast I didn't even know what was happening; I'd like to think that I couldn't have stopped it even if I tried. **__**Though, I know I should have been stronger.**_ _**This is how it happened:-**_

And with that my flashback hit me.....

_**I had arrived early at Alice's house, and it was raining – in Phoenix!**__** Must be one of the few yearly rainfalls. Maybe this was an omen of things to unfold.**__** I knocked on the door hoping that Alice had got back early from her lunch with her mom. Edward answered the door.**_

_**I got all tongue tied but eventually managed to coherently say "Is Alice in?"**_

_**He leaned casually and sexily against the door frame, running his long, luscious fingers through his all too sexy **__**sex**__** hair. How I wished they were my fingers. Swoon!**_

_**After a few moments he replied, "No, not yet, she's still at lunch with mom."**_

"_**Well, errm, can I come in and get out of the rain," I stuttered.**_

"_**Why the fuck not?" he replied. **__**A devious smile playing on his lips.**_

_**I stepped into the foyer of their gorgeous over sized house, and made my way to the living room.**_

_**Before I had chance to make it any further than a few steps, Edward snaked him sexy, gorgeous, beautiful arms around me, and pulled me into him. He cupped his hand under my chin, and kissed me passionately on the lips; our tongues battled for dominance and as always I let him win. We stayed like this just kissing, while one of his hands caressed the small of my back and the other slowly entwined in my locks, for 5 minutes, 10 minutes. Who cared, all that mattered was that he was here and I was here, and we were locked in a strong, passionate embrace. I could have stayed like this forever.**_

_**After a few moments he whispered huskily in my ear, "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."**_

_**It took me until his arm had snaked around my waist and started leading me up to his room where he started kissing me furiously and passionately, to realise what was going on and by then I was too far gone to care. **__**I had crossed the line of no return**_

_**We slowly and sensually discarded each item of clothing, throwing them carelessly on the floor – ever so slowly nearing his bed. Our passionate kissing became more and more intense**__**ly hungry with need**__** by the second.**_

_**Edward, lowered us to the bed slowly, and started to tease me kissing my collar bone, and then without warning drew my right nipple into his mouth while he massaged my left one, I moaned in pleasure – he really knew what he was doing. More than anything I wanted that tongue in my mouth, but there was just something about the way it felt.**_

_**I moaned loudly, and that only seemed to spurn Edward on even more**_

_**Edward continued his teasing, and moved onto my left nipple. I caught a glimpse of a smug grin on his face. **__**He winked at me before teasing me further**_. _**He moved further down, continuing his teasing by placing feather light kisses on my stomach, finally reaching the place I ached for him to be.**_

_**I was in heaven; Edward and I in this perfect moment – it felt so right.**_

_**Edward began to tease my entrance with his tongue, sweeping it up and down along my folds before it quickly darted in. **__**I moaned loudly and my hands found themselves in his hair, pushing him closer.**_

_**In between licks Edward stated like a question, "You're.. so.. wet.. and .. it's.. all.. for.. me."**_

"_**Yes," I breathed. "All for you now keep working."**_

_**His tongue continued to work its magic, and I moaned Edward's name in ecstasy.**_

_**I knew I wouldn't last much longer, and Edward seeming to sense my imminent release, added two fingers into the equation and began to rhythmically thrust them in an out in sync with his tongue.**_

_**I could feel my walls contracting, and Edward licked and pumped harder and faster.**_

"_**EDWARD!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I'm... I'm going to ......."**_

_**And with that my orgasm took over me, again and again I cried out Edwards's name.**_

_**Edward continued to lick my folds, lapping up all my juices. I couldn't wait to return the favour.**_

_**After lying on his bed in Edwards arms, I wriggled free from his grasp and straddled him.**_

_**This would be the first time I ever did this, but I wasn't about to go and tell him that.**_ _**I leaned forwards; my breasts pressed against his chest and whispered seductively in his ear "It's my turn now."**_

_**Edward let a low groan escape him and I felt rather smug, knowing that I could have this kind of effect on Edward Cullen.**_

_**I began to place feather light kisses all over his stomach, like he had done with me; teasing him a little first.**_

_**I moved further down, and his big cock was twitching, I stuck my tongue out and licked the tip, before taking him into my mouth.**_

"_**Fuck Bella," he groaned.**_ _**That **__**only**__** spurned me on to do more. **_

_**I cupped his balls and started to play with them, while slowly and sensually moving my mouth up and down his length.**_

_**He felt so right in my mouth, but I knew there was a place I wanted it even more; ever since the first moment I locked eyes with him.**_

_**I sped up my movements, and moved one hand from his balls and began stroking him.**_

_**I took him further and further into my mouth, eventually deep throating him. When his dick hit the back of my throat I knew I could do this forever, I knew he was it for me, the one I wanted to be with forever and ever. It felt so right.**_

_**I continued my movements, stroking him as well as playing with his balls. I knew he was close to climaxing.**_

"_**Bellllllla," he screamed. "I..I..."**_

_**And with that he came into my mouth. I swallowed everything he had to give me, enjoying the taste of his cum in my mouth. I rejoiced in the fact that I had done that to him.**_

"_**That," Edward breathed, "Was the best orgasm I have ever had in my life."**_

_**I smiled smugly in satisfaction.**_

_**I moved myself upwards so I was level with his mouth and began kissing him fiercely and passionately on the lips. Within seconds he had manoeuvred himself on top of me and was thrusting his huge cock inside me. It felt like heaven, complete and utter perfection. **_

_**He continued to thrust away and we were both so engrossed in complete bliss that neither one of us heard his bedroom door open.**_

"_**EDWARD!" Alice screamed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**_

_**We both looked up and saw Alice standing there in the doorway, with a look of utter disbelief on her face. We quickly moved apart and I slid under the covers, showing only my face, which was bright red with embarrassment.**_

_**I felt horrible, Alice had told me what Edward was like and I hadn't listened to her. But everything Alice had told me about Edward, he had proved her to be wrong, he was the sweetest, most amazing guy I had ever met.**_

"_**Alice, what the hell are you doing in my room," Edward shouted as I slid even further under the covers.**_

"_**I was late arriving back from lunch with mom and came up her to ask if she stopped by." Alice screamed back.**_

"_**Well as you can see she did," He stated.**_

"_**I can fucking see that, this is like the Tanya situation all over again Edward. As soon as you chuck B to the side like she's yesterday's news, she won't want to know me. **__**YOU RUIN ALL MY FRIENDSHIPS! I HATE YOU**__**" Alice spat.**_

"_**Alice, that won't happen," I said timidly. "He's not all that bad."**_

"_**B, you don't even know him. I do!" Alice said calmly. "Just grab your clothes and get dressed and then we can go shopping," she ordered. **__**Tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Alice was strong, and this made me wonder how often this situation had happened.**_

"_**Okay, I'll be down stairs in a few." I said nervously, but at the same time desperately wanting her to leave the room so I could talk to Edward.**_

_**Alice left the room and the second she left I clambered out of his bed and started collecting my clothes which had so carelessly been discarded.**_

_**As I pulled my panties on I turned to Edward, who was still led naked on his bed looking like a sex god, and said, "So what does this mean now? For us?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" He demanded.**_

"_**Well, we can't go on like this never happened, it was special, we shared a connection," I said as I pulled my jeans on.**_

"_**Bella, it was a heat of the moment thing," He said ignorantly.**_

_**I put my bra back on and pulled by light blue sweater over my head, contemplating what he said.**_

_**After a few moments silence I said, "What do you mean, a heat of the moment thing?"**_

"_**It meant nothing, Bella. It was a mistake," He said with a bit of pain in his voice, avoiding eye contact with me.**_

"_**It was more than nothing, you, you, you" **__**I couldn't quite find the word, and when I did. I screamed it at him.**__** "Bastard. We had a connection, surely you felt it too." I said my heart breaking with every word of lies he spoke.**_

_**He turned away from me, and said coldly, "You can go now,"**_

_**I turned on my heel and left the room feeling like a cheap whore, my eyes full of tears, my heart shattered into millions of pieces. **__**He used me. For sex. And I willingly gave into him, just like he knew I would.**_

_**Alice was right, and I'm the pathetic fool who believed he was different, believed he wasn't the arrogant, self centred son of a bitch that Alice had told me he was.**_

I was drawn back into the present by the sound of my alarm clock going off signalling that it was 6:30am.

My eyes were damp from the tears I had just cried, I hadn't even realised I was crying. I wiped my eyes dry as I made my way to my bathroom, for a nice hot shower, dreading what today would bring at school. But most of all dreading seeing the face of Fuckward Cullen, the one face I both loved and hated the most.

EPOV

I woke up from my dream; it wasn't really even a dream, it was a memory I had long since forgotten.

It was the day I told the biggest lie of my life, and the most embarrassing day of my life too.

Basically, it was Alice's new friend, she had arrived early and Ali was still out. One thing led to another, and to put it bluntly we had oral sex, and were caught in the middle of having sex by Alice.

I felt horrible about it, and I didn't want to cause Alice any more shit; I had already been the cause her losing one friend, I couldn't risk her losing another.

I lied to her, told her it meant nothing; I knew it would hurt her but I knew Ali would be there for her, comfort her and be the friend she needed her to be.

What was her name? Her face came to the forefront of my mind, and I knew instantly who it was Bella; but when I met her she had been Bella Dwyer not Bella Swan.

So that was why Bella hated me. Oh shit! The one girl I had ever truly cared for was at the same school as me, sitting next to me in Bio. Oh my God she must hate me so much, and now she has to see me every day. I have to find a way to make it up to her. Talk to her, get her to listen and understand that that day meant everything to me; it was both the best day and the worst day of my life.

I should have known it was her when I felt that tingling sensation when she was close to me; I had only ever experienced that feeling with her. The second I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one for me, and always will be the only one I ever want.

I had to find a way to make it right.

I couldn't let her hate me.

It was time to confess what I truly felt that day; regardless of the fact that she has a boyfriend.

**A/N:-**

**So I hope you enjoyed that! It's my FIRST EVER LEMONS!!!**

**Charlotte aka MyGirlsUnicorn, my beta, that was for you. **

**Hope it's the best birthday present ever!!!!! (even though it's 2 days early)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**And in other news I am proud to say that I got my GCSE results earlier today**

**I got 5As, 4Bs and 1C.**

**St Mary's college here I come!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner Date

**A/N:-**

**So what did you think about the smut in the last chapter. **

**Now I bet you're all dying to know what Edward is going to do now he knows who Bella is!!!**

**Will Edward make things right???**

**Hmmm. **

**Well here is the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

Chapter 5 – Dinner Date

EPOV

Oh Jesus mother fucking Christ!! What the fuck am I going to do?

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of a way to make it up to Bella; I knew I couldn't do this on my own. This was more Jaspers area of expertise.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to Jasper's room, I knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

"_Hey, Jazz,"_ I said, _"I need your help."_

_He sat there with a knowing look. The fucker was always knowing._

"_So you finally figured out who the Swan is, huh, took you long enough." _Jazz said sarcastically. _"So I'm guessing you're here because you want help with forming your master plan to gain B's trust."_ **Jesus Christ, he knew who she was. **

**Alice!!!!**

"_Well, for starters, let me tell you this, that guy Jake isn't her boyfriend, you just assumed,"_ he said

"_What the hell, of course he is, you saw how they were in the cafeteria yesterday," _I screamed.

"_Yes I did and it was an act, oh just forget it," _Jazz said_. "Did anyone actually say to you he was her boyfriend" He let me think about that for a second first before continuing. " NO they didn't!"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was an act. Why?

"_I can tell you're confused, but it wasn't B's idea, Jake saw how uncomfortable she was and could tell you were going to ask her out. He just came along and gave her an out." _Jasper stated.

"_Oh," _as all I could say to that.

After a few moments of silence I finally said, _"So do you have any ideas that might help me gain Bella's trust and forgiveness?"_

"_Now you mention it I have an idea, but it won't be easy." _Jasper said.

"_Anything, I'll do anything, please," _I said.

"_Dude_, just talk to her, _let her know you regret what you did," _he stated as though it was going to be easy.

"_Jazz, she fucking hates me, she doesn't want anything to do with me," _I said a little too harshly. _"So how do I get her to listen to me?" _I asked.

"_You sit next to her in Bio, so that involves talking. Where else better to talk."_ Jazz said.

_Yeah, I guess," _I said non – enthusiastically knowing full well she wasn't going to listen to anything I said unless it was work related, but anything's worth a try once!

"_Good, now get your ass out of my room," _Jazz ordered.

I left his room praying that Jazz's idea would work, not that it stood a chance but I've always been able to rely on his advice before, why not now?

As I passed Alice's room, I could hear her on the phone, I didn't want to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself, especially when she said,

"_Chill, B, you only have to put up with him in Bio. Just don't talk to him, that's what I do. Well unless that bastard's taking up my bathroom time."_

There was silence from Alice's room for a few moments while Bella replied to what Alice had just said.

"_Well, I guess so. What exactly are you planning?" _Alice said, and without looking I knew she had a smirk on her face.

I leant against the wall, waiting for Alice to speak again.

"_Alright, I'll be at yours in 5 minutes I just need to finish my make – up. But this conversation is far from over."_

Whatever Bella said must have been short because 5 seconds later Alice replied

"_You better love me for this, bye."_

I had no idea what that all meant, Bella was planning something, but what?

I carried on walking down the hall to my room, and walked in. I leant my head against the closed door, puzzling over, what I had just heard.

I decided a nice long shower was in order, not only to think over what Alice had been saying, but also to take care of _my little problem._

BPOV

I put the phone down, and I was anxious for Alice to get to my house. I had insisted she come over early, and give me a full blown make over. Normally I wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed this type of thing, but I had a plan; show Dickward Cullen that I was unattainable and he could not have me – EVER! I knew that if Jake was right when he told me Fuckward was about to ask me out and practically eye fucking me yesterday, that he was bound to try again; and I might as well have a little bit of fun with him.

10 minutes later I heard Alice knock on my front door. Wow, she was quick.

I walked carefully down the stairs knowing that it would be typical me to fall down the stairs; like last year when I slipped on a step and somehow ended up falling through a window, I don't really recall much. I was in the hospital for at least 2 weeks.

I opened the door and greeted Alice with a malicious smile; she was not necessarily all for my plan, but she wasn't dead set against it either. She thought her brother needed bringing down a peg, or 5.

"_Hey, Alice," _I said, _"Did you bring everything I asked for you too."_

"_Well, yes but I brought along a few other items as well which I think would be much better. You have no sense of style and you know it." _Alice said in her usual bouncy, hyped up way.

"_Well hurry up and get in, we have just under an hour to get this sorted," _I hurriedly said, pulling her in the house by her arm; and then stumbling over my own feet.

"_Girl, I can work wonders in half that time, and you know it."_ Alice stated; and it was true.

When I had been in Phoenix I reluctantly let her give me a make-over and she was done in 25 minutes.

Alice emptied out the bag of clothes on to my bed and started sorting through them holding them up and then chucking them to one side.

After 5 minutes of this, she eventually found what she called _'the perfect outfit'._ It was a pale blue tank top, which clung extremely tightly to my skin; a very short denim skirt, which covered absolutely nothing; and a pair of black knee high boots, which fortunately had a fairly low heel on them.

I turned to look in the mirror, only to be spun back around and shoved onto the bed by Alice who then screamed _"I won't let you look in that mirror until I'm done with you."_

I sighed and let her get on with my make-up. I have no idea what cosmetics she put on my skin and to be honest I didn't want to know.

She worked for 20 minutes, filling the time with mindless chatter about what she had been up to over the last 2 years, and boy could she talk.

She then started working on my hair, which took 10 minutes, she curled it and then told me to close my eyes while she sprayed hair spray on to hold it in place.

Alice then ordered me to close my eyes and led me to the mirror.

"_Voila," _she said allowing me to open my eyes.

"_Wow, Alice, you've done an amazing job thanks," _I said turning back to the mirror.

Alice had a look on her face, similar to one of a mother sending her child off on their first day of school.

I recognised the person standing in front of the mirror; only at the same time I couldn't. Alice had clearly used natural colours for my make-up, and she had gone over-board. My hair had cute ringlets in it, and looked amazing.

I turned to look at my clock on the side and it read 8:45.

"_Alice, we have to go now. If we don't we'll be late." _I screamed, panicking. I could not be late on the second day back at school. It could just not happen.

"_Bella, we won't be late, trust me."_

************************************************

We pulled up in the parking lot with just 2 minutes to spare. We climbed out of Alice's yellow Porsche and walked up to the school doors.

As Alice and I walked past, a few guys wolf whistled; and Emmett McCarthy started walking over in the direction of Alice and I.

Emmett McCarthy is our schools star quarterback, and captain of the football team. All the girls drooled over him, and he was kind of going out with Rosalie Hale, who's the school IT girl, and my former step sister. So why is Emmett walking over here?

"_Hey there, good looking,"_ he said to me with an heir of cockiness, completely ignoring Alice's presence next to me. Like she was invisible.

I giggled; I freaking giggled like a prissy school girl; like Rosalie would. What the hell had Alice put on my skin? Did it leak into my brain aswell?

"_Hey Emmett," _I said nervously, twiddling with my hair a little.

"_Sooooo," _he said, _"you fancy going out sometime, catch a flick and go to dinner."_

OMG Emmet just asked me out. The world was going bonkers, but I wasn't complaining. In fact, my plan was working rather well.

"_What about Rose,"_ I asked. **What about Rose honestly Bella you should have just said yes, show Look-At-Me Cullen you aren't available and hook up with a guy that you have really liked for a while now, but no you have to go and say something stupid like that. **

"_What do ya mean, she ain't my girlfriend," _he replied. _"So what do ya say – pick ya up Friday at 6?"_

"_Yeah, sure, Friday at 6 sounds great." _I replied.

"_K, so, I'll see you around." He pronounced the word __**you**__ with a certain power that made me giggle again. He ran one finger up the side of my neck before turning to leave._

"_Yeah, bye Emmett."_

Emmett swaggered back over to his friends, and Alice and I continued to walk into the school.

EPOV

I stood leaning against my Volvo, and watched Bella and Alice climb out of Alice's car. **Wow, Bella looked hot today; so that's why she called Alice.**

I watched them walk across the parking lot, and saw this big football player here or something, start walking over towards them. They started talking and Bella stood there playing with her hair, while Alice just had a huge big time smirk on her face.

After they talked for about 5 minutes, the big guy practically stroked her neck and walked back over to his friends and hi-fived all of them, like he had just scored or something; while Bella and Alice continued to walk to the school building.

I wanted, no needed to find out what had just gone down over there, but I knew Bella would never tell me, however, I knew that Jasper would find out at some point today. I made a mental note to ask him when I saw him at lunch.

**************************************************

Lunch time came, and I walked into the cafeteria flocked by a lot of hot fucking girls, one had even made a point of boldly introducing herself as Rosalie Hale, and she was by far the hottest girl I had ever met, apart from Bella that is.

I looked around, and once again found Jasper at the same table he had been at the day before; I quickly scanned the table to find Bella, but she was nowhere to be found – and neither was Alice.

As I wondered where the hell those two could be and made my way over to Jasper; I heard loud bouts of laughter emitting from the table in the middle of the cafeteria. Rosalie was there and I recognised the big guy who had been hitting on Bella this morning. I recognised a few other people; one guy from my sociology class and a couple of them from my economics class.

I reached Jasper, and said, _"Hey man where's Ali and Bella?"_

"_Errm, dude, they're over there,"_ he said pointing at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. _"And you're not going to like this either. the big guy, Emmett, well he asked B out earlier and she said yes. I'm sorry." He shot me an apologetic look._

I felt like my world was crashing down around me. The girl of my dreams, the one girl that I had ever loved, ever cared for, was going on a date with another guy. I felt rotten.

I looked over at the table and saw him playfully grab her tight little ass, it made me cringe. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and rip that guy's head off and tell him to back the fuck off. I saw Bella laugh; I wondered what had been said to make her laugh so care free. I loved to see her smile and laugh; her eyes always sparkled and came to life. I wished to God that guy was me.

Out of nowhere I heard someone yell, _"Yo, dudes, you guys wanna have lunch with us?"_

I turned and saw that it was that Emmet guy who had just spoken.

I locked eyes with Bella for a brief moment and saw that she really didn't want me to come over there. I was about to jump in and say no but before I could get a word in edge ways Jasper replied, _"Sure why not? We would love too. Wouldn't we Edward?"_

"_Yeah we would love to." I said with reluctance._

Jazz and I walked over to the table and sat down. I felt awkward sat here with Bella within touching distance and that dammed electric current charging the air. I had no idea what to do or say.

I sat there for the entire lunch hour, barely hearing the mindless chatter. I was lost in thought, recalling my time with Bella, remembering that fateful day, remembering how I hurt her with my lies.

**What's happened to me? If this was any other place I would be banging any random chick I could find. But this is Forks, and Bella had moved on from me, and I am stuck in the past. It's time for Edward fucking Cullen to get some ass. That Rosalie chick seems cool.**

"_Hey Rose, is it?" _I said knowing full well that was her name; and she giggled like a school girl.

"_Yeah, it is, you remembered,"_ she said in between giggles. And a stupid ass grin on her face that screamed. 'Edward Cullen remembered MY name!'

Rose and I got into a discussion about music, and God knows what else. I was too busy looking for a reaction from Bella; but all I saw was Emmett whispering something in her ear which made her laugh and blush slightly

"_Rose," _I said after 5 minutes of witnessing the nauseating whisperings between Emmett and Bella, _"Do you want to go out this weekend."_

As if by magic Emmett and Bella turned around to look at Rose and I, with looks of utter disbelief on their faces, with a hint of jealously. The whole table was waiting for Roses' response.

"_I'd love to, Edward," _she replied. Throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh! God im soo sorry! I was just a little over excited."

"It's fine, babe." I replied. With my heart breaking grin. In my peripheral vision I saw Alices eyes tighten, Jasper stifling a laugh, Emmett looked like he was about to jump over the table and hi5 me but the best reaction by far was Bella.

Bella had a look of pure shock and anger on her face like she wanted to tear Rosalie limb from limb. **Wow we are 4 fucked up people.**

"_Bella darling,"_ Emmett said in a low voice but not so low that I couldn't hear him. _"Do ya wanna come over to mine tomorrow night, I know it's a bit soon but I want my parents to meet you. What do you say?" _he asked.

Oh please Bella say no, please say no. please say no. please say no. I chanted over and over in my head.

"_Sure baby," _she replied, leaning in and kissing him like crazy. She moved herself on to his lap, and kept on kissing him.

**That should be me, not that jerk.**

"_Hey, I have an idea," _I said. _"Why don't we go on a double date?" _That way I can keep an eye on you, buddy, and make sure you don't get too cosy with MY girl, I added mentally.

"_Yeah, sounds like it could be fun," _Emmett said. _"What d'ya think Bella?"_

"_I guess so," _she answered non-enthusiastically and putting a fake smile on her face.

"_Great,"_ I said.

Lunch went on for another 5 minutes, filled with mindless banter about what we were going to do this weekend. We were going to go to the theatre and then on for a meal somewhere in Port Angeles

It will be the best and only opportunity I have to keep an eye on Bella and maybe, hopefully get her alone, and get her to not only listen to me, but talk to me. And maybe just maybe I will be able to gain her forgiveness. **Yeah right you have more fucking chance of having a sex change than earning her forgiveness you fucking moron.**

And a sex change would certainly NOT be happening to Edward fucking Cullen!

BPOV

I made it through the rest of the day without any major disasters, well as long as you don't count being stuck on a double date this fucking weekend with Fuckward and Rosalie freaking Hale. I mean honestly what does he see in her, he doesn't even know her so why the hell is he asking her out. And then genius decided it would be _'fun'_ to go on a double date. **Is he trying to ruin my life?**

Although on the plus side my plan worked, I had myself a hottie 'boyfriend', which wasn't even part of the plan; and Dickward was practically drooling all over me, he couldn't take his eyes off me.

Or my ass.

He doesn't even show any sign of knowing who the hell I am; and he certainly doesn't seem to be showing any remorse for his actions towards me. Life is going to get a hell of a lot more difficult.

That night I dreamt of Edward again, a distant memory which had crept its way back up to the surface.

_**I was just about to leave Alice's house on the second week of my stay in Phoenix, when Edward, gorgeous, perfect, completely fuckable Edward, strolled out of the living room. **_

_**And OMG he was walking towards me, holy shit. He was stood two feet away from me. My jacket slipped from my grasp and landed on the floor.**_

_**We both bent down to pick it up at the same time, our hands touched for the briefest of moments; that tingling sensation which I felt whenever he was close turned up a notch and I basked in it.**_

"_**Here," he said, grabbing my jacket from the floor and handing it to me.**_

"_**Thanks," I muttered in complete embarrassment. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole in this moment. It was so awkward.**_

_**We must have been stood there in silence for about 5 minutes, when words were finally spoken.**_

"_**So, I know we don't know each other but I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime," Edward said bold as brass.**_

_**I just stood there, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Edward Cullen was asking me, plain old Bella Dwyer-Swan out on a date. **__**I realised that my mouth was hanging open and decided it was time to give him an answer, instead of standing there like a retard.**_

"_**Errrrm, sure, I'd love to," I eventually managed to stutter out.**_

"_**Great, so it's a date. Pick you up at 6 Friday night."**_

_**I was too far gone to speak any words so I simply nodded my head. Edward leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.**_

_**I turned to exit the house blushing furiously and the cheesiest grin on my face, and 100% excited for Friday night, for me it couldn't come soon enough.**_

_**********************************************_

_**Friday night came, and I was dressed in the sexiest black, strapless dress I had bought while shopping with Alice that day; she wanted to know why I was shopping for something sexy so I told her I had a date when I went back to Forks and wanted something breath- takingly gorgeous.**_

_**I heard a light tap at the door; I slipped on my flats, **__**high heels not a good option for me,**__** and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.**_

"_**Wow," Edward said in his sexy, suave voice. "You look beautiful." Edward held out his hand for me to take.**_

"_**Thank you," I said carefully placing my hand in his, "You look hot," I blurted out.**_

_**Edward didn't respond and simply walked me to a black limo; opened the door for me and climbed in after me. The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one; we barely spoke a word to each other. **_

_**We arrived 15 minutes later and as I climbed out of the limo, I suddenly felt under dressed, this must have shown on my face because before I knew it Edward had placed his hand on the small of my back, and was whispering in my ear, "Don't worry, you look gorgeous."**_

_**We walked into the restaurant and were escorted to a very secluded booth; we still hadn't spoken a word to each other apart from a few brief comments like the one when we exited the limo.**_

_**To say I was nervous would be an understatement, more like freaking out and having an internal mental breakdown. **_

_**It seemed like in no time we had been given our menus and I was baffled by the names of half of the foods on it. I was a bit afraid to ask what each of the things were and then end up throwing up in the back of mouth at the thought of it. **_

_**In the end I found something which I understood, and I ordered a plain simple pasta; while Edward ordered some fancy food which I couldn't even pronounce the name of. **_

"_**So," Edward said. "I errm guess you've never been to a place like this before."**_

"_**No, I'm more of a plain, simple girl. I would've been satisfied by being taken to a carnival or something." I said, surprised at how easy I was finding it to converse with Edward.**_

_**2 hours and a hefty bill later, Edward and I left the restaurant. I don't think I had ever had such delicious food in my life. We climbed in to the back of the limo, laughing about random shit; once we had calmed down, Edward leaned in and started kissing me passionately and furiously. Before long we were full on making out in the back of a limo – how cliché; groping involved.**_

_**All too soon the driver pulled up in front of my house and we had to part. I climbed out and turned to Edward.**_

"_**I'll see you tomorrow, Alice has made plans to do God knows what, so I will probably be at yours for a long time." I said.**_

"_**Well, that's Alice, good luck," he said sincerely.**_

"_**Thank you for a wonderful evening Edward, I had fun," I said closing the limo door behind me and walking up the path to my mothers' petite house, and opened the door.**_

_**As soon as I was within the confines of my house, I hurried upstairs and to my room and **__**begun to giggle and dance round my room like a 6 year old on Christmas morning. I then grabbed my diary. **__**This was a night I wanted to remember my whole life; and I didn't want to forget a second of it.**_

I woke up, and sighed at the memory. That night had truly been the best night of my life, and now I wished it had never happened because then Fuckward Cullen would never have caused me such heartache, but because I had, I would never be whole again.

**A/N:- **

**So I'm sorry about the wait. **

**First of all, there's been a bit of drama.**

**Second of all, I've had major writer's block**

**I hope you can forgive me.**

**And just so you know, I start college on the 8****th**** so updates will not be as regular as they have been.**

**Lastly – Review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Peace, Love and War

**A/N:-**

**So in this chapter Bella meets Emmett's parents!**

**What will they make of her? I wonder**

**Read and find out.**

**Thanks to my beta for getting this done so quickly**

**Enjoy and Review!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6 – Peace, Love and War

BPOV

I was nervous as hell; Emmett wanted me to meet his parents, and truth be told, it scared the crap out of me.

What if they didn't approve of me? What if I did something stupid? What if they see though my charade?

What if......?

I was pulled from my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"_Bella?."_Someone shook my arm and I flinched at the contact and felt that all too familiar electric current, _"Bella!"_

"_What?"_I snapped, perhaps a little too harsh as I looked up into the face of Fuckward Cullen. No, it wasn't harsh enough

"_Jesus Christ Bella, I was just letting you know that we have an assignment to be getting on with. No need to bite my head off."_He said in a rather irritated voice.

"_Oh right, sorry, I kinda zoned out for a moment,"_I said nervously. Shaking my head slightly.

This was the first time since our first Biology lesson together that Edward and I had been in close proximity to each other without our friends surrounding us; of course we had had lunch twice at the same table; and I have had to watch him and Rosalie Hale getting all intimate, and for some reason that really bothered me. Yesterday, I had wanted to knock Rose out for agreeing to go out with him, and scream and rant and rave at her; tell her to back the fuck off, arrrgh this is so confusing.

"_Bella, I want to say something to you, and will you please at least listen to me, before telling me to shut up or to never speak to you again. Please?"_he pleaded.

"_Fine, whatever. Just make it quick"_I replied, wondering what the hell he was going to say to me, and why it seemed to be so important to him that I listen – not that I would even have a choice in the matter considering that he would probably have forced me to, since we are most unfortunately lab partners.

"_I'm sorry Bella, for all the pain I may, no, must have caused you,"_he said and a look of complete and total shock appeared on my face. **He remembered me; he actually remembered what he did to me. **A part of me wanted to do summersaults all around the school backward. But the more rational, sour and snide part of my brain cut in and put me right. **Fucking bastard. Took him long enough. After everything he did to you. Don't you even thing about it Swan**

"_Yes Bella, I remember who you are, and I want you to know, it was all lies. That day meant everything to me. I...."_

"_You what Edward?"_ I demanded. _"Regret it? Wish you'd never done it? What?"_

"_Yes all those things, Bella. Not because I didn't like it. Not because of Alice, but because it cost me the only good thing that ever happened to me."_He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He cast his eyes downward to the hard, cold granite black tabletop. _"I wish I had never done that, I never meant to hurt you B. I did it because I care for you. Bella, in the time I knew you I fell in love with you. I still love you, and it tears me apart to see you with someone else."_

**Wow, declaration of love was the last thing I expected; he loves me, he freaking loves me. Why the fuck is he with Rosalie then?**

"_As much as I would like to believe that, I know it's not true,"_I said. _"So why don't you stop with the lies, if you loved me in the slightest you would leave me alone, you bastard."_

Tears were forming in my eyes, and I turned away from Edward, I couldn't bear to look into those bright green sparkling eyes.

"_Bella, can we at least try to be friends, please."_There he went with the begging and pleading again.

I forced myself to make eye contact and that little move in itself was a bad move on my part. As soon as I looked into his smouldering green eyes I was done for; it was inevitable that I would agree.

"_Why Edward? Why should we try to be friends? You broke my fucking heart into millions of pieces, You might as well have just took a knife and carved it out of my chest, stamped on it then covered it in dirt. That's exactly how if felt to me Edward" I hissed under my breath, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. " And you expect me to want to be your friend."_I said shocked at the way that I had not just gone and said 'sure Edward we can be friends' – that was an achievement.

"_I've said I'm sorry, what more can I do? Tell me how I can earn your forgiveness. What will it take for you to believe me when I say I'm sorry and that I'm in love with you?"_ he asked.

"_Hmmmm, well you can give me some space and not be such an arrogant, conceited two faced bastard. That would be a start. But even that won't earn my forgiveness."_

After a few moments silence I relented a little.

"_Let's just see how dinner goes this weekend,"_I said, not promising him anything.

"_All I'm asking for is this one chance."_

"_Like I already said last time you said that to me. You had your chance, you blew it." _I stated matter of factly. Turning my attention back the assignment I hadn't eve started yet.

Edward placed one hand over mine. I was about to snatch it away and tell him where he could shove his chance, but instead I just looked back at him. And remembered why I fell in the first place.

"_All im asking for is one more chance" _He said. Honesty and pure adoration pouring out of him. God I hated him for making me feel all this gooey shit.

I decided that keeping him at arms length for the time being would be the best idea.

"_Blow it and that's it,"_I said with as much venom in my voice as possible.

After Biology, Edward and I walked to the cafeteria together and took our places at the lunch table for afternoon break. Just seconds after I had sat down Jake came over to me and dragged me away.

"_What the hell Jake?"_I yelled. He didn't say anything _"Let go of me. Ow! You'r hurting my wrist. Jake" _I protested and tried to shake him off me.

"_No, I won't, Bells what are you doing? Emmett McCarthy_, you can do so much better than him," he said. **What was he on about?**

"_What, I can do better, how exactly can I do better, seriously who is there in this school that is better for me than Emmett, huh. He can protect me from all the other guys, no one would cross him and I like him, he seems nice enough. And what do you mean I could do better than that_?" suddenly realisation hit me. I laughed slightly before half screaming_ "YOU? Oh. that's priceless Jake"_I said with a stupid grin on my face.

And the look on his face gave him away immediately, he did mean himself. This was so confusing. My best friend likes me, thinks I can do better than the guy I'm kinda dating, thinks I should be with him.

"_Of course I mean me, think about it."_

It makes sense though, all those times he beat the crap out of guys who kept pestering me; Mike Newton especially. Getting himself suspended; pretending to be my boyfriend when Fuckward kinda started hitting on me. It does make sense when you put it all together. If I'm being quite honest, I'm surprised I didn't see it before.

"_Okay. You might be a bit right. But pretending and being are two different things Jake. You're a big boy. You should be able to tell the difference" _I said patting him on the head and ruffling it slightly._ "But you gotta understand, it's not up to you who I do and don't date,"_ I said spitefully. _"Now if you don't mind, I'm going back over there, to my lovely boyfriend. Don't even talk to me unless you're willing to apologise."_

"_I know im a big boy Bella. And so do you." _He said with a coy smile, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"_Apologise for insulting me and that rude statement right now."_

"_I have nothing to apologise for Bells,"_he said.

"_Oh yes you do. Because, you've basically just tried to tell me who I can and can't date Jake. __And I'd rather just forget about the whole incident during summer Jake. This. Us… Didn't work last time. And it never will. End of_." I said, and then and I walked back to the table before Jake could say another word.

When I got back to the table I took my seat next to Emmett.

"_What was all that about babe,"_Emmett said, snaking his arm around my shoulders and discreetly placing his hand over my breast.

"_Oh nothing, apparently I can do much better than you; meaning basically I should be with him not you,"_I said miserably.

"_That jerk,"_ Alice exclaimed. _"How dare he say that to you?"_

"_Alice, it's nothing, just leave it, I'd rather not talk about it,"_I said.

"_Ok, but if he says anything else, you let me know,"_ Alice said.

"_I will, don't worry, now can we talk about something else,"_I asked.

"_Sure, if that's what you want babes,"_Emmett said. _"My parents are really looking forward to meeting you by the way,"_he said excitedly.

Break was uneventful from then on, as was the rest of the day. And all too soon I was at home ready to go to Emmett's house. He had said he would be round at mine to pick me up at 7pm.

Alice had picked out a really cute outfit after school and brought it round at 5 and helped me get ready. It was a plain black halter neck dress, and she had even brought round some dangerously high heels for me to wear. She left shortly before 7 and wished me luck, telling me everything would be fine and that his parents would love me. I, however had my doubts, but was slightly reassured by Alice's departing words.

At exactly 7pm, there was a knock at my front door, and I hurriedly answered it, almost falling over and twisting my ankle in the death trap heels, not wanting to leave Emmett waiting too long.

"_Hey babe, _he greeted me when I opened the door. Followed by a quick, yet enthusiastic kiss._ "Ready to go?"_Emmett asked, looking handsome as ever. His eyes freely roaming over my body and settling on my cleavage. Push up bras are god's way around surgery.

"_Yeah,"_ I said grabbing my bag and quickly checking my appearance in the mirror.

The drive to Emmett's house was a quick and uneventful one; all the time my nerves growing and growing.

Before we walked into the house, Emmett snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear, _"Everything is going to be fine, they'll love you."_

"_I hope so,"_ I replied smiling nervously.

We walked into the house, and Mr and Mrs McCarthy greeted us.

"_Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you, our Emmie hasn't stopped talking about you for the last 2 days,"_Mrs McCarthy said, hugging me. She was wearing a pale blue floral dress and had her dirty blond hair clipped up.

"_Mom,"_Emmett said angrily, _"What have I said about calling me Emmie?"_

"_Sorry Emmett,"_she said, hugging her son then placing a quick kiss on his cheek, beaming proudly at him.

"And that" He groaned. I stifled a laugh

"_Bella,"_Mr McCarthy boomed, _"It's good to finally meet you." He was wearing a black suit and a tie, and had his brown hair combed back; he had an excellent physique and it was clear to me at that moment where Emmett got his good looks._

"_Likewise Mr and Mrs McCarthy,"_I said politely, looking at Emmett.

"_Bella hun, it's Julie and Mark,"_Mrs McCarthy said.

Mr and Mrs McCarthy escorted Emmett and I through to the dining room where everything was already set up, and the food was already on the table. It looked delicious.

"_This looks fantastic, Julie,"_I said as Emmett pulled out my chair and I sat down. He was acting like the perfect gentlemen, nothing like the way I had ever seen him in school. I think I preferred this Emmett much, much more.

Throughout dinner Mr and Mrs McCarthy asked about my plans for the future, college and career, it was like they expected this to be a long term relationship. I answered every question they threw at me and they seemed genuinely impressed with me when I told them it was my ambition to teach English Literature to high school students.

"_Maybe you should tutor Emmett,"_Julie said in what I thought was a joking manner, _"His grades have been dropping in English for a long time now."_

"_Mom, did you have to bring that up,"_ Emmett said angrily and clearly ashamed.

**OMG she was being serious. Poor Emmett.**

"_I wouldn't mind tutoring you Emmett,"_I said taking hold of his hand beneath the table.

"_You don't have to; it's just my mom making things sound worse than they are. I have a B+ average,"_he said in a pissed off voice.

They seemed shocked when I told them I wanted to go to UCLA.

"_Bella, there are plenty of universities in this country that would love to have you, why UCLA?"_Julie asked. _"Why not somewhere like Dartmouth?"_

**Well for one I can't afford the tuition fees; and two I'm not bright enough to go there**I thought to myself.

"_Julie, I just don't think any of the top universities are the place for me to go, I'd prefer to go to a smaller university. I'm not a fan of strange large places. I tend to get lost."_I said.

"_Okay hun,"_she replied.

The rest of dinner was quiet and filled with mindless chatter; Emmett didn't really say much after his mom made the comment about his GPA, and I really didn't have much to say.

Emmett drove me home; the rain coming down hard, with the odd bouts of thunder and lightning. He didn't say a word for the entire ride home; and when he stopped outside my door, I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Emmett, talk to me, what's wrong?"_I asked taking his hand only for him to pull forcefully from my grasp.

"_Nothing is wrong with me,"_ he snapped.

"_Fine be that way you prat,"_ I snapped back.

"_Be like what?"_he said. _"Look this means nothing."_

I stifled a sob.

"_You are a bastard you know that Edward Cullen."_I screamed. _"No matter how much I love you, you treat me like shit_." As soon as the words had left my mouth, I couldn't snap my hand to my mouth quick enough to stop them coming out.

"_What did you just call me?"_he said._"You just called me Edward – what the fuck?"_

**Shit!**

"_I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."_I sobbed

"_Just get the fuck out of my car now; I don't want to see your face again,"_he yelled.

"_Emmett please,"_I begged.

"_GO!!"_

I climbed out of the car, realising there was no use in begging. I had just practically confessed my love for Edward to him; and I didn't blame him for reacting that way. I could only hope he didn't tell Edward.

**************************************************

I cried myself to sleep that night; my heart aching. I had hurt Emmett and realised that I still loved Edward. What the hell am I supposed to do now? There was no way I could ever forgive Edward, no matter how much I cared for him – I meant nothing to him then, why would anything be different now? Even though he had said he loved me today in Biology, it was probably just a lie; and even if it was true he was with Rosalie Hale, and I am nothing compared to her. She's Miss America and im just the girl next door compared to her. Blond Beauty Queen vs. Mousy Brunette.

I decided to call Alice, and get her advice on what I should do; she had said to me earlier she wanted details about the evening, and she was going to get them, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

EPOV

I stayed up all night wondering how Bella's dinner with Emmett's parents went; feeling insanely jealous that she was with him and not me. The only fucking reason I asked Rose out was to get some kind of reaction from Bella. And now I was stuck 'seeing' the most self absorbed girl I've ever met, the sooner I break things off with her the better; I don't even want to go on this double date with her; hell I don't even want to be with her. There was only one girl for me and she hated me to the core. Brunette Beauty Vs Blond Slag. Bella would win every time.

I heard Alice's phone ring and her answer it. I moved quietly into the hall outside her bedroom and listened intently to her conversation.

"_Bella,"_I heard her chime in her bell like voice, _"So how was your evening, and don't leave out any details,"_she said excitedly.

Whatever Bella said on the other end must have been pretty short.

"_Awww B, don't cry,"_Alice said sympathetically, _"Don't you dare say that Jake was right."_

She was crying; my Bella was upset. What had happened to make her cry? What had that motherfucker done to her? I turned my attention back to what Alice was saying.

"_You said what?"_Alice exclaimed. _"Still after all this time, your feelings haven't changed. B!!!"_

What feelings? What is Alice talking about?

I was so close to bursting into Alice's room and demanding she tell me what Bella had just said to her, demanding she tell me everything.

"_Hun, listen to me, things will work out, don't get yourself down." _Alice said in a rather saddened voice.

Bella responded and I was sure I could hear her muffled sobs all the way out here in the hall.

"_Of course B, I'll be over first thing in the morning,"_Alice said as she ended the conversation with Bella.

Bella said something else and what Alice said next gave me a tiny peace of hope.

"_Look, you have to talk to him then. If he said all that today then he means it. My brother doesn't jut go around declaring love to girls. I should know. You have to tell him that things haven't changed… ok then… Right? Fine. See you in the morning. And try to sleep ok?. Love you too Bella."_

I quickly moved away from Alice's door and made my way back to my room.

So Bella's evening it seemed hadn't gone too great; it seemed to me like Emmett and Bella were over. And it seamed from what I heard, that a certain someone still had feelings for a certain someone else.

Inside my heart was doing its own little dance celebrating the fact that they were no longer together, and that I might have a chance with Bella now.

All I had to do was somehow get rid of Rosalie first. That shouldn't be too hard; I'm a natural heartbreaker. Ask anyone, ask Bella. And after all I can't exactly dump her after not even going out on a date with her first. It'll be easy as pie.

Tomorrow I would end things with Rose, and try to find a way to talk to Bella; and maybe just maybe get the fucking girl of my dreams back. She knows I love her; I just have to find a way to make her believe me.

**A/N:-**

**Check out Only You by my beta MyGirlsUnicorn**

**.net/s/5192962/1/ **

**Reviews are better than Edward FUCKING Cullen declaring his undying love for you!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Makeup's and Breakup's

Chapter 7 – Makeup's and Breakup's

**A/N:-**

**Thank you to MyGirlsUnicorn for Beta-ing so quickly. You're a star.**

**So I hope you like this.**

**It is my last chapter before I go to college, so after this one updates will not be as regular. But I promise you now I won't neglect you guys!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

BPOV

After I ended my conversation with Alice, feeling so much better now that I had got everything off my chest and that I had finally told someone the extent of my feelings for Edward, and the contents of the conversation in Biology. I processed what Alice had said about Edward not making a declaration of love to just anyone.

I settled down for the evening in my double bed, and was just drifting off when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Jake the last thing I wanted right now was him, Mister ill rub it in your face cause I'm a smug fucker, telling me I TOLD YOU SO, and reminding me that I could do better than Emmett.

Regardless of this fact, I knew how persistent Jake was, and knew he wouldn't stop until I picked up the phone. So instead of letting it go to the answer phone I reluctantly picked up the phone.

"_Hey Jake,"_ I said. _"What you doing calling me,"_*YAWN* _"at this time?"_

"_I just wanted to say Bells I'm sorry, I was out of order this afternoon,"_he said sincerely.

I sat up straight, blinking a few times in disbelief.

"_Don't be, he turned out to be a jerk, just like the rest of them,"_I said. _"No big deal, I'm a single pringle again, and ready to mingle." I said jokingly_

"_Bells, I know you aren't going to like me saying this, but,"_Jake hesitated for a moment, _"I told you so."_

_I sank back down onto the bed.__**Fucking knew it.**__ I thought._

"_I knew you were going to say that, you said it about Eric and Ben when we were in Middle School; and you've said it about all the guys I've dated since we started High school,"_ I said glumly. If there was one thing I really hated it was being single.

I sighed down the phone, _"Jakey, can you come over?"_I asked.

"_Bells you know I would if I could but seriously I can't,"_he said

I pouted down the phone.

"_Okay Jake, I love you,"_ I said.

"_I love you too Bells,"_ he said, _"And Bells, what I said today I meant it, I know we broke up but I think if we tried we could work it out. Bells I want to give us another try. Please!"_ he pleaded down the phone.

"_Jake it didn't work out in the summer, what makes now any different,"_ I said, _"Please come to mine, I need a friend,"_I begged and pouted as if by some magic it would make him come.

"_Geeze, you sure do know how to get me round you little finger. I can tell your pouting. Ok then Bells, I'll be there in 5 minutes"_he said cheerfully.

"_Bye Jake,"_I said.

5 minutes later I heard Jake whistling down on the lawn, I called to him and told him to climb up the tree, like he did when we were in Middle School, when he came over in the middle of the night.

Within minutes Jake was in my room and hugging me tightly to his chest while I broke down into tears and clung to Jake for dear life.

He sat me down on the bed.

"_Bells, he's not worth crying over, no guy is,"_he said in his low gruff sexy ass voice.

"_I know, but I really thought this would last a while, I never expected...."_I trailed off not wanting to finish my sentence. Jake did not and would not know about Edward and me.

"_Never expected what Bells,"_he asked cupping my face and lifting my head up so that I was looking him directly in the eye.

I stared into those eyes, and before I knew what was happening we were kissing; and even though it was nothing like the kisses Edward and I had shared, it was still a kiss full of fierce passion.

Jake pushed my down onto my bed; all the time pushing his tongue deeper into my mouth, if that was possible. I reached up and grasped at his hair, pulling him closer to me; my hands slowly moved to his t shirt and began tugging at it. Sensing what I wanted Jake helped me along by pulling his black fitted t-shirt off; which revealed his sexy 6 pack. My hands roamed all over his body and then I slowly moved them to his jeans and in a swift movement I had pulled them off, so he was left in only his boxers. Jake pushed his erection into me hard.

Jake then began to remove my clothing and before long we were both naked and he was thrusting his average sized cock into me, hard and fast. Jake was massaging my breasts while he thrusted into me. I don't know what had come over me. I loved Jake and during the summer, we had almost got this far, but never quite managed it. Now it felt so good, like another little over on Eddikins.

"_Bellllllllllla,"_ Jake groaned. _"You're so good."_

I came to my senses and realised what was going on. I'm fucking having sex with my best friend; what the fuck is wrong with me and with my fucking farther downstairs!

"_Jake,"_ I said shoving at his body. _"Get off me; this is wrong, this shouldn't be happening."_

"_What, I thought you wanted this as much as I did?"_he said.

"_Jake, I'm a fucking mess, I just broke up with my boyfriend,"_I stated. _"I don't know what the fuck I want right now, and you're fucking taking advantage of that."_I all but yelled at him.

Jake didn't stop, he just kept on going

"_uuuughhh"_ I groaned in spite of myself.

"_That's it Bella babe. Come on, cum for me,"_he encouraged.

I had to get hold of this soon. I knew of only one thing that could stop a horny mother fucker.

"_By the way, did I happen to mention Charlie is downstairs. Now get the hell out of my room."_ Jake stopped at last, kissed me once before he gathered his clothes together, and walked towards the window.

"_Goodnight Bells"_he said before climbing out my window and going down the tree, running off into the distance.

**************************************************

EPOV

I got up the next morning and took a long cold refreshing shower; and took care of a major problem. It seemed more and more since I arrived in Forks I was having to indulge in a lot of self love.

I had decided to make it a clean break from Rose; quick, fast and painless. I knew that it wouldn't be pretty, but I also knew that if I didn't end it that we would both be stuck in a relationship that we didn't want to be in with. With a person we knew we couldn't love. It was obvious to me that she lusted after Emmett; and me, well; I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan. The most unattainable thing since a set of eyebrows from the Jonas Bros. That's right. I was a fugly Monobrow. And soon we would all be free agents again, and I can get my girl back.

I hurriedly dressed in a beige sweater and jeans; who cared what I wore this is Forks for fucks sake, the town where it rains 24/7. It's not as if I'm being hounded by the press; and to be honest, I'm not fucking complaining.

I drove Jazz to school in my Volvo and parked up in the space next to where Bella usually parks her Chevy; hoping to catch a glimpse of her before the start of school.

"_Hey Jazz," _I said before we climbed out of my car._"Can you let me know what kind of mood Bella's in because there's something I want to try and talk to her about again in Bio."_

"_Sure thing pal, but don't go asking her out or anything, she's just broken up with Emmett and the last thing she needs is you pestering her to go out with your love sick crack,"_he said.

"_I won't I just want to try and tell her how I feel again since she didn't exactly listen yesterday,"_ I said. _"Do you have any ideas?"_

"_Give her time. She'll soon realise that you're telling her the truth just don't expect it to be easy; you shattered the girls heart,"_ he said, like I fucking needed reminding of the shit I caused 2 years ago.

"_I know, but man, I love her so much, if anything I love her more than I did back then. It feels so much more intense whenever I'm around her,"_ I said trying to make him understand just how madly in love with Bella I was.

"_I know dude, just give her time,"_ he said like he was some all-knowing Dr fucking Phil.

"_Time, right got it,"_ I replied climbing out of my Volvo, and walking over to the school building, only to be ambushed by Rose. **Shit I was hoping to put this off till lunch, but better now than never right. Do it like a band aid. Quick.** I re-assured myself.

"_Hey babe,"_she said draping her arm lazily over my shoulder and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. _"So you'll never guess what I heard, Emmett and Bella broke up, so it looks like our double date is off; not that I'm complaining Bella is such a whore...."_

"_Shut your fucking mouth Rose; don't you ever fucking dare talk about Bella that way do you fucking understand,"_I shouted, _"Don't you ever talk about the girl I love that way,"_

"_L-l-love,"_she stuttered.

"_Yes Rose. Love. Now fuck off, me and you over, now get out of my fucking face,"_I said brushing past her.

I turned around for a second and said_, "You know what if anything you're the whore here."_

And with that I left her transfixed to the spot, and carried on walking towards the school.

That's when I saw her. The girl I wanted so badly. Dressed in a pair of black low rise skinny jeans. Messy converse untied and a long sleeved white top. I also overheard the last part of the conversation she was currently having with Jake.

"_Last night, Jake. It was good, but I expect more,"_ she was saying. **Oh my god? Was she? Did they?**

I ran through different scenarios in my head, wondering what the hell happened last night, and none of them were good; well none of them were good for me that is.

I thought I was going to be sick.

She then pulled him into a deep kiss. I could even see their tongues from where I was stood.

_MINE! _I seethed poisonously.

He even started to squeeze her ass as her arms were draped seductively over his shoulder and she begun to giggle and squirm under his touch.

It took everything I had to prevent myself from running over and pulling Bella away from him; telling her it's me she should be with, not him.

"_Later,"_ she said, giving him one last chaste kiss on the lips before picking up her bag and catching up to Alice who was walking off to class.

Oh well. My crappy day just got a whole lot shittier.

BPOV

I had to talk to Jake, explain to him that what happened last night changed everything; he had to know that I expected more, not just the odd date here and there, but a proper relationship. If we were going to try and make this work again we couldn't repeat the same mistakes we did during the summer.

I saw Jake waiting for me by his Rabbit and knew it was better that I get this done now rather than later.

"_Hey Jake,"_ I said confidently. _"We need to talk."_

"_Sure thing Bells,"_he said rather cockily, placing his arm around my shoulder, which I instinctively shoved off. _"Can I just say you look extremely sexy today?"_

"_Jake, cut it out, this is fucking serious shit,"_I said getting more and more irritated with him by the second.

"_So, am I to assume this is about last night,"_he said when we were finally in a deserted place, away from people who could over hear our conversation.

"_Yes, look, it was good, but you have to understand...."_I trailed off as I spotted Fuckward talking to Rose; it looked like she was seething about someone. I couldn't quite hear what they were talking about; and then he just walked away from her leaving her stood there; and he was walking in mine and Jake's direction.

"_Understand what Bells?"_he asked and I moved my eyes back to his.

"_Last night, Jake. It was good, but I expect more,"_I said, well aware that it was likely that Fuckward was within hearing distance.

"_More, how do you mean more,"_ Jake asked.

"_A proper relationship, make it work,"_I replied, I saw Dickward looking in my direction and seized this opportunity to see the extent of his feelings for me, if they even existed.

I pulled Jake in and kissed him deeply, enjoying every fucking moment of it because I would know when we parted, just from looking in Fuckward's eyes, if he had feelings for me. Jake started groping my ass, and I draped my arms over his shoulders in the most seductive manner as I could.

I pulled away after several moments and muttered to Jake, _"Later," _Just loud enough so Fuckward could hear. I chanced a glance in his direction and so pure anger and jealousy in his eyes.

I placed a chaste kiss on Jake's lips, and turned to catch up with Alice. I knew she would expect gossip from me about how I could be all over Jake after just breaking up with Emmett and confessing my undying love for Edward to her the night previously. In her eyes I probably had a lot of explaining to do.

"_So,"_Alice said, _"You and Jake huh, so soon after Emmett?"_she phrased as a question.

"_I know Alice, he came over last night and one thing led to another, I don't know....."_I trailed off lost in thought. **Maybe Jake and I wasn't such a good idea.**

"_B, what about Edward, I'm not exactly his biggest fan right now, but you told me and Emmett last night that you love him,"_she said, and I knew she had only just started. _"So why the hell are you going off and kissing that dog, who yesterday basically told you who you can and can't date? I don't understand you. I know you may want to hurt Edward but seriously this is not the way to go – dating someone you don't even care for, I expected better of you."_

Alice paused a moment for a breath and then continued by saying, _"You love my brother, right? And he loves you. You want him to suffer, but you're doing it the wrong way. Do you want everyone to think you're a whore, cause that's what it looks like. You and Emmett ended last night and today, you're with Jake. Think about it B!"_she demanded. "_Talk about re-bound-bound and the fact that __you're using Jake to hurt Edward is even worse, in the long run all three of you will get hurt. You do realise Edward ended it with Rose for you, and he was going to wait a while, so you could recover from your split with Emmett, and then ask you out. Well at least, that's what I heard from Jazz anyway,"_she finished her rant and folded her arms across her chest.

"_Alice I know this looks bad, but I really do want to try and make things work between Jake and I, I really care for him,"_I said, trying to make Alice understand. _"And if it happens to help me see how Edward feels, then so be it. I can't be certain that Edward truly loves me; I know you said he's never declared his undying love for anyone, but did you ever think it may be because he never actually got me,"_I said hoping she understood what I was referring to.

I could see the cogs turning in her brain, and that she could see where I was coming from.

Finally after several minutes silence she said, _"I know what you mean. And it's your life but just so you know I can see this ending badly."_

"_Thanks Ali. You always see how things will end. Maybe you could see how the lottery will play out this week and buy me a house on the other side of the planet so I can leave all this drama behind" _I dramatically waved my arms around and we both laughed._ "Now let's get inside it's freezing cold out here," _I suggested.

EPOV

The morning for me seemed to drag on forever and ever and when lunch time came I knew that there was no way I was going to sit in that fucking cafeteria and watch Bella and that dog do god knows what to each other.

After, Economics, Jessica Stanley ambushed me and started 'consoling' me about my break up with Rose. I told Jazz to go on without me and that I wasn't going to lunch today.

"_Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private?" _I asked Jessica as Jazz walked away shaking his head.

"_Sure, where were you thinking?"_she said all too eagerly.

"_Where's the best place to go?"_ I asked seeing as she knew the school much better than I did.

"_Follow me,"_she said grabbing my arm.

We walked for a few minutes and then she pulled me into the girls' toilets, hell I wasn't complaining.

"_No one ever comes in here at lunch!"_she said winking at me. A part of me was screaming at me not to do this. It was a bad idea. That I would hurt Bella.

**Gah, Bella. She doesn't care about you. She's with Emmett, she's with Jake. Tomorrow it will be Mike or some other undeserving prick.** But the horny motherfucker in me told rational Edward to back the hell down and enjoy the moment.

She pulled me into the stall and the moment the door closed behind us, I didn't waste any fucking time, I yanked down her skinny jeans and then her...... thong. **She really is the slut of the century. Me likey.**

I trusted two fingers into her and boy was she slack. Clearly someone had been a naughty girl!

I picked her up and slammed her bare ass on the side and moved my head down. I began to lick at her fold roughly, whilst rubbing her clit.

"_Edward, that feels so good,"_she said breathlessly. **Well what else did she fucking expect; I am Edward fucking Cullen after all.**

I continued my ministrations thrusting my fingers into her while swirling my tongue and biting her clit until it was swollen. After all of 5 minutes I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers. As she came I continued to lick up all of her juices until she had nothing more for me. She tasted good. Not as good as Bella, but not disgusting. **Wow she's a slut but she certainly can't last long – hell Bella lasted longer.**

"_It's my turn now big boy,"_she whispered seductively in my ear.

Within seconds she had whipped my pants and boxers off and had my huge cock in her mouth; it didn't feel as good as it did in Bella's mouth but hey I was getting head and my little problem sorted out.

She swirled her tongue around my tip before taking me fully into her mouth. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat and OMG this blow job could rival the head Bella gave me 2 years ago. It was pleasurable at the most; anything was better than having to self-indulge right at this moment.

I could tell I wasn't far from my release as my cock started twitching.

"_I...I'm going to...." _I began, and then I came right into her mouth and like a champ she swallowed the whole lot and then licked my cock clean until there was nothing left. Before she rose she placed a kiss on the top of my cock.

I needed more. I instantly pushed her up against the cubicle door and started to thrust my cock into her. She was so wet for me it was unbelievable.

"_You are so fucking wet," _I said to her.

"_All for you, Edwaaaaard,"_she all but screamed.

I carried on thrusting into her and her moans grew louder and louder by the second.

I heard the door swing open but I was too lost in what I was doing to care; it was probably no one anyway. Well no one of any importance.

"_Yes I do love him but things will never work out,"_someone said. Someone that sounded very familiar. _"You know what happened, I can't go through that emotional heartbreak again,"_I recognised the voice. Bella! Shit!

"_Edwaaaaaaard," _Jessica screamed out her orgasm. I covered her mouth with my hand hoping to prevent them from hearing her but it was too late.

"Did you just hear?" I heard Bella say.

"Yes"

It was quiet for a few seconds. Jessica stared at me with petrified eyes; mine were also portraying the same emotion. I heard a slight creaking every few seconds. And then our door came open.

A very disgusted Alice was standing in our doorway, her eyes narrowed. If eyes could shoot knifes, lightning bolts or whatever, I would be a dead fucker.

With one hand pressing dangerously hard on the door, I was scared if she applied any more force her hand would plunge though the door. While the other was curled up so tightly into a fist by her side, her already pale-ish skin, over her knuckles turned a sickly shade of pale.

The worst part of that moment?

Not being caught by someone random having sex in the girls' toilets.

Not being caught by you own sister in the girls toilets having sex,

No. No. No

It was being caught by your sister and her best friend. The best friend you can never have because you fucked up royally last time. And now never will have because you fucked up again.

She stood there. Her face twisted in pain and agony, tears starting to brim over her eyes. I could see her heart breaking right in front of me again. It cut me up so bad; I think I may wanted to die from the pain.

"_Bella I-"_ I couldn't even finish it before she ran out. The door slammed and then Alice spoke.

"_PANTS ON. NOW. EDWARD CULLEN!"_ Alice roared.

I grabbed my boxers and pants and shoved them on quickly and obediently.

"_Edward baby, don't leave, you haven't had yours," _Jessica said trying to yank my pants off again.

"_Fuck off Jessica,"_ Alice and I both spat at the same time. _"This meant nothing it was just a bit of fun." _

I walked out of the cubical. Alice gave me a very pointed glare and I just hung my head. Like a puppy after being caught doing a pee on the most expensive rug in the house.

I was about to open the door and walk out, when Alice spun me round. I was expecting a full-blown nag session by Alice. I was expecting world war three. I was expecting eggs to fall out of my locker with pictures all around the school tomorrow. Instead she said the words that broke my heart.

"_You,_ _Edward Cullen disgust me. I no longer acknowledge you as a brother. You took my friend once. I'll be damned if I let it happen again."_

Alice, my baby sister. The one I was supposed to look out for. The one I was supposed to take care of. Didn't want to know me. My own flesh and blood.

And with that. She was gone.

I gave it a few moments before leaving. I decided a nice secluded spot under some tree would do for now. I deserved to be alone.

**Why had I thought that it would be a good idea to fuck Jessica in the first place!**

Bella loved me, and thought that it wouldn't work; and I had just proved her right. It wouldn't work because she thought I would only go and break her heart again; and what just happened wasn't a good way to prove to her that I wouldn't hurt her and that she could trust me. Love just wasn't enough right at this very moment.

BPOV

My morning passed fairly normally, English and then Sociology. I sat back at my old table for lunch and I swear when I walked in the lunch room Rosalie was giving me the daggers. I was welcomed back at the table gracefully and sat with Jake, who placed his arm around me and held me so tightly I thought I was going to suffocate, and every so often placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, as if to say to everyone _**"Mine!"**_

I couldn't stand being in here surrounded by everyone, and turned to Alice and said, _"Alice come with me to the toilet. There's something I need to talk to you about."_

"_Sure thing B, come on,"_ she said like a pixie on crack, grabbing, bounding towards the exit.

"_I'll see you later Jake,"_ I said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and hurrying off with Alice.

"_So B, I guess you want to talk about my brother, again and how much you love him,"_she said, as though she had the ability to see the future.

"_Yes, I don't know what to do, I love him and every time I'm with Jake I keep thinking about him,"_I said simply.

"_Well dump that dog's ass and tell Edward how you feel,"_she said as though it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"_It's not that easy,"_I said pushing open the door, _"Yes I do love him but things will never work out, you know what happened, I can't go through that emotional heartbreak again,"_

"_Edwaaaaaaard,"_ someone screamed from the stall. I instantly recognised as the voice of Jessica whore Stanley. **Her and Edward in the stall together. Shit.**

"_Did you just hear?"_ I said in a disbelieving. I didn't want to not believe what I had just heard.

"_Yes"_ Alice replied visibly seething to the core. She pushed open a few doors quietly. A few creaking. The suspense was killing me. And then she pushed open the one to the left of me.

There they were, his back to me. She was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights and he had his face turned just so he could see me. My face was clearly showing the pain and anguish I was feeling. I remembered the first time he broke my heart and now it was happening all over again. I felt tears slowly rolling down my face. I was frozen in place. The image of the two of them joined that way made me want to be sick.

"_Bella, I-"_ that was all it took for me to be unfrozen and out of the door. I ran out, tears streaming down my face, not caring who saw what or what anyone thought. They could think I was crazy for all I cared, it just didn't matter anymore. I didn't want to face everyone back at the lunch hall, so I ran out to my truck and threw myself in the cab, locked the doors and cried the rest of lunch hour away.

When I heard the bell ring, I reluctantly plucked myself off the seats, looked at my now very red and puffy face. **Great. **I internally groaned. I pulled up the hood of a sweater I had on. I pulled the hair around my face as I was walking in an effort to hide my face but I could feel eyes burning into my back. I took my usual seat and as I sat there, waiting for _him to arrive,_ and when I saw Dickward walk in and he had clearly had a crappy remainder of lunch.

**Good. It serves you fucking right. PRICK. **Bitter Bella screamed inside my head. Along with a whole other list of profanities inside my head

"_Hi," _he said lamely, and not wanting to talk to him or be anywhere near him, I pulled my seat as far away as possible from him as possible; all the time trying to ignore that dammed electric current, only to fail miserably.

I didn't really pay attention at all during that lesson. My head was filled with what I had heard during the lunch hour, my ears ringing with the sound of her orgasm_**.**_ It made my skin crawl to think of what they had been up to during the lunch hour. **Bella just stop thinking about that, you're not with him anymore, you never really were if you think about it**.

Fuckward tried to talk to me, but I blatantly ignored him, all the time trying to stop tears flowing from my eyes. As soon as the lesson ended, I was out of the room in a shot not wanting to be anywhere near him or that skanky whore.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and on and on. In gym my least favourite lesson, I must have got hit on the head at least 20 times by the ball because I wasn't paying any attention as I was thinking of all the ways I could kill Jessica fucking skanky whore Stanley.

I hated that he could still shatter my heart, and still make me care about what he got up to and who he did it with. I hated the fact that after all this time I still loved him, and probably always would.

I hated that I was still putty in his disgustingly gorgeous, hideously perfect hands.

**A/N:-**

**Check out MyGirlsUnicorn's fanfic – Only You. The link is on my profile page.**

**Please review, otherwise Edward will be very unhappy and prevent me from writing future smut :(**** and I don't want that!**


	8. Chapter 8 Breakthrough

**A/N:-**

**So first of all I would like to apologise for your lengthy wait for this chapter, I've had slight writer's block, been a bit busy with college and friends and such; and most of all the fact that my beta's lap top kinda broke meant that I had to wait a while for her to beta it. But all said and done I really do sincerely hope I have made it worth your while**

**Secondly I would like to thank all you guys for reading this; I really honestly can't believe the number of people reading this! So thank you.**

**Lastly just enjoy!**

**And just so you know this is mostly EPOV and well I won't ruin it for you, but let's just say you find out a few things from Edward!!!**

Chapter 8 - Breakthrough

BPOV

"_Hey B, wait up,"_Alice called to me as I made my way back to my truck. _"Fancy sleeping over tonight, and then going into Seattle tomorrow shopping for prom dresses?" _she asked, knowing full well I hated shopping, but I suppose I saw this coming eventually. No point avoiding it.

"_Ali, you know I hate shopping,"_I replied,_"And plus sleeping at yours would mean I have to be in close proximity to your dick head brother. I'd rather not if I'm being honest. " _I said venomously.

"_He is no brother of mine; I told him as much this afternoon," _she said hatefully.

"_Okay okay, I'll sleep but no shopping," _I pleaded.

"_Bella, you need a wardrobe update, I told you as much on the first day here. I also told you we were going shopping on the first day," _she said._"Please, please, please, let me take you shopping, we won't spend a penny, we'll put it all on Dickward's credit card," _she begged.

It actually sounded appealing, having Fuckward pay for everything; but as much as I hated him, I didn't think I could do that to him; but then again he's practically a millionaire, surely he can afford a few thousand dollars. He owes me that much at least. Plus, once Alice pulled out 'those' eyes, I really was past the point of no return.

After debating for a few more seconds I finally said,_"Okay, but we have to set ourselves a limit, I don't want to spend a lot of his money, no matter how rich he is or how much I hate him."_

"_Fine, we won't spend over $5000," _she said_._

"_FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!!" _I screamed, feeling slightly embarrassed, I quickly hushed on the end_ "You can't be for real. $2000. That's my limit._

She turned to me and had another of her looks on. This one was the. Don't mess with my shopping trip or I will bite your head off, kind of look she needn't say anything, so I quickly backtracked.

"_Fine, you win. Just let me go back to mine first, grab some clothes, and I'll follow you up in my truck," _I said, as I didn't even know where she lived. She beamed, knowing full well that she had won.

"_Okay," _she said, climbing into her Porsche as I opened the door to my Chevy, which I had parked on the other side of the lot instead of my regular spot because I had spotted that stupid silver Volvo parked in the spot next to mine.

Bastard.

Half an hour later, I was pulling up in front of the Cullen house; Alice had told me to park my truck in the garage next to hers. I saw Fuckwards' car was already there and I just prayed that I wouldn't run into him – it was a big enough house, surely I could avoid him for a whole evening.

Stepping out of the car, I couldn't help how temptingly easy it would have been to just hold my key out a inch or two further and scratch the fuckers car.

I decided to be the bigger person, and not the inner child I so desperately wanted to be, and distracted myself with a question.

"_Alice, can we go straight up to your room?" _I asked, wanting to avoid Fuckward as much as possible.

"_Yeah, sure," _she said, as we walked out of the garage.

We walked into the house in complete and utter silence but once we entered the house we were ambushed by Jasper.

"_Hey B, look I know Edward did a really shitty ass thing today, but...."_J asper began to say but I cut him off.

"_I don't want to hear it, it's his choice. What he does in his free time, and who he does it with, is nothing to do with me," _I said in what I hoped was an indifferent voice.

"_Well listen up, cause I'm gonna tell you anyway," _he stated,_"He loves you B. He only did that cause he was bummed about finding out about you and Jake, which by the way is really shitty of you."_

"_I know it was childish of me to do that. But I didn't exactly have a t-shirt on saying "go fuck Stanley" did I? Look, He doesn't love me, he just wants to finish what he started 2 years ago,"__I almost yelled.__"I'm probably the only girl he didn't finish the job with, and to be frank I don't want to be anywhere near him, now if you'll excuse me," _I said pushing past Jasper,_"I'm going to put my things in Alice's room."_

As I turned the corner to go up the stairs, I came face to face with Look-At-Me Cullen, who had a look of sadness mixed with anger and frustration on his face, and I realised that he must have just heard what I said.

"_Is that what you think," _he asked in a hurt voice,_"that I'm just trying to get you into bed?"_

"_Just get out of my fucking way, dick head," _I sighed, shoving him out of my way, and running up the stairs and opening the first door I saw. I was already sick of having this conversation. And he was sure as hell the last person I wanted to think about having it with now.

I slammed it behind me, and slid down the door succumbing to tears.

EPOV

I made my way down the stairs when I heard the front door close, surmising that it must be Alice and Bella.

I paused at the bottom when I heard Bella and Jazz talking.

"_Hey B, look I know Edward did a really shitty ass thing today, but...." _Jasper began to say but he was swiftly cut off by Bella.

"_I don't want to hear it, it's his choice. What he does in his free time, and who he does it with, is nothing to do with me," _she said in an indifferent voice.

"_Well listen up, cause I'm gonna tell you anyway," _he stated,_"He loves you B. He only did that cause he was bummed about finding out about you and Jake, which by the way is really shitty of you."_

_**Dude, she won't listen to me; why the fuck would she listen to you**_I thought to myself

"_I know it was childish of me to do that. But I didn't exactly have a t-shirt on saying "go fuck Stanley" did I? Look, He doesn't love me, he just wants to finish what he started 2 years ago," _she almost screamed in her angelic voice._"I'm probably the only girl he didn't finish the job with, and to be frank I don't want to be anywhere near him, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put my things in Alice's room," _she said exiting the room.

I stood transfixed to the spot, is that really what she thought that I was trying to do, god I can't even bring myself to think of it.

She turned the corner and I asked in a rather hurt voice, while running my fingers through my hair, _"Is that what you think, that I'm just trying to get you into bed?"_

"_Just get out of my fucking way, dick head," _she sighed at me shoving me out of my way, and running up the stairs.

I made my way to follow her, and as I reached the top of the stairs I saw my bedroom door slam shut. **She had run into my room of all places!**

I thought about what I should do; should I go and get Alice? Should I knock on the door and beg her to come out? Or should I just walk into my own room unannounced - after all it's her own fault she ended up in my room?

I opted for option 2.

"_Bella," _I said banging on the door,_"Open the door, please."_I heard someone crying on the other side of the door.

No one replied.

"_Bella love, don't cry,"_I pleaded.

"_Go away,"_I heard Bella say in between sobs,_"I don't want to talk to you! And don't you fucking dare call me love."_

Ouch.

"_Bella, don't be like this, let me in," _I begged,_"Let me in or I'll have to break this door down; and I really don't want to do that."_

"_Like you'll ever do anything like that," _she said in her typical sarcastic voice.

"_Bella, please," _I begged,_"Don't be like this, I love you,"_

"_Love, ha, you don't know the meaning of the word_," she screamed, the tears she was crying obvious in her voice, which seemed on the verge of cracking.

"_Please believe me when I say that I love you_," I pleaded, not liking the fact that I was talking to my own plain white wooden door. _"And I know you love me too; Bella open the god dammed fucking door."_I repeated banging my fist against the door out of frustration.

"_NO! NEVER try to tell me what I feel. Now fucking leave me alone,"_she yelled_._

"_No I will not," _I said trying to keep my voice calm as I slid down my door to sit on the floor, _"I'll stay out here as long as it takes for you to leave my room."_

I could still here Bella crying, her muffled sobs barely audible through my door. The sound of her crying was enough to tip me over the edge and burst out into tears, something that I haven't done in years, not since I told her that awful lie 2 years ago. I cried over the fact that Bella couldn't or I should say wouldn't believe me when I said that I love her; and also I cried over the fact that she, for some reason or other wouldn't admit how she truly felt about me to me. Not that I blame her, considering the fact that I broke her heart and told her the darkest lie I had ever told in my life to date, probably the darkest lie I will ever tell. It killed me inside to think that she thought I was lying about my feelings for her just so I could get her into bed; but she was all too willing to believe me when I told her we meant nothing, and that everything was in the heat of the moment.

I broke her once, I did it again. Lie after lie she tried to trust me. But both times I fucked up. God I'm an ass.

I recalled everything that happened that day clear as day; as if it had happened yesterday. Everything that had happened that day had stuck with me every day since it had happened and every day I wished that I had never done it, every day I lived with the regret knowing that I should never have lied to her.

_**It was one of the few rainy days we had in Phoenix; Bella was coming over to see Alice. I casually glanced over at the time and realised that Alice was running late from lunch with mom; she should have been back about 5 minutes ago. Must be bad traffic, I thought to myself.**_

_**There was a light knock at the front door and I figured it must be Bella, but she was early, she wasn't supposed to be here for another 15 minutes.**_

_**I got up from my extremely comfy chair in the living room and walked towards the door. I quickly checked my hair in the mirror in the hallway; it looked perfect, just the right amount of messy with no work needed on my part.**_

_**When I opened the door I saw a soaked wet Bella stood on my front door step. Her hair was dripping wet, and yet she looked sexier than ever.**_

"_**Is Alice in?" she said eventually.**_

_**I leant against the door frame and ran my fingers through my hair in the most seductive way I could manage, to get some kind of reaction from Bella. She was going all gaga over me, and she wanted me soooooooo bad! She couldn't stop staring at me.**_

"_**No, not yet, she's still at lunch with mom." **__**I finally replied.**_

"_**Well, errm, can I come in and get out of the rain," she stuttered.**_

"_**Why the fuck not?" I replied with a devious smile.**_

_**I stepped aside and allowed her to enter the house; she looked around her eyes filled with awe. All I wanted to do was to kiss those luscious lips; and I could see her eyes were filled with lust and want.**_

_**She made her way towards the living room, but before she could take more than a few steps, I decide to act on instinct and grabbed her around the waist and pull her into me; her scent was intoxicating, like a drug.**_

_**I had come to need her more and more over the past weeks; we had only been out on one date and that was weeks ago. I had tried to ask her out again but Alice kept her so busy that she didn't have any free time; sure we shared the odd kiss here and there, but we never had more than 5 minutes alone together. I knew that Alice was trying to keep her away from me after the incident with Tanya which in all honesty was not my fault; Tanya had come onto me and one thing had led to another and shit happened. I was a weak male with needs what more could you expect of me; nothing even happened really, Tanya had made it out to be worse than it actually was, it was nothing more than over the clothes groping and I may have fingered her while she gave me a hand job, but she had led Alice to assume I had had sex with her. I wouldn't have ever done that.**_

_**But that's besides the point.**_

_**I pulled Bella in close to me, and kissed her deeply and passionately; our tongues battled for dominance for a while and as always she let me win. I caressed the small of her back while I ran my other hand through her gorgeous locks of hair. She entwined her hands in my hair and pulled it, just the way I liked it. We remained in this embrace for what felt like forever and a day.**_

_**I pulled away from her and whispered seductively into her ear, "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."**_

_**I had no idea what I planned to do but all I knew was that I wanted, no needed more than just this; and now, right at this very moment was our best chance to get some time alone and I wanted to make the most of it.**_

_**I snaked my arm around her waist, and led her up to my room; my mind was going crazy thinking about all of the things I could do to her. This would be the first time I had been truly intimate with a girl, and what was even more was that I was in love with her, after knowing her only a few short weeks.**_

_**When we got to my room, I started kissing her with a frenzied passion, craving every inch of her, I knew what I wanted, I wanted to make love to this girl – Bella Dwyer. We slowly removed each other's clothing as we moved closer to my bed, never breaking our passionate kiss which was becoming more and more intense and desperate with need every second. She wanted this just as much as I did.**_

_**I lowered us to the bed slowly and I thought that I would tease her a little first. I lightly and sensually kissed her collar bone, just the way I knew she would like it. I worked on this area for a moment and marked her as mine for the whole world to see. I then drew her**__**right nipple into my mouth, and it tasted so good, while I massaged her left one, she moaned out in pleasure. I had had a little previous experience in this area so I knew what to do; but it had never been this intense, it was made even more intense by the fact that there was an electric current running between us.**_

_**I swirled my tongue around her nipple, I bit, sucked and licked – I did everything I knew girls liked. Her nipple hardened and she moaned even loader which spurned me on to do more.**_

_**I moved on to her left nipple and massaged her right, doing the exact same movements as I had on her right nipple.**_

_**I tried to prevent the smug grin from appearing on my face but I couldn't stop it. I was smug because of the kind of effect I could have on Bella, and I hoped that I would be the only guy to ever do this to her.**_

_**I winked at her before continuing my ministrations.**_

_**I placed feather light kisses all over her stomach and continued to move down, placing a few chaste kisses in-between her thighs as I finally reached the place I longed and craved to be.**_

_**I was nervous about this; I was inexperienced in this area, I had only ever fingered a girl before; I had never felt strongly enough for anyone to contemplate doing this, I could only hope that Bella wouldn't notice and that I would bring her pleasure.**_

_**I looked up into her gorgeous chocolate brown, lust filled eyes.**_

_**I began to tease her entrance, licking her folds, and she was perfect, she was delicious, she was so Bella. I quickly darted my tongue in, earning a barely audible gasp from her. She fisted my hair, pulling me closer and I wasn't complaining.**_

"_**You're..." lick, "So..." lick, "Wet!" lick, "And..." lick, "It's.." lick, "All..." lick, "For..." lick, "Me!" **__**I said while Bella moaned my name in ecstasy.**_

"_**Yes," she gasped. "All for you now keep working," she demanded; and I was more than happy to oblige.**_

_**I continued to lap at her folds and she tasted like heaven, so sweet and delicious. I flicked my tongue, and bit down slightly, and she rewarded me by screaming out my name and her constant moans were spurring me on; I knew whatever I was doing was giving her pleasure, and I was loving every minute of it.**_

_**Her walls began to contract and I knew she was on the brink; I stuck to fingers up and began to thrust as hard and fast as I could in time with my licks.**_

"_**EDWARD!!!" she screamed as I looked up into her eyes so I could watch her cum, "I'm... I'm going to ......."**_

_**Her orgasm took over her, and I knew in that moment that nothing in my life would ever compare to the sight of Bella coming. She screamed my name over and over again and I grinned smugly to myself as I thought about how I had given her that pleasure and that it was MY name she was screaming.**_

_**Thank God no one was home, they'd be wondering what the fuck was going on in here.**_

_**I lapped up all of her juices, she tasted so fucking fantastic; nothing would ever compare to the taste of Bella.**_

_**We lay together on my bed for a while; Bella was led in my arms. We stayed like this for what felt like hours and I knew that I could stay like this with Bella forever.**_

_**Bella started to squirm in my arms in an attempt to get free, and she straddled me. I knew she would be able to feel my ranging hard on.**_

_**She leaned forwards and pressed her breasts against my chest, I glanced my eyes downwards and I had a full on view of her tits; they were probably the most amazing tits I have ever and will ever see.**_

"_**It's my turn now," she whispered seductively in my ear. I allowed a low groan to escape; the thought of my cock in Bella's mouth made me grow even harder if that was at all possible**_

_**The little minx started teasing me, as I had done to her, except she worked much quicker; my cock ached to be in her hot little mouth. She placed light kisses on my stomach, and it felt so amazing.**_

_**My cock twitched a little as she moved further down. I hope she didn't notice. She stuck her tongue out and tentatively licked my tip, before drawing me fully into her mouth, her hot fucking little mouth.**_

"_**Fuck Bella," I groaned which only seemed to spurn her on more.**_

_**My cock felt so perfect in her mouth; and I desperately hoped that there would be many more repeats of this in the coming weeks.**_

_**She moved her hands to my balls and started to play with them while stroking my cock with her other hand; she really knew what she was doing. Jealously grew in me as I wondered who she had done this to before, and who had had the pleasure I was experiencing from her now before me; I wanted to kill the mother fucker who had had her in this situation before me.**_

_**Her ministrations sped up taking me ever closer to my climax.**_

_**She drew me further and further into her mouth, eventually drawing me fully into her mouth and deep throating me; every time my cock hit the back of her mouth it felt so right, and I knew there and then she was the one for me, she was it and there would never be anyone else for me.**_

_**After a few more minutes of sucking, biting and stroking, I finally reached my climax.**_

"_**Bellllllla," I screamed. "I..I..."**_

_**I came into Bella's mouth and like a champ she swallowed every fucking thing I gave her; God I love this girl. She seemed to enjoy it; her eyes sparkled with satisfaction as she licked my tip cleaning up everything until there was nothing left.**_

"_**That," I breathed, "Was the best orgasm I have ever had in my life."**_

_**And it was true, no one else had ever made me cum so hard and so fast in my life; having said that only two girls; Jane and Heidi had ever done that to me; and Bella was by far better than both of them put together, there was no competition.**_

_**She smiled coyly and smugly to herself in what I assume was satisfaction.**_

_**She began to shimmy herself up my body and when she became level with my mouth she began to kiss me fiercely and passionately.**_

_**I took hold of her hips, kissing her back with as much passion as I could, and flipped her over onto her back so that she was under me.**_

_**I began to thrust my cock into her and she moaned. I was slightly worried about hurting her, but as soon as she moaned my name, I forgot all about it and began to thrust hard and fast into her.**_

_**My cock felt perfect in her; she was so tight and wet and she was complete and utter perfection. I kept on thrusting into her and was so engrossed in my ministrations and focused on giving her as much pleasure as possible that I didn't even hear my own bedroom door open.**_

"_**EDWARD!" Alice screamed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**_

_**Shit! Alice! Fuck what do I say?**_

_**Bella and I looked up at the same time to see Alice standing in my doorway with a look of fury mixed with disbelief on her face. She was going to give me hell for this. I could feel Bella slide under the covers next to me and even though I couldn't see her I was fairly certain her face was going bright red with embarrassment.**_

"_**Alice, what the hell are you doing in my room," I shouted as Bella slid further under the covers.**_

"_**I was late arriving back from lunch with mom and came up her to ask if she stopped by," Alice screamed back.**_

"_**Well as you can see she did," I stated inclining my head towards Bella who was still next to me in my bed barely visible**_

"_**I can fucking see that, this is like the Tanya situation all over again Edward. As soon as you chuck B to the side like she's yesterday's news, she won't want to know me. YOU RUIN ALL MY FRIENDSHIPS! I HATE YOU" Alice spat.**_

_**Not this again, if only Alice knew the truth about what really happened with Tanya. And how fucking dare she say that I'll chuck Bella to the side like she's 'yesterdays news', I fucking love the girl**_

"_**Alice, that won't happen," Bella said timidly. "He's not all that bad."**_

_**If only Bella knew everything that had happened in my past; she probably wouldn't say that.**_

"_**B, you don't even know him. I do!" Alice said calmly. "Just grab your clothes and get dressed and then we can go shopping," she ordered.**_

_**Tears threatening to burst from Alice's eyes and she was a strong girl, I knew what I had to do and I really didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to hurt Bella, but I had just hurt my sister again – as if she didn't already hate me enough.**_

"_**Okay, I'll be down stairs in a few," she said nervously.**_

_**Alice left my room, and Bella quickly clambered out of my bed and began to collect her clothes which were scattered all over my room. I stared at her naked body savouring every moment of it, knowing that after I did what was necessary I would never see it again.**_

"_**So what does this mean now? For us?" she said as she pulled on her sexy ass panties.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I demanded.**_

"_**Well, we can't go on like this never happened, it was special, we shared a connection," she said simply as she pulled her jeans on.**_

"_**Bella, it was a heat of the moment thing," I said ignorantly trying to disguise the pain I was feeling with every lie I spoke; each word that was probably shattering her heart a little more.**_

_**It's for Bella's own good; you have to man up and do this quick and fast I thought.**_

_**Everything was silent for a few moments as I caught a quick last glimpse of her beautiful tits before she pulled on her sexy bra.**_

"_**What do you mean a heat of the moment thing?" she asked in a confused voice.**_

"_**It meant nothing, Bella. It was a mistake," I lied, unable to keep the pain out of my voice avoiding eye contact with her.**_

"_**It was more than nothing, you, you, you" she seemed to struggle to find a word to describe me, but she eventually said after a few seconds "Bastard. We had a connection, surely you felt it too," she said trying to make eye contact with me but I knew if I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes I would melt and end up kissing her fiercely on the lips.**_

_**I turned away from her, and said as coldly as I could, "You can go now,"**_

_**A few seconds later I heard the door slam behind her, and I gave into the tears that had threatened to over take me the entire time I had told those lies to Bella. I wanted nothing more than to chase after her and tell her that I love her more than anything in the world and that she is the one for me.**_

_**I heard the front door slam, signalling that Bella and Alice had left to go shopping.**_

_**I knew when Alice got back she would be screaming and shouting at me, exactly like she had after Tanya had exaggerated everything that had happened between us.**_

_**I cried for what felt like hours.**_

_**For the rest of the summer I hardly saw Bella, but I was glad that she and Alice were still as close as they had been. Every time I saw her, her eyes were red and she looked thinner every time I saw her.**_

_**What the fuck had I done?**_

_**I wanted to take everything I had done back, but I knew I couldn't.**_

_**The last time I saw her, I had come to accept that I could never take back what I had done and that I would never see her again so I would never be able to make everything up to her.**_

I banged my head against the door, hoping that Bella would come out of my room or at least let me come in and talk to her. Her opinions of me were not completely unfounded considering what I had done to her but I had to find away to make it right.

My father choosing Forks of all places to move to; the same place as MY Bella lived must have been fate, fate giving me a second chance with Bella.

"_Bella," _I sighed against the door,_"Please let me in, please just let me talk to you!"_

After a few brief moments the door opened and staring at me with red eyes was Bella. The sight broke my fucking heart. She inclined her head to me and I eagerly walked into my room glad that she was finally giving me a chance to explain everything, giving me a chance to prove to her that I love her.

Don't. Fuck this one up. Cullen.

**A/N:- **

**Sorry again for the wait and the slight cliff hanger**

**Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

**A/N:- **

**I would like to thank my beta, MyGirlsUnicorn, as I so frequently do, for beta-ing so quickly.**

Chapter 9 - Reunion

BPOV

I slammed the door closed behind me, and slid down the door succumbing to tears.

After a few moments I heard someone banging against the door; my eyes were streaming with tears.

_"Bella,"_ Edward said, in his sexy ass voice, still banging against the door. _"Open the door, please,"_ he practically begged.

I didn't have the strength within me to reply; tears were falling thick and fast from my eyes and I knew it would be difficult for me to string together a coherent sentence. I knew he could hear me crying on the other side of the door, it wouldn't be that difficult, even though it was only my first time here, I could tell that the walls weren't that thick.

_"Bella love, don't cry," _he pleaded.

**How dare he have the fucking nerve to call me love, that fucking bastard. **

_"Go away,"_ I sobbed trying and failing miserably to put as much venom into my words as I could

"_I don't want to talk to you! And don't you fucking dare call me love,"_ I interrupted, just to make it perfectly clear to him that I fucking hated him and he under no circumstances had the fucking right to call me love.

"_Bella, don't be like this, let me in,"_ he begged again_, "Let me in or I'll have to break this door down; and I really don't want to do that."_

**Hah, he would never ever have the nerve to do anything like that.**

"_Like you'll ever do anything like that,"_ I said in a sarcastic voice.

"_Bella, please,"_ he begged_, "Don't_ _be like this, I love you,"_

**Yeah right if he fucking loved me he wouldn't have shattered my fucking heart into millions of pieces 2 years ago.**

**If he loved me, he wouldn't keep hurting me over and over again.**

**If he loved me, he would fucking leave me alone.**

**If he loved me, then he wouldn't have been fucking Stanley in the toilets today.**

**If he loved me, he wouldn't be matching my volume levels, shouting back the three word lie with his family downstairs. Would he?**

"_Love, ha, you don't know the meaning of the word,"_ I screamed, my voice almost cracking, while tears rolled down my face.

I rocked backwards and forwards holding my legs close to my chest trying to keep a grip on reality. The last thing I wanted was to remember all the good times I had shared with Fuckward.

"_Please believe me when I say that I love you,"_ he pleaded, it was obvious in his voice that he disliked the fact that he couldn't see me and that he was taking to a wooden door instead _"And I know you love me too; Bella open the god dammed fucking door,"_ he said banging his fist against the door out of frustration.

How dare he fucking tell me how I feel; he doesn't know the first fucking thing about me or how I feel. If he did he would know that I hated him with a fiery ball of passion. Right now I wished I could take said ball of fiery ball of passion and throw it at his hideously beautiful face.

"_NO! NEVER try to tell me what I feel. Now fucking leave me alone,"_ I yelled at the top of my voice, wondering slightly what the others downstairs would be thinking. Probably that world war three was beginning.

"_No I will not,"_ he said attempting to keep his voice calm, _"I'll stay out here as long as it takes for you to leave my room."_

**Well he was in for a long wait; wait what the fuck - his room.**

I looked around and sure enough I was in his room. His guitar was situated in the far corner of his room; his wardrobe full of his sexy ass clothes was against the wall closest to me; his writing desk was at the farthest wall, by the window looking out onto the back lawn, and on it was a photograph which looked quite familiar.

I slowly and quietly shuffled from my position in front of the door and wiped my eyes dry of the tears I was crying, and made my way over to his desk.

I picked up the photo frame with shaking hands and look down at it. It was a picture of us both in the park sat on the grass holding hands and snuggling up to each other.

We had been out for a picnic, Edward had made all the plans and he had said it was a surprise and I couldn't know where we were going; it had been the last thing I expected. I don't really know what I thought we were going to do, but something as sweet and simple as a picnic was not something I would have ever expected from him in the time I had known him. We were just holding each other, and this random guy came up to us and took a photo of us together; he had said that we 'looked perfect together' and asked us if we wanted the picture. He had one of those cameras that developed the photos instantly; we looked at the photo and bought 2 copies of him for $5, 1 for each of us.

I was shocked that Edward still had the photo, I had put the picture somewhere I wouldn't have to look at it after he shattered my heart; I took the photo out of the frame and saw written in his neat penmanship 'FOREVER, I LOVE YOU BELLA. ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL' written on it. My heart sank at reading this, he really does, or at least did, love me. I placed the photo back in the simple silver frame that I had bought for him shortly before the encounter.

All he is, is a liar. A liar and a heartbreaker, I thought to myself. Everything with him is just a show!

But then I thought, he must love me and must be telling me the truth. Why else would he still have the photo of us in a photo frame I bought for him, why else would he keep it. Seeing the photo and realising he was telling the truth brought on a fresh wave of tears and raised my feelings for him back to the surface. I still love him but still I can't just take him back just like that. There has to be trust, and there is no god dammed trust between us – well I don't trust him, I can't, yet.

I don't know how long I stood there holding the photo frame in my hand crying, but I was snapped back into reality when I heard Edward's voice.

"_Bella,"_ I heard Edward sigh against the door, driving me away from my thoughts and snapping me back into reality, _"Please let me in, please just let me talk to you!"_

**I never thought that I would see the day that I would have Edward Cullen begging me, meek Isabella Swan for anything.**

I debated for a few moments about whether or not to let him in; was I actually ready to talk to him. I set the photo back in the place I had taken it from on his desk and walked slowly towards the door.

I placed my hand carefully on the door handle and opened the door. I noticed that his eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying, I had never once seen Edward like this; as much as I hated it, it tore me apart to see him this way. I inclined my head for him to come in, and he all too eagerly walked into the room and sat on his bed.

This was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"_So say what you wanna say, then we can carry on same as always,"_ I said in a pissed voice, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"_Bella, I love you,"_he stated as though he was saying it to me for the first time ever.

"_Well that's what you say; but how the fuck am I supposed to trust you enough to know that up aren't just lying to me?"_I asked and I could tell he knew I had a point.

He ran his sexy fingers though his perfect sex hair, while he thought about the best way to answer me. I avoided making eye contact with him, knowing I would just melt if I looked into his eyes, and probably end up attacking him fiercely with my lips.

"_Bella, look at me,"_he commanded. I slowly looked up and into his gorgeous green eyes; I took a deep breath and it took all of my energy to stop me from jumping into his arms and kissing him fiercely on the lips and telling him that I love him and that nothing else matters; when it does, when everything matters. But I still didn't care

"_I fucking love you more than I have ever loved anyone before in my life; if anything I love you more than I did 2 years ago; I never stopped loving you because,"_he paused for a moment, _"You're the one for me, there has not and will never be anyone else for me. Please believe me."_

I couldn't read any dishonesty in his eyes but he had always been a fairly good liar, where I was concerned at least. My heart was telling me to believe him but my head was saying that he's a persistent liar and not to be so eager to believe him.

"_Give me one good reason why I should believe you,"_I said crossing my arms across my chest, and looking at him straight in the eyes, slightly surprised at my self control.

"_Bella, I will do anything, anything to prove that I love you,"_he said sincerely looking me square in the eyes. _"Anything,"_he repeated.

**Anything huh!**

"_Really, anything?"_ I asked, _"Anything I ask you to do! You'll do it, no questions asked?"_

I knew it was wrong of me to do this and use this to my advantage, but I had to know once and for all how he truly felt; and whether he truly was willing to do anything I wanted.

"_Anything, Bells, I promise," _he said his gorgeous green eyes filled with sincerity and honesty.

"_All I want from you is the truth," _I said my eyes swimming with tears. _"The truth about why you did what you did. No bullshit!"_

"_Bella love, don't cry,"_he said reaching his hand out to me and wiping away a stray tear, and when his sin made contact with mine, I felt that god dammed electric current and jerked away from his touch; and walked over to the other end of his room, where I couldn't feel that electric current as much.

"_What have I fucking said about calling me love," _I growled venomously through my bare teeth. _"And don't you fucking touch me." _I mumbled as I wiped away another traitor tear, turning my face from him.

"_Bells,"_ he complained.

"_Just fucking tell me why you did it and then go," _I hissed getting more and more pissed off that I wasn't getting the explanation I wanted. _"Well I don't fucking have all day!"_

"_Okay, chill Bells," _he said.

"_So first of all you need to know that the time I spent with you that summer was the best time of my life. You made me feel human; gave me a reason to live,"_he said.

"_Save all the bull shit for someone who actually gives a damn what you say!" _I stated in as calm a voice as I could muster. _"You want me to listen to all the shit that leaves your mouth like all those paparazzi whores that eat that shit up so willingly. You know, all the years you have ha, people bending to your every whim, doing as you like, getting your own way with girls. You're such a man whore and you think that you're some kind of self glorified god. Well I got news for you. You're not. And that shit about love doesn't even matter. Because I know you don't. All it is, is more lies and you know what I can't take them any longer" _

"_No, it's fucking important,"_ he almost yelled. _"I love you, always have always will," _he sighed taking steps closer to me as he rose from the bed closing the distance and bringing back that god damned current.

"_The reason I did what I did was because I love you, but you have to understand that I couldn't damage yours and Alice's friendship. I had already cost Alice one friend, but in my defence it wasn't wholly my fault, but that's not the point. The point is the last girl Alice caught me fooling around with was one of her best friends I couldn't do that to her again. And Bella, I love you, I couldn't have you lose Alice as a friend, and I knew she would help you through it,"_he said as I stared at him in disbelief.

"_I... I don't understand,"_I stuttered.

"_I lied to you Bella, and I wish I never had but I already had a reputation and Alice had no doubt told you a lot of things. It seemed like an easy option so you and Alice stayed friends,"_he breathed.

"_You fucking idiot, Alice and I lost contact after the summer, she wouldn't write to me because of what YOU did to me, you fucking broke me, shattered my heart and my whole entire world,"_I screamed. _"And you know what's even worse...... I still fucking love you, for some inexplicable fucking reason. I never stopped loving you. How could I? I shared a special connection with you which is still there,"_I was almost in tears. I screamed at his face. We were now both almost chest to chest and I placed my hand on his chest so he could feel that damned current electrocute him.

"_That summer is one I forbid myself to remember, but I'm terrified to forget, it was both the best and worst summer of my life."_ I continued with my rant.

"_I can only say that I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you"_

"_I don't want your sorrys"_

"_What do you want then? Say it and you can have it. Have my heart, it's always been yours, right from the beginning, and it always will be yours"_

He pulled me into a passionate fiery kiss. At first I tried to push him off. But quickly gave up on the idea when I realised resistance was futile. I succumbed to the power of his lips beating down on mine; he ravaged my mouth with hot, warm kisses, and once he removed himself from my mouth and begun to ravish my neck and collar bone, I had chance to breathe I continued to bash him.

"_I will never forget what you did."_ I stated

"_I know,"_ he managed between breaths

"_You lied to me!"_ I continued

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_I think you're a bastard. I hate you!"_

"_I don't care. Now shut up"_ And he planted his lips back on mine. He carried me over to the bed and pulled me on top of himself and he continued to kiss me. As his tongue delved into my mouth I knew this was the point of no return as his hands roamed up and down my sides, but not daring to venture under my top.

We continued to make out in this style for a good, healthy twenty minutes, rolling over his bed, feeling each other up and basically dry humping.

We stopped because I didn't feel comfortable going any further and Edward agreed. Also the fact that we remembered the others downstairs must have noticed that the noise levels had dropped, and were probably wondering what the hell was going on now.

We just settled for cuddling on the bed, him spooning to me and one arm draped over my ribs, his fingers twisted with my own. He brought his lips to my ears, kissed me just below my lobe and the whispered in my ear.

"_Bella, love, please give me another chance darling please," _he pleaded pulling me into a tighter hug. I somehow managed to twist in his arms so I was facing him and I placed my head lightly on his shoulder and inhaled his scent while I let the tears pour from my eyes thick and fast.

After I'd calmed down, and I had found the strength within myself to speak I managed to utter the words, _"Yes, we can try again."_

Edward cupped my chin and pulled me into a deep kiss and his scent was intoxicating, like a drug. The one thing about him that I had missed the most was the way he felt in my arms and the way his lips felt pressed against mine. It was heaven and I wished we could stay like this forever.

**A/N:- **

**Yay so our couple are back together!!**

**What did you think?**

**Again sorry it took so long to update.**

**It may be another week or so before I update again as I'm fairly busy with college and such, but keep on reading.**

**And if you haven't already check out Only You by MyGirlsUnicorn. The link is on my profile, so check it out because you will love it.**

**Reviews are better than a reunion kiss with Edward Cullen!**


	10. Chapter 10 Friends Reunited

EPOV

The next few weeks were the happiest of my life since my summer with Bella; I had my Bella back and she loved me, and I loved her. Everyone seemed to be looking at us; and Stanley, well she was jealous as fuck – the stupid whore actually thought I cared about her.

What a fucking idiot!

It didn't take long for the press to find out about Bella and me; something about an anonymous source. Probably one of my pathetic classmates wanting their 10 minutes of fame. The article about us had appeared in The Seattle Times less than 2 weeks after we got back together. Then pretty much every other paper in the whole of the USA.

I hated exposing Bella like that to the public; but, that's just one of the many downsides to being me, and Bella has said that she understands and that she doesn't mind, but I'm not too sure.

I'd woken up that morning to find the paper on the table; I opened it up and scanned the front page, which was taken up mostly by a photograph of me.

**Edward Cullen, infamous superstar has only been in Forks 10 minutes and already he has a new girl on his arm.**

**Wonder how long this one is going to stick around until EC gets fed up of her and chucks her to the side?**

**Our anonymous said **_**"It's clear he doesn't care for her, he may profess to love her but in the long run it won't last. She's too plain and simple for someone like EC. He needs a girl with a wild, crazy side who doesn't like to play it safe. Bella is not that girl.**__**She might be a straight A student, have everything going for her. But Edward needs someone who can match him,**__**in every way possible."**_

**The girl in question who appears to have "stole EC's heart" is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police Charlie Swan.**

**Turn to page 5 for the rest of the story.**

To say I was angry was the understatement of the year, I was infuriated. Bella's father had found out about us in the worst possible way and demanded to know why she hadn't told him. In truth, there had never been a right moment – how do you tell your father that you're dating the guy who broke your heart 2 years ago.

Simple you can't.

Chief Swan won't let me anywhere near the house or Bella, and grounded her for a week for lying to him; meaning the only time we got to spend together was at school at lunch and in Biology.

But, technically, she hadn't lied to him, simply withheld the truth. He never asked her if anything was going on, as far as I'm aware, so he doesn't really have a leg to stand on.

Everything in my life was perfect, except for Alice; she wasn't talking to me or Bella, she was furious at me for threatening to fuck Bella's life up again, which I had told her would never happen because I am 100% in love with Bella; and well Alice was infuriated with Bella calling her a stupid bitch for swallowing all of my "lies", and that she couldn't believe she would take me back after "The Stanley Incident" as she referred to it.

Bella had tried on numerous occasions over the past few weeks to coach Alice into conversation so that she could explain to her that I was not going to hurt her in any way, shape or form. Bella had even risked her life (well, not literally) but she even offered to take Alice to a beauty spa and fully pamper her. It almost worked as well, but Alice is as stubborn as a mule.

Bella had also been begging me to tell Alice the truth about Tanya as it was important for Alice to know the truth instead of believing the lies that Tanya had told her all those years ago. I hadn't told Bella what had happened but she had told me that I should tell Alice before I even considered telling her; and that I should only tell her if and when I was ready, but not until Alice knew.

Alice however, the stubborn little pixie was avoiding me at all costs. And considering the fact we lived in the same house together not more than 10 feet separating our bedroom doors, she was doing a dammed god job. I had tried to get Jasper to at least talk to Alice on my behalf to get her to consider talking to me but Jasper being Jasper said that it was between me and Alice and that he wasn't getting involved in it. Prick!

Admittedly Jake wasn't too impressed when Bella told him about us, and he's now refusing to speak to Bella, which although has got her upset a bit she is also kind of relieved in a way since it has finally got rid of him as he has had a thing for her ever since they first met, and he is way too persistent and there's just nothing there for her. However as much as she tries to make it seem like it's not bothering her I can tell it does.

I thought he was going to hit me the first time he saw us together; and to be quite honest, he should be glad he didn't because even though he's a big guy I could have easily hit him back 10 times as hard, and that's no lie.

But like I said it had been the best few weeks of my life; I had my Bella back and she and I were stronger and closer than ever. We hadn't gone any further than dry humping because Bella wasn't comfortable with it and truth be told I wanted to take things at a steady pace, allowing Bella to make decisions concerning our physical relationship. Plus I didn't want Bella thinking that I was just using her for sex; and I could not risk doing anything, which would hurt Bella in any way possible.

Today, I was picking Bella up for school; Charlie had left early for work, as he always did, and I arrived at Bella's house 7:30 as always. And as always I couldn't wait to have Bella in my arms again. I climbed out of my Silver Volvo and led casually on the side of my car. I looked up to see Bella glance out of her bedroom window, I flashed her, my signature crooked smile, and she dashed away from the window to greet me at my car. She flew out of the house and swung her arms around me kissing me fiercely and passionately on the lips. I picked her up off the ground slightly and pulled her closer to me deepening our kiss, as we did every morning. I placed her back on to the ground and broke our kiss.

And then out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something that looked like a camera, what the fuck? The dumb paparazzi had found out where MY Bella lived and was filming us.

"_Bella, get in the car, NOW," _I told her, before walking over to the person who had secretly been filming us.

"_What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" _I yelled at the photographer.

"_I'm just here to get the scoop on your new bird, dude," _he stated calmly, _"It's what I get paid to do."_

"_You know what I think, I think you're going to give me that film and that you're going to leave this place and never fucking going to return," _I said in the most intimidating voice I could.

"_I don't think so buddy, if I don't send in this tape, I don't get paid....." _he started to say cockily, just before I cut him off mid sentence and thumped him.

"_I don't think you heard me correctly I said GIVE ME THE GOD DAMNED FUCKING TAPE!" _I yelled, yanking the hand held camera from his grasp and removing the tape from it. I then smashed the camera right in front of him.

"_Don't you or any of you other sleazy mates set foot here again, or you'll get worse than a__broken camera," _I threatened as I turned on my heel and made my way back to my Volvo and my gorgeous girlfriend, Bella.

The drive to school was quiet; Bella didn't say a word to me when I got back to the car, she seemed to be more than a little stunned by seeing the photographer sneaking around in the garden bush.

It seemed as though from now on we were going to get very little privacy, as if it wasn't already hard enough for us to get time alone, now we were going to have the press hounding us. At least school campus had restriction regarding the paps, but they often tried it on. Like last week for instance, a damn pap had somehow managed to get his dammed hands on mine and Bella's class schedule and snuck into our Biology class, and snapped a few pictures of us, which was placed in the paper followed by yet another article about mine and Bella's relationship, and a few "anonymous persons."

I pulled up in the parking lot at school, and walked round the front of my car to open her door, like always. I placed my arm around her shoulder and walked towards the school building, while many of our classmates stared at us and some of the silly, immature girls giggled into their hands as we walked past.

"_You'd think they'd have better things to do than just gawp at us,"_ Bella muttered under her breath taking me by surprise.

"_It's because we look so good together and can't believe how lucky I am to have you," _ I said sincerely back to her in a quiet, seductive voice.

"_I think you'll find I'm the lucky one,"_ she giggled, snuggling closer into me to keep warm. _"I still can't believe you love me, plain simple me,"_she said, irritating me because she was belittling herself, not truly appreciating just how beautiful she is.

"_Bella, you are not plain, you're beautiful; the most beautiful angel I've ever seen; and you're mine and I love you,"_I said sternly, staring down Jacob Black, who I had just caught glaring at me._"Always" _I finished placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"_I love you too,"_she stated, moving from under my arm and stepping in front of me. _"You're mine Edward Cullen, forever."_And without warning she pulled on my sweater kissing me full on the lips, passionately and hungrily, it almost seemed as though she was trying to prove something.

She then turned her head towards a group of girls including Stanley and Mallory, and glared at them.

"_You know he's only with you for a q__uick fuck Bella, he'll fuck you and chuck you just like he does with everyone else,"_screeched Jessica, _"I'm actually surprised he's kept you around as long as he has, but then again you're a frigid bitch, so it must be taking him a while to coach you into having sex with him. I don't know why he's even bothering you ugly fucking whore."_she finished.

That did it for Bella, she saw red, and before I had a chance to stop her she had already stormed half way across the lot towards Stanley, looking like she was ready to kick the shit out of her.

I ran after Bella and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"_They're not worth it love,"_I said calmly as she struggled to pull away from my grip.

"_I know just let go of me so I can go and fucking smack her,"_she gritted through her teeth pulling forcefully away from me and breaking away from my grasp.

Bella walked at full speed over to Jessica, who was laughing her head off, and punched her so hard in the face that it started to bleed and almost broke her nose.

"_You," _she snarled, _"know fuck all about Edward and me, so if I were you I would shut the fuck up. Otherwise you'll have a lot more than a bloody nose to worry about. You understand me bitch?"_

She remained silent, as a crowd began to gather.

"_I said do you understand?" _Bella half screamed, clenching her fist as though she were ready to throw another punch at her.

"_Yeah I understand that you're a fucking using whorish bitch; first Emmett, then Jake and now Edward; and we've only been back at school a month. You really do get around don't you? SLAG." J_ess yelled.

SMACK!!!!!!

This time it wasn't Bella who hit Jess, but Alice; who it seemed had appeared out of thin air.

"_Don't you fucking dare talk about my best friend that way you slut. And don't you ever dare say that my brother is using her for sex because you have no fucking idea how much he loves her. Just because you're a jealous little cow. Go get a fucking life you ugly fucking bitch.__You say Bella is a slag, well, at least she can keep her knickers on for more than 5 minutes.__"_Alice spat in her face and just as she was about to turn and walk away, she said something that not only embarrassed me, but coaxed a whole chorus of 'ohhhs' form the now large crowd

_"Oh, and Bella does not get around. Edward told me how slack you were."_

Well that was a lie, I hadn't told Alice anything like that but I might have mentioned it to Jasper and she might have overheard me.

Besides from the fact that I was utterly and completely speechless I managed to catch the most important thing Alice had said since Bella and I had got back together.

**Did Alice really just call me her brother?**

**Did she really accept mine and Bella's relationship?**

**Did she really understand that Bella and I are in love?**

**Or was it just because she hated Stanley?**

**I really had to find out!**

She turned to face Bella and me; she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away from the scene, towards the school building and I followed closely behind them.

BPOV

I was just getting ready to throw another punch at that fucking slut Jessica, for calling me a slag, when Alice appeared out of nowhere and threw a punch before I could. And let me tell you this, that pixie sure can throw a punch.

"_Don't you fucking dare talk about my best friend that way you slut. And don't you ever dare say that my brother is using her for sex because you have no fucking idea how much he loves her. Just because you're a jealous little cow. Go get a fucking life you ugly fucking bitch.__You say Bella is a slag, well, at least she can keep her knickers on for more than 5 minutes.__"_Alice spat in her face.

Wow. Remind me never to insult one of Alice's friends again. Ever.

She was just about to walk away when she thought of something else.

_"Oh, and Bella does not get around. Edward told me how slack you were."_

**Wow, go Alice!!**

**She called me her best friend!**

**Did this mean she was okay with mine and Edward's relationship now?**

**I really hope so. I miss that little pixie more than anything.**

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the scene and towards the school building, and Edward followed swiftly behind us.

As soon as we got into the school, Alice rounded on Edward and me and said, _"Look, just because I said all that shit doesn't mean that I'm okay with your relationship, all it means is that I can't live without both of you in my life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to TRY and accept the fact that you two are together now,"_Alice paused for breath before directing at Edward,_"and that I'm also willing to listen to your side of what went on between you and Tanya,"_she finished.

"_Alice, you have no idea how much I've missed you," _I said flinging my arms around her neck.

"_Bella, you're kinda choking me,"_ Alice squeaked, as I released my grip on her. _"You and I are going to Port Angeles this weekend for some serious shopping and girl time. And we need to start looking for dresses for The "girls choice" Fall Dance, and don't you fucking say 'I'm not a dancing kind of person' or 'I don't like dances, they're a waste of time' coz whether you like it or not, you're going.__Oh, and you still owe me that Spa trip."_

Oh no, she had that look in her eye. The evil-genius-in-training look.

I groaned and looked towards Edward for help. He just raised his hands as if to say 'it's your problem, not mine.' Deal.

I groaned internally at the thought of shopping and girl time and dances. I shuddered at thought of what torture Alice was planning for our girl time. The spa no doubt included a makeover and then a sleepover later, and god knows what else. With Alice anything was possible.

I placed a faux smile on my face and replied, _"Sure Alice sounds like fun."_

"_It will be Bella, don't worry. Oh my gosh. I've got so much to plan. I'll catch up with you at lunch,"_she squealed before dancing off towards her first lesson.

I turned towards Edward with a terrified look on my face.

"_Shh love. Don't worry, Alice won't plan anything too outrageous just your usual Alice day out,"_he said in a soothing voice, his fingers trailing up and down my back.

"_That's what worries me,"_I admitted.

"_You'll be fine, trust me,"_he said. _"Well I guess I'd better get to lesson. I'll meet you at lunch love."_He stated before pulling me into a passionate, lustful kiss.

"_Oh, and tell Alice next time she wants to borrow my credit card and spend an absolute fortune on clothes, makeup and hair products to ask me instead of stealing it,"_he added with an evil grin on his face before turning on his heel and walking away to his first class leaving me stood by the door to my first lesson which was sociology.

Oh the joys of an hour and a half before I could see Edward again…

All morning I was lost in thought about anything and everything. Mostly about seeing Edward at lunch and returning to normalcy by eating lunch with Alice; however that meant sitting with Rosalie fucking Hale and Emmett; not exactly my idea of how to spend lunch, I would happily spend it making out with Edward, but I had to make the effort for Alice. Besides Emmett and Rosalie were together now and even though it would be awkward to say the least, we would get through it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time lunch came, I was eager to see Edward again; but I was not looking forward to an awkward lunch with my ex-boyfriend Emmett and my former step-sister Rosalie.

As I exited the classroom I didn't expect to see Edward leaning casually against the wall; but there he was stood there bold as brass. He closed the distance between us in two strides and pulled me into a tight embrace and muttered sexily in my ear, _"I missed you so much love."_

"_I missed you too Edward,"_I whispered back,_"what do you say we skip lunch today and go find a quiet space to go and make out?"_I suggested, hoping to get out of lunch.

"_Bella,"_he moaned. _"As much as I'd love to do that we promised Alice we would have lunch with her and I know you're nervous about having to have lunch with Emmett and Rosalie, but trust me everything will be fine love. I promise."_

"_But I want to skip and spend time with you." _I pouted.

"_No buts. Well, except for maybe yours," _he teased, kissing me on the top of my head before whisking me away to the cafeteria and what would probably be the most awkward and longest lunch of my life.

It transpired that lunch actually wasn't that bad; Rosalie was a bit off with me at first but as soon as Alice got us into a conversation we found out we actually had a fair bit in common, and were getting along really well; I even invited her to join Alice and me on our girly day out.

"_Oh, my god, you have got to be kidding me,"_I exclaimed.

Rose, Alice and I had wandered off to a different table to talk about "our shopping trip" and left the boys alone to chat about whatever it they talk about when they're alone.

"_I'm really not,"_laughed Rose. _"He really does,"_

"_No way,"_Alice squealed.

"_Yes way, this big,"_ she said using her hands to show us. _"Anyway enough about Emmett, what about Edward?"_Rose asked.

"_Ewwww, that's my brother you're talking about. I don't want to know,"_Alice exclaimed quietly.

"_Bella,"_Rose said, gesturing me to tell her. As much as I didn't want to it was girl talk and none of it would leave the table. Why the hell not?

"_Well, it's...."_I paused for a moment and then finally said, _"huge!"_

"_So you guys have actually done the deed,"_Rose asked, not knowing about mine and Edward's history.

"_No, but I have looked, and I'm pretty sure Alice is really grossed out right now, look at her, she looks like she's going to throw up,"_I said, trying to turn the conversation in a different direction. _"But what I want to know is have you and Emmett 'done the deed' as you so politely phrased it."_

Rose remained silent and then she finally muttered in a barely audible whisper, _"No, but we almost did and then his mom walked in the room,"_she looked and sounded mortified, as she looked around to see if anyone had overheard what she had just said.

"_Anyway Alice, what about you?"_Rose said moving the conversation swiftly away from her.

"_Me, what?"_Alice asked.

"_You know what. You and Jazz,"_I said filling in the blanks for her, since for once she actually sounded clueless. _"Are you two any closer to getting together?"_

"_Bella, he's my fucking brother, it's practically incest,"_she said in a pissed voice. _"But to answer your question no, I don't think he even looks at me in that way."_

"_Oh come off it Alice,"_I whispered. _"Edward's even told me that Jazz talks non-stop about you, and that he has had a thing for you for years. So you know what I say, go for it girlfriend."_

"_Yeah,"_ Rose chimed in. _"I've seen the way he looks at you. You should so go ask him to The Fall Dance. And you know he won't be able to say no."_

"_You think?"_Alice asked. _"Yeah you're right but this means we have to buy me something extra sexy. And Bella, I'm making you buy the sexiest dress I see, and it will be charged to Dick Head over there's credit card."_

"_Oh yeah Alice, that reminds me,"_I said recalling the conversation I had earlier with Edward. _"Edward said the next time you want to borrow his credit card to ask him instead of taking it without permission." _Alice blushed slightly before giggling and our conversation turned into one of sexy dresses and the best, most dramatic eye makeup 'ever'

EPOV

Jazz, Emmett and I were left at the table by the girls while they left to have a "girl chat" and make further plans for their shopping and spa and whatever else they're doing that day. And that left us guys with nothing to do but make small talk.

After about 10 minutes of mindless chatter, I noticed that Jazz had started to stare at the girls, more precisely Alice; I have told the guy for months to do something about it but he keeps saying that it's wrong and it's incest and that Alice would never like him. Clearly this boy didn't have eyes.

"_Jazz,"_I half yelled snapping my fingers in front of his face. _"Dude, just ask her out already, you've been pining for her since the day our parents adopted you."_

"_NO! I can't. She would never feel the way I do; and besides it's like...."_

"_Incest,"_I finished. _"Yeah I know, but it's not. You aren't related to her so get up off your ass and ask her out."_

"_I can't,"_Jazz said, really beginning to piss me off.

"_Yo, Jazz,"_Emmett chipped in. _"Have you seen the way she looks at you man."_Jazz shook his head_"It's the same look you give her. You guys are made for each other; so get up and fucking ask her out already."_

**Wow, did Emmett just say that. **

**I never expected anything that deep from him. **

**Guess it's true what they say – Don't judge a book by its cover. **

**Because Emmett just proved that he can be deep.**

"_Okay, okay,"_Jazz said. _"How's my hair?"_

Emmett and me exchanged a _'what a p_ussy' glance before laughter erupted from us and died as quickly as soon as we caught sight of Jaspers death glare.

"_Sorry dude. But no one gives a fuck about your hair, now get your ass over to there and ask her out,"_I replied.

And off he walked. Glancing over his shoulder back to us a few times. I shook my head as if to say, _'Don't you fucking dare chicken out. Pussy boy'_. Anyone would have thought that he was walking to his death.

I just couldn't stop staring at Bella. I was literally undressing her with my eyes and practically eye fucking her.

She caught me, and you know what; I didn't give a shit.

**A/N:-**

**Okay, so thanks to MyGirlsUnicorn for beta-ing so quick, despite being just as busy with college as I am.**

**Sorry I have taken so long to update.**

**I will post again as soon as possible**

**REVIEW!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Parents

**A/N:-**

**I would firstly like to apologise for the amount of time it has taken to update. I have been rather busy with college as you can understand.**

**And all I have now is to say read and enjoy.**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 11 – Meet the parents

BPOV

I glanced over to Edward and saw that he was practically eye fucking me; not that I actually cared; I was actually enjoying it quite a lot. I licked my lips, and he winked at me. We had been doing a lot of that recently. Eye fucking. And heavy petting.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Jazz was making his way over to Alice, Rose and I, obviously he was coming to talk to Alice. It appeared like the guy had finally grown a pair and was about to ask Alice out. He had a look on his face that screamed _"help"._What a wuss!

Edward and I have been able to have non-verbal conversations for ages, it just seems like we both know instantly what the other is thinking without words. One glance at him and he confirmed my suspicions for me, Jazz was indeed about to ask Alice out – FINALLY!

Jazz carried on his "walk of doom" to our table, as soon as he got to our table Rose and I excused ourselves to go and talk to the guys and left them alone for some privacy. As much as I wanted to know what they were saying to each other it was rude, and I would've hated it if it had been that way when Edward asked me out. Well Alice would've pried given the chance but she never got the chance, but god bless the tiny pixie if she could she would've, she's such a busy body, she has to know everybody's business.

"_Hey you,"_ said Edward kissing me lightly on the head before pulling me onto his lap.

"_Hey," _I managed to breath before Edward drew me closer to him and kissed me full on the lips. His tongue begged me for access which I happily granted and our tongues battled fiercely for dominance; and naturally he won. We remained locked in this embrace for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. Our lips only parted to draw breath and mutter, _"I love you's"_to each other, amongst other sweet nothings, in each other's ear. With a few dismissive 'tuts' and 'get a room's' from Rose. And passers by. But we didn't care. We were in love, what else do people expect?

I loved it when Edward said he loved me, he made me feel so special and so loved. I knew I never wanted him to leave me, ever; and that he never wanted to part from me. Our love for each other was eternal and everlasting. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I gently pulled away from him conscious that people were watching us; I hated to pull away but I felt like I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Glancing round, my suspicions confirmed.

I started to place chaste kisses on his collarbone and muttered quietly, _"Sorry, I could feel everyone's eyes on us."_

"_You don't have to be sorry Bella, I could as well, but I just didn't have the strength to pull away. You taste to damn good," _he whispered in his sexy ass voice, which only turned me on and made me want to drag Edward to the nearest space possible and make out with him without having to be under the scrutiny of everyone in the cafeteria. I wanted some alone time with him, which we were never ever going to get with our class mates and the paparazzi watching our every move.

"_Maybe we could go somewhere, get a little privacy," _I said, placing as much emphasis on privacy as I could.

I glanced over my shoulder to see how things were going between Alice and Jazz, only to see them full on shamelessly making out, he was groping her and from what I could see it looked like she was grinding her hips to him, turning him on even more than he already was.

"_Looks like they're enjoying themselves," _Edward whispered to me, grabbing my hand and whisking me away from the table leaving Emmett and Rosalie to well whatever it was that they were doing. God they were all over each other, and I thought I was a horny bitch, obviously I wasn't as bad as Em and Rose. And she had the nerve to tell me to get a room. I could see were Emmett's hand was going. It wasn't pleasant. Not exactly what you want to see.

After what was what I have to say was the best make out session ever, I left the janitors closet – yes I know very original – looking slightly dishevelled; my hair probably looking like a hay stack and my clothes in a right state.

I had tried to straighten myself out in the closet but it was dark and Edward kept attacking me again, so I eventually gave up and opened the door very slowly to see if anyone was in the corridor. The last thing I needed right now was to see the dammed paparazzi wandering the corridor and snapping a picture of Edward and I exiting the closet. That was something I wouldn't want my father to see in the papers; I would never be allowed out of the house again.

I also didn't want our pathetic class mates seeing us exiting together; especially Stanley and Mallory, there would be rumours going round within 10 minutes saying that I was a slut, not that I minded but if it got back to the paps then it could ruin Edward's career or lack of for the moment. It was the last thing either of us needed.

I wandered to the end of the hallway and waited for Edward to join me; and 5 minutes later he finally emerged from the closet looking just as sexy and gorgeous as ever, and he looked like he hadn't even had a make out session whereas I looked like a complete mess.

My hands subconsciously found my hair and began to make look half way decent and less like sex hair. Edward grabbed my hand and started to walk in the direction of the Biology lab.

"_You're hair looks fine love,"_he muttered in a low sexy voice.

"_No it's a complete mess, I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards," _I said, _"and that's an understatement."_

"_Don't be so self conscious, you're gorgeous. Besides, I like the idea of you having sex hair, especially if I am the one who has given it to you."_he said, taking both of my hands in his and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. Before he had chance to pull away too much, I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back for more, I kissed him fiercely and passionately on the lips, my tongue begged for access which he granted, and I thoroughly enjoyed the taste of him in my mouth.

Edward pulled away completely and blurted out, _"My parents want you to come over for tea tonight. They want to meet the girl that stole my heart all those years ago, that I talk about nonstop, Will you come?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to. I'll leave a note for Charlie to let him know where I am so he doesn't worry about me,"_I said slightly nervously, _"What time should I come over?"_

"_Well I was thinking I'd take you home and you could drop your things off and get changed and what not, and then I'd take you straight to my house," _he said in a hurried voice.

"_Yeah sure, sounds like a plan," _I said as we entered the lab and took our assigned seats, his hand in mine the whole entire time.

The electric current ran on high between us throughout the whole lesson. We were watching some random film about god knows what, I wasn't paying much attention; my focus was on Edward's hand in mine and the all so intense electric current between us, which seemed to intensify in the dark.

All too soon it was the end of Biology and I had gym, I didn't want to leave Edward at the door and contemplated asking him to skip with me, but I knew if I did that I would never live it down and my father would blame Edward and never accept our relationship. EVER!

I gave Edward a chaste kiss on the lips and told him I would meet him at the Volvo at the end of the day. We muttered quick I love you's to each other and Edward walked off towards his next lesson leaving me to another torturous gym lesson.

Oh, the joy of gym.

EPOV

I couldn't focus all next lesson; my mind kept straying to Bella and the torture she must be enduring in gym. I had seen bruises on her arms which she had said were from falling over knowing that I would have to accept that as it was common knowledge she was clumsy. Even though I had only caught a fleeting glance of them accidentally, the bruises she had looked nothing like ones you get from falling over, and I could only assume it was Stanley being a jealous whore and doing god knows what to physically hurt Bella, but she never let it show. I just wished she would tell me the truth; I'm smarter than she gives me credit for sometimes.

I was also wondering how well Bella would deal with meeting my family officially as my girlfriend; of course they had met before during that fateful summer, but they never knew just how close Bella and I got, they thought she was just a friend Alice had made. I knew Carlisle and Esme would love her instantaneously and that she had nothing to worry about but I was quite sure that she was scared of what they would think of her even though she never let it show. That was just the way Bella was, she kept all of her feelings bottled up inside her and never revealed them to anyone and if she did it was only for a fleeting moment which were few and far between. Always in confidence or by mistake. Usually by mistake though.

Finally the end of the day came; I hurried off to my Volvo where I eagerly awaited Bella's company. I kept anxiously glancing at my watch. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Where was Bella? I decided to go and look for her and rushed in to the school. I headed in the direction of the gym since she had just been there, through the door and that's when I saw her and Jake arguing.

"_He's no good for you Bells, he doesn't love you," _Jake yelled. _"He's incapable of loving anyone except himself and you know it. He's using you, when are you finally going to see that?"_

"_You Jacob Black know nothing at all about mine and Edward's relationship. Just because you're jealous and can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to try and wreck my relationship and take away the one good thing in my life. You are a fucking ass hole and right now Jake I fucking hate you." _Bella spat, her eyes glistening with tears

I walked over towards them, my fists clenched.

How dare he fucking say that shit to Bella?

How dare he try to take my angel, my one true love away from me?

How dare he make my Bella so upset?

I sped up my pace, and closed the distance between Bella and I within a few seconds.

"_Oh look who it is," _Jake said in a cocky voice. _"We were just talking about you."_

"_So I had the misfortune of hearing," _I said in as calm a voice as I could muster. _"Bella love, are you okay?" _I asked.

"_Ohh Cullen don't play the concerned boyfriend, there aren't any paparazzi around, you can drop the act," _Jake said.

He really needed to learn when to shut the hell up.

"_It's not an act, Dog. I love her, and I don't care who the fuck is around to hear it. Christ, let __Perez Fucking Hilton splash it all over the web. I don't give a shit. But fuck with her, and you fuck with me."_ I spat back at him

"_Shut the fuck up Jake," _Bella said, her voice almost cracking. _"He is ten times the man you will ever be." _She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy, I simply ran a hand down from the top of her head, down her side, and the just ran it up and down her side. The simple gesture seemed to relax her indefinitely and she cuddled into me.

Or so I thought.

"_Will you listen to yourself, defending him the way you do, he is a lying cheating bastard......."_

The rest of Jake's sentence was lost with the sound of Bella's fist connecting with his jaw.

SMACK

"_Owwwww, Bella what the fuck was that for?" _he asked in a confused voice.

"_For insulting my boyfriend and being a total dick head, I hate you Jacob Black, forever. I won't care if I never see your face again" _Bella yelled, before grabbing my hand and marching out of the gym and into the parking lot.

"_Bella, that was fucking amazing what you did back there," _I stated as I drove back to Bella's house.

The rest of the drive was filled with a stony but comfortable silence; neither Bella nor I was fazed by this.

When we got to Bella's house, she jumped out of my car, and muttered a quick, _"Wait here, I'll be back in 5 minutes."_

20 minutes later we were walking into my house; as soon as Bella crossed the threshold of my house she was attacked by Alice and pulled into a hug and then dragged away from me.

"_Come on Bella,"_she squealed. _"I want to get your hair and makeup done before dinner."_

"_Alice, you know I love you but I do believe she's my girlfriend and here with me," _I said.

God bless Alice she was so cute and adorable, but why did she have to take my girlfriend away from me the second we got here.

"_Yeah well you've had all to yourself recently and we have a lot of catching up to do,"_she said fiercely. _"We'll be down for dinner at 7."_

"_Alice, I'm not a dress me up Barbie." _Bella defended.

"_No, you're not. You're my personal Barbie, now shut up. This can be easy or hard. And you and I both know that I will get what I want so move" _she commanded as she pushed my Bella away from me and up the staircase, before we had a chance to even say a goodbye to each other, and into her room. I didn't even have a chance to introduce my girlfriend formally to my parents.

Every so often throughout the evening until 7 my mind kept straying to what Bella and Alice were doing in her room. On a number of occasions I tried listening in on their conversation only for the door to be opened less than 5 seconds after I got there, and for me to be greeted with a hearty _"fuck off"._ I swear to god that Alice can secretly see the future.

I was thrilled when 7 o clock finally came and I could see my Bella again. I turned around to Alice bounding down the stairs followed by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, and she was all mine.

She was wearing a gorgeous knee length blue strapless dress, with a pair of black heels. Her hair, with ringlets in it and she had natural looking makeup on which only added to her beauty.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, I tried to walk over to her but I was transfixed to the spot.

Eventually I strolled over to her and whispered in her ear, _"You look gorgeous." _I then kissed her lightly on the lips, just as my mother and father walked into the room.

I placed my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her as close as was acceptable in front of my parents. All the time my thoughts were of picking her up and taking her upstairs into my room and ravishing her delicious body.

"_Mom, dad. This is my girlfriend Bella," _I said making swift introductions. _"Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Cullen."_

"_Bella darling, please call me Esme,"_my mother said pulling Bella into a warm hug.

"_And it's Carlisle, being called Mr Cullen makes me feel old,"_my father said.

"_Dinners ready, so everyone take a seat in the dining room,"_ my mother said.

"_Would you like any help Mrs..... Esme?" _Bella asked. I thought that was pretty cute, and I already knew my mother would say no.

As if I read her mind she replied, _"No Bella hun it's ok, you take seat."_

Dinner was a pretty average affair. My mother and father asked Bella how she found school and what her favourite subjects were; what she enjoyed to do outside of school; whether or not she had a job; pretty much standard stuff.

After a while my father said, _"Edward I have some news."_

"_What is it?" _I asked eagerly my curiosity peaked.

"_Well even though you aren't performing for a year, I had a call yesterday afternoon from Oxfam. asking you if you could do a couple of songs at their annual awareness day," _he said, _"And I think it would be really good for your image if you did."_

"_Oh my god,"_Alice squealed. _"That's so amazing. You should totally go for it."_

"_When is it dad?"_I asked.

"_2 months on Wednesday. Right in the middle of half term. So no problems there."_

"_Will Bella be able to come with us?"_I asked because there was no way in hell I was going to go there without my girl to show off. Without my girl to show off to the whole entire world.

"_Yeah, as long as she gets the okay from her mom and dad."_Carlisle said.

"_I only live with my dad. But listen Edward it doesn't matter, you know my Charlie won't let me. He doesn't exactly like the fact that we are together," _Bella said with a hint of sadness in her voice. _"I want you to do this."_

"_Okay but my thoughts will be with you and only you," _I said.

**A/N:-**

**So Edward is going to do a one off charity concert.**

**Bet you are all dying to know what is going to happen.**

**The next chapter will skip to this, and detail all the event. However it may get split into 2 chapters if it is getting too long.**

**I promise to update asap.**

**Oh and check out What Happens In Vegas by MyGirlsUnicorn. I'm her beta so it must be good - lol. Nah she's a fab writer which makes my job a hell of a lot easier.**

**The link is on my profile.**

**Review = love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbyes

**A/N:-**

**Okay so this is all from Bella's pov of the 5 days Edward is in New York.**

**The next chapter will be Edward's account of the events.**

**Okay so here is chapter 12....**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 12 – Goodbyes

BPOV

The 2 months leading up to Edward's departure flew by and in that time I had gotten into numerous fights with Jake over the same old thing and they always ended the same way....

With me hitting him

It's amazing I haven't done any serious damage yet. It's like Jake is unbreakable. I can't even break his fucking nose.

Also Alice and Jazz were still going strong, and Carlisle and Esme had no qualms what so ever about them going out, in fact they insisted they always knew there was a special connection between them, and that their relationship always seemed to go deeper than that of brother and sister. Emmett and Rosalie were still together and any weirdness that we felt at first had disappeared, in fact you could say we were like one big happy family now.

And to my disappointment Charlie and Rose's mom had started dating again; and they had kept it secret from us for 4 months, and they only got the divorce finalized about a year ago. God I hated that woman. And Charlie had said if things keep going the way they are between them he may ask her to marry him again. Oh great, I'll have the step-mother from hell again. Rose appeared to be coping well with it, although she certainly had her misgivings about it; both of us thought exactly the same thing about them – it didn't work out last time, what makes this time so different?

Before I knew it, it was the Monday of Edward's departure and his plane for New York left that morning and because I couldn't go with them I drove Edward to the airport in my truck so I could see them off. He would be in New York until Friday. I had to endure 5 whole days without Edward, and 5 whole days without my best friend to keep me sane.

I turned into the airport car park, treasuring every precious moment I had left with Edward until I saw him again in 5 days. Within 10 minutes I had paid for a parking ticket and was walking through the terminal at Seattle airport with the Cullen's to check in.

I waited with them until their plane arrived an hour later and said a thoroughly non verbal goodbye to Edward and watched the plane leave. As soon as it had left I felt a huge gaping hole in my heart; it felt like he had taken it with him. It was going to be a long 5 days.

The rest of Monday passed by slowly and I passed it by doing my Sociology homework, which seemed to take forever, and reading my all time favourite book Pride and Prejudice. Ahhh, Mr Darcy… Swoon!!

Jake text me a few times asking me to meet up with him and hang out in his garage like old times; I ignored each and every text he sent me, and every text he sent me seemed to grow in frustration.

Edward text me at about 7pm that night letting me know that he had got there safely and that he was thinking of and missing me.

I text him back saying, _I miss u 2 Edward. It feels lyk u have taken my heart with u. I love you x._

I received a text back within seconds saying, _I no the feeling. I feel like my heart is bac in Forks wit u. I love you Bella. Always x_

I text him back a quick text saying, _I no. I love you always too. Take care of my heart x_

_And u mine Bella x_

After that I received no more news from Edward.

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. And when I finally drifted off to sleep I dreamt of Edward and that he was still here in Forks; that he was right here in my bed with me making sweet love to me. I moaned out his name in ecstasy over and over again, while he thrusted his huge cock into me. He groaned in a low husky voice, and was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, driving me even closer to the edge. He looked me directly in the eye and whispered _"Come for me Bella."_And that was all it took and I came harder than I ever imagined possible, while Edward watched me with a smirk playing on his lips. A few thrusts later and Edward came, and we collapsed onto each other, falling asleep blissfully in each other arms.

Best sex dream. Ever. Period.

Tuesday passed pretty much the same as the day before; Jake texting me endlessly, and me completely blanking him, why would I want to talk to that dick head when he was constantly telling me Edward doesn't love me. What the fuck does he know about mine and Edward's relationship? – NOTHING! I was also focusing on my studies in an effort to prevent myself from thinking about Edwards's absence with little success; he was constantly in the forefront of my mind and nothing I did could stop me from thinking of him.

Wednesday – Oxfam awareness concert

Wednesday arrived and Edward was on my mind as soon as I woke up. I sent him a quick text, _Gd luck today honey. I will be watching u on T.V. I love you. Always. Love Bella x._

I went downstairs and had some cereal for breakfast and left Charlie a note to tell him I had gone into Port Angeles to grab a few items that I needed and that I would be back in time to make him tea; I only hoped that I would be back before he finished work.

I went to Port Angeles to get a few books for my mythology homework; at this moment in time we were studying vampires and we had to research different myths from different cultures. I found the whole topic extremely interesting, and in the library I found a book which detailed a myth about vampires who were impossibly fast, and couldn't come out in sunlight (with a twist they glistened instead of being burnt) it was all rather intriguing, I had never read anything like it, I was sure my mythology teacher would love my essay.

I arrived back at my house for 5pm, just in time to start Charlie's tea without him discovering I had gone out into Port Angeles without a friend with me because he was paranoid that something awful would happen to me; I suppose that's what it's like when you're the Chief of Police's daughter. Bless Charlie; he was always looking out for me.

I put tea in; I was making a casserole and fortunately it would be made just in time for Charlie's arrival back from work at 6pm.

I flicked through the T.V. channels looking for the one which would be showing the live concert so I could see Edward's performance; I knew that it would be awesome and I wished I could be there in person to see him; but since Charlie absolutely hated Edward for what he did to me a few summers ago he wouldn't let me go. After he had said I couldn't go I hadn't spoken to him for nearly 2 weeks. He hated me for it. I hated him for not letting me go. And we were both stubborn as mules so it could last forever. Literally.

I found the channel I was looking for, and the concert was just starting. It was half five; I settled down in front of the T.V. and watched it, keeping a close eye on the time so that I wouldn't burn tea.

Charlie got home just after 6; I had just taken tea out of the oven and placed it on the table as Charlie walked through the door, and Edward still hadn't been on.

Just as I finished eating Edward text me saying, _I'm on next wish me luck love. I love you x._

I text him back saying, _Gd luck honey. I love you 2 so much. Always and forever x_

I walked over to the couch and sat down in anticipation.

The presenter walked onto the stage and said, _"And up next is the one and only Edward Cullen."_

Screams erupted from the crowds.

When they had calmed down she continued by saying, _"And he will be performing a new song, written by himself. So without further ado here is Edward Cullen."_

He walked onto the stage with a cocky swagger about him as the numerous girls screamed out his name usually accompanied by an, _I love you._

Edward spoke into the microphone and said, _"Okay, this is a new song which I wrote myself and it is dedicated to a special someone in my life. My amazing girlfriend, Bella Swan. I love you. This song is called The Only One"_

**Oh my gosh, he dedicated a song to me!!!**

I was left breathless. I had no idea that he had even written a song about me. I knew he was hiding something from me. I waited in anticipation as the song began. The melody was so sweet, so slow and beautiful. I loved it.

The song began.......

**_The moment I looked into your angel eyes_**

**_Underneath the glorious moonrise_**

**_I knew you were it for me_**

**_Knew instantly you weren't a phony._**

**_You, you are the one for me_**

**_The one I live and breathe for_**

**_The only one that I adore_**

**_The only one for me_**

**_The only one I love_**

**_The only one I will ever love_**

**_Forever and ever_**

**_I shall love you_**

**_I should never have told you_**

**_Such a hateful, despicable lie_**

**_But what I tell you now is true_**

**_Baby I wish I'd never said goodbye._**

**_You, you are the one for me_**

**_The one I live and breathe for_**

**_The only one that I adore_**

**_The only one for me_**

**_The only one I love_**

**_The only one I will ever love_**

**_Forever and ever_**

**_I shall love you_**

**_I love you, only you_**

**_And how I wish you thought it true_**

**_Didn't want to break your heart_**

**_And every day that we've been apart_**

**_Has killed me a little each and every day._**

**_You, you are the one for me_**

**_The one I live and breathe for_**

**_The only one that I adore_**

**_The only one for me_**

**_The only one I love_**

**_The only one I will ever love_**

**_Forever and ever_**

**_I shall love you_**

**_I love you_**

**_And only you_**

The song ended and I felt so loved, more loved than I had ever felt before in my life. Charlie had joined me on the couch just as the song began.

As soon as it had finished he turned to me and said, _"He really loves you huh?"_

I turned to him. Mouth hanging open. He so easily dropped beck into conversation, you would think that we had only stopped speaking to listen to the song. Not a whole 2 weeks.

"_Yes dad, more than you could ever know,"_I answered truthfully.

"_Well I guess if he loves you as much as he says in the song then there, there's nothing I can do to keep you two apart,"_Charlie said indifferently. _"Especially if you feel that strongly about him."_

"_Dad we love each other,"_I replied.

"_Good, I guess this where I say you two have my blessing go ahead be happy,"_he said.

"_Thanks dad, I love you,"_I answered getting up from my seat and giving him a hug, just as Edward started his next song which was a cover of Ben Mills (2nd runner up in X Factor 2006) Beside You.

He sounded absolutely amazing and I loved him even more than I already did.

I text Edward as soon as he got off stage and said, _OMG I loved it, I can't believe u wrote that 4 me. I love you so much x_

A few minutes later I got a text back saying, _I'm glad u liked it, I wrote it, I wrote it especially 4 u love. Love you so fucking much x_

That text brought a smile to my face.

I text him back saying, _Enjoy the rest of the evening. Love you x_

The rest of the night passed by and I continued to watch the Oxfam awareness concert; the memory of Edward's song played over and over again in my mind.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face and I dreamt of Edward again, as I did every night. This time he was singing the song to me and then we made love to each other and it was bliss.

Thursday

I woke up bright and early on Thursday morning and grabbed the Seattle Times from the door mat. And there on the front page was Edward, and as I unfolded the paper I realised he wasn't alone. There was some tarty blond next to him.

I started to read the article.

It read....

_Looks like Playboy Edward Cullen hasn't changed a single bit. After making a declaration of love to his girlfriend Bella Swan on live television at the Oxfam awareness concert last night and dedicating a song to her, the almighty EC went out on the town. It seems that he has gone back to his old ways again._

_He was seen leaving a bar in New York with a blond girl who is yet to be named, in the early hours of this morning. And truth be told they look like they are a lot more than just friends._

_An anonymous source told us that "They went back to EC's hotel room and who knows what happened. If you ask me, things happened, all I can tell you is that she didn't leave his room all night and knowing him they did a lot more than talk."_

_The picture shows them leaving the bar, extremely drunk, looking very friendly indeed; a lot closer than just friends. Bella should be concerned. After being out of town just 3 days he has already reverted back to his old ways; picking up random tarty blond bimbos._

_See page 3 for more details._

**That bastard; he cheated on me.**

My eyes were glistening with tears by the time I had finished reading the article.

I needed a distraction and fast. I couldn't handle the heart ache. Fuckward had shattered my heart to pieces again. I needed to talk to Alice; I could only hope that "he" wasn't with her.

I dialled Alice's number and she picked up after one ring.

"_I had a feeling you would call B,"_she said, that was the same old Alice I knew. _"What is it?"_she asked.

"_Alice,"_I sobbed, _"I've just seen the Seattle Times. Is he with you?"_

"_No B, we have separate rooms,"_she said in a genuine concerned voice. _"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_He.... he..."_I cried. _"He cheated,"_I eventually managed to force out.

"_He did what?"_Alice half yelled down the phone.

"_He... went... out last... night,"_I said in a shaky voice. _"And he..... copped off with this.... blond trollop. Alice I can't believe he would do this to me."_

"_Ok Bella, I'm getting on the next plane back to Forks,"_she said in a determined voice.

"_Alice no, I can't cut your trip short,"_I protested.

"_B you need me, that's more important than New York, I'll see you in a few hours,"_Alice insisted.

"_Thanks Alice, you're the best friend I could ever ask for,"_I said still half crying.

"_B, listen to me, he isn't worth crying over,"_Alice said.

"_I know but I just can't believe he would do that,"_I said heartbroken.

"_B I can't either. I'm booked onto the next flight which is in an hour so I will be back in Forks soon. I will come straight to your house."_

"_Thanks Alice, I love you,"_I said half heartedly, but thankful that I would have my best friend her with me soon enough.

I hung up the phone and then proceeded to hide the paper form Charlie. The last thing I needed was for him to find out about this.

I busied myself by writing up the rest of my mythology essay and cooking, to pass the time until Alice arrived at my house.

She text me at 12:15pm saying, _I'm off the plane and on my way back now. I will be there asap._

_Thanks Alice. I love u x_I text back_._

Alice was at my house within the hour and the moment I answered the door she drew me into a long hug, she almost suffocated me.

"_Alice, I can't breathe,"_I managed to choke out, along with a half hearted laugh.

"_Sorry, I'm stronger than I look,"_she said, making me laugh for the first time since Monday.

I spent the next few hours talking to Alice about everything and anything, avoiding the topic of Dickward completely. Charlie arrived home at 6pm as usual and Alice and I had been so caught up in talking that I had completely lost track of time and forgot to make Charlie's tea.

"_It doesn't matter Bells,"_he said, _"We'll order take out. I take it Alice will be staying her until the rest of her family arrives back from New York,"_he asked.

"_If it's okay with you,"_I said.

"_Of course it is Bells, you know I love Alice."_

"_Thanks dad,"_I replied. _"Come on Ali I'll help you take your things up to my room."_

Alice and I stayed in my room until the pizza arrived and Charlie called us down.

After we ate we went back to my room and talked some more, and then we watched a film until we both fell asleep.

Friday

Great just great; Dickward is back today, was the first thought in my mind when I woke up the next morning. He hadn't text me since Wednesday thank god because I wouldn't have had a clue what to text back to him in light of what I had found out via the papers.

Alice took me shopping for the day in Port Angeles, on Fuckward of course, and we got back to my house at just after 7pm. I was exhausted. Alice stayed at my house that night to keep me company.

Fuckward text me at 8pm saying, _Hi love. I'm back in Forks now. I wil come round to your house in the morning. Do u no why Ali came bac yesterday?_

I didn't bother texting him back. He obviously had no clue as to what he had done to me. I was hurt; heartbroken; beyond repair.

Again

Because I fell for the same idiot twice

Making me an idiot. Twice.

Alice and I talked more about random crap, avoiding the subject of him. We watched another movie and fell asleep.

My dreams were filled with him; him and that blond tart as I imagined what they had done with each other.

I hated him.

Hated him with a passion.

How could he do something so awful to me?

Especially after he had dedicated that song to me.

I wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die in that moment.

Nothing more than to be numb and free from all the heartache.

I was now dreading tomorrow when he would come over to mine. I could only hope he got the point when I didn't text him back that I didn't want to talk to him let alone see his face.

Only hope that he would leave me alone.

**A/N:-**

**Okay so I may not own Twilight but I do own the rights to this song, so I officially copy right it.**

**This was written by yours truly (I didn't intend to use it here but it felt right and it seemed like the perfect opportunity), I hope you liked it. However you do have to use your imagination for the tune. Which I am sorry about!!!**

**I would love to hear your opinion on the song! Whether you thought it was good, okay, or absolutely dreadful I would love to hear from you. Also let me know if you would like some more original songs in this story because I have a few ideas of where I could use some more.**

**So you know what to do. Click the button and review!!!!!!!**

**=^.^= do it for the kitty. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 What have I done?

Chapter 13 – What have I done?

**A/N:-**

**So here is Edward's pov of the 5 days he was away.**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

**So here it is....**

EPOV

It felt like no time had passed at all before Monday came around and I was being driven to the airport by Bella. We were making the most of the time we had left together before I left for 5 days. 5 fucking days without seeing my gorgeous, amazing girlfriend. I wish she would come with me, then we could at least spend some time together, instead of letting me go for 5 days. This would not be an easy goodbye.

I had a surprise planned for Bella, and I really hoped that she would like it. Over the last few weeks I had been working on a new song; something special and everything I wrote reminded me of Bella. I named the song Only You, and it described how I felt about Bella down to a tee. Every single word in it was me pouring my heart out for her. I would be playing it at the Oxfam awareness concert on Wednesday followed by another song I loved and reminded me of Bella called Beside You as performed by Ben Mills (x factor 2006).

All too soon Bella pulled up into a parking space at the airport; we went to check my baggage in and then went to the waiting area after grabbing a coffee. I was gutted that my time with Bella was so limited and I had cursed Charlie every day since he refused to let Bella accompany me to the concert; but I understood he was being an over-protective father. But it pissed me off to fuck. Almost as much as all the eyes I could feel on Bella and myself in the airport. The odd fan would come up to me and ask for an autograph, but that didn't bother me, the thoughts I knew they were thinking bothered me. Mostly from the women. Probably some jealous comment like, who is that plain bitch, keeping him all to herself. Future Mrs Edward Cullen here.

No. the only person I could see being future Mrs Edward Cullen was sat opposite me.

It felt like only 5 minutes later the female flight attendant announced that boarding was starting; Bella and I shared a thoroughly non-verbal goodbye and had to be practically torn apart by my mother and father and Alice, and Jazz may have helped out a little bit. I just wanted to stay there, with Bella.

I grudgingly parted with Bella giving her one last chaste kiss on her forehead and muttered to her, _"I'll miss you so fucking much love."_

"_I know me too,"_she replied with her voice filled with sorrow. _"I love you."_

"_I love you to Bella,"_I said back to her before having my ass dragged onto the plane by Jazz of all people.

"_You,"_he said, _"are one pussy whipped bitch. You know that."_

"_I am not!"_I protested.

"_Really. Have you seen the way you act around her? You would do anything for that girl! Admit it Eddie,"_he said, using the nick name Emmett had given me a few weeks ago; I absolutely hated it.

"_I. Am. Not."_I said. _"And don't you ever call me Eddie again!"_

"_Ok Eddie, whatever you say. But if she said jump, you would say how high. Admit it!" _he said.

I said nothing, overlooking his little jab at me with my pet hate. That nickname. I simply made my way towards the plane.

We boarded the plane and as always I got the window seat; I couldn't fly any other way. I loved looking out of the window at take off.

6 hours and 40 minutes later we touched down in New York, after a very long and tiring flight full of movies, music and a few games of bullshit with Jazz and Alice. Alice won everyone. Cunning little pixie.

We had a limo waiting for us at the airport and after we had collected our baggage we climbed into it and arrived at the 5 star hotel we were staying in called The New York Palace Hotel. We checked in and it was a good thing we all had separate rooms because I was going to be having some serious Edward time. I missed Bella so much already. My heart was aching for her. Love sick? Very.

At 7pm I sent Bella a quick text letting her know that I had arrived in New York safely and that she was on my mind constantly. I also told her that I was missing her like crazy.

I got a text back saying, _I miss u 2 Edward. It feels lyk u have taken my heart with u. I love you x._

Awww my baby Bella was missing me almost as much as I was missing her. But that was impossible, I loved her more.

I sent her a text back within seconds saying, _I no the feeling. I feel like my heart is back in Forks wit u. I love you Bella. Always x_

I got a text back from Bella almost instantly saying, _I no. I love you always too. Take care of my heart x_

_And u mine Bella x_

I was now in need of some serious relief now; just texting Bella and thinking about her, missing her like crazy; imagining her sweet, angelic face. It was enough to make me hard. It was going to be a long 5 days.

After relieving myself I walked out of the shower room and into the living room in my suite, and flicked on the television. On TV was the last music video I made before I went on my "break", called You Make Me Who I Am. I didn't really like the song because at the time I couldn't see the meaning behind it, I didn't understand what it meant; looking back now I could, ever since Bella had come back into my life I got what the song meant. Up until 7 months ago I wrote my own material but my label didn't like my new songs, so they insisted I sing different material written by other people, they said and I quote "that I had lost my touch." Well I was going to prove those mother fuckers wrong on Wednesday, oh yes I was.

The rest of the evening passed by incredibly slowly, I watched a few episodes of Family Guy and some other random programmes. At one point I think I was watching One Tree Hill, Bella loved that programme she said that Nathan was fit, personally I didn't see what was so great about him, or the programme itself. I also got jealous when she said he was fit. Only I would be hers. Not this Nathan character. How silly, falling for a fictional character.

I fell asleep on the couch too tired to move from there; my dreams were all of Bella; of our blissful reunion in 5 days and hopefully, if she was willing, a little bit of reunion sex, have our first time. I wasn't about to push her but we had been together 4 months and we hadn't gotten past 3rd base; I was more than ready to take the next step, but question isn't am I ready but is Bella ready?

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tuesday

I woke up the next morning with a massive hard on, great more self indulgence before I can start my morning routine. I glanced at my phone and realised that it was only 5:30. But I wasn't surprised that I needed relief, last night's dreams had left me more than happy.

I got up off the couch and dragged my sorry ass into the bathroom and had a nice cold relaxing shower whilst jacking off to thoughts of Bella to get rid of my morning wood, which seemed to be worse than usual. As soon as I was done in the shower I went to get dressed and then at 7am I ordered some room service of pancakes, some fruit and a coffee.

After a few hours of watching TV, there was a light tap at the door. Seriously who the hell would be coming to my room at only 11:30am? I thought about pretending I was still in bed and ignored the knocking which became more furious.

I then heard an angry little voice from the other side of the door yelling, _"Edward I know you're awake and you're taking me shopping!"_

Oh great the pixie!

I ignored her thinking she would just give up and go away. And boy was I wrong.

"_If you don't open this door in 5 seconds I'm going to break this door down,"_Alice yelled. She wouldn't do that. _"And don't think I won't do it!!!"_

"_5..."_

She won't follow through with it!

"_4...."_

Would she????

"_3....."_

She wouldn't dare!!

"_2...."_

Oh to hell with it. I got up off the couch, and went over to the door just as Alice said _"1"._She was stood there like a statue; she didn't even look surprised that I answered the door.

"_Thank you, now grab your coat and your wallet and let's go shopping. I've got my eye on a brand new pair of shoes, and a gorgeous dress and ohh this one of a kind dress."_

"_Ali, how much are you planning on spending. I'm not made of money!"_

"_Haha. You make me laugh. Do you want me to go to the awareness concert wearing last season's clothes?" _Ok, so maybe I could afford whatever she wanted. But I really couldn't be bothered going out at the moment, so I remained silent.

"_No, didn't think so. So let's go shopping!"_

Oh just great! God knows how long shopping with Alice will last.

"_Don't worry Eddie; I won't spend more than $15000."_

$15000. I thought it would've been more. Hey I would've agreed to let her spend at least $20000 if she'd wanted. I'm getting off lightly.

After a long day shopping I got back to my hotel room, more than ready for a nice long shower. Alice had bought a couple pairs of shoes, several expensive dresses and a few handbags from Barney's in Upper East Side; if you ask me half the stuff she bought was completely unnecessary, she even got me to buy Bella a blue dress which I knew that there was no way in hell she would ever accept. And guess who ended up carrying around all of Alice's shit – me. Yeah that's right me! The fucking mug. The good brother taking little sis on a shopping trip. God my fans and newspapers would have a field day if they saw me, they would call me a right pussy and that would do nothing for my image. Good thing Alice had reminded me before we left to put on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. I could already see the headlines.

_Cullen going camp?_

_Bad boy Edward wears Prada?_

The list is endless.

Overall I had spent a grand total of $20500; how Alice can spend that much money on all this shit in one day is beyond me. And Alice had also told me she wouldn't spend no more than £15000 and she goes and spends that much.

Oh well, it's not as if I can't afford it.

After my shower I went down and led on my bed and sent Bella a quick text saying, _OMG Ali dragged me out shoppin wit her. That girl can shop she spent like $20000. I miss u lots babe x_

Within seconds I got a text back saying, _I no Ali txt me earlier b4 she came 2 gt u. She sed u needed summat 2 keep u occupied. I miss u 2. Love you x_

I text back saying _I love you 2 hun. I wish u wer here babe x_

_Me 2. Its borin without u x Love you x I will b watchin u 2mz x_she replied.

I relaxed on my bed till about 7pm watching TV; before jumping out of bed and getting dressed in formal attire as my parents wanted us to go out for a family meal.

Oh the joy!

We all met up in the foyer of the hotel and headed out to the restaurant. It was quite enjoyable considering it was just family. All we did was chat about random shit like how school is going, how our friends are and if we were looking forward to tomorrow evening. I was looking forward to it because Bella would be getting her surprise and I would also have gotten rid of another day, and brought our reunion closer.

As soon as I got back to my hotel room at just after 11pm I collapsed onto my bed and drifted right off to sleep. My dreams were full of Bella. I dreamt that I had her tied up to my bed and that I was doing everything and anything I could think of to her; fucking her up the ass, spanking her with a riding crop and ohh even better having her 100% completely at my mercy. Blindfolded, and secreaming my name. Hmm, we would have to try this sometime. I was going to wake up with a massive hard on in the morning, but so worth it.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wednesday – Oxfam Awareness Concert

I woke up that morning as I expected with a massive hard on; thanks a lot Bella. Again I had a very long cold shower, and indulged in a lot of self love; I can't wait to get back to Bella and have her take care of my needs. I really fucking missed her hot fucking mouth.

By the time I was done in the shower, I was still thinking of Bella. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text ready and waiting from her which said, _Gd luck today honey. I will be watching u on T.V. I love you. Always. Love Bella x._

Aww my baby was thinking of me; oh Jesus mother fucking Christ I was getting hard again; damn that girl has no idea what she is doing to me.

I got dressed and ordered room service again; I really didn't fancy being mobbed by any crazy fans whilst I ate my breakfast.

Just as I started eating there was a knock at my door and I heard Jazz say _"Hey man let me in. I'm starving and I smell bacon and eggs."_

I got up and went to let Jazz in, and as he entered he exclaimed, _"Man this is some room you have."_Jazz admired the room for a few moments before his eyes fell on the food,_"And dude just how much fucking food do you need?"_

"_Just mind your own business and tell me why you are bothering me at,"_I checked my phone for the time, _"10am?"_I finished.

"_Can't a guy swing by and visit his best buddy?"_Jazz asked.

"_Yeah but there must be another reason so spit it out,"_I demanded.

"_Well dude I didn't see you till dinner last night and I wondered if you wanted to go swimming that and I want some of this,"_he said, grabbing a hash from my plate and stuffing it in his mouth. Cheeky bastard.

Ahhh swimming something I loved but somewhere I could be hounded by the crazy obsessed fans.

Ahh, lovely, lots of crazy fan girls staring at my glistening wet chest as I swim. My mind did a sarcastic mental clap, well done Jazz. Awesome idea.

"_If you're worried about the fans dude, Ali already had the pool area closed for the day."_

Fucking Alice! She thought of everything.

I actually thought it was a good idea though, a day with my family by the pool and no distractions.

"_Okay man, I'm in!"_I said.

"_Okay, we're all meeting by the pool at 11am, so be there on time Eddie,"_he said, grabbing some toast and bolting for the door before I could have a go at him for calling me Eddie, and stealing my food. No one steals my food. Unless it's Bella, and it's on her hot fucking body. For fucks sake. Damn hormones. Now I even harder.

**More self love before you go swimming Edward**

After quite a fun afternoon by the pool, I left and went back up to my room to get showered and changed for the concert. Alice of course had only stayed by the pool; as she didn't want to get any chlorine in her hair; and she left at 3pm claiming she needed all that time to get ready; she wasn't even going on stage, so why she needed that long I don't know. But that's Alice for you.

I had to be there for 7:45 at the latest as they needed to do mic checks on all the acts and make sure we all knew when we were on and which way to go, so I had just over 2 hours to get dressed which was more than enough time, and then I had a quick 15 minute limo drive there.

All I had to do was put on some deodorant, my clothes, my hair does it own thing and put some shoes on. 10 minuet job.

I got there and was talked through everything that would happen, and the running order. Everything was ready to go with 15 minutes to spare before they went live on television.

I waited back stage in anticipation as Jason Mraz went out on stage as the opening act. Even though I wasn't due on for an hour I could feel the nerves building in me. I hadn't performed to an audience since June and I felt out of practice.

Time passed along quickly as I was listening to the other acts, watching them come and go, hearing the crowd cheer for them and before I knew it, it was me.

"_Edward you're up next,"_Kate the tech producer informed me. _"So get ready, remember you're entering from stage right and wait until Irina has introduced you, okay."_

"_Okay. Thanks Kate."_I said.

I quickly text Bella saying that I was on stage next and that I love her.

Seconds later I got a text back saying, _Gd luck honey. I love you 2 so much. Always and forever x_

Just after I received the text Irina went out onto the stage and I quickly shoved my phone into my pocket and moved to where I was supposed to be.

"_And up next is the one and only Edward Cullen."_Irina was saying

Screams erupted from the crowds from all the crazy fans. It seemed like forever until they calmed down and Irina could continue what she was saying

"_And he will be performing a new song by himself. So without further ado, Edward Cullen."_

I walked onto the stage, and all the nerves that I had felt earlier seemed to disappear, as hundreds upon hundreds of girls screamed my name usually accompanied by an, _I love you._But all I did was think about my Bella and how much I hoped she would love the song I had written for her.

I spoke into the microphone, feeling like I was home at last and said, _"Okay, this is a new song which I wrote myself and it is dedicated to a special someone in my life. My amazing girlfriend, Bella Swan. I love you. This song is called The Only One"_

The song began and I meant every word I sang. Every word of the song was in some way related to mine and Bella's relationship, and how much I loved her.

The moment I looked into your angel eyes

Underneath the glorious moonrise

I knew you were it for me

Knew instantly you weren't a phony.

You, you are the one for me

The one I live and breathe for

The only one that I adore

The only one for me

The only one I love

The only one I will ever love

Forever and ever

I shall love you

I should never have told you

Such a hateful, despicable lie

But what I tell you now is true

Baby I wish I'd never said goodbye.

You, you are the one for me

The one I live and breathe for

The only one that I adore

The only one for me

The only one I love

The only one I will ever love

Forever and ever

I shall love you

I love you, only you

And how I wish you thought it true

Didn't want to break your heart

And every day that we've been apart

Has killed me a little each and every day.

You, you are the one for me

The one I live and breathe for

The only one that I adore

The only one for me

The only one I love

The only one I will ever love

Forever and ever

I shall love you

I love you

And only you

As I finished singing screams erupted from the crowds, they loved it, my fans loved it, but the only thing I cared about was whether or not Bella loved the song. I hoped to god she did.

As the audience calmed down I said, _"This next song is one you may not have heard before but I love it. It is a song by Ben Mills who was the 2__nd__runner up on The x factor in the UK. I love this song because it speaks to me in so many ways and I hope it does for you too."_

As soon as I finished the song I went off stage and breathed a sigh of relief. I took my phone out and saw that I had a text waiting for me from Bella; it said, _OMG I loved it, I can't believe u wrote that 4 me. I love you so much x_

I was so glad she loved the song, and that it was a nice surprise for her. It had been extremely hard hiding it from her but in the end, everything worked out the way it was meant to. Cullen strikes again. Mental happy dance.

I text back saying, _I'm glad u liked it, I wrote it, I wrote it especially 4 u love. Love you so fucking much x_

She text me back saying, _Enjoy the rest of the evening. Love you x_

Every single time she said she loved me my heart swelled and I missed her even more than I already did. I wanted to go home tonight but I knew Carlisle and Esme wanted to stay and see more of New York. Why couldn't I fly back on my own to be with my Bella again?

An hour later I was still back stage and I bumped into Tanya – great the last person I could ever want to see right now is that bitch. The bitch that ruined my relationship with Alice!

"_Edward,"_she said, I ignored her and carried on walking. _"I was hoping to get a chance to see you, talk to you and apologise for what I did and said,"_she continued saying as she followed me.

"_Okay,"_I said spitefully, _"Spit it out then."_

"_Please Edward; I did what I did because I was pissed. You told me you didn't want me. The rejection stung Edward,"_she said, her whiney voice irritating the fuck out of me.

"_Tanya I fucking made it clear all it was, was a little bit of fun and that we could only ever be friends. And you fucking lied to Alice told her that we slept together and everything, and you know full well Tanya that it never happened and yet you said that to your best friend, ignored her and made her hate me, and I hate you for that."_I ranted. _"You know that we didn't even go any further than 2__nd__base and yet you lied to her. How can you apologise for that Tanya? I have only recently made up with Alice over that. And my wallet paid heavily for it."_

"_Please Edward; let me make it up to you. Meet me at the bar just down the road from the hotel you're staying at. Can we please have a fresh start? I really hope we can be friends."_

"_Fine, I'll meet you but don't expect anything,"_I said, knowing that I really shouldn't go but I needed a night out of that hotel and away from my family.

"_Great, shall we say in about 2 hours,"_she suggested.

"_Yeah whatever.."_

When we got back to the hotel, I went straight to my room and changed into a sweater and jeans, and then left for the bar where I was meeting Tanya.

I ordered myself a coke and waited for her; 5 minutes later she arrived.

We talked and talked about all the shit that went down and she told me that she would come over to the hotel tomorrow (well today if you want to be pedantic) and explain everything to her, tell her that everything was a lie.

I excused myself to go to the toilet and when I returned to the tabled 5 minutes later Tanya had already ordered us both another drink

I downed my drink all in one and noticed that it didn't taste a lot like coke but put it down to the barrel being almost empty.

All of a sudden my vision went slightly blurred, and I had no clue what was going on around me. All I felt was an arm snake around my waist; at least Bella was with me.

"_I love you Bella you know that babe,"_I half slurred.

We walked back to the hotel room laughing and joking; I invited her in to spend the night in my bed which she quickly accepted. I told her to grab one of my t-shirts to sleep in. When did Bella change her hair? Looks good though.

I fell asleep quickly and the last thing I remember was Bella's arms snaked around my waist, and her nuzzling in the crook of my neck. I felt home at last.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thursday

I woke up the next morning with a banging headache and I tried in vain to remember what happened the night before but remembered nothing at all past meeting up with Tanya.

There was a loud knock on the door and I heard my mother's angry voice yelling at me through the door, _"Edward Anthony Cullen, you open this door tight now!"_

Jesus Christ. Oww that hurt my head. I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to the door rubbing my eyes. I opened it and was met with my parents' angry faces with Jazz in the background.

"_Do you want to tell where the hell you were last night!"_my mother yelled. _"Tell me why when I came to your room last night to let you know you had done an amazing job, that I found an empty bed?"_

"_I'm sorry mom, I went out to meet Tanya,"_I admitted against my will.

"_That I know Edward; you know your father and I were actually thinking of maybe letting you perform a little more often after last night night's performance but after this little escapade of yours I think you should be thankful if you ever perform again."_She screamed at me, and I knew from the look on both hers and my father's face that she was being serious. _"Now give me your phone," _she said, holding out her hand. It was only then when I noticed the paper in her hand. It was folded up, but from what I could see it was the top of my head and some blond.

Shit.

What there was no way in hell I was giving her my phone.

No way I was letting her take away my only way of contacting Bella.

"_Now Edward,"_she yelled. She caught me looking at the paper.

"_This"_ she said waving it still folded in front of my face _"This is what Bella will be waking up to. And you have done it again. Edward Cullen superstar has done it again. Well done Edward_." She slammed the paper at me feet as the headline unfolded beneath me

"Playboy Cullen slides back to life before the Swan"

I grudgingly walked towards my room knowing there was no way I could get myself out of this one as there was no way of arguing with her on this subject.

I grabbed me phone and I walked back into the living room and handed my phone to her.

"_Where's Alice?"_I asked only now realising she wasn't here.

"_Not that it is any of your business but she got a phone call and headed back to Forks to stay with Bella. She didn't say why only that it was important, But, take a wild guess son."_my father answered.

I didn't take a wild guess, well, not out loud anyway, I simply said, _"Can I please go back to bed?"_

"_Of course son,"_my dad said. _"Come on Esme, Jasper."_

"_Thank you."_

I went back to bed and fell back to sleep incredibly fast, and when I woke up again the clock read 6pm. Shit!!

I ordered room service again.

I ate and then went back to sleep feeling awful. I had a dream that Bella had been with me and slept with me in this very bad and that all we did was snuggle up to each other as we fell asleep. It was very serene, but not quite right.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Friday

I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had in a while. It was 10am.

I ordered room service again; like I had done most of my stay here. I really couldn't be bothered going down to the dining room and facing my family just yet. My mind was full of questions the main one being...

What did Bella think of me now?

Would, no could she forgive me?

I packed all of my things into my suitcase and at 1:00pm we got a limo to the airport.

Whilst in the limo my father told me that I could have my phone back as soon as we got back to Forks, I couldn't wait to text Bella.

We checked in and waited at the terminal. After about 15 minutes I got bored and decided to have a look around some of the shops; our flight wasn't for another hour anyway. I found a few things to take back but nothing absolutely fantastic in particular.

At 2:45pm they announced boarding, and we all clambered on to the plane.

Our flight took off on time and I willed away the flight by listening to music. We touched down at Seattle airport at 6:40pm.

We collected our luggage and were out of the airport for 6:55pm. Esme gave me back my phone as we got into the taxi that Alice had called ahead to tell us was collecting us. A fucking taxi. What the hell was Alice thinking?

I immediately text Bella saying,_Hi love. I'm back in Forks now. I wil come round to your house in the morning. Do u no why Ali came bac yesterday?_

I already knew why, but I thought playing dumb would work for some reason.

Even though we weren't actually in Forks I felt as though we were and wanted to make Bella feel closer to me, loved. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

I waited for her to text me back. And waited. And waited.

There was no reply and I wondered why Bella wasn't replying. Did her phone die? Run out of credit?

When we got back to the house I was starving. I headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I found in the cupboards and headed to sit down at the table.

On the table I saw Thursday's edition of the Seattle Times and there on the front page was me and Tanya in a rather compromising position.

SHIT!!

This was worse than the other picture I saw. Bella must have seen this one.

This was why Alice came home so early.

I don't even remember this happening.

I read through the article and apparently she came back to my hotel room and didn't leave the room all night.

Funny I don't remember seeing her in the morning.

Why am I thinking about that?

Bella must think I cheated on her.

I didn't. Holy shit. What do I do?

I had to see Bella now.

"_I'm going to Bella's I'll be back soon,"_I called grabbing my car keys.

As I made my way to the door Esme cut me off and said, _"I don't think so Edward. You are grounded for 2 weeks for that New York incident and you will not be driving that car for at least month!"_

"_Fine!"_I said. _"Here,"_I said giving her my car keys and walking off up to my room.

"_Less of the attitude Edward or it will be 2 months,"_she called after me.

I began to text Bella to explain to her that what she had read wasn't true, and I was almost done when Jazz walked in and said,_"Dude, don't bother, I just talked to Alice and she is staying there tonight. And man you really hurt little B, she's a fucking mess. I wouldn't bother sending her a text now coz dude you will only upset her more. Give her a bit of time."_

"_But it's all lies; I couldn't do that to Bella. It's not true,"_I said. _"How much time should I give her?"_

"_As much time as she needs man. Let her come to you."_

"_I guess you're right man."_

Jazz left my room and I collapsed onto my bed jet lagged and fell asleep with great difficulty as I wondered what Bella had been saying to Alice and what she was doing right at this very moment.

Was she thinking of me?

I had screwed up big style! And it wouldn't be an easy fix.

**A/N:-**

**Okay so like I said at the end of my last chapter I would really appreciate your opinion on Only You (my song) and also I have put a link to Ben Mills - Beside You, for those of you who haven't heard it before It is on my profile page**

**I don't really have much else to say except**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Misguided Ghost

**A/N:-**

**Okay so there is a song for this chapter (recommended by my beta) -**** Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. There is a link in my profile. Please listen to the song. Especially the start - it really applies to this chapter.**

**Okay so this chapter was going to go up a couple of days ago, but my beta was decided to be lazy and I've had to blag her head about doing this since Tuesday afternoon (UK time). And she took her royal time getting around to it.**

**So here it is. Later than I planned....**

**Enjoy!!!**

EPOV

I couldn't take it any longer, it was killing me her avoiding me like this. I had to see her. It had been 1 month. 1 whole fucking month and I barely saw her except for Biology and lunch; and all she did was act as though I was invisible, like I wasn't even there. I wanted to cry, my angel didn't want to know me.

I had tried so many times to get her to talk to me; gone round to her house so many times only to have the door slammed in my face not one.... not twice..... but 15 times. Often accompanied by a hearty 'Fuck off' or 'I don't want to talk to you' And then the last time I tried a very threatening Charlie answered the door and practically threatened to shoot me with his gun, which he conveniently had on him and he was fingering lightly as he spoke his words, well I use the term spoke lightly, he more yelled at me than anything. If I could read his mind, there would be a very bloody scene, me lying on the floor in a puddle of my own blood, with a then very elated Charlie standing nearby.

She screened every single one of my phone calls so I couldn't explain things to her. She wouldn't give me a chance to explain. If I was being honest, it was childish. But I don't blame her. I was once again, douche bag of the century.

And Alice barely even slept at home anymore, she had practically moved in with Bella now. And I knew that was because she felt bad for what happened the last time; when she couldn't be there for Bella because she thought that Bella wouldn't even want to know her and that we lived in 2 completely different states. When in fact, that was the time when Bella needed Alice most. And it was my fault they couldn't be together. I mange to fuck everything up.

I needed to see Bella and I mean really see her. I was getting sick and tired of Jazz saying "just give her more time; let her come to you."

Well Edward Cullen had had enough!

I am going to see Bella tonight and nothing anyone says will stop me.

Not Jazz

Not Alice

Not Charlie

No one

It was 5pm Thursday night. Perfect chance to go and see Bella. Charlie would be at work till at least 8pm since he tends to work longer hours on Thursdays. Alice would obviously be there but I would demand to see Bella regardless of what she had to say. Besides Alice needed to hear this as well. Maybe I could just dangle my credit card in front of her and tell her she can spend whatever she wants if she lets me talk to her. I don't care what the price is. I'll pay it to speak to my angel again.

The only person who had heard me out was Jazz and he said he wasn't going to interfere; he said and I quote _"There's no way I'm getting involved in this shit man. Ali would have my head. I can give you advice but apart from that you're on your own dude. Sorry." _

Well enough was enough!

I jumped up off my bed and practically ran down the stairs 2 at a time. I grabbed my car keys off the side tabled and called _"I'm going out, I'll be back later."_I was so glad I had my Volvo back.

I hopped into my car and re-acquainted myself with it for a few brief moments. I started the engine and drove off at top speed to Bella's house; desperate to get there so that I could sort things out with her, so that she would at least know the truth and be able to make an informed decision about everything, instead of one based on the bias opinions of papers. Well, they are all lies anyway. Everything they say is one big lie. Like just today I saw an article in a magazine left open in the house, saying basically that I had given up all hope on Bella and would move onto the next gorgeous girl as soon as possible. Not true!

I was at Bella's house within 3 minutes. I sat in my car for a few moments, gathered my thoughts and confidence together, stepped out of my car, and walked towards Bella's house and tentatively knocked on the door and awaited someone to answer it.

BPOV

"_Bella,"_Alice's bell like voice chimed. _"Please don't do this. Can't you give it more time? Please."_

"_Ali, you know I love you, but I can't do this anymore. These last 4 weeks have been torture. I need to be away from him and I miss my mom and Phil so I'll go stay with them for now,"_I said as I shoved my favourite jeans into a suitcase; followed by Alice ripping them right back out of the case and throwing them away from me, just like she had done with very other item. The case was still as empty as when I opened it to start my packing. _"Ali you can always visit I'm sure my mom would love to see you. But right now I can't be around him. I've tried Ali but I can't. Maybe someday but not now, the pain is too...... raw."_

"_And what do I tell him? B he loves you and I know he did a shitty ass thing but you haven't given him a chance to explain...."_I cut her off before she could say anything else

"_Yeah; I let him explain and come out with a load of bullshit lies to get me out, great idea Ali,"_I snapped. _"Aww I'm sorry Ali." _I began to wrap my arms around her as she put on her pouty-you-hurt-me face

"_B, you're my best friend and I love you. But please, you have me and Jazz and Rose and Em."_

"_Ali, don't you think I know this? I just think that I need to have time away. If I feel like I can I'll come back. But I can't stay here just now. I need to find my place, and it's just not here were I felt safe. I need the people I know I can rely on. Yes you're one of them, but my mom will help me aswel."_

I made my way over to my closet and grabbed the last lot of my clothes and dumped them onto my bed. Alice sighed and I began to fold up my clothes again and place them into my suitcase praying Alice wouldn't yank them out again.

She surprised me and helped.

After several minutes silence Alice said, _"I guess it doesn't really matter that much; I'm not going to beg you to stay like I just was, I know you'll be back again so I won't try to follow you. Back in two weeks I reckon." _I tsked at her remark_. Such a hypocrite. _

"_Alice, really. It won't take me 2 weeks to get over your asshole of a brother. He......"_

I was cut off by a knock at the door.

3 guesses who it will be.

"_Speak of the devil,"_said Alice. _"And he shall appear!"_

"_Real funny Alice. Let's just get this over with,"_I said walking out of my room with Alice and switching my bedroom light off. We walked down the stairs, and finally we got to the door.

I grasped the handle and pulled the door open the door. And stood before me was a sex god, only he looked so much different to his usual self. This was the first proper look I'd had at him in 4 weeks. His gorgeous sex hair looked so much more dishevelled and bland and unclean; his dazzling, piercing green eyes had lost their spark, they looked empty and cold and broken, he looked like he hadn't slept for days; and his normally stylish clothes were filthy and unclean, it looked like he hadn't changed in days.

I took a step back away from the door, a step back away from him.

In a hoarse voice he said, _"Bella please let me explain. That picture was not the truth."_

I turned and walked into the kitchen, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to hear this. It was exactly what I knew he was going to say; it was all lies. Next he was going to say that he loves me so much and that it was all the paparazzi making up bullshit as usual, and that the girl in the picture did something to his drink or some shit like that. It was all bullshit. The picture speaks for itself. I should have known he was still a playboy at heart.

Those 5 words in my head; Playboy Cullen at it again.

Once a man whore

Always a man whore

Fuckward was never going to change. Not for me. Not for no one.

I felt him before I saw him. That dammed electric charge. I wish it would just die.

"_Bella, please hear me out,"_he said in a quiet voice. _"That picture and the article it was just the paps making up bullshit as usual love. You know as well as I do how many lies they make up. And that girl. I don't remember what happened after I met Tanya....."_

That was where I flipped.

"_Oh so that slut is the infamous Tanya Denali is it. Remind me to send her a thank you card for showing me that you're still a royal dick head. You know what I fucking can't believe she went back for more with you after what you did to her. You fucked her and chucked her; Alice's best friend. And she came back for more. She really brings a new meaning to dumb blonde. Tell me do you make a habit of fucking and chucking Alice's best friend; is that what was going to happen to me. Is that the only reason you wanted me; because you didn't manage to fuck me. Well screw you. No wait. I already did. Though it wasn't a proper fuck was it."_

As I finished my rant at Fuckward, I saw Alice hovering at the doorway. Tears were obvious in my eyes, but I didn't give a shit.

"_Bella that's not it at all,"_he said sounding sincere; well I knew from the beginning he was a good actor. Hey if his singing career goes down the toilet there's always acting. _"I only met her to clear the air, find out why she told all those lies."_

"_Less of the fucking bullshit. Everyone knows you screwed the bitch, both last night and when she was Alice's friend. No need to lie about it."_

"_I never screwed her. She lied Bella. She was pissed that I rejected her. She made the whole thing up. I made it clear we were only having fun. I never went further than 2__nd__base with her love." _He was moving closer to me and I didn't like it.

"_Bullshit! And stop calling me love! I am NOT your love. Go tell it to someone who gives a shit."_I screamed storming past him and up to my room to finish packing.

I fell down onto my bed with huge force. I heard murmuring downstairs in the kitchen and I could distinctly make out Alice's high pitched voice saying, _"Edward please I'm begging you. Tell her, tell her everything. I feel like I'm losing my best friend again. Now go up there and talk to her." _

I heard a slap of skin and a muffled _'Oww!'_ in a whiney male voice.

**Oh great!!!**

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it was him.

Before I had chance to jump up off my bed he was already stood in the doorway.

His eyes darted around my room. From my open empty closet, to the suitcase on my bed, to my empty desk, right down to all the posters of Rob Pattinson & Taylor Lautner which were now missing off my walls, along with all the photos of everyone in our group.

His eyes then connected with mine and he said, _"Bella, please don't go, please forgive me." _His face looked so cute. I had to dig deep inside of myself to remind me that I was supposed to be mad at him.

I was mad

Super mad.

The maddest person in the world because of him.

God I wanted to kiss him

I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't it was too much. One look into his eyes and I melted.

"_I can't you've hurt me so bad."_

"_But... but Bella where are you going?"_

"_To stay with my mom and Phil. I'm leaving Forks. Tomorrow,"_I said with conviction.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

And then he did something that shocked me. He got down on one knee and said, _"Bella. I love you so much. Marry me."_

**A/N:-**

**Short I know but I had to leave it there.**

**Well I need something to keep you guys interested.**

**While I'm here I would like to say a quick thanx to you all I cannot believe how many people are actually reading this.**

**Another thing make sure you check out my beta MyGirlsUnicorn fanfic What Happens In Vegas – link is on my profile.**

**And before you go coz I know you're gonna be bored**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Leaving

**A/N:-**

**I have been busy with college and such, so I'm sorry for how long it has taken to update.**

**I would like to thank my beta for the wonderful idea she gave me for part of this chapter – it wouldn't have been possible without you.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 15 – I'm Leaving

EPOV (from where it was left in last chapter)

I waited at the door for someone to come and answer the door. I was a bundle of nerves as I waited for Bella to come to the door; I could only hope that she would hear me out. She had to, she needed to. Not just for me but for her own piece of mind. She couldn't go on thinking that I cheated on her. I may have been a man whore before her; but one thing I have not and will never be is a cheat.

After a few moments I heard footsteps approaching the door; and then the door opened and stood there was my angel, my wonderful Bella. She stood there for a few moments and then she took a step back, away from me.

"_Bella please let me explain. That picture was not the truth." _I said desperately trying to get her to understand the truth; I needed her to know, needed her to believe me.

Bella turned on her hell and practically ran into the kitchen; I saw Alice half way down the stairs staring, no glaring at me.

"_Get in there now and sort this out," _she hissed, prancing down the last few stairs, in a way that only Alice could, and shoved me in the direction of the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen she had her back to me.

"_Bella, please hear me out,"_I said begging her to listen to me. _"That picture and the article it was just the paps making up bullshit as usual love. You know as well as I do how many lies they make up. And that girl. I don't remember what happened after I met Tanya....."_

I realised my mistake after her name left my lips.

"_Oh so that slut is the infamous Tanya Denali is it. Remind me to send her a thank you card for showing me that you're still a royal dick head. You know what I fucking can't believe she went back for more with you after what you did to her. You fucked her and chucked her; Alice's best friend. And she came back for more. She really brings a new meaning to dumb blonde."_Bella ranted her words scaring me deeply, but it was nothing more than I deserved._"Tell me do you make a habit of fucking and chucking Alice's best friend; is that what was going to happen to me. Is that the only reason you wanted me; because you didn't manage to fuck me. Well screw you. No wait. I already did. Though it wasn't a proper fuck was it."_

Her words cut me so deep. But she had everything wrong and she wouldn't listen to me.

"_Bella that's not it at all,"_I said trying to get through to her, trying to get her to listen to the truth._"I only met her to clear the air, find out why she told all those lies."_

"_Less of the fucking bullshit. Everyone knows you screwed the bitch, both last night and when she was Alice's friend. No need to lie about it,"_she screamed.

Why wouldn't she just listen to me and believe me. Oh wait, its Bella and I have a fucked up history of this shit.

But still I had to try.

"_I never screwed her. She lied Bella. She was pissed that I rejected her. She made the whole thing up. I made it clear we were only having fun. I never went further than 2__nd__base with her love."_I said taking a step closer to her.

"_Bullshit! And stop calling me love! I am NOT your love. Go tell it to someone who gives a shit,"_she screamed in my face before storming past me.

I turned and watched her leave and saw Alice stood there with a sorrowful look on her face. I wondered how long she had been stood there and how much of our conversation she had heard.

I sat down on the chair at the kitchen table and ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out what the hell to say to Bella to make her see sense, to make her believe me.

"_Edward please I'm begging you. Tell her, tell her everything. I feel like I'm losing my best friend again. Now go up there and talk to her,"_Alice begged me, dragging me from my thoughts.

"_I... I... can't. She hates me Al. She won't listen to a word I say."_

And then Alice grabbed my chair from behind and swung it round to face her and then slapped me right across the face.

'_Oww!'_ I hissed, rubbing the now red and sore area.

"_Be a man for once in your life and face up to what you have done, __I'm not letting you chicken out this time.__"_she ordered.

I sat there like a lemon.

"_Go, now,"_she said grabbing my hand and pulling me from my seat, and shoving me towards the door. Pointing with one of her perfectly manicured nails.

I hurried out of the room and up the stairs to Bella's room where I had secretly spent countless nights, just talking to Bella. I loved those moments, and I dearly hoped there would be many, many more of them; but first I needed to get Bella to listen to me without her flying off the handle. I desperately needed her to listen. She is my love, my life and my soul. When I had tried talking to her in the kitchen she had ranted at me just at the mention of Tanya.

As I reached the doorway she was half way between her bed and the door; she was going to shut me out. My eyes connected with hers for a few brief moments, before they started to roam the room that I had been in so many times before.

It was bare. Her closet empty; most of its contents spewed out all over the bed and the rest in a half full suitcase. Her walls were stripped of those stupid dumb Twilight and New Moon posters of Rob whatever his name is and that other guy, the dude who plays the wolf, or whatever the hell it is. The many photos that surrounded the posters no longer covered her walls. Her desk by the window was empty.

There was only one conclusion I could draw from this: she's leaving.

My eyes re-connected with hers as I said, _"Bella, please don't go, please forgive me."_

I meant it with all my heart. I wanted nothing more than to envelop her in my arms and pull her close to me. Kiss those luscious lips and hear her tell me that she forgives me and that she still loves me as I love her.

She couldn't, no she wouldn't look at me. Why wasn't she looking at me?

"_I can't you've hurt me so bad,"_she said her voice raw; it broke my heart just looking at her and knowing that I was the cause of this; I was the cause of her wanting to leave

"_But... but Bella where are you going?"_I asked. I had to know where she would be and what she was doing. At least know that she was going somewhere she would be safe.

"_To stay with my mom and Phil. I'm leaving Forks. Tomorrow,"_she said with conviction. With a slight pained look in her eyes, before turning away from me to hide her face.

I can't let her leave.

I refuse to let it happen.

But what can I do?

Think Edward think.

There must be something.

Something I can do to not only make her stay but also prove my love for her.

And then it came to me. The ultimate commitment. I got down on one knee and said, _"Bella. I love you so much. Marry me."_

There was a long stony silence. I waited and waited in anxiousness for her answer.

And then Bella laughed, _"Ha. You really think that's the solution. Marriage! You're an even better actor than I thought. I almost believed you loved me. Well guess what? I'm going and there's NOTHING that you can say or do will stop me, you ass hole. __You broke my heart once, I gave you another chance like you asked and both times you fucked up. You let me down Edward. Twice.__"_

Ouch. That stung.

Bella stormed out of her room and downstairs to Alice. I could hear her regaling Alice with the tale of what had just happened. And then I heard her say, _"Alice, I don't care about your 'awwws n how sweet'; just get your fucking twat of a brother out of my house NOW."_

"_Oh my god, Ali, I'm so so sorry. I just need to get away from him. I can't think straight whenever he's around,"_she said just as I entered the kitchen where I had left Alice.

Before I even had chance to get more than 2 steps into the kitchen Alice turned on her heel and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out. She turned her head to Bella and said, _"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm still taking you to the airport right?"_

"_Yeah sure thing Ali. 9am on the dot."_

Alice pulled my arm and yanked me from Bella's house. She climbed into my car and didn't say a word for the whole entire drive home. Though I could feel the annoyance rolling off her in waves.

As soon as we got back to the house, Ali jumped out the car and dashed straight inside to her room. I saw mom and dad who gave me a questioning look and I simply shrugged. I made my way up to my own room, and as I passed Jazz's room I heard Alice sobbing her heart out. I knew I was the root cause of her pain. I couldn't not say that I felt guilty, because it hurt me to know that I hurt my baby sister again. Maybe I shouldn't be around women; all I do is hurt them. If only I hadn't been such a man whore and fooling around with any girl who had two legs; if only I hadn't led Tanya on and had a bit of fun with her.

"_I can't believe she's actually leaving. I can't lose my best friend __again__. And what's worse as much as I hate to admit it I don't think that Edward's lying about Tanya,"_she sobbed.

Oh my gosh she believes me! I moved closer to the door, feeling like a five year old trying to hear what mom and dad were getting me for Christmas.

"_To be honest I don't think she's being fair to him. I wish she would just hear him out!"_

I thought it rude to listen to anymore of their conversation. My eyes were glistening slightly with tears. My little sister's heart was breaking; she was slowly losing her best friend, and it was all my fault. Again. If only I wasn't such a stupid pathetic douche bag.

"_Awww hunny. Don't worry. You even said yourself you know she will come back."_

"_I know but I just don't know how I can survive without her here. I need my best friend. These last 4 weeks have torn me apart. Seeing my best friend so heartbroken. She needs me, she needs her friends.__ She has been so distant and __she can't burden her mom like this; she told me herself a few years back that her mom is not exactly the most responsible person."_

I hastily moved away from the door knowing I wasn't meant to be hearing any of this. They were having a 'couple moment' and I really shouldn't be eavesdropping.

I made my way down the hallway to my room and immediately flung myself face down onto my bed. I felt rejected, heartbroken, and most of all stupid.

How could I have thought marriage would make Bella come back to me? Make Bella realise that I was telling the truth and that she could trust me. Make Bella realise I was serious about us and wanted a future with her. All it showed her was that I was desperate and needy.

How could I have been so stupid to have that little glimmer of hope that she would say yes? Especially when she was more than a little pissed at me and was about to leave for Jacksonville to stay with her mom, because of me. I was a stupid ass hole.

I heard Alice leave the next morning to take Bella to the airport. I had had a restless night's sleep as I tried to figure out how I could possibly get her to give me another chance and came up with nothing. I got little to no sleep. My pillow was wet on both sides and my eyes were a sate for you to see.

There was a light tap on my door and Jazz walked in. My face pressed into the pillow. I turned to look at him

"_Dude, you look rough man." _

"_Thanks" I mumbled through the pillow_

"_Anyway ,__Alice told me to let you know Bella's flight is at 12pm and if you want one more chance to get her to stay to get your ass down there for 11am since Bella practically insisted that she leaves the airport before her flight departs,"_Jazz said. _"Something about it being hard enough to leave already without having to look Ali in the eye and say an emotional goodbye."_

"_Jazz,"_I said jumping off my bed. _"That's just given me an idea! Tell Ali she's the best when she gets back."_

"_Will do mate,"_he called after me as I practically ran out of my room.

It was already 10am so I hopped straight into my Volvo and drove to the airport. I had a plan formulating in my mind; I just hoped that it would all work out and go the way I wanted. It's amazing the favours you can call in at short notice when you're a global sensation

I got to the airport in record time, parked the car and ran straight through the doors not bothering to get a parking ticket because frankly I didn't care whether or not I got a fine; Bella was more than worth a few hundred dollars.

I hurried straight to the desk and immediately said to the woman, _"I need your help."_

Everything was arranged pretty quickly. And 20 minutes later and about $500 later I was all set to put my plan into action.

BPOV

I was sat down in the waiting area in the airport waiting for my boarding to be announced. Alice had left 30 minutes ago because I couldn't bear it if she stayed to see me get on the plane and look into her eyes and see the sorrow in them. It would make it too hard to leave and my heart would break just looking at her. I had to do this. I could do this.

All of a sudden I heard the tannoy signal an announcement about to be made.

"_Okay Bella. I know you're out there and well I don't quite know how to say this. So here goes nothing."_

I looked around in shock. I knew that voice. It was him, the very person I was running from. What was he doing here?

And then cue music.

It was the song. The song he had written for me. Only You.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was here at Seattle airport. Singing to me. Oh my gosh that is so sweet.

No, he still has to pay.

I looked around to see where he was but he was nowhere within my sight. And then as the lyrics jumped in he emerged from behind the boarding desk. I loved him so much. I couldn't believe he was here and doing this. But why?

I became engrossed in the lyrics. He put so much emotion behind them. I just wanted to run up to him and throw my arms around him and kiss him so passionately and deeply and tell him I was staying and that he had to promise never to leave me.

Before I knew it the song was over and he was stood right in front of me. His dazzling green eyes piercing mine.

He then said in front of everyone, _"Listen up everyone. I want to announce this to the whole world that I love this girl; Isabella Marie Swan and I don't care who knows. I'm whipped."_

I just stood there in complete and utter shock. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and everyone staring at me; but I didn't care

"_Bella, my heart is yours and only yours. It's always belonged to you ever since I first met you a little over 2 years ago,"_he said in the low husky voice that I absolutely adored.

"_Edward, why are you here?" _I asked quietly, for fear of anyone hearing.

"_Bella, I wanted to give this one last go. One last shot," _he said as he took a deep breath. Please don't let him be about to do what I think he's going to do.

"_I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you."_

"_E-E-Edward,"_

"_Bella hear me out."_

He got down on one knee again, like he had done at my house the day before. He placed his hand into pocket and pulled out a small black box.

I think I just about stopped breathing.

"_I love you so much Bella. Please would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and wearing my grandmother's ring?"_

Shit. I couldn't exactly say no. Could I? Everyone was watching me and him.

"_E-E-Edward,"_I stuttered. _"I can't. I'm sorry. I just- can't."_

Right at that moment the woman called over the tannoy, _"Boarding is about to begin for the flight to Jacksonville."_

I turned to Edward and said, _"I have to go. I'm leaving Edward. I need time to get over everything. Goodbye."_

I turned on my heel and made my way to the queue forming for boarding leaving Edward stood there on his own in the middle of the crowd. I felt like I had left my heart there with him, where I had just rejected him. There were tears falling down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I just said goodbye to the three most important people in my world. My farther. My best friend. And my lover.

I showed my passport and boarding pass to the flight attendant and made my way onto the plane. I found my seat and sat down, and gazed out of the window.

In just a few short hours I would be in Jacksonville with my mom and Phil, at a new school, and the sun. I shut my eyes and put in my headphones once the plane had taken off.

**A/N:-**

**Okay so I hope you're all ready for the next few chapters which will be detailing Bella's time in Jacksonville and how Edward is without her.**

**I am really looking forward to writing this bit!! :)**

**Don't worry she will be back very soon.**

**I still can't believe how many people are actually reading this; it's unbelievable.**

**So let me know your thoughts and REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Life Without Bella

**A/N:-**

**So how many of you guys are looking forward to New Moon on the 20****th****....**

**I know I am.**

**Going straight after college. ****Gonna be fab.**

**I have recently updated my 90210 co fanfic Secrets Lies and Truths which is on joint account with my co-author.**

**The link is on my profile for any of you 90210 fans, along with links to my betas 2 fanfics Only You (which is on hold atm ****) and What Happens In Vegas (which I beta for her).**

**So here is chapter 16.**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 16 – Life Without Bella

I stood in the airport terminal staring out of the window for a good half an hour after Bella departed; hoping and praying to god that she had changed her mind and decided to stay, and give me another chance, even if it was just as a friend and we could rebuild our relationship from there. I hoped that a scene would play out like in Titanic when Rose finds Jack and says _"I changed my mind"_after she realises that he is the one that she wants to be with for the rest of her life, that he is her one true love and that even though she had only know him a few short days she realises that she loves him. Sadly that kind of thing only happens in films and books; never in real life and never to me. I was the captain going down with the ship. No happy ending for me here.

I loved Bella, with all my heart. And I knew that she was the one; and there would never be anyone else for me. But now I questioned if that was really enough. Was it ever enough?

"_Hey man."_I heard Jazz say from behind me, startling me. What the hell was he doing here? _"There's no point staying here now, there's nothing more you can do."_

I felt his hand on my shoulder and steer me from the airport and into the passenger seat of my car.

"_Dude,"_I said, only just realising he was driving my car. _"What about your car?"_

"_It's at home. I got Em to bring me. I thought you could do with a friend."_

"_Oh,"_was all I could say; and then I fell silent letting thoughts of Bella consume me. The pained look on her face as she left to board her plane; the way that she looked truly sorry to say no; and the way that she looked torn. I should have felt like I had a huge hole punched in my chest. But I felt, nothing?

Nothing at all.

I was numb. I guess numb was good. It's a way of hiding, you can't feel pain if your numb.

Before I knew it the car was parked in the garage and I was alone. I didn't even notice we were back or even what time it was. I pulled my phone out and saw the time 18:45. It was raining unlike when I had left for the airport this morning.

How long have I been sat here?

I quickly climbed out of my car and dashed into the house to avoid being caught up in the heavy downpour of rain. As soon as I got into the house I put on my "happy face" and went into the kitchen and said, _"Hey mom,"_kissing her lightly on the cheek. _"What's for tea?"_

My mom turned around with a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

After a few minutes studying my face she said, _"Nothing special, just using Grandma Cullen's duck recipe."_

"_Sound and smells delicious mom. Is there anything I can do to help?"_I asked wanting to keep myself occupied and therefore my thoughts away from Bella and the aching gap in my heart that was sure to come soon. I could already feel the threads being unpicked slowly.

"_No son. Your father and Jasper are in the living room watching football. Why don't you go join them? Tea will be ready in 15 minutes."_

"_Okay mom,"_I said leaving the kitchen and going to the living room to sit with Jazz and Carlisle.

Straight after tea, I went up to my room and moped around a lot, my thoughts totally consumed by Bella. Jazz came and kept me company but didn't say anything, finally leaving me on my own at midnight. I didn't sleep at all that night. I lay on my bed staring at the four walls, and the ceiling, but my mind was elsewhere. It was with Bella; wondering if she was feeling the same sense of loss; the same emptiness that was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

My tradition for the rest of the weekend was to get up and pretend for the sake of my family that I had had a refreshing night's sleep, although I am certain I didn't fool Ali or Jazz; I would then go for a drive anywhere just as long as it was away from Forks and away from any memory of Bella, which failed because everything and anything reminded me of her which then caused me to break down into a fresh wave of tears; I would then return home and mope around in my room for the rest of the day only emerging for a bit of food; and then I would be up all night thinking of Bella and how big of a royal fuck up I am. I'm sure my eyes were bloodshot, gaunt, shallow and void of any emotion, but I did my best to put on a act. That's right, the show must go on. What a cruel metaphor for my life.

When Monday finally came I felt and looked like hell; I hadn't changed my clothes or showered since Friday, not that I really gave a fuck since I had lost Bella, my only reason to truly live. Without her my life is nothing, there is no reason for my existence.

Ali and Jazz travelled to school with me in my Volvo, and never left my side all day. It was like they were scared I would have some kind of emotional breakdown or something like that. Maybe I would.

Skankly approached me during sociology and asked me where Bella was and when I told her she had gone to stay with her mom for a bit, that skank said _"Well it's nice to know you finally came to your senses and chucked that bitch. She was no good for you babe."_

She was all over me, thinking she was better than Bella when in truth no one could ever compare to her, there was no one else for me apart from Bella and I fucked it up in one swift movement. I was so disgusted and gritted through my teeth, _"Get off me you ugly skank, you actually think I would ever want you. You're nothing but a cheap whore."_I then added a little white lie onto the end and said, _"Oh and Bella is only visiting her mom, and will be back soon. And we got back together on Friday."_Okay so maybe it was a huge fat lie but it was worth it to see the look on her face and watch her retreat from me like lightening. A few shocked faces turned to look at me, for the first time I had shown any emotion. Ok, so it was hate but still, she deserved it.

I knew that what I had just said would be around the school in a flash and that Ali would bite my head off about it during lunch but I really didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

And as I predicted Alice was there at our table glaring at me when I entered the cafeteria, tapping her foot impatiently. I joined the queue even though I wasn't hungry, and grabbed a slice of pizza. I paid for it and made my way to face the wrath of Alice.

Before I even sat down Alice jumped down my throat and yelled, _"Why am I hearing that you and Bella are back together and that she is just 'visiting' her mom in Jacksonville? Hmm I'm waiting, why would you make up such cruel lies Edward." _

I did the only thing I could do and retold her everything that had happened in Sociology. Alice sat there as I explained how Skankly had said the she was glad I had finally got rid of Bella and was basically all over me.

When I finally finished telling my story Alice cleared her throat and screamed, _"I am going to kill that bitch!"_jumping up from her seat and attempting to make her way over to the skank table and smack the bitch who was laughing and joking with Mallory about something really pathetic. Alice wasclearly seething that Jess had insulted Bella in such a way.

Jazz and I grabbed onto one of Alice's arms each to hold her back.

"_Alice love, she's not worth it."_

"_True dat,"_chimed in Em, who had just turned up with Rose fresh from a make out session; their hair was completely messed and Em had a look of frustration on his face like Rose had denied him something that he really wanted. I didn't want to know. And since when did Emmett talk like a gangster?

"_So what's going on? And bro why didn't you tell me you and Bells are back on? Where is she?"_

"_Em she isn't here and we're not together. I only said that to get Skankly off my junk."_I told Em as I started to shove my slice of pizza around the plate.

The rest of lunch was quiet after Alice's attempted attack on Stanley; although since Alice kept giving Jess the daggers I was sure it wasn't the last we had heard of it.

The rest of the day was a blur; I had a few other random girls all over me and asking about Bella. I hadn't had this problem when news first got out about mine and Bella's breakup so why all of sudden were they all over me like a rash? The only answer that I could think of was that Bella had warned them off or something, which made me hope that maybe just maybe she still loved me and that she would return to me.

When we got home I went straight to my room and moped around some more. I left my homework well alone; I didn't really see the point in it. I had no life without Bella and I wasn't going to go to university like Bella and I had planned to do together; besides I had more than enough money in my bank to last a lifetime and I always had my music career, I don't need an education. I could sleep in every class, never do any work and still have more money than any of my peers.

I may have all the money I want, but it won't bring my Bella back to me.

I knew my grades had dropped significantly and wasn't surprised to hear Esme's voice chime from downstairs and say, _"Edward Anthony Cullen, get down here right now."_

I got up from my bed reluctantly, and mentally prepared myself to be read the riot act by Carlisle and Esme. When I entered the kitchen my father had a furious look on his face and my mother had that disappointed look on her face that always made me feel compelled to do whatever she asked. I hated that look.

"_Son I just had a very worrying phone call from the school,"_Esme sighed.

I stared blankly at my mother and waited for her to continue. My father simply glared at me.

Before Esme could continue what she was saying Carlisle jumped in and shouted at me, _"Yes and you know what we found out. No. Well let me tell you. Your grades are awful, you're not paying attention in class, and you have attitude problems with all your teachers. And I am sick of you. We care about your education and we want you to get into__a good university, and that is not going to happen if you continue this way."_

He paused for breath before he continued.

"_You are grounded until I see some improvement in your grades and think your behaviour is satisfactory. That means no car, you are to go to and from school in Alice's car; no more disappearing for hours on end in your car; and the only time you can leave the house is to go to school. You understand?"_My father finished his lecture and stared at me still fuming.

"_Yes, can I go now?"_I said wanting to get back to my moping.

"_No,"_my mother said. _"I am very disappointed in you and I want you to do well. Please try for me. I can see your heart breaking a little more each and every day; and I just want you to know that it will get easier in time. Please."_

"_Okay,"_I said. _"Is that it? I have some homework to be getting on with."_That was true but I didn't intend to work on it; I only said that to keep mom and dad happy.

"_Car keys!"_demanded Carlisle.

I dug around in my pocket for my keys and pulled them out and chucked them on to the kitchen table.

"_Happy now. See you tomorrow." _Just as I reached the door, I turned back round to see my mother looking at Carlisle with tears in her eyes and him pulling her into a hug. It simply reminded me of what could have been with Bella. I stalked out of the kitchen and back up to my room to continue moping.

The rest of my first week without seeing Bella at school passed by in a similar fashion and by the time the weekend arrived I was glad to finally have some time to chill out on my own in my room and let my thoughts drift to Bella. Not that I hadn't done that every night without crumbling into a pile of tears on my bed.

* * *

On Saturday morning I was rudely awaken from my dream by a cold bucket of water being thrown over me; it was the first night I had slept since Bella had left and that was only about two hours. I had been having a rather lovely dream about Bella and instead of leaving on the plane for Jacksonville she had accepted my proposal and we had come back to Forks together and announced our engagement. We were happy and I was less than impressed to be awoken by Jazz and Alice.

"_What the fuck?"_I yelled angrily jumping out of my bed.

"_I'll get the shower running; you get him into the bathroom."_Alice demanded as she exited my room.

"_What's going on Jazz,"_I screamed.

"_An intervention. You've let yourself go man and you stink. When was the last time you showered?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_I'll tell ya then. It was over a week ago man."_

"_Oh!"_

I stood there dumb struck in my room, and when Jazz turned around for a moment I quickly smelt under my armpits to see if what they were saying was true. And in my opinion I smelt just fine.

"_Hey, I don't smell."_I half whined at Jazz, before he dragged me by the scruff of my t-shirt into one of the many bathrooms in the house.

Jazz shoved me into the shower and Alice ordered me to get out of my filthy clothes and have a proper wash. And before leaving she stated that she would be back in 15 minutes to make sure I had done as she asked, and told Jazz to stay with me and make sure I did a thorough job.

The rest of the weekend passed in a similar way and on Sunday night I heard an anxious Alice on the phone as I made my way to my room.

"_He's a complete mess. Please you have to come back. He needs you."_Alice sobbed down the phone.

It took me moments to figure out who she was talking to – Bella. I knew that my sister wouldn't be able to persuade Bella to return and that her attempts were fruitless. Why would Bella want to come back? Certainly not for me. She had her mom and the sun in Jacksonville; both of which she had frequently complained about missing. And she had made it clear that she couldn't be with me and had travelled half way across the country to get away from me.

"_Oh my god Bella."_ Alice exclaimed down the phone. _"What did she do?"_

I wanted to know what had happened. Who this person was that had clearly upset my Bella? What this person had done to her? How Bella was?

I longed to hear her beautiful angelic voice.

"_Hon it's okay. Don't pay any attention to that bitch."_Alice said. _"Please Bella come home, you know now. I miss you so much. Edward misses you. Hell Jazz, Em and even Rose miss you."_

What had Bella found out that could possibly make her want to return here? I felt like such a pervert. With my ear pressed to my little sisters door eavesdropping on her conversation to my, my,

My Ex.

"_Okay hon. I'll call you tomorrow and you can let me know,"_Alice said before hanging up the phone, clearly in a much perkier mood than she had been only minutes ago.

I continued to make my way back to my room. I had a quick shower at the insistence of my family; all of whom had become aware of my apparent lack of hygiene. I then went straight to bed; I tossed and turned for what felt like hours before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

The next week was just like the one previous girls throwing themselves mercilessly at me; Jazz and Alice keeping a close eye on me both inside and outside of school; Bella consuming my every thought; and my grades still suffering as a result.

It got to the point where on the following Saturday morning I was hallucinating. There was a knock at the door and I went downstairs groggily to answer it and saw Bella stood there. I stood there blankly for a few moments and slammed the door shut

Of course it wasn't Bella; she was in Jacksonville, not Forks. She had no reason to be here either and I was sure that if Bella had returned for some unknown reason that Alice would have told me.

This was just my mind playing tricks on me due to my lack of sleep; I was hearing things when I heard the knock at the door and seeing Bella because that was what I wanted most in the world right now. It was all down to my sleep deprivation.

"_Edward?"_ A voice called. NO! This is not happening. I ran back upstairs and into my room, I would not be haunted by perfect, creepy hallucinations of Bella, but god, her voice was so real. So close.

I heard another knock at the door and knew it was my imagination again, and pulled the pillow over my head to block out the sound that my mind was creating, with very little success. Eventually I drifted back into an uneasy sleep, and I knew that in only a few hours I would wake up again and be unable to sleep for the rest of the day.

It had been the longest 2 weeks of my life without Bella and just hallucinating her angelic face brought raw feelings from when she left me back to the surface. I dreamt of how she had left me there in the airport after I had put myself out there completely on show for her and the whole world to see. But I understood why she did what she did and that was what hurt the most – I would have done exactly what she did.

Life without Bella is hard.

Life without Bella is unbearable.

Life without Bella is like a black hole.

Life without Bella just isn't worth living.

Life without Bella is one crazy hallucination apparently.

**A/N:-**

**Okay first sorry I really couldn't help myself and had to put in that snippet about Titanic. I love that film and it is one of my fave films ever.**

**Secondly sorry it has been over a week again since I updated.**

**And thirdly the next chapter will be BPOV of when she is in Jacksonville.**

**Another update will be on its way soon I hope; within the next 10 days (depending on college). And the next chapter will be longer and more detailed than this I assure you.**

**Mostly this chapter is showing you just how hopeless Edward is and how hazy it is. I hope you guys get that he just doesn't seem to care anymore about anything.**

**So REVIEW!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Shannon**


	17. Chapter 17 Jacksonville Part 1

**A/N:-**

**Okay so it got to the point where I felt that it was getting to the point where I had to split this chapter into 2 parts. But I hated to leave it at a point where it left you hanging a bit too much - I'm not that evil, so this ended up being the longest chapter I've written.**

**So I have split this up into 2 parts but plus side to that is the next chapter hopefully will be up very soon. But it all depends on my beta and when she finds time. **

**I am also truly sorry for the delay in the update. My beta and I went to see Taylor Swift on Tuesday night. And my beta had my chapter from Saturday or Sunday, and then couldn't be bothered to get round to it until Wednesday. But we had plans so it was unavoidable really, even though she promised to do it Monday night.**

Chapter 17 – Jacksonville part 1

BPOV

I arrived at the airport in Jacksonville and made my way off the plane. I was through security and baggage claim in record time; I couldn't ever recall a time where it had taken less than 40 minutes.

I looked around in arrivals for my mother in vain hope for the best part of 5 minutes before finally seeing her and Phil. I hurried over to them as fast as me and my luggage were able to. When I finally got to them I noticed some changes in my mother that hadn't been noticeable from a distance. I gave her a quizzical look for a few moments before the penny dropped and finally exclaiming, _"Oh my god! You're pregnant. How far?"_

"_About 6 months."_My mother said proudly before gazing lovingly into Phil's eyes. It made me feel sick. That was the way that I used to look at Edward even after he had cheated on me. And I still love him

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_I demanded getting a little pissed that my mom had kept something so huge from me, but unable to stop myself from hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"_Bella we wanted to tell you in person when you visited. This is not the kind of news I wanted to give over the phone. And we only found out about the pregnancy about a month after you left after your annual Summer visit."_Phil explained.

My anger subsided a little but I was still hurt that they had felt it unnecessary to tell me but I hadn't exactly been the best daughter; my phone calls and emails to my mom were getting fewer and fewer as the years went by and less and less in detail. I probably sounded like a convict checking in with the parole officer. 'Yes I'm fine. Everything is good. See you soon' was the basic format.

"_Come on let's get you to the car and home, We have so much to catch up on and I want to learn all about the young woman my daughter has grown up into. Oh, just look at her Phil" _My mom said enthusiastically, he smiled at me before going to grab my luggage cart and steered it towards the exit.

Renee and I made our way towards the car ahead of Phil and once we were out of earshot she whispered to me, _"So who is he?"_

_What are you talking about mom?"_

"_I'm talking about this boy who has stolen my little girl's heart and that has clearly hurt you in some way. And now you're running from him instead of solving the problem head on,"_she stated. Damn my mom was far more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

Instead of telling her the truth I lied.

"_I don't know what you're talking about mom."_

"_Bella don't you dare lie to me. I'm your mom. And you always sucked a lying, so spit it out."_

"_Mom. You should read the papers more often when Phil's done with reading the sports section then you might actually know what's been going on in my life recently. And it might have helped if you had listened to me when I was on the phone talking about him"_I ranted a little disappointed that my own mother had tuned out of my phone calls because I had mentioned Edward frequently to her. And even worse is that there was some article or another in the papers every week and I was quite surprised that Phil of my mom hadn't seen the front page a month ago. Does she simply not care

"_Bella. Please tell me it's not that boy from 3 summers ago. That famous singer guy. The one who you said and I quote was a total loser and if you never saw again it would be too soon"_

My mother just looked at me and I didn't need to give her an answer because my facial expression gave me away instantly.

"_Bella how could you be so stupid,"_my mom yelled.

"_Mom just drop it."_I said nonchalantly. Not wanting this conversation. Ever.

I climbed into the back of the car and waited for Phil to get my luggage loaded up whilst thinking over my mother's "wise words" about how I was running from Edward. There was no way that I was doing that – I just needed to get away from all the drama surrounding my life. I wasn't running.

Was I?

No I wasn't.

With great effort, I turned my thoughts away from the drama that had become my life and basked in the sun; I had missed it so much in the last 5 years since I moved in with Charlie after mom decided she wanted to travel with Phil; and it was good for me. I enjoyed getting to know my father so much that when Phil was permanently signed, that I didn't want to go to Jacksonville. When I should have and avoided all of this mess.

And now I here I am in Jacksonville and why? Because my mom was right I am running; running from Edward, the whole concept of marriage and the fact that I love him with every fibre of my being, so much so that it hurts to think that he cheated – even though I know in my heart of hearts that he didn't. I just couldn't take the drama that surrounded his life, all the lies that bitches like Tanya Denali (or the bitch of hell as I have grown to think of her over the last few weeks) like to spread because they are jealous.

I already knew that as soon as Edward went back to school that the girls would be all over him; especially now since I wasn't there threatening to twat the fuck out of them if they went anywhere near him. And I knew that it wouldn't take him long to turn into the man whore he is at heart. We aren't together so I have no claim over him and well he's been lacking in the department of sexual satisfaction for the last few months since we had mutually decided to take things slow, no matter how much in the weeks leading up to New York I had seriously considered taking things a lot further. I mean hell I am a sexually frustrated teenager too. It's not like I never thought about jumping him when we were alone.

"_Come on Bella, we're here"_my mom called.

Wow that was fast I thought as I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion only to find them damp with tears. I hadn't even realised I had been crying. I quickly composed myself before my mom could notice, though she probably already had. Then I climbed out of the car and walked into my mom and Phil's gorgeous suburban house.

Wow, it was nice. She had told me over the phone since they moved how much I would love Jacksonville. How nice the house was, how beautiful it was. But I was too happy in Forks and I didn't want to leave.

I glanced around and noticed that the floor was wooden. I slipped my shoes off and pushed them under the small side table by the door and out of the way. My mom walked in behind me, startling me a little as I took in all of the pictures on the walls and the decoration. My mom had clearly not decorated this, it wasn't her taste. Creams, browns and blacks? I thought she was more of a blues, greens and purples kind.

"_Your room is what was the guest bedroom. Second door from the left. Phil has already taken your suitcase up so why don't you go have a sleep and then you can unpack tomorrow and on Monday you can start your new school; you'll love Jacksonville high; they have great extracurricular activities and are well known for their amazing results; in fact Bella did you know that over 70% of their graduates end up going to Ivy League colleges."_

My mom finally finished her rant and to be frank none of it held any interest for me. I planned to go to UW with Edward and just to hearing her go on about university brought up one particular conversation we had had one Saturday afternoon.

----

_We were led on my bed on a typical rainy afternoon in Forks. Edward and I had returned from a trip into Port Angeles about half an hour previously; I had just taken a shower whilst he waited in my room. So there we were led on my bed; me wrapped in a towel and Edward there in his tight beige jumper and jeans looking like a sex god. At that moment in time I wanted nothing more than to jump his bones and make hot passionate crazy love to him but I had to contain my urges due to the fact that we had agreed to take things slow, but when I had suggested slow I expected to have moved to at least 2__nd__base but no._

_We led there contently in each other's arms; my head pressed against his chest while he ran his long sexy fingers through my hair. God I loved it when he did that._

_He kissed me lightly on the top of my head and I knew that there was a discussion we had to have looming and thought it better to get it out of the way now._

_Before I even had a chance to work out how to bring the topic up Edward said, "Bella what are your plans for university."_

_It was little moments like these that made me feel as though we were one in the same; two halves of a whole; meant to be. Ying and yang so to speak._

"_I was actually just about to bring that up," I laughed. "And to be honest I was planning on talking about it with you first. What are your plans?"_

_Edward remained mute and didn't say a word._

"_Edward.."_

"_I was planning to follow you where ever you go love," he finally answered pulling me closer to him._

"_Well Edward I don't know how to say this but.... I want to go to UW simply because it's close to my dad and it's the only place I could actually afford to attend."_

"_Love. Money is no object. You can go to any university you want, even Ivy League, and I will take care of the money side of it."_

"_NO!" I said jumping out of his arms and off the bed, keeping a tight grip on my towel._

"_NO!" I repeated. "I am not some charity case. I don't want to go to an Ivy League university. I don't want to attend some big fancy college academy and I don't want you to pay for me! It's not fair, I could never repay you. I would be happy to go to community college if it meant I could be with you. But there is no way in hell I will let you pay my tuition fees. EVER." I said before picking up my clothes and heading to the bathroom to change into them so I didn't have to worry about bearing all to my boyfriend. Even though he had seen it all before._

_20 minutes later I walked back into my bedroom and found Edward still lying on my bed in the same position I left him. When he heard me he turned onto his side to look at me and said, "I'm sorry. It's just I want the best for you and I just didn't think."_

"_Yeah you didn't." I chimed in._

"_But you see I have all this money and I have nothing to spend it on that would be any use. I would give it all to you in a heartbeat."_

"_But I don't want your money. Or anything from you. All I want is to know that you care for me and that you will stay with me no matter what. That's all I will ever need from you."_

_Edward moved off the bed and was in front of me in a flash and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me fiercely and pulling me towards my bed and removing my top. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he assisted me in removing it. He then set about removing my bra and then his hands grasped my breasts and I moaned into his mouth which only seemed to turn him on even more. His skilled hands had removed my jeans and panties only moments later._

_Before I knew what was even occurring I felt his long fingers enter my core whilst he sucked on my nipple. "Oh god Edward." I cried out. "Fuck me." Edward removed his mouth long enough from my nipple to whisper seductively "Soon my love, very soon."_

"_Bella I'm home," I heard my father call out from downstairs as the front door slammed shut._

"_Shit!" I cursed quietly. Edward groaned in annoyance against my skin._

_I pushed Edward off me and began to locate my clothes hastily putting them on as Charlie made his way up the stairs. I grabbed my Biology text book and Edward and I sat on my bed hovering over my book and appeared to be making notes just as Charlie entered my room._

"_Ahh Edward I didn't know you were over." He said looking at me. _

"_Sorry he turned up unexpectedly." I playfully bumped his shoulder_

"_Oh well. We're ordering take out tonight. Would you like to stay for dinner Edward?" Charlie asked taking me by surprise. Charlie, being gracious towards Edward. I never thought is see the day!_

"_Sure Chief Swan," Edward replied politely._

"_Edward, call me Charlie."_

"_Charlie" Edward repeated nodding his head as Charlie did the same then ducked out the door._

_----_

I awoke Sunday afternoon and began to unpack my bags into my closet. It really didn't take all that long considering I had brought practically everything with me from Forks. Which wasn't a lot to start with, though most of it was governed by Alice. Who would regularly throw away my old stuff and replace it with new stuff. It was just after 5pm when I tacked my final poster to the wall of my new bedroom.

Though it held all of my possessions, my photos pinned to the corkboard my mom had left me, and I had my favourite throw over my bed. The room felt cold. Unloved. The house was a new, and my mother and Phil were the first owners of it. The room held nothing to me. No childhood memories, no cosy nights with girlfriends. And no cosy nights with Edward. Those sneaky nights when he would stay later than he should and climb down the big tree outside of my window.

I immediately looked out of the window. There was no tree.

I hurried downstairs and was about to ask what Phil and mom what they wanted to eat since I was so used to taking care of Charlie, when I saw Phil cooking Spaghetti Bolognaise I was once again reminded that this wasn't home.

"_Do you want any help Phil?"_I asked in an effort to be helpful.

"_No kiddo. You're alright it's almost done. Go join Renee in the lounge and I'll call you in when it's ready."_Phil said kindly.

Kiddo? I'm not seven. I thought sarcastically.

"_Okay"_

Dinner was fabulous we actually sat at the table as a family and talked about anything and everything; it felt weird since Charlie and I sat in the living room with the plate on our lap and barely uttered a single word to each other, which I didn't mind at all, whilst some football game played on the sports channel.

I went upstairs at 8pm after a bit of mindless chit chat and watching a home makeover show that Renee seemed to be rather engrossed in; I began to get lost in the world of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, before finally settling down to sleep at 10pm so that I would be fresh for my first day at an Edward free school. I hated to admit it to myself but I missed him so much and wasn't sure how I would cope without seeing him each and every day before school. It felt strange to go to sleep without hearing the constant rain tapping against my window and in some obscure way I kind of missed it; I had begun to find it rather soothing over the last 5 years. Even if at first it had caused me nothing but sleepless nights.

I woke up the next morning at 6am with the sun shining brightly in through my window, which had rarely happened to me over the last few years since it was a rare phenomenon in Forks. I wasn't particularly looking forward to starting Jacksonville high; I never made new friends that easily and found it hard to fit in. My mother bless her had enrolled me as Bella Dwyer so that the other pupils may not realise that I was the ex of the 'Almighty EC' and try and get close to me in order to get to him.

I had a cool relaxing shower before I attempted to straighten my hair and applying basic makeup, using what little knowledge about makeup that had seeped into my brain because of Alice. I slipped into a tight fitting blue v necked t-shirt and my favourite pair of hipster jeans and my newest pair of white trainers. I looked supprisingly good; Alice would be so proud of me.

I then checked the time and saw that it was already 8:45am and I was thankful that the school was only a 5 minute walk away. I grabbed a slice of toast off the counter and kissed my mom lightly on the cheek before making a quick exit out of the door. I was so used to either rain or cold breeze, that I was surprised by the already apparent heat. Maybe a drought was on the way.

By the time 9am had rolled round I had already collected my new schedule and I was waiting for my student guide who was supposed to be the top student at this school and would be directing me for the next few days. Her name was Kate and I was told she would be at the front desk for 9am. Which meant she was probably a nerd, hopefully not.

Just after 9, a girl with silky blond hair and subtle brown highlights, perfect figure and looked the image of perfection appeared in front of me and said, _"You must be Bella,"_she paused for a moment checking a sheet of paper, _"Dwyer?"_

"_Yes,"_I replied.

"_I'm Kate, I'll be helping you for the next few days so anything you need to know or need any help with just ask,"_she said.

"_Okay thanks. Do you think you could point me in the direction of AP English?"_I queried after all she was there to help so she might as well show me where to go.

"_Sure follow me. I'm there now actually anyway."_

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I would know at least one person in English.

It's good to know at least one person.

"_You look really familiar you know. Almost like I've seen you somewhere before,"_Kate said.

Shit I was going to be found out on the first day!

I stared at her blankly hoping for her to drop it as we entered into the English room. I got told to sit with Kate and by the end of the lesson I was sure I had found a friend in her.

"_What do you have next?"_she asked

"_Sociology,"_ I replied.

"_Okay well, I have history, but I will show you there, Miss Meyer won't mind if I'm a few minutes late."_

As we walked Kate asked me where I had moved from again and instead of telling her Forks, I was vague and told her I was from Washington, the state, not DC. You have to remember to distinguish between the two when out of the state. Or people get confused.

Before she left me to enter the room Kate asked, _"Do you want to join me and some of the others for lunch?"_

"_Sure, I guess,"_I said thankful that I would not be sitting alone in the lunch room or worse spending it in the toilets like a lonely retarded child.

"_Great, wait here for me at the end of class and I will show you there."_

I nodded my head in agreement and walked into Sociology where I was seated next to this bitch called Victoria, and I was relieved to be finally out of there when the class ended.

Kate walked me to the lunch room and I sat with her and a bunch of girls I had seen in English and Sociology including Victoria – unfortunately for me, Jane who looked like nothing more than a stuck up bitch and Irina, who was Kate's younger sister and not in our year. Kate mentioned that her twin sister was off ill at the moment and would be back on Thursday or Friday and kept saying that I would love her, but I couldn't remember her name. Also some guys were there as well, Eric, who kept mentioning to me that he was single; desperate much. James who was Victoria's long term boyfriend, and Laurent who was just plain odd and was pining for Irina.

By the end of lunch Eric Yorkie had asked me to the Spring formal dance which was not for another month, and I had made up an excuse that I was visiting my dad that day just to avoid going with him. I didn't want to go to a dance unless it was with Edward.

The rest of the day passed along smoothly. Kate showed me where each of my classes were, and I was finally getting to know the school. However I was depressed to find my last lesson was gym – some things never change. Somehow I managed to knock myself out cold with a volleyball and got to sit the rest of the lesson out. Inside I was doing a silent happy dance despite the fact that I had a banging headache. Anything was better than gym in my opinion. Even a black eye, sore head and getting laughed at by the stuck up athletic types.

By the time 4pm came I was relieved and started to walk home. As far as first days went it hadn't been all that bad; I had made a few new friends – especially Kate, I had managed to get out of gym for the majority of the lesson, and most of all by some miracle I had only thought of Edward once or twice throughout the whole entire day. It was a feat that I was proud of; even though I knew that tonight in bed would be an entirely different story.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed by in the same way and Kate told me on Thursday morning that her twin Tanya would be well for school tomorrow and that Tanya absolutely couldn't wait to meet me as she was certain we would be instant best friends. Apparently Kate had been talking about me at home to her sister in an effort to help me fit in more at school. I had my reservations though and come Friday I was certain I was right.

I arrived at school early for a change; so Kate and Irina and now obviously Tanya weren't here. I sat on the bench under a thick tree, situated at the front of the school, pulled out a book and waited. As I saw Kate pull her car up into the nearest parking space I saw an unfamiliar person in the car and figured that was Tanya. When she turned her head acutely towards the window of the car I instantly recognised her.

Tanya Denali. The bitch herself. What I wouldn't give to go up to her right now and smack her. This wouldn't be good, it couldn't end well.

That however would be a bad idea. The last thing I needed was to be suspended for fighting in my first week at Jacksonville high.

I jumped off the bench, swiftly picked up my bag and made my way inside, hoping to avoid the bitch of hell until at least lunch time. Maybe I could avoid her then, find some extra-curricular activity that would occupy me all lunch.

However it seemed that lady luck was not on my side.

First lesson of the day and guess who walks into Biology; Tanya, my new lab partner it seems. All week I had been sat at an empty desk at the back of the room, my teacher had explained that the person who sat there was absent. She was the last person I expected it to be. Oh shit!

She sat down in the vacant seat next to me and boldly announced,_ "I'm Tanya. You must be the new girl Bella right? Oh my god if you are half as cool as my sister has led me to believe we will be the best of friends." _Her blond hair forming beautiful curls around her face and a perfect smile sat on her face waiting for a reply from me.

WHAT THE FUCK????

I did what anyone else would do and replied, _"Yeah, hey aren't you that girl from the papers last month. The one who was seen with EC?"_

"_Oh you saw that. Not my finest hour but yes it was me. He and I were kinda a thing when we both lived in Phoenix but then he had to move away for his career and he ended things."_

LYING LITTLE BITCH!

"_Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem,"_I said acting like any normal person would towards a 'new friend', all the time wanting to rip her guts out.

"_Okay I've decided that I like you and I'm gonna tell you this in confidence. Something I've never told another soul. Nothing happened between me and him that night; he made it more than clear he had a girlfriend. And I am so glad that the papers just assumed all that shit went down because now he's mine all for the taking. And that Swan bitch had better keep her hands off my man or else I will smash her pretty little face into the ground."_She said aggressively; she really was clueless about who I am. Idiot.

All of what she said though made me realise that I needed to get back to Forks as soon as possible. I needed to get back to Edward. I knew the truth and that Edward had told me the truth; so what was stopping me from jumping on the next plane home. Ah yes revenge; sweet revenge was about to hit Tanya smack bang in the middle of her face, when she least expects it. And I really hoped to do it soon so I could get back to Forks and Edward.

"_Wow Tanya don't you think that was a bit much,"_I aid in a sickly sweet voice.

"_Not for me. Me and Edward are meant to be; there is nothing I wouldn't do for that man; I love him and he loves me back."_She said, pissing me off; and the worst part about it was that she actually believed everything she was saying and sounded completely serious.

Fucking bitch!

Before I could make any comment on what she had just said, the teacher Mrs Holden started the lesson. And just my luck, we were dissecting a heart.

Oh the irony.

I wanted to throw up right there and then as she spoke. If there was one thing I hated almost as much as the bitch sat next to me it was blood and all things blood related. I can still remember passing out when I was a junior at Forks high during blood typing; not a day I was likely to forget.

10 minutes into the lesson, I ran from the room after muttering a quick, _"I think I'm gonna throw up,"_ to the slag.

I spent the rest of first period in the girls toilets, and just before the end of the lesson I turned up back at the lab and the first thing that was said to me was, _"Bella, you're white as a sheet,"_and guess who it was, it the bitch.

"_I'll be fine as soon as I get some food down me at lunch."_

"_Okay, but I really think you should go home, you look awful,"_she said like she was a concerned friend. Which in a way she was but only because she had no idea who I was. And I was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal all to that bitch.

"_It'll pass, I've been like this before. I don't mix well with blood. Just the smell.. urgh"_ I added with a shiver

"_Ok? People can't smell blood Bella. But whatever, I'll see you at lunch," _she said. I nodded nonchalantly before walking off towards Sociology, which ended up being boring as hell since we were watching some stupid video about god knows what. I wasn't really paying much attention as I heard the words that Tanya had said at the start of Biology had begun to replay in my mind. The smug smile she had on her face as she told me about it; I wanted to fucking kick the shit out of her right now.

"_Come on Bella, its lunch,"_Kate said nudging me in the side. Had I really been that distracted that I hadn't noticed the lesson ended?

I quickly stuffed my book into my bag and followed Kate out of the room and into the cafeteria. I went and bought a salad, and I ended up chucking most of it in the bin because I was still recalling the conversation I had with the bitch; and just how harsh I actually was on Edward and by some miracle he had still wanted to be with me. Now though I'm not too sure. Had I blown all my chances with him?

Even if I went back, would he still want me? Not bloody likely

I left the lunch table with about 10 minutes left before next period and went to the toilets to reapply what little makeup I had on. I just entered one of the cubicles when I heard the door creak open and the unmistakable voice of Tanya, bitch face, Denali.

"_All I'm saying is that she looks so much like someone I know and she's acting like she has something to hide; I wouldn't be surprised if the reason she moved was because she was like the town bike and got knocked up and aborted the child. I mean come on what do we really even know about her,"_she was saying. With the echo of the toilets, it really brought out the nasty nasal noise in her voice.

Ha she can't talk she's probably had over half the lads in the school and got some disease or another. I listened intently at the door to hear everything else she had to say.

"_I'm going to get close to her and find out exactly what she's hiding, but I swear to god I've seen her face somewhere before,"_she said. I could hear a bag zipper and what sounded like pots and tubes being opened. Probably adding more makeup to her already over-applied face.

"_Holy shit,"_Tanya exclaimed after a few minutes silence, a small pink brush dropped to the floor and rolled past the cubical. _"I know exactly who she is! She's that fucking Swan girl, you know, the one who was in the papers. And I told her I didn't have sex with Edward so she wouldn't judge me on what she read. Too bad I lied."_

I had heard enough and was ready to storm out of the cubicle and have it out with her right there and then. But then I heard something else.

"_She will get hers and she is going to regret the day she touched MY Edward."_

"_Tanya what's that conniving mind of yours planning?"_asked the all too familiar voice of Victoria.

"_Let's just say that fucking slag will get what she deserves...."_Tanya began but I didn't get to hear the rest as she left the toilets and I heard the distinct sound of the door slamming closed.

I walked out of the cubicle, quickly washed my hands and then checked my hair in the mirror and then exited the toilets and made my way to my next lesson of the day.

The rest of the day passed monotonously slow, and fortunately I didn't have any other lessons with the bitch because I wasn't sure if I could keep up the 'nice' charade. The 'we are so BBF's' routine.

I walked out into the parking lot and saw that slag stood by Kate's car; and if I wasn't mistaken she was glaring right at me. I made my way over to her, and decided that I was going to bitch slap that ugly slut that just so happened to be my reason for breaking up with Edward.

As I reached her she sneered at me, _"Hey Bella. How's Edward these days? Did he realised what a fucking ugly minger you really are and decide he could do so much better; especially after he had me. Obviously he realised that he and I are meant to be together. I mean why else would you run away from Forks and come here?" _She turned to giggle like a little girl with the others.

"_Listen to me you silly little cow. What you and him had was nothing more than a bit of fun. Yes I know all about what happened and I also know that you fucked up his relationship with Alice – you're ex best friend and my current best friend. You're a lying pathetic little bitch who throws a strop every time she doesn't get what she wants,"_I fumed at her. _"And to answer your question Edward is just fine, perfect actually, especially after I fucked him good and proper last Friday. We are very much together you pathetic little bitch. In fact I'm only here to stay with my mom for a few months until her baby arrives so Phil can still work you idiotic slut."_I finished my rant at her and folded my arms.

Ok, that was one big lie. I had no intentions of moving back to forks after the baby was born. I most certainly was not with Edward, and as for Alice. I didn't know where we stood.

It took a few seconds for Tanya to react to what I had said; and then she grabbed onto my hair and swung me around and practically slammed my head onto Kate's car.

"_You know fuck all you fucking cow. Why would Edward want a ugly, common, plain bitch like you when he can have me?"_

"_For the exact same reason he proposed to me on Saturday,"_I replied knowing that it would piss her off. As I said this I kicked her in the shin and she released her grip on my hair as she gasped in pain. I took advantage of this and grabbed her hair and smacked her head onto the ground.

"_Now why don't you fuck off back to your pathetic little life. I need to go call my fiancé."_I said before giving her one last kick and leaving her there on the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her clamber back up off the ground and run straight at me. She attacked me and somehow had me on the floor within seconds. She kicked me in the ribs and yelled, _"You fucking cow. Do you really think Edward would ever want you? He's a famous singer and you; well you're not enough for him. You couldn't even afford the suit he would wear to an awards evening. Why would he want you? He could do so much better. And you know what, you are just deluding yourself. Now why don't you fuck off back home to mommy. Oh and leave MY Edward alone."_She said swiftly kicking me once again in the ribs. I swear there was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

I stood up and turned around and smacked that fucking bitch across the face, and then punched her breaking her nose in the process.

"_Do yourself a favour babe. Don't get up,"_I threatened as I walked away

Let's look on the bright side. She could always re-arrange her nose and get a nose job for free.

This time Tanya had the sense to stay on the ground and not move.

As I got out of the parking lot and started to walk down the street and couldn't believe I had told such huge lies, but it was worth it to see the look on that cows face. I thought over the words she said during 'our little chat'; I had been too busy concentrating on physically injuring her in any way possible, to even give any thought to what she had said.

The more I thought about it the more I realised that what she had said was right. Why would Edward want me? He probably doesn't even love me. I couldn't believe it when she had said, MY Edward. He wasn't hers never has and never will.

By the time I got back to the house tears had started streaming down my face. At I knew what I needed to do. I had to call Alice. Talk to her, explain what had happened today. She always knew what to say. But unfortunately due to the 3 hour time difference I would have to wait a few hours until it would be a decent time to call her.

I busied myself with work around the house. I cleaned every surface I could find, started preparing dinner, I even went as far as to change all the bed sheets even though I was fairly certain they had been changed a couple of days ago. I put a load on in the wash. I did everything and anything I could think off to distract myself from my thoughts.

As the time got nearer and nearer to call Alice I started to wonder if she would want to speak to me. I left he, she didn't want me to leave.

Mom arrived home at just after 6; just as I was about to vacuum around the house.

"_Bella, what on earth are you doing?"_my mom asked after she had hung up her coat in the hall closet.

"_Just cleaning up to save you the trouble of having to do it yourself. I've finished my homework and thought I'd make myself useful,"_I said telling a little white lie.

Obviously I was doing it to keep Edward off my mind, but I also thought that it would save my mom work. And as for 'done all my homework', well that was a full on lie. I couldn't focus on my homework anymore without Edward, I had become too accustomed to doing it with him. His fingers playing with loose strands of my hair or having him place little kisses on my cheeks while I tried to do my homework. I really couldn't see the point in doing it when with any luck I would be back in Forks soon, but only if Edward still wanted me. I didn't want to go back and be cruelly rejected by him, just like I had done to him.

During the next few hours I had second thoughts about calling Alice today, and before I could reach a final decision I fell asleep into an uneasy dream about Edward and the bitch. It wasn't pleasant.

_I had gone to talk to Edward and apologise for my actions and everything hoping for reconciliation with him. I went into his house Esme had let me in and told me Edward was in his room studying. I didn't bother to knock before entering seeing as he would probably slam the door back in my face and refuse to hear me out, so I just walked right in. And I saw him and Tanya having full on sex on his bed; their clothes spewed out across the floor. For a few seconds, I stood there, mouth open and unable to take in what I was seeing. Once I was able to move again I didn't bother saying anything, I just ran back down the stairs and out the door; I reached my car and succumbed to tears. Before I could pull out of the drive Alice came up to my car and opened the door and said "Well you were warned." And then she slammed it shut._

I woke up from that dream crying and it took me a while to figure out whether or not it had actually happened. I settled myself by taking a long hot shower and then instead of doing anything productive I just went straight back to my bed and stayed there for the rest of the day, curled up; I only emerged from my room to get food and that was it. I didn't say a word to mom or Phil but they didn't really think there was anything wrong anyway.

I did exactly the same thing on Sunday with the exception that when it was finally 9pm here, I made the decision to call Alice. I needed to talk to her and I had put it off long enough. Enough of being chicken shit.

The phone all rang twice before Alice picked up and greeted me with a rather cheery, _"I knew you were going to call."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything less from you Alice. Remember, you're practically psychic."_I sighed into the phone.

"_So let me guess what you need to talk about,"_she paused for a few moments, _"Edward and let me guess Tanya is somehow involved."_

Damn she was good.

"_Yeah kinda. But first, how's he been?"_I asked wanting to know everything

_She sighed before speaking. "Not good Bella, listen to me the guy didn't have a shower for over a week. He didn't change his clothes. Hell even the girls didn't bother going near him after a few days. That's how bad he is and me and Jazz had to force him just to have a wash on Saturday. He really loves you and__he's a complete mess. Please you have to come back. He needs you."_Alice sobbed down the phone. I felt so guilty for inflicting pain on not only Edward but Alice as well.

"_Yeah well life hasn't been exactly good for me either. It was great until Friday when I found out who Kate's twin was. No one else but the infamous Tanya Denali. And.. and.."_my voice broke as her words ran through my mind again,

"_Oh my god Bella,"_ Alice exclaimed. _"What did she do?"_

I then went into a full on rant about what had happened on Friday; everything from finding out Tanya was Kate's twin sister, to her playing all nice and sweet to me and having no clue who I was, to the conversation I had overheard in the toilets and then the fight between us and all the verbal abuse we gave each other. And then I went on to tell her about how everything Tanya had said was true.

"_And with everything that's happened I don't know what to think anymore. I know he didn't cheat but I don't want to come home and be rejected by him. I don't think my heart could take the pain. I mean, I know I was the one who left. But to have him tell me no, well that would be the final nail in the coffin."_

By now tears were streaming down my face and I could hear Alice lightly sobbing on the other end of the phone. She took a few moments to collect herself before replying.

"_Hun it's okay. Don't pay any attention to that bitch."_Alice said fiercely. _"Please Bella come home, you know now. I miss you so much. Edward misses you. Hell Jazz, Em and even Rose miss you."_

Rosalie missed me, I found that hard to believe. She's never liked me and we've never exactly seen eye to eye.

"_Give me some time to think Ali. I do want to come back but I need to talk to mom first and then my dad. I have to come back I can't live or breathe properly without Edward. I feel like I left my heart and soul in Forks with Edward."_

"_Okay hon. I'll call you tomorrow and you can let me know,"_Alice said excitedly and then hanging up on me.

I now had to prepare myself for a difficult and awkward conversation with my mom and Phil; they had been so excited when I said I was moving in with them, and now I was leaving them to return to Forks. This was going to break my mom's heart. God I hope she understands.

**A/N:-**

**So next up is the rest of Jacksonville.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Please review!!!!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18 Jacksonville Part 2

Chapter 18 – Jacksonville part 2

**A/N:-**

**So again another chapter from BPOV since there is a lot going on in Jacksonville. Fortunately it's not as long as the last one.**

**Well anyways enjoy this chapter......**

I slowly made my way down the stairs, dreading the impending conversation I was about to have with my mom and Phil. I made my way into the kitchen and saw that mom was attempting to cook and Phil was sat at the dining room table with the paper; no doubt reading about his 'epic performance' in Wednesdays baseball game. Yeah, real epic.

"_Mom, Phil," _I said looking at each of them in turn. _"I need to talk to you guys about something."_

"_Yes you do," _said my mom in a stern voice. _"Now would you like to explain to me why you were seen fighting with Tanya Denali. You know the Denali's are close friends of ours, and for you to assault their daughter is bang out of order."_

"_Mom," _I half sobbed. _"You didn't hear what she was saying, all the lies she was making up. And it was just the last straw when she.... when she..." _I stopped talking for a few moment s wiping away the tears that were falling thick and fast. Why was she so bias towards that bitch?

I finally found it within myself to continue and said, _"When she said that I wasn't good enough for Edward and that he wanted her and started lying saying that they had sex and everything when he was in New York. And just so you know mom she fucking attacked me first."_

"_Less of that language Bella and I know Tanya well enough to know that she would never do a thing like that," _my mom said, clearly choosing to believe that I was lying. Cow.

"_Well clearly you don't know her well enough otherwise you would know that she is a slut who would fuck any guy with a pulse, probably without as well, I wouldn't put it past her." _I screamed, before making my way to exit the kitchen and go back to my room. Failing to even say what I wanted to say.

When I was half way out I remember why I had come downstairs in the first place, _"Oh and mother just so you know I'm moving back to Forks. There is no way in hell I want to stay here with you and Phil; especially since you can't believe your own daughter. But primarily I'm going back to be with Edward, if he still wants me. So fuck you and fuck your 'perfect little family, and fuck Tanya Denali." My mother sat there mouth open, unmoving and unspeaking, completely shocked from my little outburst. _

I stormed out of the room and went straight onto my laptop to organise a flight. The first flight I could find left on Friday morning; I clicked on book and just to get back at her I used my mom's credit card and made sure I was seated in first class and would get treat well. That will fucking teach her.

I made the decision there and then as I closed my laptop that as soon as I returned to Forks I would cut off all contact with her and Phil. Stupid bitch can't even trust her own daughter. Maybe she will get it right with the next brat. God how can she not realise that I'm telling the truth; she said herself when I arrived in Jacksonville that I am and always have been a terrible liar. So why the fuck does she thinks I'm lying now?

Oh yeah! Because she's a stupid bitch that will believe her 'close friend' and her 'sweet, innocent' daughter over me – her own freaking flesh and blood.

But I guess now that she has another baby she won't need me or have any time for me. She'll probably love it and care for it more than she ever has for me; and believe every little word that comes out of its fucking mouth from day 1.

I now was faced with the challenge of calling my dad in Forks; sure he would no doubt understand why I wanted to return but I wasn't sure if I could handle all his questions today. Maybe I could call him tomorrow after Alice had called. I might at least be in a better frame of mind and have calmed down a bit from my mom's disbelief in me. Stupid bitch. Maybe he would understand more.

Yep I would call my father tomorrow.

I climbed off my chair by my small desk and clambered into bed. I curled myself up pulling my knees closely to my chest and sobbed. I cried over the fact that my mother refused to believe me; yes I was furious at her, but the hurt ran so much deeper. I don't know how long I lay there crying but before I knew it I had drifted off to restless sleep, as I relived the events of Friday. Remembering his face as I walked away and remembering that I broke his heart.

I awoke from my sleep more exhausted than I had been before I went to sleep. I glanced over at the alarm clock which was residing on my bedside table and saw that it read 7:30am. Well great just great, half an hour to get ready for school; not nearly enough time. I already knew that I was in for a long week. Not that it mattered, I wasn't staying. And there was another thing I needed to clear up with the school.

I quickly jumped in the shower and was out of there within 5 minutes. I threw on the first items of clothing I found, which happened to be my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting white top. I applied a little bit of foundation and mascara and then left the house without saying a word to my mother or grabbing any food. I wasn't that hungry anyway, and I didn't exactly want to speak to her either.

I arrived at school just in time to hear the bell go signalling first period, and I half ran to English making it there just as the last person was about to enter the room. I took my assigned seat next to Kate, and I knew that Tanya would have fed her the same lies she had fed to her mom which had got passed onto my mom and Phil; so I wasn't surprised when Kate harshly said to me, _"What the fuck did you think you were playing at; attacking my sister like that?"_

"_And what exactly pray do tell did she tell you happened; because I can tell you now it's a lie," _I replied in as calm a voice as I could.

"_Don't come on as the innocent Bella. You fucking attacked her in front of witnesses; all of whom say exactly the same thing," _she hissed at me

"_Oh and who would they be. Victoria wouldn't happen to be one of them would she?" _I nearly snarled at her

"_Well yes. All the girls saw, don't deny it." _She stated as though it was fact; when it was far from it.

"_And would all of the girls constitute as her friends? Well if you had actually been there you would know that she attacked me first by grabbing onto my hair and slamming my head onto your car Kate. I know she's your sister but please believe me when I say that she's lying to you. Just like she lied about having sex with my boyfriend and made it look like she had slept with him again after the Cafod Awareness Concert. Maybe you've heard of him, Edward Cullen. Yeah I'm Bella Swan; my mom enrolled me as Dwyer so that I would have my privacy." _I said all this in a hurry, some of my words running together. I mean I was leaving the school at the end of the week, so there was no point in really hiding it, especially when Tanya would probably spread it around school like wild fire. Might as well make it known to people on my own terms rather than have it delivered by uber bitch.

"_Bella, I want to believe you but thing is everyone is saying different, saying you attacked her first. I have no choice but to believe them," _Kate reasoned.

"_Whatever Kate. I'm out of this place at the end of this week," _I said nonchalantly, signally the end of the conversation. However Kate apparently had other ideas and had to carry on talking.

"_But why?"_

"_Because Kate. I miss my Edward, my dad and my best friend. And also because of all of this shit; your sister making up lies and those lies being told to my mom and her believing them over me," _I whispered back, slightly annoyed at her curiosity.

"_Girls, quiet over there." _Our teacher called; which effectively ended our conversation, there is a god.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding 'my friends'; and what's worse is that I was eating my lunch in one of the stalls in the girls' toilets. I somehow managed to steer clear of Tanya all day. But Victoria was a different story; I had no way of avoiding her snide remarks when I was in Sociology since I sat right next to her. I knew that this would be the situation for the rest of the week, and by the end of Sociology I was surprised I hadn't smacked her.

I could always just bunk off, it's not like I would exactly be getting in trouble as I was leaving. But where did I have to go?

I thought I had done a pretty good job of avoiding everyone; well that is until it was gym and I saw Tanya's smug face in the changing rooms. And if I wasn't mistaken her nose looked a hell of a lot different, in shape and size. She had so had a nose job. But her black eye made me feel all that better, even if it was covered by makeup and only visible if you knew it was there.

I brushed right past her and stalked over to the opposite side of the changing rooms. As I got there I could distinctly hear the sounds of their giggles; well looks like they have something planned.

Less than 5 minutes later we were walking into the gym and carrying on playing volleyball; and as if the fates really had it in for me I was put in the same team as Tanya. We had been put in a group of 8 to makes up 2 teams and she was in the opposite team.

Tanya jogged off to get us a ball, and before I knew it I was hit in the back of the head with that very same volleyball. Oh she was in for it now - that stupid fucking bitch. It's on.

After 30 minutes of play, nothing else had happened except I had somehow managed to hit Lou in the face with the ball when it was my turn to serve.

I took position to serve again and aimed it straight at Tanya, praying to the gods that it hit my target. And what do you, today was my lucky day, it hit her square in the face, right on the nose.

Oooops looks like she needs another nose job.

Tanya collapsed on the floor and I stifled a giggle. Everyone ran to surround her and shot glares at me. Blood was starting to fall from her nose.

Our teacher noticing the commotion came over to us and asked us what was going on.

"_Ask her," _spat a girl whose name I had never bothered to learn. _"She's the one who hit the ball."_

"_Bella?" _she question.

"_It was an accident," _I said innocently. _"I've always had bad hand eye co-ordination. I swear I never meant for it to hit her."_

My teacher took my word for it and told us all to go to the changing rooms and then have the rest of the lesson free, so that other 'accidents' could be avoided and that she could make sure that Tanya was given the proper care she needed. She needed to be put in hospital not looked after.

I rushed off to the changing rooms, had a quick wash in the shower and then got dressed. I was out of the changing rooms in less than 10 minutes. And even better I avoided all the stupid pathetic bitches.

When I got home I went straight up to my room and waited by the phone for Alice to call. I didn't know what time she would call and even though I knew it would be at least a few hours before she called I just needed something to do. I lay down on to my bed and shut my eyes.

I heard a light ringing in the background, and begged for it to just stop; I was too comfy and warm to move and in the middle of such a wonderful dream. Who would dare to ring me now?

**Shit My Phone – Alice**

I grabbed my phone and answered it, _"Alice," _I breathed down the phone without even bothering to check caller ID.

"_Bella, hey," _she said cheerily. _"So how did your mom take the news?"_

"_You're the psychic you should already know Ali," _I joked.

"_B, you should know by now I don't know absolutely everything. Especially with your mom, I was never able to predict what she was going to do next."_

I laughed and took a few moments to calm myself.

"_True true Ali. Anyway I never gave her a chance to say anything to me about it especially since I told her right after that stupid bitch accused me of starting the fight with Tanya," _I began.

"_WHAT!" _Alice yelled.

"_Yeah her and Phil are good friends with the Denali's. To cut a long story short Tanya went crying to mommy and her mom told my mom. And well put it this way apparently Tanya is a sweet, innocent angel. I told my mom my side and she was like 'don't lie to me Bella'," _I mimicked. _"So I booked myself on the first plane out of her which is on Friday. I can't stay here anymore knowing that my own mother can't believe a word that comes out of my mouth. Fuck her, fuck Phil and fuck the baby." _I finished talking and waited for Alice to reply.

"_Ohmygod." _Alice said so quickly I could barely make out what she was saying. _"B, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she did that. Well what about your dad?" _she asked.

"_I'm going to call him when I get off the phone with you," _I said.

"_Okay, well I know he will be glad you want to come back. He misses you a lot."_

"_And Edward? How is he?" _I asked, desperately needing to know.

"_I'd say he was better – cleaner at least we haven't had to intervene again. But it's like there is a massive storm cloud above him all the time. He is so upset" _Alice told me_. "He still mopes at any opportunity he gets, like its everyone else's fault He really misses you B and I'm scared he will get worse. I just hope you're back before it gets to that point."_

**Oh my. Edward.**

**What have I done to him? I've caused him so much pain.**

"_Oh, I hope so too Ali. Luv ya." _I said.

"_Luv ya too hon. I'll call you tomorrow and you can tell me how Charlie took the news."_

"_Like you won't find out before me. Ok Alice. Bye."_

And with that we ended our conversation.

I dialled Charlie's home number and the phone rang a few times before going to answer phone. I was slightly grateful that I wouldn't have to actually speak to him, but it wasn't exactly the best way to deal with the situation either.

"_Hey dad, it's Bella. I'm coming back home to Forks. Things aren't working out here. I'll be flying back on Friday. Call me when you get this. See you soon"_

I placed my phone back on my bedside table after setting my alarm for 7am.I went back to sleep and dreamt of Edward and what our reunion on Saturday would be like.

My father called the next day and he was ecstatic that I was coming home, he told me that he would come for me after my flight and he couldn't wait to see me.

Finally, and not soon enough it was 6:30m on Friday. My mom and Phil weren't home and all my bags and belongings were packed. I scribbled a quick note to my mom saying...

_Mom,_

_Gone back to Forks my real home. I know now that you don't love me at all and don't trust me and now I don't want to know you._

_Please don't contact me – ever again. _

_B._

It was short simple and to the point and conveyed the basics of what I had felt towards her for the last 5 days.

I locked the door behind me and placed the keys in an envelope and posted it through the letterbox and climbed into my cab.

"_Airport please." _I said, before placing my headphones in and listening to Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved on my ipod.

I arrived at the airport within 20 minutes and I paid the driver, who then unloaded my luggage. I thanked him before making my way inside to check in.

After I had checked everything in and gone through security, it was only 8:15am. My flight left in another hour and I decided to wander around the airport and look in random shops and get some munch for the flight.

When it was finally 8:45, I made my way to my gate to wait. Soon they were calling for boarding and as I had booked a seat in first class I got priority. I took my seat on the plane and pulled a book out of my bag to read on the flight – Emma by Jane Austen.

I looked around and was grateful for the extra leg room and the super comfy chair. Thanks mom. I smiled sarcastically to myself.

I ate a sausage and egg breakfast meal on the way and a coffee, and looked down on the clouds for a little while before returning to my book.

I got so lost in the world of my book that I hardly noticed we had landed at Seattle until the airhostess nudged my arm and said, _"Miss, we've landed in Seattle you can get off the plane now."_

I thanked her and walked off the plane into the refreshing rain that Seattle had to offer. How I had missed the rain.

Just as when I had arrived in Jacksonville, I had got through security and collected my bags within 30 minutes. I saw my dad waiting for me and walked over to him towing my luggage; when I reached him I embraced him in a comfortable hug and said, _"I love you dad."_

"_Love you too Bells, I'm glad you came back to boring old forks. And Me." _he said in a gruff voice.

The drive back to Forks was a quiet one and when we got to the house my dad helped me carry everything up to my room and after I had sat down at the kitchen table after making some pancakes for us my dad came in and said to me, _"Bells there's been an emergency at work. Bear attacks, I have to go in now. Will you be okay till the end of the day?"_

"_Sure dad. But have some food first. I bet you haven't had home-made food in awhile."_

_He caught sight of the pile I had made and I saw him sniff the air slightly. He always was a sucker for food. "Okay Bells. Just one though."_

After my father had left for work I finished my drink and went upstairs to unpack the rest of my belongings and by the time 5pm rolled around I was officially home again. I missed my room and the tree outside and the sound of the near constant rain tapping on my window.

I ran downstairs to make tea for Charlie and I; it was ready at 6pm and Charlie still wasn't home. I placed it in the microwave and ate mine in silence. I stifled a yawn and decided once I had finished my food to go up to bed and sleep since it had been a long day. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I wrote Charlie a quick note on the table telling him his tea was in the microwave and to heat it up in there before he ate when he got in.

I then went up to my room and as I heard the light tip tap of rain on my window I drifted easily into a silent sleep.

When I woke up the next day it was 10:15am; I showered and then got dressed in my jeans, Edward's favourite blue top of mine and my converse. I bounded downstairs in high hope that today's visit to Edward; love of my life would go well. I sent a quick text to Alice as I got into my truck at 11:30am to let her know I was on my way.

I pulled up in the Cullen driveway about 15 minutes later and knocked on the door and waited for Alice to answer it so we could discuss a game plan before she and I wandered downstairs so I could talk to Edward.

However when the door did open I was surprised to see a worse for wear Edward who had bags under his eyes and matted shoulder length hair. He looked awful.

**Oh my Alice was right.**

I took in his appearance and couldn't believe the difference 2 weeks had made to my love. I had hurt him so bad.

He stood there for a few moments staring at me in confusion, before slamming the door in my face.

**Guess I deserved that!**

"_Edward!" _I called banging on the door again. _"Edward please I need to talk to you." _I begged sliding down the front of the door on to my knees, my knocks on the door getting weaker and my voice getting fainter as I broke down into tears.

It was too late

Edward didn't want me anymore

And it was all my fault and no less than I deserved for breaking his heart.

**A/N:-**

**So now you know Edward wasn't hallucinating Bella; he just thought he was. **

**Next chapter will start from BPOV again. Yes I know you will be getting fed up of it but if it doesn't get too long you will hear from Edward in that chapter as well**

**Well all I have to say to you guys now is REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19 Gone

**A/N:-**

**So I decided that you might have had enough of Bella's point of view and because I want to pick up Forks action from her pov, I thought it would make a change to have a one off alternative pov from Renee. So I hope I do this justice and that you like it.**

**Also updates between now and mid January may be further apart due to the fact I am doing Media coursework.**

**But anyways here is chapter 19! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19 - Gone

RPOV

I had been really pleased to receive a phone call from Bella saying that she was going to move in with Phil and I and I couldn't wait to tell her about the little addition to our family. Bella would love a little brother or sister. I thought it would be fantastic to have my daughter around again. I had missed her so much since she had moved in with Charlie. I couldn't wait to see her again.

The first day she arrived she seemed genuinely thrilled about the baby but I knew she was hurting over a boy. I remembered how hard it had been the last time with Edmund, no wait Edward that was the one. When I confronted her about it she out right denied it but I saw right through her lies. I soon found out that famous boy from a few years ago had broke her heart again and I was furious that Bella could have ever let _him_ back in her life again. How could she make the same mistake twice? She had had a paddy like a little child when she found out that I didn't even know she was dating him; had I really tuned out of our conversations on the phone that much? I knew she liked some guy from her old school back in forks, but that was it. And to actually find out it was in the papers; my baby girl had suffered so much. Her relationship was all over every paper in the country and I hadn't noticed. I completely ignored her. What kind of mother was I?

That very same night after I had made sure Bella had settled in and gone to bed, I logged onto the computer and ran through articles from The Jacksonville Review over the last few months; I found that my daughter had been frequently mentioned but fortunately had never been photographed.

I found an article from just over a month ago; and as I looked at the photo that accompanied it I realised this must be how my baby girls heart was broken. The article that accompanied it had read

**EC: Back to his old ways.**

_Edward Cullen, The Almighty EC, best known for his status as a playboy has recently 'changed his ways' when he started dating Isabella Swan. This cute, studious, small town girl seemed to have a calming effect on EC and he appeared to change for the better. No drinking; no drugs and even more surprisingly no girls, other than Bella Swan._

_That is until his appearance and the Cafod Awareness Concert last night; where he was pictured in the early hours of the morning with a blond girl, who is yet to be named, leaving an exclusive New York club drunk, all over this girl and a tip off says, high as a kite._

_Well what we are all wondering is what is girlfriend Bella Swan up to right now? Does she know? What will she do?_

_These are the questions we want the answer to. But whatever she does one thing we do know is the Playboy Edward Cullen is very much back on the scene._

I couldn't read on any further. How could that boy do that to my baby girl again? I swear if I ever set eyes on that boy he wouldn't live to see another day. Or I could castrate him. Stop him that way. God I hoped Bella was being safe if these were his normal habits.

After having enough off the news paper articles, I shut down the computer and went to bed and fell asleep quickly beside my gorgeous husband Phil.

The first week seemed to fly by so quickly; Bella settled in quickly and I could tell that she felt at home her. She enjoyed her new school and had even made friends with the Denali girls which I was pleased about since they were close friends of the family and we were invited round to their house for brunch 2 weeks on Sunday

However that was until I got a phone call from Sarah Denali on Sunday evening, just after 8:30pm.

"_Renee,"_ she sighed. _"There's something that I need to tell you about your Bella."_

"_Okay, Sarah hon you got me worried. What is it?"_I said wondering what on earth she desperately needed to tell me about my daughter. My daughter who she had never even met.

"_Well it took me a while to get it out of Tanya, but there was an incident after school on Friday that involved your Bella and Tanya. When Tanya got home she looked like hell Renee,"_she said and I was now wondering where this was going. "_There seems to have been a fight of some sort. Tanya's' face was balck and Blue. Her nose is broken Renee."_

"_You're not seriously trying to blame that on my daughter Sarah,"_I said.

"_Ren, you may not like this but it's the truth. How well do you even know your Bella? You haven't spent much time with her in the last few years,"_she said before launching into a full blown rant explaining to me everything that Tanya had told her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Bella do that? I had raised her better than that – Charlie had taught her to be better than that, he was the freaking Chief of Police. He wouldn't let his daughter go around assaulting people.

Would he? Had he turned a blind eye to "little incidents" that involved Bella?

Tanya was the most beautiful, amazing, innocent creature ever; she was so fragile and precious, I couldn't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt her especially my Bella. Bella had really crossed the line this time. I was seriously going to think about sending her back to Charlie. How dare she lay a finger on the most honest girl I know. She was a close friend of the family, and I would be having serious words with her.

"_Oh my gosh Sarah I am so sorry. I will have words with her tonight," _I said and as I glanced at the clock I realised we had been talking for nearly half an hour and it was now 9pm. I said a quick goodbye to Sarah and was just about to walk into the hall to call Bella downstairs, when she walked into the kitchen and said, _"Mom, Phil. I need to talk to you guys about something."_

I couldn't help myself; I jumped in disregarding whatever she wanted to tell me and Phil so I could confront her about Tanya. I wanted to see what pitiful excuse she would come up with; I wanted to see if she would deny it point blank or not. Of course she wouldn't though; I mean she would know she was caught out so being the smart girl that she is she surely wouldn't deny it. She would admit it because my daughter was an honest girl. Bella instigated the fight between her and Tanya; Bella injured Tanya and did god knows what to her; and Bella was the one who needed to apologise. I would of course make sure of this.

"_Yes you do," _I said in as strong a voice as possible. _"Now would you like to explain to me why you were seen fighting with Tanya Denali. You know the Denali's are close friends of ours, and for you to assault their daughter is bang out of order." _I demanded.

"_Mom," _she cried. Oh great crocodile tears; they were going to get her nowhere here so why the hell was she even bothering. _"You didn't hear what she was saying, all the lies she was making up. And it was just the last straw when she.... when she..." _Bella paused for a few moments as she "mustered up the courage to continue"; I wasn't buying that. My daughter had turned into one hell of an actress over the last 5 years and if I didn't know she was lying I would have believed her. Conniving, scheming little witch.

She finally continued with her lie while I sat at the table with Phil; who actually seemed to be buying all the shit she was spouting, _"When she said that I wasn't good enough for Edward and that he wanted her and started lying saying that they had sex and everything when he was in New York. And just so you know mom she fucking attacked me first."_

"_Less of that language Bella and I know Tanya well enough to know that she would never do a thing like that," _I said; I would not tolerate my daughter using such language in front of me especially when she had committed assault on one of my closest friends daughters; Tanya was like my second daughter. I would give anything to have a daughter like her. Pretty, popular and clever. Not the boring bookworm of a daughter Bella had turned into.

"_Well clearly you don't know her well enough otherwise you would know that she is a slut who would fuck any guy with a pulse, probably without as well, I wouldn't put it past her." _She screamed at me as she stomped out of the room like a bratty 5 year old, only to stop half way and turn around to speak again.

"_Oh and mother just so you know I'm moving back to Forks. There is no way in hell I want to stay here with you and Phil; especially since you can't believe your own daughter. But primarily I'm going back to be with Edward, if he still wants me. So fuck you and fuck your 'perfect little family, and fuck Tanya Denali."_

Those words broke my heart. My baby was going to leave, leave and go back to forks and she had only been here a week. She couldn't go so soon could she? Nah, she wouldn't have the balls.

I couldn't move from my seat; I just stared at Phil, mouth wide open. I wanted to say something to her; but what? My daughter had just lied to me about everything that had gone down on Friday and then told me she was returning to Forks. No doubt to be with Edmund or whatever his name is; that was the thing with my Bella. If he said jump she would say how high. That was obviously the case.

I only wondered how much longer she would be staying here and when she would be going back to Forks. I wanted her to stay but there was no way in hell I would apologise to her for something that I hadn't even done wrong. She was lying to me and I was fully justified in what I had said.

Phil broke the long, indescribable silence, _"Ren, do you think maybe..."_

I cut him off and said, _"Can it Phil."_ And then I exited the room to go to bed. There was no way I was going to listen to Phil defend my daughter and try to convince me she was telling the truth.

After I had slept on the events of the prior day, I realised that Forks was just an empty threat. Charlie wouldn't want her back. No! She had made a decision to stay with me and that's what she would do, even if I had to force her to. She couldn't always run from her problems.

The last 5 days, following Bella's revelation has been horrendous. My own daughter hasn't said 2 words to me since she told me she was leaving to go back to Forks. If I was at work when she got back from school she would have her tea and then be cooped up in her room for the rest of the night. But if I was in she simply skipped the meal altogether however I swear a couple of nights I heard her sneaking downstairs.

If she had to walk past me in the house she would either scowl at me with hate or not look at me at all. I couldn't decide which was better.

I walked in the door returning from a particular heinous day at work; life as a nurse meant long, unpredictable hours, but I loved it; it had always been my calling to help other people who were less fortunate. It was actually how Sarah and I had become such great friends; she had had a car crash and I was the nurse assigned to her. It was inevitable that we would become best of friends.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a plain white envelope on the floor with my name on it in Bella's handwriting. I had no idea what was inside it or why it was on the floor but deep down I think I knew.

I crouched down to pick up the envelope with shaking hands; I barely had a grip on it. I carried it over to the kitchen table to sit down and open it. I must have sat there for about 30 minutes before I finally managed to open the envelope. Inside it was a piece of paper and........ her house keys.

Oh no, please no.

I unfolded the note needing, wanting to know that this wasn't just some kind of horrible trick. What the note contained shocked me...

_Mom,_

_Gone back to Forks, my real home. I know now that you don't love me at all and don't trust me and now I don't want to know you._

_Please don't contact me – ever again._

_B._

I had no idea my baby felt that way. This was not happening, it wasn't. Any second now she would walk back through that door and back up to her room hoping that I had learnt my lesson, like the vindictive little girl she could be.

But I had to check.

I ran up the stairs and into her room. It was bare. The bedding stripped and folded in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. The walls were no longer adorned with posters or any photos. I tore open the wardrobe doors to be met with an empty closet; all her clothes were gone. I walked over to her little desk and saw that there was only one thing that remained in the room; a photo of Bella and I when she was 5. I remembered that day because I had taken her to the marine park and she had described it as the best day of her life. It broke me to see that she had left that picture here and it hit home that she had really gone.

I went back to the kitchen and broke down into tears.

When Phil finally arrived home at 7pm, he saw me in the kitchen sobbing and came over snaking his arms around me.

"_Ren what's wrong?" _he asked. That was Phil always concerned about me. _"Is it the baby?"_

"_She's gone Phil. My baby girl has gone and she wants nothing more to do with me." _I cried as I passed him the note. Phil then lifted me up from the chair I was sat on and up to our bedroom and continued to hug me lovingly. I cried all night long; my baby girl had gone.

She was gone forever.

**A/N:-**

**My beta My GirlsUnicorn has added the next chapter of her fanfic One Night In Vegas. If you haven't checked it out you really should. She is an amazing writer (and i beta for her which makes her ff even better). **

**Anyways REVIEW please.**


	20. Chapter 20 Regression

**A/N:-**

**Okay so I hope you liked that one off Renee pov. But now back to the action and here is the next chapter from BPOV.**

**And yes I know what you're all thinking. I said I was busy with coursework for Media but I was writing this Sunday night – yes the same day as I updated. And well it kinda flowed and I couldn't stop. But even though it's short it has what it needs to lead into the next chapter.**

**So here is chapter 20 (wow can't believe I'm this far).**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 20 – Regression 

_Previously...._

"_Edward!" _I called banging on the door again. _"Edward please I need to talk to you." _I begged sliding down the front of the door on to my knees, my knocks on the door getting weaker and my voice getting fainter as I broke down into tears.

It was too late

Edward didn't want me anymore

And it was all my fault and no less than I deserved for breaking his heart.

* * *

I don't know how long I was sat there crying; but before I knew it was dark and I was startled by the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. I turned to maybe see whose car it was, but all I saw was the headlights, blinding me.

"_Oh my gosh! Bella" _I heard Alice cry. _"Jazz, go inside and get some towels."_

I felt Alice's arm snake around my waist and lift me up onto my feet, helping me walk into her house. I could vaguely hear her ordering Jazz to do some things, but none of it registered with me, it was just noise.

I was soon sat inside the Cullen house, with towels draped over my shoulders; I was soaking wet and shivering from being sat in the cold and rain for so long.

"_Bella. What's wrong?" _Alice asked.

I tried to respond but I couldn't. My voice just didn't work; I opened and closed my mouth several times before I placed my head on Alice's shoulder and broke down into a fresh wave of tears. I was surprised I hadn't cried myself dry.

Alice just rubbed her hand up and down my back trying to calm me down; whispering words of comfort to me and telling me to calm down and tell her what was wrong.

But what was I going to say.

Your asshole of a brother just slammed the door in my face when I came here to talk to him. To tell him I wanted to be with him. To tell him that I love him with every fiber of my being and that I couldn't live without him. And that the last 2 weeks of my life have been pure torture without him. And all he could do was shut a door in my face.

I raised my head up slightly, wiping my puffy eyes dry of tears.

"_Little B," _Jazz said. I hadn't even been aware that he was still in the room. _"I feel your pain and please talk to us. I don't like seeing you this way anymore than Alice does. And I'm sure you don't want Edward to see you this way?"_

And then I broke down again.

"_Jazz, you really do know how to make a situation worse. She's clearly upset about Edward."_ Alice chastised, before turning to me and saying _"Bella it's okay. Everything will work out. I know these things."_

"_Ali, how do you know that?" _I said my voice cracking on the last word. _"He doesn't even want to know me. He slammed the door in my face."_

"_HE DID WHAT!" _Alice exclaimed. _"Jazz go talk to that asshole and ask him what the fuck he was playing at earlier. I'm going to take Bella home and tell mom and dad that I'm staying the night."_

"_Sure thing Ali-cat."_Jazz said. I hated it when he called her Ali-cat; his pet name for Alice.

"_Can you help me take Bella to her truck first though? B give me your keys,"_she said. I pulled my keys from my pocket and passed them to Alice.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pick me up from the couch and carry me outside into the rain and place me into the passenger seat of my truck. I was barely aware of everything that was going on.

I zoned out and recalled the events of the morning that had led to this moment right her. Edward; he looked so awful, so depressed, so not himself. The way that he just had a vacant expression on his face when he answered the door and then just slammed it in my face the moment he realised it was me, the moment I realised that I was too late. At this moment in time I didn't know where I would rather be; in Jacksonville with a mother who doesn't want me and doesn't love me, but missing Edward, longing for him and hoping that he was missing me too; or here in Forks with my father who loves me very much but suffering from the heartache of knowing that Edward hates me, doesn't love me or want me anymore, and looks like hell – all because of me. Truth be told neither option sounded good to me.

Before I knew it Alice was helping me out of the passenger seat and towards the door. The porch light was on which instantly told me that Charlie was still up. Great.

As we walked up the steps leading to the door, it flung open revealing a very anxious Charlie.

"_Bella,"_he said in a concerned voice. _"Are you okay?"_

I couldn't find my voice but fortunately Alice answered for me anyway, _"Charlie, can I take her upstairs. She just needs some rest and she should be fine. But is alright if I stay the night I've missed Bella so much and we have so much to catch up on?"_

"_Sure Alice, you know you're always welcome here; but I can't say the same for your brother." Charlie said with an edge in his voice._

For the rest of the night Alice stayed up with me and talked aimlessly about everything and anything; while I just nodded my head in agreement hardly even hearing a word she said. We both fell asleep at about 1 in the morning and all I could see in my dreams was Edward's face when he opened the door to me this morning.

"_BELLA, BELLA. Are you okay?"_Alice screamed, shaking my shoulder and waking me up.

"_Ali I'm fine. Why are you waking me up at 3am?"_I asked, squinting my eyes in the darkness to get a clearer look at Alice's panic stricken face.

"_Bella you were screaming in your sleep. Talk to me please. What happened?"_

I thought it pointless to not tell her. If I was honest with myself I felt a lot more comfortable and able to tell Alice what happened than anyone else right now. Alice just listened to me rant, shaking her head at certain points. It felt good to just say everything out loud; and as I finished telling her how it felt to have the door slammed in my face by Edward I started to cry. Again.

"_What the fuck is he playing at?"_

Alice climbed into the bed and just soothed me and held me close to her and eased me back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

EPOV

"_Dude, you just fucked up big style." _I heard Jasper say as he slammed the door behind after entering my room – uninvited might I say- and interrupting my moping session over Bella; Bella the love of my life who I was never going to see again.

"_Jazz, what the fuck are you talking about?" _I said holding back my tears. God I missed her so fucking much.

"_I'm talking about the fact that Ali and I came back home to find Bella sobbing her heart out at our front door in the pouring rain!"_

"_Jazz, very funny. If Bella was here I would have known about it. But she's not. Now get the fuck out of my room." _I yelled unable to believe the fact that Jasper had just added to my heart ache of losing Bella by saying she was back when she was perfectly happy in Jacksonville with her mom. And probably a new boyfriend, a better boyfriend, someone who wouldn't fuck up her life and treat her right.

"_Edward are you really that dense? Do you really think that I would lie about that?_

"_Yes now get out!" _I yelled jumping off my bed and shoving him out of the door and bolting it behind him so that he couldn't get in. God, who was I?

I jumped back onto my bed and pulled my pillow over my head. I led there for a few moments and then did something I never thought I would do again since Bella and I had first started dating.

I grabbed my phone off the dresser and scrolled through my contacts until I found the person I wanted to call and pressed the dial button.

It rang for a few times before the phone was answered.

"_Hey sexy,"_she said in a pathetic attempt to flirt. A small giggle reaching my ear. God I wanted to throw up.

"_Hi, so I was wondering if you want to get together?" _I asked, hoping that she understood what I meant by it; which I'm sure she did.

"_Absolutely stud. What time?"_

"_I'll pick you up in 20 minutes from your house baby."_

"_Great Edward. Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise but it's somewhere quiet and secluded."_

"_I can hardly wait babe."_ She purred at me, still continuing her pathetic attempt at flirting.

"_I'll see you then. Bye." _I said as I hung up the phone.

I placed my phone back on the dresser and immediately went through my drawer until I found what I was looking for. I was glad that I had thought to keep the last bit of green I bought the day before I started dating Bella. Even though she had asked me to get rid of it all, I kept some just in case for a time like this. Not that I ever hoped to get to where I was now. But I missed it, and it wasn't like I was breaking any promises. She wasn't here to tell me otherwise. She hurt me. And there right next to it was some cocaine. Ahhh the good old days; it was time to remember who I really was. Get back to what I was known for and have everyone dropping at my feet; instead of being some pussy whipped, poor excuse for a man.

I then went into the other drawer and found the box of condoms I had been saving for Bella and me. I then shoved the bag of weed, the cocaine and the condoms into my pocket and exited my room.

"_Hey man, where you going?" _Jazz asked the second I stepped out of my room.

"_For a drive," _I snapped at him. _"And don't expect me back any time soon_." I turned on my heel and left him standing there.

I exited the house and headed straight to my Volvo. My amazing silver Volvo. I jumped into it and drove off; when I had driven for 5 minutes I parked up my car and immediately sniffed 3 lines of cocaine and smoked up.

My dad would kill me if he could see me now.

When I was smoking the weed I felt so much better; I felt like a man again. Hell I felt like Edward fucking Cullen, and it felt good. I felt free.

I drove off towards her house and pulled up out front 2 minutes later. I pressed on the horn and waited a few seconds.

She came out of the house in a tight blue top, a sinfully short skirt and knee high black boots. She climbed into my car and said, _"Okay sexy. Let's go."_

I am Edward fucking Cullen. International Superstar. And I can get any girl I want. And I am back for good. Why be tied to one when you can have several dropping at your feet?

**A/N:-**

**So thoughts??**

**I'm curious to hear who you think Edward called and met up with.**

**I heard my betas thoughts earlier today but I would love to hear from you even more.**

**So all I have to say is REVIEW! :) **


	21. Chapter 21 Moonlit Truths

Chapter 21 – Moonlit Truths

**A/N:-**

**So what did you think?**

**I'm sorry you guys have had to wait to find out who the mystery girl is that Edward is meeting.**

**So here is chapter 21.**

**Enjoy!! **

EPOV

We drove along the quiet roads of Forks to the most private place there was in town; the place where everyone our age goes to do what I had in mind tonight. The local make out point.

I turned towards the sexy girl in the passenger seat of my Volvo and breathed, _"You look gorgeous tonight Rose."_ Brushing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"_Thanks Edward. Before this gets any further I need to ask you something." _She said in a rather anxious voice.

"_Go right ahead," _I said.

"_What's this going to be? Just a quick fuck in the back of your car, or something more? Because I won't do this if it's only a quick shag. I won't degrade myself to such a low, and I won't risk what Em and I have if we aren't going to make a go of this," _Rose rushed out in a hurry, as I parked my car. Shit. That's all I wanted right now. A quick fuck.

"_Rose I want this right here right now; and maybe something more. Just relax babe." _I lied. That wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't have a relationship with her but she is a fine piece of ass and I might keep her around for a bit. For personal uses that is.

"_But what about Em? What do I...."_

I cut off her speech and covered her mouth with mine. Our lips moulded together. She forcefully pushed me off and I whined a little bit like a baby because I was desperate for release. I didn't care I just wanted to do this.

"_Edward. Listen to me. I'm not like Bella in any way and you may have shut her up like that whenever she tried to talk about something you didn't like but this is really important." _Rose almost yelled. Ouch.

"_Okay, Rose. What is it?" _I asked hoping whatever she was going to say was quick and then I could have my release that I was so desperate for.

"_Emmett. I really care about him and before we make whatever it is we have public. I have to talk to him; I have to break up with him. If there's one thing I'm not it's a cheat."_

"_And that's what I love about you Rose," _I whispered huskily before I elevated her chin and pulled her in for a greedy, needy kiss.

I quickly manoeuvred us into the back seat of my Volvo and whipped out a condom from my jacket pocket before shrugging it off and flinging it into the front seat. Rose licked her lips seductively and I grew even harder than I already was; aching even more for release. By now I don't think she cared too much. Her eyes were lust full and need. Rose quickly pulled off my jumper and yanked off my jeans and boxers; as desperate for this as I was, although for different reasons. She took the condom from my hand and tore it open sexily with her teeth and sheathed my hardness. I then tore off all of Rose's clothes and flung them aimlessly around the car as she slowly and sensually removed mine. As soon as her bra was off my hands were on her breasts, massaging them while she was still teasing me with her fingers dancing up and down the sides of my cock. Her other hand came into my hair and pulled me down to her mouth to kiss her. She broke the kiss after a few minutes only to kiss round to my ear.

"_Come on Edward, I'm ready and waiting for you."_ She purred into my ear.

I needed no more invitation. I plunged my hardness into her and she moaned. Oh that sound was so beautiful, and it was coming from the most beautiful girl ever – my Bella.

I pulled out and started slamming into her as hard and fast as I could eager for her to reach her release. I brought my hand slowly down to her clit and started to play with it plunging my fingers in and out.

"_OH GOD, Bella. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."_I groaned.

I felt her hands shove me off her and then I heard and angry voice yell, _"BELLA! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"_

I looked up at the gorgeous girl in front of me and all I saw was Bella. What the fuck is she talking about? A bad idea!

"_What are you talking about?" _I asked, my dick throbbing and aching to be inside her again so I could reach my release

"_Edward. What's my name?"_she asked. What kind of question was that?

"_Bella."_I replied feeling a little stupid answering a stupid question like that. God it wasn't like it could be anyone else.

"_You need to sort yourself out Edward. Coz last time I checked my name was Rosalie Hale." _She said as she pulled her jeans back on, and then her t-shirt.

I sat there dumb struck. I shook my head and I realised that I had made a major fuck up.

"_Rose I'm...."_

"_Save it Edward. I should have known you still love her. Just drive me home." _She said nonchalantly. _"And not a word of this moment of madness to Em."_She snarled.

I shoved my clothes back on and jumped back into the driver's seat. Boner still obvious. Great…

Within 10 minutes I had dropped Rose off back at her house and was driving off back to my favourite place to relax.

BPOV

I felt like I had been sleeping for 2 seconds when I heard the tell tale song _'Love Story'_signalling that Alice was getting a phone call from Jasper. It fit their relationship perfectly. I felt Alice shift position very carefully so that she could avoid waking me from my 'slumber'.

I glanced over at my alarm clock which read 3:19am. Why the fuck was Jazz ringing at this time? Well, Alice still thought I was asleep. Let's see what he wants.

I heard Alice answer her phone and say, _"Hey Jazz. What's up? And why the hell are you phoning me and 3:20am. You better have a good reason." _She hissed. Not wanting to wake anyone up.

I knew I was only going to hear one side of the conversation but hoped it would be enough get a general idea of what was going on. It must be something pretty important and urgent if Jazz was calling at this ungodly hour.

But I was shocked to hear Jazz's reply on the other end of the phone saying,"_Ali you won't believe what Edward has gone and done."_

What? Edward? Shit what had he done? Whatever had happened was my fault. If he had gone off and got himself hurt it would be my fault and I would never be able to forgive myself.

As though she was thinking exactly the same as me Alice replied in a worried voice, "_Omg Jazz what?_

"_He went out for a drive and when I went into his room I got rather nosy and checked his drawer. His stash of weed and coke. Looks like a bit has gone as-well"_

What the fuck? I told that prick to get rid of all that shit. Great not only did he obviously not love me anymore. He never did. I clearly remembered telling him that if he loved me that he would get rid of all his drugs and never touch that shit again. And I watched him flush it ALL down the toilet when we got together. He lied to me.

"_WHAT!"_ Alice screamed in a quiet voice. _"I thought he got rid of that shit ages ago when he started dating Bella."_

"_No he kept some just in case of an emergency. He didn't want anyone to know about it but I just found it one day when I was looking for..... Well that part doesn't matter. I found it and asked him about it. And I think that must have been 2 months ago."_

Well well well from what it sounded like Jazz was obviously looking for something in particular and I knew that if Alice had realised Jazz was looking for Edward's condoms she would be bright red right now.

"_What the fuck does he think he is playing at? Keeping that shit."_ Alice questioned.

And I was thinking exactly the same thing. Along with when he managed to find the time. Every time I saw him I never once smelt weed on him and his breath was always fresh – like he had just had a breath mint or something stronger.

Oh! Shit, I should've known.

"_I don't know Ali but worse than that he left his phone behind you won't believe who his last call was to."_ Jazz said as though he was having an internal debate about whether or not to share this bit of information.

"_Jazz who did he call?"_Alice asked in a stern, demanding voice.

**Who did he call?**

**Skankly?**

**Or was it Open All Hours Mallory?**

**What am I thinking there is no way I could figure that out? It could be any number of girls in our school. Any one of them would gladly spread their legs for him.**

"_Don't freak out or anything. But he called Rose. Now Ali I don't know why he could just want someone to talk to but he said he wanted to be alone. So I don't know Alice. What do you think?"_

**What the fuck? Of all the girls it was Rose? She was the last person I expected him to call. I mean for fucks sake we were practically sisters. Well we were step sisters and even though we weren't close, in the last few months I felt as though we were family. Bitch.**

"_I think he's getting his ass kicked when I see him next."_ **Ha not before me. He made a promise and broke it.** _"What he did to B is one thing but this just puts the icing on the cake. I just hope he doesn't do something he's going regret."_Alice fumed.

"_Me too But we got to have faith."_ Jazz said.

I didn't hear anymore of the conversation and drifted back to sleep. My dreams were filled with images of him and Rose in the back seat of his car at OUR spot; at the meadow, and him doing everything I ached for him to do to my body, to Rose. How the fuck could she do that to Emmet? Was she crazy? Or was she only going along with what Edward wanted to get revenge on me? Or maybe she wanted Edward all along and settled for Em when he dumped her for me, even though they were barely even together.

I felt Alice shake my arm gently and I wafted it away and muttered, _"Alice not now. Too sleepy."_

"_Bella, get your ass up now!"_

"_Alice it's.... 3:36am. What the fuck is so important?"_I said feigning that I didn't hear half of her and Jazz's conversation. If she was waking me that had to mean only one thing. And it had everything to do with Edward.

"_It's Edward!"_

That was all it took, confirming what I already thought, to get me jump out of bed and shove on the first items of clothing I could find.

"_Bella, don't you even want to know what's happened?"_

"_Don't need to Ali. I heard you on the phone. And I'm going to kick his ass so you won't be needed for that."_

"_So you know he hasn't been home since just after we left which was like 7pm."_

"_No Ali. Shit! Does Jazz have any idea where he could be? I mean I doubt he would still be with Rose. I know her mom and that she has a midnight curfew."_

"_B, he was kinda hoping you would have an idea. I mean Jazz said when he left he was pretty upset and that he didn't believe you were at the door."_

"_Ali. I don't know where he would go. Hell I don't even fucking know him anymore, not that I ever did. I thought I did but I know absolutely fuck all about him. Coz I thought he had got rid of his drug stash and that he wouldn't go back to that ever. Turns out I was fucking wrong!"_

"_Bella, that's not true. You know him better than anyone. If he needed to go somewhere to think where would he go? Especially if you're involved."_

It was like a light went off in my mind. I knew where he would be. He always said that before we got together he went to our meadow frequently to think about me and how he could make it up to me.

"_The meadow," _I breathed. _"Quick Ali. We need to get up there!"_

"_Okay B, but we need to wait for Jazz."_

And at that moment Alice got a text from Jasper.

"_He's here."_ Alice stated

Alice and I quickly sneaked downstairs trying our best not to wake Charlie in the process. We got outside and saw that Jazz had brought his Jeep. Fantastic.

"_Jazz. You know where the meadow is?" _I said quickly

"_Yeah, Edward mentioned it to me in passing and told me it was a great place to think!" _Jazz said as though he had just figured out for himself what I was thinking.

"_Good. Now step on it!" _I somewhat pleaded

I was in a hurry to see Edward, for two reasons.

1) So I could first of all make sure he was okay. That he hadn't been stupid or reckless.

2) And secondly so I could kick his stupid fucking ass.

Jazz made it to the meadow in record time, leaving the jeep a 5 minute walk away so that he didn't alert Edward to our presence; that is if he was even here.

When we reached the opening I saw Edward's Volvo parked there. The moonlight glinting off the shiny edges, and smoke rising from the window. A wave of sadness and disappointment hitting me

Ali and Jazz pushed me through the entrance but I remained rooted to the spot. I was not going anywhere near him while he was smoking weed. The thought made me cringe a bit.

"_Bella just go to him. You're the only person he's gonna listen to," _Jazz said.

"_Yeah but thing is as far as he's fucking concerned I'm not even here. What's the use?" _I said sadly, turning to walk away.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me and turning me back round.

"_Bella you're just gonna have to find a way to prove it to him," _Alice said and I knew exactly what she meant by 'prove it'. And the thought of doing that right after he had smoked up made me cringe even more than thought of being anywhere near him.

"_Okay but I don't like it. And Charlie is going to kill me if he smells that shit on my clothes."_

They both just stood there smiling like idiots.

I hesitantly walked towards his car and then as I reached it I made sure that my hair looked okay before realising that it really didn't matter in the slightest. What am I to him – I'm just his ex.

I gently tapped on his window and as he rolled it down and glanced out of the window I saw a mixture of emotions cross his face.

Lust

Wonder

Confusion

Anger

And then finally settling with just an average complacent look on his face. He flashed me his crooked smile as I coughed because of the smoke.

"_Edward?" _I asked

"_You're not real. Go away."_

**What the fuck? Not real – I'm stood right in front of you dick head and you think I'm not real. Well at least that somewhat explains his reaction when he answered the door. Well, if I'm not real, he wouldn't feel a slap then would he?**

I pulled open the door and his top half fell out of the car, seen as he was laid across the back seat with his feet on the seats. I slapped him good and hard across his face; it even hurt my hand. His eyes widened as he stared up at me half stoned.

"_Owwwwwww."_ He moaned. _"That hurt."_

"_Good, because if I wasn't real, you wouldn't have felt it would you?"_

He didn't say anything after that. He just got back in the car, but left the door open.

"_Edward, look at me."_I said in a calm voice, sliding into the car and lifting my hands, taking a light hold of his face. _"I am very real and I'm here."_

I leaned in towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and as I did I felt that familiar electric current course between us and I swore it had gotten strong in our brief time apart. I pulled away and locked eyes with him.

"_Bella?" _he asked. _"It's really you." _His face softened ever so slightly.

"_Yeah it is. And now that you know I'm back I really should be off."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because Edward you broke your promise. You swore to me you had got rid of all this shit and that you would never touch drugs again." _I said in a quiet voice. _"You lied to me." _I dropped my eyes so I didn't have to look at his puppy face _"And even worse, because of Rosalie. Any chance we may have had of getting back together again is gone now. Have a nice life."_

I turned and slid out of the car, wiping the stray tears from my eyes.

"_Bella," _he gasped, his voice filled with pain which increased all the pain I felt by tenfold. I felt my heart break a little more. _"I'll do anything just don't leave me again!"_

"_There's nothing you can do,"_I said not even turning to face him. I didn't need him to see the tears falling from my eyes or the pain on my face. And I certainly didn't need to see the pain that I was certain was etched on his beautiful perfect face. I didn't need to turn to see him, I could feel him there, behind me.

"_Please don't leave me again"_ He whispered.

I started to walk away, but I heard grass underfoot from behind. He was following me.

"_Look at what happened to me when you left. I didn't live, I existed. If I walked around at all it was in bits and pieces. Alice and Jasper had to shower me. My grades dropped. People avoided me. No one spoke to me. Not even Carlisle or Esme. I didn't eat much. Is it any wonder I came back to that stuff.? While I had you I never touched it."_

I turned back around _"liar."_ I hissed at him

"_It's true Bella. I didn't touch it, because I didn't need to. You were my fix. My drug was you Bella."_

"_I can't be with someone as selfish as you Edward. I'm sorry"_

I made my way back to Ali and Jazz and said, _"Take me home please."_

Nothing was said on the journey home. Alice and I hopped out of the Jeep at mine and somehow managed to sneak up to my room without Charlie hearing us. I was confused and had no idea how we got away with it; but I was glad we did.

I was grateful to Ali when she said that I should just go straight back to sleep and that she was waiting till a decent hour to ask me what had passed between Edward and I.

I had a dreamless sleep and was grateful for that. At least I wasn't dreaming of Edward and everything that could have been.

I wondered briefly as I drifted off how I would cope with the pain of seeing Edward every day and knowing that we could be together. Seeing what could have been in my mind. And how I would cope with his betrayal; I didn't know what hurt more. The broken promise or sneaking around with Rose. Part of me wondered how long they had been going at it. Had it been since we broke up? Since I left? Or was it going on while we were together?

All I knew was that I loved Edward Cullen, the good the bad and the ugly.

But what happens now?

Where do we go from here?

**A/N:-**

**So you guys know what to do. **

**Click the green box and REVIEW!!!**

**Also I'm writing a one shot to celebrate Christmas. So if you haven't already put me on author alert.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22 Celebrations & Commiserations

**A/N:-**

**Sorry for the wait I suffered from a mini writers block and this had to wait till New Year. **

**But it's up now ****and you received a Christmas treat from me in the form of a one shot.**

**So Happy New Year!!**

**AND Enjoy!!**

Chapter 22 – Celebrations and Commiserations

EPOV

I am the biggest fuck up that ever fucking existed. Why did I regress back to my former self and take those dammed drugs? Why?

I just stood there watching my love run away from me after catching me smoking up in my car. I tried to explain to her but she turned around and called me a liar. Fuck! How am I going to get her back? I need her like I need air to breath. My life was a mess

I don't know how long I stood there, but it felt like hours when in reality it could have been only a few minutes. Time meant nothing to me now; it just seemed to slip by me so quickly and I hardly even noticed. I strolled back to my car which now stank of weed, and sped all the way back to my house. I needed to talk to Jazz about this shit. He was the only one that could help me now. I knew he would have the decency to at least listen to me, even if he was siding with Bella, which I wouldn't blame him if he did. Hell I think everyone would.

I strolled into the house and up to my room, resolving to talk to Jazz in the morning. I opened my bedroom door and Jasper was just stood there looking furious.

"_Dude, what the fuck were you thinking? Taking the fucking drugs is one thing but man Rosalie fucking Hale, dude, that was a shitty blow. What the fuck were you doing calling her and arranging to meet up with her. She's practically Bella's sister and you were fucking shagging her in the back seat of your fucking car. Seriously man how fucked up in the head are you." _Jasper yelled. _"B is fucking heartbroken. Not only did you not believe she was fucking back in town but then you go and break every fucking promise you ever made her. Yes she knows you kept some weed in your drawer while you were together and yes she knows about Rose. So my question to you is how the fuck are you going to sort this shit out man?"_

I just stood there the entire time, shocked by the end. He was asking me what my plan was? I was going to ask him for help. I knew that he was right. I was fucked up in the head and I desperately needed to sort my shit out; and fast.

I was well and truly fucked. Bella would never want to know me and shit she knew I called Rose. Fuck! What have I done?

"_Jazz man I don't know. All I know is that I've seriously fucked up and I love Bella so much but I'm no good for her and yet..... dude she's everything to me.... my whole world. I don't think I can live without her." _I said, walking over to my bed and falling backwards onto it. Rubbing my face in irritation at myself, wanting to pull the skin off my face and give myself a new identity.

"_Well why the fuck did you hook up with Rose and take the god dammed drugs?"_

"_I don't know what I was thinking. I just needed to be close to someone but not a whore and I honestly didn't believe Bella was back otherwise I would never.... and the drugs, I just needed to be free for a while Let go and forget everything for a short while." _I sighed, tugging at my fucked up mess of hair.

"_That's fucked up Ed. So are you going to tell me what happened at your car?"_

"_She slapped me and kissed me to convince me she was really there and it wasn't my mind playing cruel and messed up games with me." _I answered. _"And then she left; I went after her and begged her not to leave me and told her I never took drugs when I was with her and she called me a liar..... Not that I blame her. I've never given her a good reason for her to think anything different."_ I explained banging my head against my pillow. _"Jazz what do I do?"_

"_Well first hand over the weed. NOW!" _Jazz answered holding out his hand. _"And I want all of it. And any other drugs you have."_

I handed everything over to him, emptying my pockets and my drawer of weed, coke and E. I let Jazz search the rest of my room for any more drugs and after a 15 minute search he was satisfied that I had given him everything. That was the first step.

Jazz left my room and in the distance I heard the distinct sound of the toilet flushing. Well that was my drugs gone, but how the hell was I going to get my Beauty back.

"_Right now tell me what happened with Rose?" _Jazz said as he came back into my room.

"_Nothing! We almost did but I called her Bella and she told me to take her home. She didn't want to do anything but I kinda maybe gave her the idea that it would be more than sex. And she told me not to say anything to Emmett."_I explained to him feeling like even more of a shitty person. _"When I looked at her all I saw was Bella."_ I looked up at Jazz and he was giving me the look; telling me that I fucked up big time and that there wasn't any hope at all for me to even have a chance with Bella now.

"_Well dude tell that to Bella and hope she's willing to give you another chance. If I were her I wouldn't. You already broke her twice; your best bet is honesty. Just don't expect it to be easy." _Jazz said, a bit sympathetically. _"I can feel how much you regret what you did and how much you love Bella. But don't expect Alice to give you an easy time."_

"_I don't expect it to be easy. Thanks man."_

"Night." Jazz said leaving my room.

BPOV

"_Morning Bells," _my father said as he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where I was preparing breakfast. He caught sight of Alice sat at the table and tagged, _"Morning Alice."_on to the end.

"_Bella. What is that god awful smell?" _Charlie asked.

Crap! Busted. What do I say? Should I lie? Or tell him the truth before he finds out? What now?

Before I had even the slightest chance to form a reply Alice chirped up and said, _"Charlie we don't know. Bella's probably burnt the toast or something stupid like that."_

"_I guess so. I'm fishing with Harry all day so I'll see you tonight Bells." _Charlie said, before leaving the house without any food and giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

And what do you know I had actually burnt the toast. That was a first for me. Probably because I was so distracted because my mind was still full of questions and I needed answers to them fast. Last night had only given me more unanswered questions to plague and irritate the hell out of me, there were answers that I wanted, but I was nowhere near getting. And the only person who can provide them is Edward and I don't know whether or not he's telling me the truth. But I needed to know; I just had no idea of how to tackle the situation. I didn't even know whether I could talk to Edward. And tomorrow and every other school day after until graduation I would have to see him walking the halls, at lunch, and even worse Biology where I would at some point have to talk to him.

As soon as Charlie's cruiser had departed from the drive Alice wasted no time in prying for details of last night (well this morning).

"_So, what went down between you and my brother?"_

"_Jeesh Alice you waste no time do you." _I sighed._"And to answer your question nothing. I slapped him and kissed him to convince him it was me and not some drug induced hallucination, and then I left."_

"_Annnnnnd"_ Alice persisted.

"_That's it Ali. Nothing else to tell." _I said, throwing the toast in the bin and putting in another few pieces.

"_Well what did he say when he followed you from the car?"_ Alice pressed.

Well there's no point telling her nothing because she'll keep asking until I told her. What's the point in keeping secrets, especially from my best friend?

"_He asked me not to leave him again and he never touched drugs while we were together because....." _I cried_. "Because I was his drug. He didn't need them when he had me, I was his fix." _I had tears running down my cheeks slowly now, Alice came and pulled me into a hug, allowing me to cry on her shoulder, literally,_ "Oh Alice what do I do?" _I said as I wept into her neck. _"I mean he was lying right? And even if he wasn't how can I trust him after whatever went down with Rose?"_

"_B, the only person you can really find out those answers from is Edward." _Alice sighed, rubbing her hand up and down my back and letting me cry. _"But if you want to know what I think; what I know, then he loves you and would never cheat on you or lie to you, that you can be sure of. The drugs and everything were because he didn't know how to cope with seeing you again. It was his way of letting loose and escaping from all this shit. I don't think he took drugs until last night. And Rose, probably part of the whole rebound let it go thing. You need to talk to him B, that's all I can say."_

"_You're right Ali; but how? When?" _I asked. _"I don't even know if I can talk to him without wanting to just give in and forgive him and cry on him."_

"_As soon as possible. Then everything can get back on track."_ Alice answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world to do. Like she knew what was going to happen.

Alice and I spent the remainder of the day just hanging out. We went over to Port Angeles in her Porsche and she insisted on buying my Prom dress, even though I had already told her I had no intention of going. That earned me a slap and a _"You may not think you're going now. But I know these things; you'll change your mind."_ I just nodded my head and agreed with what she said, it was safer that way, but I protested and protested against her buying me a $700 dress, but she wore me down and ended up buying it. She always gets what she wants.

We then went to Bella Italia for dinner, which I insisted on paying for since Alice had bought me god knows how many clothes throughout the day. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to empty everything out of my closet just to fit these new ones in. Seriously she practically bought me a whole brand new closet. I wonder why?

"_It's last season Bella! Now this" _she said picking up some Dior laced ankle boots, sure they were cute. But if I walked in them, I'd break my bloody leg._ "This is just right, you can have a pair in black; black never gets old and goes with anything."_

Alice went home after dropping me home and telling me exactly what to wear for school the next day and informing me that she would be picking me up in the morning so I wouldn't be able to get out of wearing the outfit.

"_Yes mother,"_ I replied under my breath while she was halfway down the path, she heard it. I don't know how but she bloody did.

I started tea and Charlie arrived home right on time at 6pm. I had everything set on the table and we ate in relative silence. As always.

Charlie broke our comfortable silence by saying, _"Bells, Maggie (Rose's mom) and I are going away for the weekend to Seattle. We're leaving on Friday so if you want Alice, Rose or any of your other friends to stay over it's okay with me. I expect you to be responsible though. No wild parties,"_ He joked

"_Oh right. I think I'll ask Alice to stay with me. Or maybe Angela. And I promise no parties dad"_ I answered knowing full well that Alice would be staying here or if I could handle it I would be staying at hers, but I had to make it seem like I was unsure.

"_Okay Bells. Oh and NO boys."_ Charlie said in a stern voice.

I just gave him a look that said it all _"I hate you; I hate boys, especially Edward."_

"_Dad, like I would do that. I'm not spread my legs for anything with a pulse Rose. " _I replied, remembering the last time Maggie and Charlie had gone away while they were married and Rose had invited her boyfriend Alec over to stay. I had made other plans that night and stayed at Angela's, so I wouldn't have to be anywhere near them that night knowing they were bound to be all over each other. Maggie and Charlie arrived home earlier than planned and were furious when they caught Rose and Alec together alone at the house. She was grounded for a month after that.

"_I know you're not." _Charlie replied.

"_Then why say it"_ I snapped, regretting it and feeling harsh.

Then, we settled back into silence.

After I had washed up and put everything away, I decided I would go upstairs and read Wuthering Heights for a bit before settling down to sleep.

At 10pm I set my alarm clock for 7am and drifted off into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep. Dreamless or at least I was unable to remember it, which I was thankful for.

I got up the next morning and took a long shower preparing myself for what I knew was going to be a long day. What with Biology and Gym all in one day, how could it not be long? Especially when I'm sat next to Edward. I still had no idea how I was even going to broach the subject of drugs and whatever the hell he had going on with Rose. I played thought many scenarios in my head but I knew it would not turn out like any of those in my mind.

I jumped out of the shower and threw on the ensemble that Alice purchased for me in Port Angeles the previous day. It was an extremely tight fitting dark blue tank top which hugged all my curves and showed more of my assets more than I would like, and a pair of skinny jeans, completed with a pair of the black Dior she forced me to have. Where the hell did she think we live? Because this sort of attire was not suitable for Forks. Not that Alice would ever give that much consideration being the fashionista that she is. She was going to be the death of me.

I ran over my hair with my hair straighteners, and applied a bit of light natural make up before finally looking at the time and noticing that it was 7:45.

I glanced out of my window and saw that it was raining; fucking great. I saw Alice's Porsche pull into the drive where Charlie's cruiser was usually parked. I grabbed everything I needed for the day as well as an umbrella and my converse; there was no way I was going to stay in these death trap heels all fucking day; I locked the door behind me and carefully walked towards the car, praying that I didn't fall on my arse.

"_Looking good B."_ Alice exclaimed.

"_Yeah, you just wait until I kill myself in these heels then you'll wish you hadn't forced me to wear them," _I said sarcastically, shutting the door and putting my stuff on the seat behind me.

"_You won't kill yourself. I foresee no danger today except for making too many guys drool over you."_

"_Yeah sure sure. Ever the psychic right Ali." _I said nonchalantly.

Why the hell would any guy 'drool over me?' I'm just plain Jane, Bella Swan, nothing incredible about me; boring brown eyes, flat hair, flat chested and no arse.

The drive to school from then on was fairly quiet and we were pulling into the parking lot within 5 minutes, just giving us enough time to make it to English on time.

The morning went too quick for my liking; it was like the gods had it in for me or something. It was as though they were accelerating time to when I saw Edward. And then it would crawl by at snail pace later when I was compelled to sit near him.

And as if that wasn't bad enough everywhere I went every guy within a 10ft radius was staring at me. And when I say staring I mean there eyes were glued to my chest and as Alice kindly put it during English _"they're practically eye fucking you."_ **Yeah right Alice**.

During Maths I had to remind Stalker Newton on a number of occasions my face was located nowhere near my tits. And he must have attempted to ask me out at least 10 times in that lesson alone. Kill me now; or Alice. Either way works for me.

All too soon it was lunch time and Alice disappeared off somewhere for some reason; she muttered something under her breath but I didn't catch what she said. So I wandered off to the cafeteria without her and sat down at our usual table after I grabbed a salad and a fruit juice for lunch.

I was joined by Rose 2 minutes later.

"_So mom and Charlie have decided to go on a weekend away,"_ Rose prattered as she sat down at the lunch table. _"So you know what I was thinking."_

"_What Rose?"_ I asked, through clenched teeth sounding harsh and cold. I had no desire what so ever to know what plan she was concocting in that mind of hers; not even wanting to be within a centimetre of her after what she had done. I mean yes I'm not Edward's girlfriend but she knows that I love him. So why had she done it? And why the fuck was she acting like nothing had happened?

"_We have a house party at mine. Invite the whole year. It can be a welcome back party for you." _Rose explained.

I couldn't stand her. I lost it. _"Well, apparently you already had your own little welcome back party last night didn't you."_ She sat there looking stunned at me.

"_What? What are you talking about?"_acting all innocent as she asked.

"_You and Edward, in the back of his Volvo Rose. I know so don't treat me like I'm stupid."_

She didn't say anything, though she didn't need to. Her eyes were hidde and any silence was conviction enough for me. I walked away with my food and sat with Mike.

I didn't want to attend any party. Besides Rose was only going to be using this as an excuse to get pissed and probably get laid by whoever she was shagging at the moment. Edward or Emmett? Who knows – it could be a different guy, most likely on the Forks High football team.

"_That sounds great Rose. I'll help you." _I heard Alice squeal from across the room, taking her a seat next to Rose. Why was Alice being so nice to her? Doesn't she remember what she did with Edward?

"_Great, well I was thinking having it Saturday night to give us some time to tidy up. Mom and Charlie aren't back until late Sunday evening." _Rose said. _"So what we'll need is alcohol which is a given............"_

I didn't hear any more of their conversation; I didn't want to be part of their scheming to throw a party. I wouldn't be going anyway, especially if Edward was going to be there. The last thing I needed was to be thrown into a situation where I was vulnerable to his advances and possibly say I forgive him and get back with him. Or something I wouldn't normally do whilst sober. Why get drunk to have a good time, then not remember said good time? I don't see their point.

As I averted my eyesight to the door of the cafeteria I saw Edward, Emmett and Jazz enter the cafeteria and I couldn't help but notice Edward look towards our table and then when he didn't see me scan the rest of the room, and as he noticed me his eyes lit up like bright neon lights. His eyes weren't sallow, dull, and emotionless like they had been when I last saw him. It was as though he was waking up from a coma and that I was the first thing he saw; like I was the light of his life and his sole reason for living.

I moved my gaze away from him because I didn't want to look into those vast green eyes and get lost in their deep pools. I was dammed if I did.

EPOV

The morning dragged on and on and on; it was as though I was being tortured in the worst possible way by being kept from Bella and kept from any chance of explaining myself to her. The universe must hate me and I didn't see any reason why not since I had hurt the one thing that I cared most about and broken my promises to her; in the most hurtful and disgusting ways.

Alice's words from the night before rang in my ears.

"_Edward you are a class A asshole but for some reason B loves you and I've told her to give you a chance to explain and everything so the rest is up to you. But let her come to you. Don't rush her. She will come around eventually, you guys belong together. Just give her time."_

_And then Alice slapped me right across the face leaving a stinging sensation there. Twice in one night was not cool. I stood there and touched my face, remembering the sting hours after it even happen_

"_And that's for trying to hook up with Rose. And yes I already know nothing happened but you have to convince Bella of that."_

_And then Alice had left my room, leaving me to wallow in self pity but also leaving me with a spark of hope that I hadn't dared to feel since Bella had left for Jacksonville. For the first time I felt that there was a chance, however small, that Bella would take me back. I mean Alice had said Bella loves me; not loved, but loves, meaning there was a chance for me and her. When a light burns, no matter how small, it gives hope, and I was clinging onto that tiny light so hard right now._

Finally lunch came and as soon as I entered the cafeteria with Jazz and Em, I scanned the room for Bella locating her, but not at our usual spot, she was sat with Mike, he was eye fucking her. Well, so was pretty much every guy that walked past her. Was this Alice's idea of a joke?

I felt like I was seeing her for the first time and for the first time in weeks I felt human and complete. My eyes raked over her gorgeous body, and she was looking smoking hot today. Just from looking at her in that tight blue top that exaggerated her curves and tits, and jeans I could feel myself growing hard. JESUS! What was I 13, 14 going through puberty? I'm 17 for fucks sake, and I'm hardening just from looking at her**. **God help me!

"_Dude, stop ogling the girl and move would ya. People are staring." _Emmett said nudging me in the shoulder, pushing me forward and forcing me to move my feet and walk over to the girls who looked deep in conversation. I sat and stared at her from across the room, watching her gaze off into space, and possibly staring at me. The moment I caught her eye for the briefest of moments she looked away from me. Yep, she was staring at me; but I wasn't going to hide that I was staring at her. I'd let the whole world know if I could.

We walked over to the table and as soon as we got there Emmett engulfed Rose into a tight hug and Rose glared at me as if to say _don't you dare say anything to him or you'll lose your balls._

I took my seat and felt awkward and out of place. I glanced around the cafeteria and couldn't contain the jealousy I was feeling seeing all the stupid assholes staring mercilessly at MY Bella. **Did they want to die? Did their face want to have a meeting with my fist? Because they sure would be if they didn't stop staring at MY girl.**

"_So, we're having a party this weekend at Roses house, you guys in?" _Alice asked.

"_You can bet on it! I love parties." _Emmett boomed. _"What's the occasion anyway?"_

"_Well my mom and Charlie are out of town and we wanted to welcome Bella back in style." _Rosalie announced.

**Oh great a party.**

**An endless stream of girls throwing themselves at me. **

**Not my idea of a party, especially when I have to prove, to the girl I love, that I've changed!**

I couldn't help but notice that Bella didn't look too happy and I assumed that was the reason. She clearly didn't want to have a party especially if it was all about her. If there was one thing I knew about Bella is that she hated to be the centre of attention and therefore would prefer to not attend.

I thought for the briefest of moments about going and asking Bella if we could talk but then I remembered Alice had told me to wait for her to come to me. And that's what I intended to do, even if it was days, weeks or months, even years – I would wait. And during that time I would do whatever it took to prove to her that I was not the asshole I used to be.

BPOV

The week passed by in a blur and I still hadn't talked to Edward; I didn't know how. So every lunch I sat there staring off into space, and in Biology I would sit next to him in stony silence, only talking to him when I needed to.

The party invitations were sent out and there must have been at least 70 people who had agreed to turn up; I didn't like the idea of a party but I had decided that I would make up an excuse on the day so that I wouldn't have to go. The last thing I needed was to be so close to Edward and watch him flirt shamelessly with every girl there. Yeah that was the last thing I needed to see. He loves me… then why does he continue to kill me; destroy my heart piece by piece?

I got home on Friday to an empty house and a note from Charlie saying:

_**Be good kiddo.**_

_**If you need to contact me for any reason we're staying at The Swans Inn. I know right. **_

_**There's money on the table.**_

_**I will be home at about 6 on Sunday.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Dad**_

I set about making my tea, deciding on a simple pasta since I really couldn't be bothered making anything complex and time consuming. I didn't really want to eat; I was just going through the motions so I had some structure in my day.

For the rest of the night I worked on my homework and then read Sense and Sensibility for a while before going to sleep.

The whole of Saturday I contemplated how I could get out of going to the party and by 5pm I still hadn't thought of anything so decided to just say I was too ill.

Just as I was about to call Alice the phone rang and without even bothering to look at the caller ID since I figured it must be Alice calling to tell me there was NO WAY I was getting out of attending the party, I answered the phone.

"_Hello." _I said.

"_Bella, oh thank god. I've been trying to call you all week but every time your father answered and told me you wouldn't talk to me and not to call. But I couldn't leave things the way they were baby," _Renee said down the phone in a hurry.

Great my fucking bitch of a mother was calling. Didn't she fucking get the point?

"_What do you want?"_ I seethed down the phone venomously wanting to get this over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"_Can't I just call my daughter?"_she said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to vomit. _"You left in such a hurry and we never got to talk about what happened properly."_

"_There was nothing to talk about Renee, you blamed the entire thing on me when hey guess what? That Tanya bitch started on me. But nooo, you believed her over your own fucking flesh and blood. How could you? I hate you. I'll never forgive you. My life is a giant piece of shit right now and I don't want you making it worse for me."_

"_Bella, that is no way to talk to your mom!" _she exclaimed down the phone.

"_You are not worthy of the title of mom. While I was there__it seemed that you were too busy having the perfect family for your almost ADULT daughter to be in your life. And it seems you still are. So I hope you raise the next kid better than me. Hey, maybe it will even be a pretty slut of a cheerleader, like Tanya. Just like you always wanted. Goodbye and don't you fucking call here again!" _I said slamming down the phone.

I searched for my mobile in my bag and dialled Alice's number.

"_Ali, pick me up now! I need to get drunk, quickly." _I said.

**A/N:**

**Sorry again about the long wait!**

**Let me know what you think by pressing that little gree button to REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23 Parties and Explanations

**A/N:-**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update I had a law exam to revise for.**

**Also my beta's laptop has broke today, and she still hadn't beta'd so this chapter is completely unbeta'd**

**But you have another chapter now.**

**And again really sorry for the delay. **

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 23 – Parties and Explanations!

BPOV

Alice was at my house within 2 minutes; it was almost like she had been anticipating a call from me. That was my Alice; always the psychic with the "feeling" that something is going to happen. And as always everything she anticipates will happen eventually comes true.

She hadn't questioned me on the phone about why I needed to get drunk, she had just said she would be right here. I was thankful she hadn't questioned my motives but I knew she was just saving it for when she got here.

There was a knock at the door and then Alice walked in saying, _"You are not going to __**your**__ party dressed like that," _placing emphasis on your.

**This was not my party. This was just Rosalie's excuse for a piss up and to get laid. And increase her popularity! And did I mention an excuse to get laid.**

"_Alice," _I whined slightly._ "I don't want to play dress up, I'm not a Barbie doll; and it's not like anyone important will be there; really I just want to get pissed."_

"_Yeah, why Bella? What happened?" _Alice inquired. Well that was quick; I thought she would have waited until we were in the car.

"_Two words Alice." I stated. "My mom"_

"_What did that stupid cow go and say now?" _Alice asked viciously.

I explained the basic content of my conversation with my mom while Alice rooted through my closet for something that she deemed 'decent enough' to wear tonight, which wouldn't be too hard since she chose and bought practically everything in my closet. She finally settled on a light blue halter neck top and an extremely short black skirt that showed off my ass at all times for the whole world to see; just another outfit purchased for me by Alice. She then forced me into a pair of 4 inch heels and told me that I wasn't going to take a change of shoes. She still hadn't forgiven me for changing into my converse on Monday after lunch; so tonight I was paying for it.

"_Go change, now!" _Alice demanded.

15 minutes later we were leaving my house after Alice had applied a bit of makeup and fixed my hair into a simple high pony tail that exposed my neck, which according to Alice significantly improved my outfit and made me look sexier.

The car journey went by quickly and within what felt like a matter of seconds Alice pulled her car up in front of Rosalie's house.

The party was already in full swing and loud music was blaring out; at the moment Lady Gaga's Love Game was playing.

Alice and I exited the car and entered the house. I headed straight for the alcohol as fast as I could without falling over and breaking my neck in the death trap heels I had been forced to wear. I entered the kitchen and within a matter of seconds I had found exactly what I was looking for; a bottle of Jack Daniels. I grabbed it off the counter and headed upstairs.

"_Hey sexy, wanna go somewhere quiet and get to know each other a little better," _Mike Newton slurred, eyeing up my skirt and probably trying to catch a glimpse of my ass. The mere thought of that sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way.

"_Not now, not ever!"_ I said. When was he going to get the picture? I have not, nor will I ever be interested in him!

"_Oh come on baby. I know you want me. Why else would you have been sat with me at lunch all week," _he said, thoroughly convinced that I was into him, touching my neck lightly.

"_Ewwwwwwwww," _I exclaimed shoving his hand away from me and him out of my way before I moved away from him as fast as my feet would let me and made my way upstairs and into an empty bedroom, bolting the door behind me.

I opened the bottle of JD and took a swig from the bottle, aiming to get as drunk as possible as quick as I could. I needed to forget all of my problems and this was the best way I could think of; not to mention the easiest.

I had only been in here 10 minutes and drunk half the bottle of JD when there was a loud banging on the door.

"_Bella. Open this door right now. This is a party – __**your party!**__ So get your sexy ass out here right now and have fun!" _Alice yelled through the door.

"_Alice I'm jus havin a lil alone time. Go away!" _I slurred. Wow this JD was doing the trick. I took another long swig of the JD.

"_Do I have to get Emmett to break this fucking door down because I will," _Alice threatened.

"_Alrigh I'm coming!" _I muttered, standing up clumsily off the floor and falling back down on my ass. I giggled for a few moments before successfully managing to stand up and stumbled towards the door almost falling again, and unbolting it.

I drank more from the bottle and walked from the room, _"You know I l... love you Alice," _I laughed.

Alice dragged me downstairs where I was confronted by Newton.

"_B, you wanna do body shots?" _he asked.

I was too intoxicated to care that it was Newton and what body shots with him would entail. Alice insisted I have fun at "my' party, well I'd have fun. And I was damn sure she wouldn't like it.

"_Why not? Lead the way Newton." _I replied, prying myself from Alice's grasp and leaving her stood dumb struck at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Bella...?" _Alice gasped; I turned on my heel.

"_You said to hav fun Ali, tha's all I'm doin'" _I giggled and then carried on walking right into the kitchen

EPOV

"_For the last time Jazz, I don't want to go." _I yelled, trying to get it into his head that I was not going to that stupid party where I was sure Bella would be and have extremely drunk skanks from our school throwing themselves at her.

No! That was not the way to get Bella to believe I had changed; and that I wasn't an asshole anymore. I didn't know how I was going to gain her forgiveness but that sure as hell was not the way to go about it.

"_You are going whether you like it or not! You have to talk to B and she sure as hell isn't going to talk to you if you two aren't in the same place for longer than 2 minutes."_

"_But we..." _I started to say.

"_Apart from Biology!"_ Jazz said.

"_I'll make an appearance but I'm only staying for 10 minutes. The last thing I need is Stanley or her mate to corner me and Bella to think more of it." _I replied, pulling at the ends of my hair.

"_That's all I ask, now get dressed. Alice left you some clothes on your bed to change into. She left about 20 minutes ago to pick Bella up."_

I dragged myself up the stairs slowly and behind me Jazz shouted, _"And go have a shower! You stink"_

As I reached the top of the stairs I heard Jazz say, _"Yeah he's coming, see you there."_

20 minutes later after I had showered and dressed, Jazz and I were in my Volvo and cruising down the road to Rose's house.

When I had parked my car, I told Jazz to head inside to the party and that I would be in, in a few minutes. I spent 5 minutes sat in that car working up the nerve to go inside, not knowing whether or not it was such a good idea that I was here. I could always drive away now, like the coward I am, and she need never even know I was here and I could sit in my bedroom staring at the same 4 walls all night wondering what Bella was up to; and how many jack asses were hitting on her.

It was that thought that made me jump out of my car. There was no way that I was going to let any guy anywhere near her. God only knows what kind of revealing outfit Alice had forced MY Bella into. I would kick the ass of every guy there who attempted anything indecent with her, beyond talking; fuck that if I had it my way I wouldn't let any of them talk to her. And I swear if they even looked at her in the wrong way there would be hell to pay and they would be getting the shit kicked out of them.

I am Edward Cullen and no guy hits on MY girl.

I walked into the party and saw Jazz holding Alice in a comforting hug. I noticed that Alice was glaring in the direction of the kitchen and wondered why the fuck she had that look on her face.

I glanced in the same direction and saw Newton all over MY girl.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" _I yelled, making my way over to the kitchen to find out what the hell was going on and why Bella was letting that creep touch her in ways that should be illegal for him to do. Why would she let that happen? She thought Newton was a creep and I could recall she once said she _'wouldn't go near him with a 10ft barge pole.' _

Was that a lie?

Did she harbour some secret passion for that loser?

No, she wouldn't lie and she wouldn't be attracted to Newton; no way. But then what was she doing in the kitchen letting him man handle her that way and was not even attempting to get him off her.

"_You know Newton that I'm only letting you do this because I'm drunk," _Bella slurred as his tongue ran the length of her neck and his hands roamed all over her body, cupping her breasts.

Oh great, this is exactly how I wanted to talk to her; while she was absolutely drunk.

"_GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" _I yelled, furious that he dared to touch her.

Newton spun around and saw me standing there and snidely said, _"You don't own her man. She's not your girlfriend anymore and, she wants me."_

Cocky bastard.

He laughed in my face and turned his attention back to Bella's neck. I roughly grasped his shoulder and pulled him away from her; and punched him in the face leaving him with a bloody nose.

"_Dude you're delusional. Didn't you hear her? The only reason you got that close to her is because she's had too much to drink!" _I said before throwing another punch his way, knocking him out cold on the floor.

I grasped Bella by the arm and pulled her out into the garden.

"_What the hell Eddie?" _Bella screamed, using my long hated nick name. _"Let go of me!"_

I ignored her request and kept a firm grasp on her while she struggled to get free and stumbled a few times.

"_Eddie. Get off me."_

"_Bella you're drunk, I'm not going to let go of you so you can go inside and do something I know you will regret in the morning!"_

"_You're not my boyfriend anymore; I can do what I want and who the fuck are you to say that I will regret it in the morning."_

"_Bella. Newton honestly! You said yourself you wouldn't go near him if he was the last person on earth so what the fuck do you think you're doing now? Allowing him to touch you like that!"_

BPOV

Who the hell did he think he was? Grabbing me and taking me away from the most fun I've had since before he arrived in this town and ruined my perfectly good life. I mean yes it was Newton but still; and now he was acting like the 'overprotective boyfriend' that he wasn't. What I did and who I did it with was none of his fucking business.

He questioned why I was allowing Stalker Newton to touch me like that so I said something to piss him off.

"_Oh like you give a shit. Why don't you go back to the party and find some bimbo to go shag; like Rose for instance."_ I yelled. It was a low blow yes but he hurt me and I was going to make sure he knew that I knew everything about that night instead of just the drugs.

"_Bella nothing happened with Rose. Yes something might have happened if I hadn't said YOUR name!"_

**What? Yeah fucking right. My name as if?**

"_Eddie," _I said using the nick name I knew he hated. _"Why the fuck would I believe that? Now if you don't mind I'm going back inside and don't you dare try to stop me." _I hissed pulling my arm free from his grasp and stomping back inside like a 5 year old would, stumbling a little, and located a fresh bottle of jack and took it upstairs with me again, slipping past Alice and Jasper who were hidden away in a corner.

EPOV

I followed Bella back into the house and saw her pick up a bottle of Jack Daniels. If there was one thing I knew about Bella it was that she wouldn't aim to get that pissed without a good reason. I could only hope that that reason was not me. I saw her make her way up the stairs, and I followed.

I opened the bedroom door that she entered only moments previously, and found her led against the bed taking a long swig from the bottle of Jack.

Her eyes met mine for the briefest of moments but she didn't say anything so I decided that she obviously wasn't too bothered about my presence. This was going to be my best opportunity to talk to her – even if she was intoxicated.

I silently closed the door behind me and locked it so that no one would disturb us, because I was certain that even though she was drunk this would be a pretty intense conversation and I didn't need some asshole like Newton turning up and interrupting my flow.

"_You mind if I sit here?" _I asked Bella tentatively, testing the water with her since I had acted all caveman like downstairs, to see if she would be at least willing to talk to me. There would be no point to me trying to clear everything up between us if she wasn't willing to listen.

"_Yeah, whatever. Knock yourself out." _She said, stumbling slightly on her words. _"You want some?" _she asked inclining the bottle of Jack towards me.

"_Yeah," _I replied, taking the bottle from her and taking a long swig of it, I needed enough alcohol in my system to give me the strength and courage to see this through.

We sat there in a rather uncomfortable silence for a few minutes sharing the bottle of Jack between us when Bella suddenly said, _"Why are you up here Edward and not downstairs trying to get some skank into bed with you? I mean I'm sure anyone would jump at the opportunity. Maybe you could try Rose again?"_

"_Bella, I'm exactly where I want to be, and that's with you, here. And I am not the promiscuous self centred bastard I was before we started dating. There is only one girl for me and that's you; not Rose, not Skankly, you Bella. I love you. And I want to be with you forever,"_

At this Bella let out a hollow laugh and exclaimed_ "Ha yeah right," _before taking another hearty swig from the bottle.

"_It's true, please believe me when I say that I love you Bella, forever and always, and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you. I'll do anything; tell me what to do and I will do it," _I stated, practically begging. Hell if she was standing up I would get down on my hands and knees and grovel at her feet.

"_There's nothing you can do. So if that's all you can go," _she said dismissively and in a rather cold tone.

I stood up dejected and made my way out of the room and back downstairs to join the party. There was evidently nothing I could do to prove my love for Bella, especially now, so soon after the drugs incident.

BPOV

Bella what the fuck are you doing? Letting him leave like that. Edward looked so down when he got up and left me alone to wallow in self pity. He had practically just declared his love for me and told me that he would prove it any way he could. Shouldn't that be evidence enough Bella. Go after him NOW, tell him that you can try and work things out; anything.

I fled from the room leaving the bottle of Jack abandoned on the floor.

Halfway down the stairs I heard voices; Edward was talking to that senior Maria who was absolutely gorgeous and perfect in every way. She could give Rosalie a run for her money. What was Edward doing talking to her?

"_So, maybe we can continue this discussion elsewhere,"_ she purred. Oh my god she was hitting on him and because of what I said to him he could accept. But then again if Edward loves me then maybe this is the best way to see how much.

"_Maria, I'm not interested I am in love with someone else and she is far better than you in every possible way. She's perfect. And even though we aren't together at the moment I will do everything I can to get her to take me back. Whether it takes a week, a month, a year or even ten years. I will wait, because I love her and she's worth it."_

I walked down the remaining stairs and made my way towards Edward, the boy that I was completely in love with. He was still stood by Maria who was trying to come up with a response to what Edward had just said. As far as I was aware no guy had ever rejected Maria and I mean never.

I slid my arms around his waist and whispered, _"You won't have to wait that long. Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you so much and I was stupid to say there was nothing you can do because.... you just did."_

I took his hand and guided him back upstairs to the abandoned bottle of Jack to talk some more and enjoy the rest of reunion in private away from being under the constant eye of our friends.

_"So, lets talk." _I said, lying down on the bed and getting comfortable. _"The drugs? You said you got rid of ALL of them when I asked you to and that you wouldn't touch them ever again. So why did you? You poromised me."_

EPOV

I sighed to myself. This is what I had been hoping for, a chance to explain everything to Bella that had been going on in my fucked up mind and her listening to me.

My heart had done somersaults downstairs when Bella had told me that she still loved me. That meant that I had a chance and we could possibly have a future together and do everything that we had planned to do together.

She started with the most simple question.

_"The drugs? You said you got rid of ALL of them when I asked you to and that you wouldn't touch them ever again. So why did you? You poromised me."_

_"I know and I am so sorry love. If I could take back keeping those drugs and taking them I would do. I would take back every single thing I have ever done to hurt you," _I paused for a moment and drank some of the Jack Daniels. _"The thing is Bella I wasn't coping and I had lost the one most important thing to me, you. And you were like a drug to me Bella."_

_"Why Rose?" _she stated calmly enough as she lay upon the bed gazing at the ceiling.

_"Bella, love_," I said sitting down on the edge of the bed since I felt rather awkward just standing up_. "I was stupid and pathetic and doped up on drugs. I was barely sleeping and keeping hygenic. And I know it's a weak excuse but I just wasn't myself. I wanted to be with you so bad that I neglected everyhting. But you have to know that it was your name I said in the car not Rose's; and we didn't do anything I swear to you Bella. I love you more than life itself and I couldn't lie to you."_

_"I'm glad because I can't live without you in my life."_

And with that she pulled me into a deep kiss and for the first time in too long I felt the fire ignite between us, that glorious electric current that ran between us and I felt home.

_"Edward. I need you." _Bella whispered breathlessly in my ear.

_"Are you sure? We don't...."_

Bella silenced me with a passionate kiss as she ground herself against my very obvious erection, tugging lightly at the hem of my shirt.

I felt a low growl in the bottom of my throat.

We would not be having just sex tonight; we would be making love. And I would make sure she would enjoy every second of it.

**A/N:-**

**So let me know your thoughts.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**I promise the next chapter will be up quicker. **

**Sooo ****Review**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24 Whole Again

Chapter 24 – Whole Again

**A/N:-**

**Since I keep forgetting to say this I don't own the characters only the plot.**

**And as I'm sure you've all guessed, this chapter is smut, smut and more smut.**

**It is for this reason I took longer to update since this is the first full uninterrupted smut in this story, and I have been trying to get it as perfect as possible for you guys – I would hate to disappoint.**

**Anyway it's what you've all been waiting for so I won't carry on.**

**ENJOY**

BPOV

I was ready to be with Edward completely. I needed to be with him. I love him and, by some strange miracle, he loves me too and that was all we need to know.

I ripped his plain white t-shirt away from his perfect body, revealing his incredible god like body to me and his perfect 6 pack which had developed well over the last 2 years. I let my hands roam all over his body, taking in his utter perfection. I was marvelled by the sight of him, absolutely dazzled and I couldn't prevent myself from staring. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and even without looking into his eyes I could feel the intensity of his stare.

I brought my eyes to meet his and got lost for a few brief moments in his beautiful green orbs, before drawing him into a long, passionate, heated kiss. I had missed this kind of connection with Edward and from this day forward I vowed to treasure it always and never ever take it for granted. I moved my attention to his neck and sucked on it hard and furiously, intent on leaving a long lasting mark and marking him as mine for the whole world to see, especially Skankly. I wanted her to know that I have what she never will. And will never have again.

Once I was completely satisfied with my handy work, I moved further down his body peppering his chest with feather light kisses; all while straddling him. I could feel his throbbing erection against my core which was aching with need to have him inside me. I could feel my own wetness on my panties, and no doubt he would be able to feel it soon if something wasn't done about it.

After several minutes of worshipping his chest I moved from my position and he groaned in disappointment; I unbuttoned his tight jeans and pulled them from his hot body, and then made quick work of removing his boxers, releasing his glorious hard cock.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and smirked as I lowered myself to his cock and enveloped him completely in my mouth, sucking hard and furiously, allowing my tongue to swirl the base of his cock every so often. And I let my teeth graze ever so slightly up his sides.

I grasped his balls and palmed them in my hands; massaging them ever so slightly. I let my tongue run up and down his shaft; enjoying the feel of him in my mouth, something I thought would never happen again. And yet here we were together, enjoying each other.

I continued to deep throat him and within seconds his cock was twitching in my mouth. I sucked harder and he came within moments; and I swallowed everything he had to give me; licking up and down his cock and swirling my tongue at the base to make sure he was clean, savouring the taste if his cum.

Once I was done he picked me up and flung me onto my back; and somehow in the process his very talented hands had removed my top. And I was not complaining one bit.

He palmed my breasts over the bra I was wearing; his thumbs teasing the underwire of it occasionally brushing against my skin and making me ache for him even more. I could feel myself growing wetter by the second, especially with his hard cock pressing against my core. And I was damn sure he could feel it now. He continued this teasing for what could have been seconds, minutes or even hours. He finally reached behind my back and unclasped my bra in one swift motion and threw it away to the side and under his breath he muttered _"offending item"_.

He massaged my breasts and let out a low moan at the feeling of the skin to skin contact, pinching them every so often. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hand, occasionally lightly biting down causing me a pleasurable pain. I pulled at the ends of his hair as I moaned loudly and cried out in ecstasy. He switched breasts and repeated the same process; and all the time he was doing this I could feel myself growing with need, my panties getting soaked. Only he could do this to me. I could feel his weight in me, pressing into me and I was pushing back up into him, creating glorious friction that we both needed and wanted.

After several minutes of "worshipping" my breasts; he moved lower, ever so nearer to the place where I ached for him to be. He drew the process out, teasing me, kissing every inch of my bare skin. His talented hands slowly went up my skirt and I suddenly wished Alice had made me wear a shorter one, and rubbed my inner thighs.

"_Mmmm, Edward, __I want you so much. Please?" _I begged him. I didn't honestly mind begging him, I needed his too much. I'd do anything for him and I couldn't take all this teasing any longer.

"_Patience is a virtue love,"_he whispered. _"Isn't that what they say?"_

"_Well I think we've been patience enough, don't you think?"_I purred. _"Please baby."_I begged, pouting, knowing he was never able to deny me anything when I pouted.

He growled and ripped my skirt and panties off, and thrusted 2 fingers deep inside me.

"_Mmmm, baby. You're so wet and tight."_

"_Ahhh!. Only for you."_ I cired, as he pulled his fingers from me and plunged them back in setting steady rhythm.

His gorgeous green eyes pierced mine and a devilish smirk played on his lips as he moved his head further down my body towards my soaking wet centre. His tongue slipped out his sexy mouth and licked his lips, as his fingers continued to work their magic.

He teased my entrance, before sweeping it with his sexy talented tongue. I wanted to wrap my legs round his head and keep him there forever.

"_Mmm baby you taste so good,"_Edward groaned. _"Even better than I remember."_

He worked his tongue in sync with his fingers; nipping my sensitive spot on the odd occasion, and I could feel myself teetering on the edge of my climax.

I moved my hand down my body as Edward moved his fingers from inside me and rubbed my thighs ever so gently. I took over from him and started rubbing my clit, something that I'd never dream of doing if I wasn't with this glorious sex god.

"_Baby... that... is... so... hot!"_Edward groaned between licks.

"_Ohhh god, Edward."_I cried, trying to hold off my orgasm a little longer, as I rubbed my clit hard and furiously bringing me ever nearer to my climax.

Within seconds I was coming undone and Edward lapped up all my juices; everything that I had to give. And when he was done he licked his lips and groaned.

"_You were awesome baby. Sooo good!"_

Edward lay down next to me and pulled me close to his chest. I inhaled his sweet scent. We lay this way for several minutes before he leaned his head towards me and kissed me sweetly on the top of my head. I lifted my head upwards, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips as I manoeuvred our position so that he was on top of me and ready to enter me.

"_Are you okay?"_ he asked me, placing delicate kisses on my neck.

"_Just fuck me already!"_ I demanded, laughing and kissing him, looking at him directly in his eyes, and I saw pure lust, desire and most of all love.

Edward complied with me, and slowly ploughed his large dick into me, and I winced in pain quietly so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear me.

I felt whole again.

EPOV

"_Are you okay?"_ I asked, sensing that maybe this was going too far too fast and I didn't want there to be any regrets on her side in the morning. I know I wouldn't regret this if she didn't; but if she did I would feel guilty and feel like I've taken advantage of her.

I placed light, sensitive kisses on her neck, admiring the already darkening mark I had left on her neck; marking her as mine and only mine, for the whole entire world to see and most importantly those fuckers at school. Mine

"_Just fuck me already!"_ Bella demanded and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard her or any other girl say before in my life.

I complied with her demand and as I looked directly into her eyes hoping to convey all the love I felt for her with just this look, I slowly pushed into her, giving her time to adjust to my size. I was fairly certain that I was the first person she had got this far with since that fateful day 2 years ago, so technically she was still 'half a virgin' and this was going to be painful. I took care as I began to slowly move in and out. Fuck she was tight, I groaned as I felt her stretching to accommodate my size

I wanted Bella's experience to be one that she enjoyed and would want to remember, I knew I would. Because sex with Bella isn't sex at all; it's making love.

I heard Bella quietly wince in pain every so often, and I could tell she was trying to make sure I couldn't hear her. I kissed her collarbone as she moaned loudly.

"_God, Bella,"_ I breathed as I thrusted into her, _"You have no idea how long I've wanted this."_

"_I think I do. About two years,"_ she giggled, although there was a hint of underlying pain there as well. _"because I would guess it's about the same amount of time I have wanted this too."_

Every time my dick plunged into her, she raised her hips instinctively from the bed, and arched her back ever so slightly. Our breathing became more and more laboured as we neared our climax.

I could tell that Bella was close and I lowered my hand to where we were joined and rubbing her clit ever so softly, and she screamed out and I loved the way my name just rolled off her tongue. It had to be the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

Her walls began to clench around my dick as Bella purred in my ear, _"Come with me"_

How she had been able to tell I was trying to hold off my ever impending orgasm I didn't know, but who was I to deny this beautiful woman everything.

I thrusted into her a few more times before we were both coming undone in each other's arms. Bella was writhing in pleasure beneath me and I felt honoured to have given her this pleasure, and that she had given me the biggest gift you could give to anyone – her virginity; Bella had trusted me enough to give me this. She was mine and no one else's and I was going to show her I love her every chance I got; and show any other fucker that tries to get anywhere near her.

After we had rode out our orgasms we lay on the bed together, as I spooned her, stroking her beautiful, luscious brown hair. We lay there in our own little world; it felt like we were the only two people alive.

There was a loud banging on the door and a booming voice followed it, _"We know you guys are in there so get out and downstairs and enjoy the party!"_

Bella giggled in my arms at Emmett's stupidity and made to move from my arms.

"_I don't think so,"_I said, pulling her back down onto the bed. _"I want a bit more time alone with my girl. I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else."_

"_Edward..."_she whined, and she would have continued if Emmett hadn't knocked on the door again.

"_And don't think we don't know what you guys have been doing. I think the whole party knows. Well done bro!"_

_"Go away Em,"_Bella yelled laughing snuggling into me a bit more and I felt like the luckiest fucker alive.

**A/N:-**

**So they're got it on AT LAST!!**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**And j****ust to let you know updates will be more frequent now my beta has her laptop back**

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25 Busted

**A/N:- **

**I know I've been lacking in the updating recently, mostly due to my beta's laptop failure. She got it back a couple of weeks ago but she hasn't beta'd – for some reason. Here's hoping that updates will be more frequent.**

**And another one off change of pov for you guys; before going back to BPOV.**

**ENJOY and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 25 - Busted

JacobPOV

I entered the party at Rose's house, beyond furious that I had not received an invitation. The entire year had been invited except for me, and I had had to put up with constant chatter and buzz surrounding the party for the last week. There's was talk that it would be the party of the year; the best party that Forks had ever seen.

But I was on a mission; I desperately needed to talk to Bella and explain to her how terribly sorry I am for all the pain I had caused her, and ask her if we could give us another try. I mean seriously if it hadn't been for Fuckface Cullen, Bella and I would be a perfectly happy couple.

I still couldn't believe that Bella had dates that jerk, especially after all the constant whining, bitching and complaining she had done in the weeks leading up to his move here – it was all HIS fault. And he had hurt my beautiful Bella, caused her heartache, cheated on her like the asshole of a player he was. He caused her to feel she had no other option than to move away from Forks after what he had done. Granted I didn't have any details about what had been going on but only because I never got the chance to talk to Bella before she took off for Jacksonville; but considering that she left barely a week after he returned from New York I had a pretty good idea.

When I had found out that she had dumped his sorry ass I had spent the rest of that week planning what I was going to say to her; and I was going to talk to her at school on the following Monday, she wasn't in school. I went round to her house that evening only to be told by Charlie that she had packed her bags and left to live with her mum; to say Charlie was shocked I didn't know would be an understatement, he was completely and utterly astounded, he had been under the impression that I would be the first one she told. It seems that Bella had decided to protect Charlie from knowing about our fallout. I had spent those two weeks brooding, wanting to kick Fuckward's face in for breaking my best friend and love of my life.

Ever since she got back this week and I saw her at school on Monday I have been working up the courage to talk to her; but every time she saw me, she either, turned around and stalked off in a different direction or walked right past me without acknowledging my presence. But tonight I was going to find her and talk to her whether she liked it or not.

I made my way through the hoards of people, who were laughing and drinking and stumbling all over the place, and into the kitchen, figuring I would find her in there bitching and complaining to Alice in the kitchen about how much she didn't want to be here.

I looked around the kitchen and found Bella nowhere, so I decided there was every chance she was outside since I know she hates parties; maybe she just wanted to get away from everything. As I was about to go through the back door I heard Newton talking to Tyler.

"_If it hadn't been for that jealous asshole I was getting laid tonight. And Bella looked smoking hot, she so wants me, but trust Cullen to ruin our fun." _He was saying. I turned to glance at him and noticed he had a bloody nose; clearly someone had given him what for.

Just as I was about to turn and give Stalker Newton a black eye, I heard a loud booming laughter that I would recognise anywhere, Emmett fucking McCarthy.

I turned and saw that it was him, Rosalie, Alice and the blond who was always with them – Jasper I think; but there was no Bella to be seen and Asshat Cullen wasn't there either.

Wait Newton said that Cullen was with Bella; I had to find Bella, NOW. I knew there was no way that Bella would ever want to be anywhere near him. And if she had been drinking, which she must have been if Newton had got his filthy hands on her, then she was in no fit state to decide what she wanted and that asshole would take advantage of her. I couldn't let that happen; I wouldn't let happen.

I stepped outside hoping to find Bella telling Fuckface where to stick it; screaming and shouting and maybe kicking him in the balls for everything he did to her; but unfortunately they weren't there.

I walked back inside and saw Emmett and the rest of them getting a drink. I walked over to them to demand they tell me where Bella was and as I drew nearer I overheard their conversation.

"_... and if those to love birds aren't downstairs in the next 10 minutes then they're fucking like rabbits again." _Emmett was saying.

"_Emmett!" _Rose exclaimed slapping him around the head.

"_What! That's why they call it makeup sex. I mean they've just got back together after a small misunderstanding."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" _I yelled._ "Those two are fucking!" _

Before any of them could respond to my outburst I ran for the stairs taking them two at a time, needing to see for myself that Bella had really taken that asshole back.

As I reached the top of the stairs Emmett grasped my shoulder roughly. I shook him off and he staggered backwards.

I made my way towards Bella's old room here when the chief and Maggie had been together, and kicked the door in. I was horrified to find that asshole hovering above my Bella, while she giggled and hit his chest. He grasped her wrists and pinned them down and he began ravishing her neck; I was going to be sick.

Her eyes landed on mine, just as she managed to break Fuckface's hold on her and push him off her so that he landed beside her on the bed.

"_Jake," _she gasped with a genuine look of shock on her face, grabbing the quilt and covering herself up. _"What the fuck are you doing here." _She spat, her voice full of venom.

"_I could ask you the same thing Bella. What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" _I yelled pointing towards the asshole in her bed.

"_Bella, I tried to stop him," _Emmett said as he entered the room closely followed by the rest of the 'crew'

"_Black, get the hell out of here," _Asshole said, jumping up from the bed. Bella, grasped him around the torso and pulled him back to her, rubbing her hand in circles around his back in an attempt to soothe him.

I smirked cockily. Bella obviously still cared for me on some level otherwise she wouldn't be stopping that asshole from doing what I could tell he dearly wanted to do. I however would welcome it, it would make a nice story for the Chief, and not to mention the press; it would ruin his reputation and his relationship with Bella. I was all for it.

"_Oh Bella, let him go. You and I both know he's not good enough for you, and that it's me you really want." _I said, hoping to taunt Fuckface into doing something he would regret.

The asshole lunged forward to break free from Bella's hold, who just pulled him back. I doubled backwards in laughter, he was weaker than Bella. And then a fist connected with my jaw; that bastard hit me.

I looked up and was met with a beautiful face full of rage. Bella hit me.

"_OW! Bella what the..."_

"_Never say anything like that again asshole," _she seethed at me, venom pouring out in every word she spoke.

I felt rough hands grasp the collar of my jacket and haul me from the room and down the stairs and kick me out of the house.

"_If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Bella," _Emmett told me. I couldn't fathom why he was protecting her, after all hadn't they gone out and broken up; but Bella had never told me why, but it had to be something he did.

The door slammed behind me and I rummaged through my pockets to find my phone. If that's the way they wanted to play it, then so be it.

I dialled the number of Forks Police, figuring that if Charlie got down here fast and saw what his daughter's friends had got her to do, he would stop her seeing them; and then when he found out about Fuckface and her he would hit the roof and tell her there was no fucking way she was to see him again. And then I could make my move, because she would realise that I am the one for her.

_Hello Chief of Police please," _I said to the gruff voice of the deputy who answered the phone.

"_Chief is away for the weekend, how can I help?" _he replied. Shit the Chief was away, well that sucks.

"_There's a party with underage drinking round at the Hale's house."_

"_Right we'll be right there."_

He swiftly hung up on the phone, and I made my way back to my car and drove home for the night, confident that Fuckface and the rest of the douches at that party were going to get what they deserved.

BPOV

Who the fuck did Jake think he was barging in here and basically say that Edward isn't good enough for me, and even worse saying that I want him. As if!

I was glad I hit him, even though it hurt my hand a bit, it was worth it if it caused that fucking ass pain.

"_Bella, are you okay?" _Edward asked me sweetly, taking my aching hand in his and tentatively running his fingers over it, as everyone else left the room. Every now and then I winced in pain.

"_I'm fine, let's get back down to the party. I need a drink." _I said, knowing that I had sobered up too much and needed more alcohol in my system, quick.

I could not deal with Renee and Jake in the same day without needing to get pissed.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him downstairs behind me and into the kitchen to join everyone else. I decided to get myself a glass of Vodka and lemonade, and Edward grabbed a beer.

Not even 5 minutes later deputy Ste and a few other cops burst into the house, breaking up the party and ordered everyone to leave and get home. This was the good thing about Forks police; they never did anything and anything when Charlie was out of town. And even better they never mentioned it to him.

All 6 of us hurried to hide as much of the alcohol as possible, before they made it into the kitchen; just so they wouldn't confiscate it; which in their terms meant taking it back to the station and drinking it all for themselves, while on duty.

Deputy Ste walked into the kitchen and gasped, _"Bella, what are you doing here?"_

"_Please don't tell Charlie, Please," _I all but begged. I knew that if Charlie found out I had been here, he wouldn't be very impressed and he would probably ground me for life. And then if he found out I had been here with Edward, well he would keep me from him; especially if he found out that I had had sex with him. Charlie always liked to think of me as his innocent, virginal little girl.

"_We're not going to tell him anything, do you really think we want him to know that underage drinking and whatever else was going on here was going on while we were on duty. Just make sure the house is cleaned up properly before Charlie and Maggie get back!" _He said, before turning and exiting the house with the rest of Forks police.

When everyone had gone I turned to Edward and said, _"I'm going to kill that dog. First he insults both me and you and then he goes and fucking grasses about the party to the police, no doubt hoping that Charlie was on duty, in an effort to get me grounded. When I see him he's going to with he had never been born."_

"_Bella, calm down," _Edward whispered, caressing my shoulders, lovingly. _"He's not worth it!"_

All 6 of us spent the rest of the night playing I never, and doing shots until the early hours of the morning, falling asleep where we were, deciding we would clear up in the morning when we woke up.

Jacob Black was going to wish he had never been born and I was going to make sure he knew it!

**A/N:-**

**Again very sorry for the long wait for an update.**

**I have had this chapter with my beta for the last 2 weeks and still nothing. And since I didn't want to leave you waiting I thought it best to post it now.**

**REVIEW**

**And I hope to have another update soon – even if it has to be unbeta'd AGAIN!!**

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26 Date Night

**A/N:-**

**I've moved on time wise in this chapter. **

**ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 26 – Date Night

EPOV

I woke up the following morning with a banging headache but just the sight of my beautiful brown eyed beauty lying asleep in my arms was enough to make it pale in comparison.

I tightened my hold on her, pulling her into me and she sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer, if that was possible. I stared down at her and couldn't quite believe how lucky I was to have yet another chance with my angel; when was she going to wise up and realise that I'm no good for her? The selfish part of me hoped it wouldn't be any time soon because I needed her now just like I needed air to breathe; she was the best thing in my life and the only thing that made it worth living. However the rational part of me reasoned that I was no good for her and that while she was with me she would be dragged into a world full of scandal and lies and every single thing the media could cook up to fuck up my life along with hers; in the long run I was only going to ruin her life and I knew it. The selfish side of me however was a hell of a lot stronger than my rational side and I couldn't let her go, unless of course she told me she wanted me out, even though deep down I would never stop fighting for her.

I don't know how long I led there just staring at my gorgeous... what exactly were we now, was she my girlfriend. We would have to talk about that and soon. It seemed like hours when in reality it could have been mere moments, before Bella stirred in my arms.

"_Morning gorgeous," _I whispered kissing her lightly on the top of the head, my voice a little raspy as it always was in the morning, especially after I had been drinking.

"_Morning Edward," _she said with a yawn. _"Owwww my head hurts. How much did I drink last night?"_ Bringing her right hand to her head and snuggling closer into my chest if that was even possible.

"_I don't know love. But I'd say you downed pretty much ¾ of Jack, and then god knows how many shots we did after. Let's just say you drank a lot." _I replied, making a move to get up from the couch and get a couple of Advil for Bella.

"_Where are you going?" _Bella asked a hint of panic present in her voice.

"_Just to get some Advil and a glass of water for you love, I'll be right back I promise" _I said kissing her lightly on the forehead and making a move towards the kitchen.

The rest of the day passed by in a mundane fashion. The Chief and Maggie got back around 5pm just as we were all sitting down to watch a DVD, New Moon. God I really don't see what the big deal is about those films I mean seriously it's about a girl and a vampire who fall in love and he fucking leaves her for her own safety; seriously who does that? Needless to say I only put up with it because Bella loves the film, and it was the girls' choice this weekend so us guys had no choice but to watch it. Bella and the girls wouldn't stop swooning over how buff that "werewolf" dude is; he's only an actor and I mean come on no guy is worth that much fuss.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Bella and I were closer than ever and I was 100% in love with this girl. The paps were hanging around like a bad smell and there were several degrading headlines.

_**Player EC back with Swan – how long before he plays away this time**_

_The almighty EC is back with the conservative adorable Isabella Swan. The question that everyone wants to know the answer to is – "What did he say to make her take him back so willingly?"_

_A source close to both of them said, "Bella is a naive little girl, she always wants to see the best in people even when they lie and cheat. Everyone knows it's only a matter of time before he finds someone prettier than her; personally I give it a month not even that." _

_One thing that is clear is that EC is most certainly still a player at heart regardless of how much he professes to have changed, and plain Bella Swan has set herself up for heartbreak again, which is inevitable considering EC's more than colourful past._

**Turn to page 3 for more details **

Uggggh three guesses who spoke to a reporter yet again – Stanley. God she must be insane to think that I would ever leave MY Bella; especially if she thinks it would be for her. Can you say SKANK!

BPOV

Edward and I were happier than ever together. We had both recently received our acceptance letters to UW and were heading off there next year and moving into our own flat, although we still hadn't found the right one. We had been going up there every Saturday for the last 2 months viewing several flats a day close to campus but we still hadn't had any success however we had a few that we would consider if we hadn't found the perfect place within the next few weeks.

The stories in the paper questioning Edward's fidelity and commitment to me had stopped a few weeks ago after we had gone to the MTV Music Awards together and done several interviews. At first my father had refused to let me go but upon speaking to Carlisle who he had become very close to over the last few months after all the family dinners at the Cullen's and several fishing trips they had been on together, my father finally agreed on the condition that Edward and I were in separate rooms. Yeah like that was going to happen. The plan was to go to our respective rooms and half way through the night Jazz and I would do a room swap so that everyone was happy and then swap back before the parents woke up. Needless to say our ingenious plan worked and Edward and I had mind blowing sex several times. I could not get enough of the guy and he was all MINE!

Tonight was our annual date night and we were going out for a meal at _Bella Italia _with Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz. Group dates only happened once a month and the other 3 weeks of the month Edward and I did something alone which usually involved getting a room for the night at a hotel but using aliases so that no one found out who we were. God the the paps would have yet another controversial story to go on and on about for a few months.

So here I am in my room being subjected to unheard of torture by Alice and Rose to make me look gorgeous since I was apparently incapable of colour co-ordinating, choosing the right clothes, applying just the right amount of makeup, doing my hair properly... and the list goes on. Sometimes I think they just like to play dress up and I'm their Barbie doll.

"_Alice I am not wearing that. My arse will be showing the whole time. I'll feel like Skankley in that." _I yelled as Rose straightened my hair. Alice was holding up the most daring mini skirt I had ever seen in my life... if you can even call it a skirt. Alice might have been able to pull that skirt off and not look completely ridiculous and skank like, but I wouldn't.

"_Sorry Al I have to agree with Bella it is a bit much and your waist line is so tiny I doubt it would even fit you size 2 biatch."_

This was just typical banter between Rose and Ali on an average day. Rose was gorgeous but at any chance she got she commented on Alice's size and the fact that she was so small and Rose in her own way was lightly jealous of this fact even though she would never admit it out loud.

3 hours later we were all ready just as the guys arrived at the house. I hurried towards my bedroom door so that I could get downstairs and greet my sexy boyfriend but as always Rose moved in front of my door and obstructed my way.

"_Bella how many times you can't seem too eager to see him. Make him wait!" _Rose chastised.

Emmett's booming voice called, _"Come on girls, we gotta be there in 20 minutes."_

"_Oh Em, give us a break we'll be down in a few minutes," _Rose called with a hint of slight annoyance present in her voice.

The girls left me in the room to head downstairs and told me to wait a few minutes before following them since they apparently needed to prepare Edward for seeing how 'gorgeous' I looked. In my opinion though I thought I looked exactly the same with the exception of a little bit of makeup on. I glanced in my floor length mirror taking in my appearance – well at least I don't look that bad. I was wearing a thigh length light blue halter neck dress and 2 inch heels; Alice and Rose had wanted me to wear 5 inch death trap heels but I had insisted that I didn't want to fall to my death before we even got to the restaurant so I had compromised and worn shorter heels, at least this way the chances of my death were significantly reduced.

I left the room and as I got to the top of the stairs I heard Edward complaining, _"Look I just wanna see my girlfriend so let me past now."_

"_Edward jeesh cant you wait a few minutes, if you go upstairs it'll ruin the surprise," _Alice said, as I stepped to onto the top step.

"_No I can't!" _Edward said as he glanced in my direction and made eye contact with me_, "Wow, you look gorgeous," _he breathed, and I blushed bright red at that comment almost tripping down the stairs since I was so eager to get to him_._

We got to the restaurant 15 minutes later, just in time to make our reservation; we had specifically requested a private booth away from the annoying glances of the rest of the customers who gawped at Edward all the time and really pissed me off.

Fortunately no one had tipped the paps' off that we were going to be here, I mean just because they had left us alone for a few weeks didn't mean that they wouldn't turn up here tonight.

We had a very pleasant evening without any disturbances from the paps' thank God. We did however most unfortunately bump into Newton and Skankley who it seems had recently become a couple which meant that skank would hopefully stop chasing after Edward. We exchanged a few brief words before they left to sit at their table.

I got home just after half ten and as I unlocked the door a text message came through. I figured it must be Edward saying something cheesy like _goodnight I love you x_xx, even though I had just left him moments ago.

I flipped open my phone to find that I was mistaken and it was from Jake. **What the fuck does that jerk want?**

_Bella_

_I need 2 c u, talk to you please. I miss u sooo much and Im soo sorry. Cn u meet me at La Push beach in 15 x_

I decided that since I was already out I might as well see what he wanted.

_Ok but that doesn't mean I 4give u _

I grabbed my keys to my Chevy off the side and drove the short distance to La Push.

"_Bells, I'm so glad you came. I'm really sorry." _He said sincerely.

"_Jake I didn't come here to here you're pathetic apologies now say what you need to say so I can go." _I said calmly waiting for him to get to the point of this freaking meeting.

"_Okay." _He said running his hand through his hair in a typical Edward style_. "I don't like seeing you with him, but I'm prepared to accept it because all that matters to me is your friendship."_

"_You'll really accept our relationship, no funny business or anything."_

_Yeah, honest I will," _he said giving me those cute puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"_Oh Jake you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that!" _I said flinging my arms around his neck.

We pulled apart and then Jake leaned in and kissed me. I fought to get away from him and the pressure of his lips pressed roughly against mine, his tongue was trying to gain entry to my mouth and I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. Why was he doing this, he just said he wouldn't try anything funny. He just said he accepted Edward and I and now he's doing this. What was his problem?

I gathered up all my energy and pushed him away and then smacked him across the face and kneed him in the balls.

"_Jake what the fuck? You just said that you accepted me and Edward and now you do this! I hate you. Don't come anywhere near me again." _I screamed smacking him again so he got the point.

I ran the short distance back to my Chevy stumbling every so often but making it back to my car in one piece. I pushed my car to the limit to get home as soon as possible and as far away from Jake "the asshole" Black.

As soon as I got home I sent Edward a text. Seriously with us honesty was the best policy since we have a habit of keeping secrets and I didn't want this big fat elephant in the room with us which would inevitably end up destroying our relationship.

_E. I met up wi Jake n he kissed me. I'm soo sorry. Love you lots xxx_

I didn't get a reply and assumed that he had already gone to sleep. I climbed into bed and had the worst night's sleep I'd ever had in a long time.

The next morning I woke up to the headline

**Bella Swan caught cheating on E.C.**

And beneath the headline was a picture of Jake and I kissing and it really looked as though I was fighting him back!

Fucking paps'!

I could really swing for Jake right now.

**A/N:-**

**Sooooo very sorry about the long wait. Writers block and stupid exams to revise for.**

**But THEY'RE OVER! :D**

**I am staying with some friends of the family whilst the parents are away for about 2 weeks and then I'm off to Brussels for 5 days so this will be the last update until after June 25****th****. **

**On another note... if you haven't already please check out my new story Unexpected and there are currently 2 chapters posted. It's very different and I hope you guys enjoy it. And as a treat here is a little teaser for you guys coz I love you loads and coz I'm soo sorry for not updating in like ages.**

"_And Bella, you've got a client at 5pm. He requests you dress sexy and give him the usual." My boss Charlotte said, and I already knew she was referring to Mike Newton._

_Of course in my line of business you have your regulars and then your clients who drop by five or six times a year, and then you have those who come by once and then never come back. And they were usually the men who were from out of town on business, looking for a fun, thrilling experience, while their wives and girlfriends played house at home and looked after the children. _

"_Yes, okay. Where am I meeting him?" I asked, dragging out all the 'formalities', since I already knew full well that it would be the same place as always; the regulars always had a specific place they liked to meet up and Mike Newton always requested I meet him at The Hilton in Downtown Seattle. It really was a beautiful hotel. The people who worked there were courteous enough and asked very few questions, the hotel rooms were spacious enough and they provided a more than adequate bed, the bathroom was clean and had a large shower which was fabulous whenever Mike decided he was feeling adventurous and wanted a bit more than sex. But what I loved most about my experience at The Hilton, every 2 weeks or so, was that Mike always got the suite for the night. _

_Every time I went to The Hilton Mike would insist that I stay the night with him since his fiancé thought he was out of town on business, and that he would pay extra for me to stay. But that wasn't how I operated, I never stayed the night with a client, I was the best in my line of business and that was how it had always been and I didn't intend for that to change, ever. Staying with a client just made the whole arrangement too personal and I couldn't do it unlike one of my colleagues, Lauren Mallory. She was a complete and total whore, no pun intended. And she would do whatever it would take to get a little extra cash. But even then she never earned as much as I did; part of me felt that she was jealous of me since I always got the richest and best looking clients. _

"_The Hilton," Charlotte informed me. What did I say; all the usuals have their own place to meet up. _

"_I'll be there Charlotte."_

**Oh and please REVIEW! :D**


	27. Chapter 27 In Deep Shit

Chapter 27 – In Deep Shit

**A/N:-**

**I know its been a while but as I explained I have been away in Brussels. Which btw was really good (apart from the seasickness on the way)**

**Anyways I won't keep you wait so ENJOY! :P**

EPOV

_E. I met up wi Jake n he kissed me. I'm soo sorry. Love you lots xxx_

I was fuming. More than that. I wanted to punch and kick the shit out of that twisted bastard for what he did. How dare he try it on with my girl...? Didn't he understand that she wasn't interested in him in the slightest... obviously not if he was going to go around forcing himself on her at every chance he could get. What I didn't get was why Bella even agreed to meet up with him in the first place. She hated the guy just as much as the rest of us. I was going to make that guy regret what he had done.

Without a second thought I snuck downstairs and into my Volvo and drove the short distance to La Push. Thanks to Bella I knew exactly where that fucker lived. I hammered on the dude's door for 10 minutes without an answer so I decided to go to the beach where I assumed he was since that was where he most likely met with Bella. As I approached the entrance to the beach I saw that smug bastard sat on a rock as though he was waiting for something or someone. Me.

I silently walked the short distance to where that bastard was sat.

"_I knew you'd come eventually," _he said with a hint of cockiness present in his voice_. "And let me assure you she more than enjoyed me kissing her, she didn't even force me away. Let me tell you she tastes like heaven and she's mine."_

"_Are you kidding me," _I laughed._ "You really think she didn't attempt to get you off her. You need to learn the difference between someone kissing you back and someone shoving you off." _I stated before deciding to add._ "And let me assure __**you **__she will never be yours."_

I didn't even bother to let him respond, and threw a punch effectively breaking his nose, punched him in the gut and just kept on hitting him until he was nothing more than a snivelling wreak crouched over on the floor. The git didn't even try to fight back not that I gave him much of a chance.

"_Consider this a friendly warning __**mate**__. Stay the fuck away from my girl and if you even so much as get within 10 fucking feet of her again I will personally make sure that you end up like your father, nothing more than a pathetic cripple in a wheelchair who needs to have every little fucking thing done for him." _I sneered before walking away fully satisfied that dick head had got the point to stay away from MY Bella.

I slept better than I had for ages and was woken up in the morning with a loud banging on my bedroom door followed by Ali waltzing right into my room without invitation.

"_Edward, look at this!" _she said clearly fuming. _"Look at what that dog has gone and done now."_

There on the front page of the Seattle Times was the headline...

_**Bella Swan caught cheating on E.C.**_

_The normally conservative, innocent Bella Swan was sighted last night with none other than old flame Jacob Black, thanks to an anonymous tip off._

**Anonymous tip off my ass! It was that asshole Jacob Black trying to break me and my Bella apart. Well his pathetic little petty attempt failed! Take that Black!**

_They were sighted in a passionate embrace on La Push beach famous for its many bonfires and where many of the students go to party all the time. If you ask me it is a very romantic setting for the reunion between Black and Swan. _

_But the question on the tip of everyone's tongue is... How is E.C. dealing with the news that his girlfriend is a lying cheating whore?_

_Well we have the answer right here for you._

_It seems he is not dealing with it well since little more than half an hour passed before he stormed down to La Push beach and beat poor Jacob Black to within an inch of his life when all he is guilty of is being the one that Bella Swan truly wants to be with._

**So that was why that fucker hadn't fought back. ****He had the press there and wanted to make me look even worse**

_Black was not available for interview at the hospital to answer our questions last night due to his critical condition._

_Jackson Rathbone_

**Of course the article was written by that fucker. Every article in the Seattle Times written about me since I moved to Forks was written by him.**

_Turn to page 3 for more on this interesting new twist in E.C. and Swan's bumpy relationship; as well as more exclusive photos._

I turned the page and was face with images of Bella and that asshole locked in a compromising embrace; it didn't even look like she was trying to fight him off. She told me that he forced himself on her when it appeared as though she wanted it just as much as he had. SHE LIED TO ME! I bet she was at the hospital with Black right now, holding his hand and kissing him sweetly. I beat up that guy for her, to protect her from him over a lie.

No My Bella wouldn't lie to me about this. If she had wanted to keep the kiss a secret from me and it had meant something then she wouldn't have text me as soon as it happened. This was just some scheme of Black's and he wasn't going to get away with it. And just to prove it Bella and I would stay together, where we belonged and he would be shown up to the lying bastard he truly was. Carlisle would release a statement as soon as possible on mine and Bella's behalf explaining exactly what happened; although I wasn't quite sure how he was going to deflate the case of ABH. As much as I didn't want to consider it maybe I could convince Carlisle to pay Black not to press charges... not an option I particularly liked but all the same it was the only way to protect my family and Bella from a well publicised trial where I might end up having jail time.

"_Edward get your ass down here now!" _My mother Esme called from the bottom of the stairs. She sounded like such a moody cow, must be the time of the month I mean what else could cause her to be acting like this. _"NOW!"_

"_Alright alright mom I'm on my way," _I said to placate her, as I changed my boxers and pulled on a pair of jeans and a fitted white t-shirt.

I trudged down the stairs wiping the sleep from my eyes and entered the living room.

"_And just to recap on our main story of the day. Edward Cullen... superstar or super psycho? One of our leading reporters captured him on video last night in rage of fury." _Ashleigh Green of TRL was saying. _"And here's the video."_

On screen was a recording from last night from when I attacked the asshole.

My mother flicked the T.V. off and glared at me. _"Care to explain what the fuck you were thinking Edward Anthony Cullen?" _The tone of her voice scared me slightly and she had only ever used my full name once or twice before but never in my life had she ever spoken to me like this before. I knew I was in deep shit.

"_Mom he forced himself on Bella. I was only defending her honour and I may have gone a little overboard." _I spoke quietly, like a little boy who had been caught taking the last biscuit from the cookie jar.

"_A little overboard Edward. A little overboard. Do you have any idea what this kind of publicity is going to do to our family name to your career? You think of no one but yourself do you. I can't even stand to look at you. No matter what that boy did he didn't deserve a beating like that, no one does. Hand over your car keys," _she said coming to the end of her little rant. I just looked at her with a blank expression and then looked down at my shoes. I felt like I was a small child again. _"NOW Edward!"_

I reached into my pocket and grabbed them out and slapped them into her waiting hand like a petulant child and stormed out of the house for some air.

This was not happening to me. Why was it that every single time something good was going on in my life it had to get ruined as soon as it came? Why did Jacob fucking asshole Black have to such a jealous prick and set out not only to ruin my life and reputation but Bella's too.

I was brought out of my internal ranting by the sound of my father's voice behind me.

"_Edward, son. I know you did what you felt was right but you have got to stop acting on your impulses. I'm going to do as much damage control as possible. I'm going to call a press conference for this afternoon and I want you to stay away. I'll visit the Jacob lad at the hospital see for myself how bad the damage really is. Might as well put my medical degree to some use," _he laughed._ "I'll assess the situation and offer him a reasonable solution and hopefully we won't have to go to court over this, as I'm sure if it did we wouldn't really stand a chance considering all the evidence, even if we had the best lawyers in the world."_

"_Thanks dad. I'm really sorry for all this. It's just he winds me up so much. The way he just attacked Bella thinking that she wanted it and then acting as though she did nothing to fight him off," _I cried out tugging at the ends of my hair in frustration and sitting on the step.

"_I know you react on instinct but did you ever think that all he ever wanted from you was a reaction. Did you ever think that maybe the better option was to not give him that reaction? I know, I know you were protecting Bella but you're constantly in the news and it would be a completely different situation if you were the average student but you're not. You need to stop being so volatile. I know it will take time but please Edward just try, for the family, for Bella but mostly for you,"_ Carlisle finished talking and I completely understood where he was coming from. I knew I had disappointed him and Esme and everyone around me and I knew that a load of shit was going to go down if this didn't get sorted out. I needed my dad.

"_Dad, please sort this out." _I practically begged.

"_I'll do my best son. Now are you going to come back inside and talk to your mother and apologise for acting so childish," _he said.

"_I'll be in, in 5 minutes. I just need some air and time to think," _I replied._ "And dad," _I said just before he entered the house,_ "thanks." _

BPOV

I stared at the T.V. screen completely dumbstruck as I watched Edward's attack on Asshole Black in high definition. Thank god there was no sound otherwise it would be a whole lot worse, I could tell from the look of pure fury on Edward's face that a whole string of profanities and insults were coming out of his mouth. There was no doubt in my mind that he would press charges against Edward and since he was a long time favourite of my dad's, and Charlie still hadn't warmed completely to Edward, I knew that Charlie would back Jake to the end, regardless of what I said. I knew before even saying anything to Charlie what his answer would be... _"Bella you're so blinded by what you claim is 'love' for this guy that you can't see the situation clearly enough. He's broken the law." _

I still couldn't believe that both Edward and I had been set up by that bastard. He had asked to talk and that was what I went there to do... clearly talking to Jake was just a whole lot of non verbal communication. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat and rushed to the sink to puke for the third time so far this morning.

I had barely slept last night. Every single time I closed my eyes all I could see was that bastard forcing his lips roughly against mine and me trying to fight him off. Only this time I wasn't succeeding and he removed my clothes slowly and forced himself upon me. Forced me to have sex with him and I could do nothing to prevent it. After seeing those images I refused to even attempt to go back to sleep and just lay in bed waiting for morning to come.

If I had thought the article degrading both myself and Edward sounded bad, then this recording was god damn awful. Such a shame they weren't there to capture me trying to fight that asshole off me then he would be shown for the true bastard he is.

What would happen to Edward now? There was a huge false scandal about me apparently cheating on Edward in the Seattle Times and on national news (and I had to admit the images were pretty compromising), and a short written piece and video footage of him attacking Jake for what he did to me. How were we going to get through this?

My phone chimed signalling that I had a text message. I dashed to the other side of the room where my phone was on charge and saw a text message from Edward.

_B. Carlisle is goin 2 sort this out. He's havin a press conference n releasing a statement l8r 2day. Dnt worry everythin wil b ok love. I love you so much E xxx_

I hastily typed back a response.

_Bt I dnt c hw he cn gt u out of this. Hav u seen the news. Jake wnt let this go. Im so worried. I love you too B xxx_

It didn't take long for Edward to respond to my text.

_Yeah i hav n Love trust me Carlisle has dealt wi worse than this. N as 4 Jake he is an asshole. Dnt worry plz I wil nt let the papers degrade u anymore. Carlisle is goin 2 make sure that the truth is out there E xxx_

I felt slightly reassured that Carlisle was going to get the truth out there and protect Edward and I but I still had this underlying worry that it just wouldn't be enough and Jake would somehow fuck everything up even more than he already had. Regardless I trusted both Edward and Carlisle.

_I do trust u n Carlisle bt I jus dnt no hw this wil wrk out 4 the better. Btw Charlie is at wrk fancy comin over 4 a little fun ;) xxx_

I waited for a response and flopped on the couch.

_Babe, Id love too bt ive had my car keys confiscated 4 god knows hw long thanks 2 Esme. Mayb u shud come over 4 a bit xxx_

I felt sorry for Edward, I knew how much his car meant to him and to have it taken away from him for an indefinite period of time just plain sucked.

_Sure i'll be there in 15. I need 2 find sumthing sexy 2 wear xxx_

I had big plans for when I got to Edward's. And I wanted to make sure that my clothes reflected exactly what I wanted to happen. Look's like I'd be making use of the clothes both Ali and Rose had made me buy. And maybe if the boy was lucky one of the many sex toys they had insisted I buy... not that I would ever need them when I had Edward but they had just simply replied _"just in case Bella you never know what's just around the corner."_ And I couldn't deny I wasn't happy that they had forced me to buy them now.

_Oh god Im hard at the thought of that love. I cnt wait 2 hav u in my bed again. Ill b waitin. Love you xxx_

Oh the things that boy could do to me with just words in a text. Fuck me I could feel the dampness between my thighs already. I couldn't wait to get over there and have some fun with my Edward. We deserved after the shit storm that was only just starting.

**A/N: -**

**I know it has been a while since I've actually written some smut for you guys so you will be glad to know (if you haven't guessed already) that there will be some coming right up for you in the next chapter.**

**Also if you haven't already please have a look at my new fanfic Unexpected.**

**And finally I have a few fanfic recs that I am really enjoying right now.**

**1. Maybe I'm Falling For You – Coldplay Whore (by the way I do highly rec her other stories as well so if you get the chance read them too)**

**2. The Longest Summer – lexiecullen17**

**3. High Anxiety – EdwardsBloodType**

**4. A Betting Man – mybluesky**

**5. Isabella After Dark – Oliviamk1218**

**You can find these on my fave list on my profile.**

**Oh and please review... reading what you think means the world to me and I'm sure little Edward would be very grateful too ;)**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28 Play Time Part 1

Chapter 28 - Play Time Part 1

**A/N:-**

**I'm beta'ing for ADADancer on her fic Looks Can Be Deceiving. Please have a look... links to her profile and fic are on my profile.**

**I know I keep forgetting to say this but I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to S.M.**

**ENJOY! **

EPOV

After I had apologised to Esme I went up to my room just to get away from all the talking downstairs about this whole fucked up situation.

I knew Bella would be freaking out right now and I honestly didn't blame her in the slightest; I was too but I trusted in Carlisle to fix this. I decided to text her and reassure her that everything would be alright.

_B. Carlisle is goin 2 sort this out. He's havin a press conference n releasing a statement l8r 2day. Dnt worry everythin wil b ok love. I love you so much E xxx_

_Bt I dnt c hw he cn gt u out of this. Hav u seen the news. Jake wnt let this go. Im so worried. I love you too B xxx_

That was typical Bella for you right there always worrying about something. She needed to have a little faith in Carlisle.

_Yeah i hav n Love trust me Carlisle has dealt wi worse than this. N as 4 Jake he is an asshole. Dnt worry plz I wil nt let the papers degrade u anymore. Carlisle is goin 2 make sure that the truth is out there E xxx_

_I do trust u n Carlisle bt I jus dnt no hw this wil wrk out 4 the better. Btw Charlie is at wrk fancy comin over 4 a little fun ;) xxx_

_Babe, Id love too bt ive had my car keys confiscated 4 god knows hw long thanks 2 Esme. Mayb u shud come over 4 a bit xxx_

_Sure i'll be there in 15. I need 2 find sumthing sexy 2 wear xxx_

Oh Bella wearing something sexy. God I really wanted her right now. And there's the boner to prove just how much I needed her and how turned on I was just at the thought of it.

_Oh god Im hard at the thought of that love. I cnt wait 2 hav u in my bed again. Ill b waitin. Love you xxx_

I flopped down on my bed and cast my phone aside. It really sucked not having a car otherwise I would have been straight over to Bella's house. I had never resented Esme as much as I did right now in my whole entire life. Sure I had said sorry but that didn't mean I actually meant it. I mean seriously taking away my car keys; hell I pretty much fucking paid for it since I earn the most money.

Half an hour later there was a light knock on my bedroom door. Bella.

I literally bounded off the bed to open the door and was greeted by the most angelic smile he had ever seen grace Bella's face. She stood before me wearing a blue sweater tank top and dark blue wash jeans, finished off with a pair of low heels. Her hair was curled into loose ringlets and her makeup was very little, maybe a little bit of mascara and lip gloss, and oh so very natural.

"_I missed you," _I said pulling her into a hug before kissing her deeply trying to convey all the feelings I held into it. The kiss started off fairly slow and steadily grew more and more heated and I didn't want to stop. I could stay here all day and just kiss her perfect lips.

Bella pulled away from the kiss first. _"Edward, it's not even been 24 hours since you last saw me," _she laughed. _"We're going to be okay right?" _she asked me, looking deep into my eyes as though she was looking into my soul. Her eyes captivated me, and I just held the gaze.

"_Of course we are love. I'm not going to let an asshole like him come between us." _I said sincerely, wishing that we weren't in this fucked up situation; wishing that Jacob the fucking do Black wasn't in our life.

"_I hope so Edward," _she whispered in my ear, before breaking our embrace. It was only at this point that I noticed that Bella had a small bag with her and I was extremely intrigued by it and wondered what was inside.

"_Bella, what's in the bag?" _I asked after a few moments.

"_Well you'll have to wait and find out," _she said walking over to me and tugging on my shirt pulling me into a kiss, which I responded to hungrily. I honestly couldn't get enough of this girl.

I moved us carefully towards my bed and led her down on it hovering above her, pressing my erection, very painful erection against her centre. Bella moaned quietly at the contact and the sound went straight to my dick, and if it was at all possible made me even harder than I already was.

I quickly shed her of her jeans and sweater, whilst Bella removed my shirt and jeans; I was shocked when I found her wearing a white top and panties garter set; the kind that you would typically find at Ann Summers (yes I actually looked on their website, quite frequently too; I'm not ashamed to admit it). My girl never wore anything like this; I guess that's what she meant by something sexy to wear.

"_Mmm, Bella you're going to be the death of me you know that right," _I groaned taking in the sight of her led on my bed, wearing that lingerie and her hair fanned out behind her.

I gently positioned myself above her being careful not to crush her beneath, holding myself up with my hands and began peppering her entire body with chaste kisses. After a few moments Bella pushed me off of her and got up from the bed and moved towards her bag.

"_Bella baby what are you doing?" _I asked, my raging hard become more and more painful as she bent over, her ass completely on display to me.

"_Edward, just lay on the bed and I'll be over in a few seconds," _she said seductively and who was I to deny her anything, so I complied; she shook her ass a little bit as she rifled through her small beg finding whatever it is she was looking for. The suspense was killing me and I was pretty sure that Bella was deliberately taking her sweet, sweet time about finding what she needed just to torture me some more

After several painful minutes, which felt like hours, she was back at my bed and she was holding something in her hands. Instead of joining me on the bed she moved to one side of the bed.

"_I want to try something a little different, and I want you to trust me," _she whispered in my ear, causing my aching dick to throb painfully.

"_Okay," _I breathed heavily. And then she grasped one of arms and handcuffed it to the bedpost and repeated the action with the other. Well this was certainly unexpected.

Her small hands moved to my eyes and she sensually placed a blindfold over my eyes ensuring that I couldn't see a thing. I was already missing the sight of her gorgeous, perfect tits; which had been begging me to free them from the confines of the lacy, barely there lingerie. She then placed a chaste kiss on my lips before moving away all too soon. I groaned at the loss of contact at briefly fought against my restraints to pull her back to me. Bella giggled lightly from across the room.

I could feel Bella moving closer towards me, and hear her light footsteps on the carpeted floor of my bedroom (and now I understood exactly what was meant when people said the removal of one sense heightens all the others). She ran the tips of her fingers against my chest leaving an electrical, tingling trail behind. Ever so slowly, she applied more pressure and after what seemed like too long she finally started to remove my boxers, where my dick was just begging to be freed and inside her right now. Finally after a torturous amount of time my erection was freed and I felt Bella's small warm hand wrap around it.

She pumped my aching dick, and there really was nothing compared to the way that Bella's hand felt on me. She slowly enveloped me in her mouth her tongue swirling my tip; she lowered her hands to cup my balls and massaged them. Fuck I was going to be a goner in the next few seconds if she carried on working me like this.

"_Oh fuck... Bella... you're driving me... crazy baby," _I breathed as I got closer and closer to my impending orgasm.

I felt my dick hit the back of her throat and it sent shockwaves through my system. It had never before felt this intense and it was after this simple act that I let myself go.

"_Ugh... I... soo good,"_ I said incoherently as I released into Bella's mouth and like a champ she swallowed everything I had to give her, lapping it up and licking up and down and swirling her tongue at my tip again to ensure that she didn't miss a drop. God I fucking loved this girl so much. I didn't deserve her after all the shit I had put her through, and yet here she was still with me.

I could hear Bella moving away from me again, probably going back to the bag of mysteries, and then her muffled footsteps back towards the side of my bed. I couldn't deny that I was happy to finally be getting out of my restraints and be able to get my hands all over her luscious body that was just begging me to explore it.

Bella removed my blindfold first and then surprised me by moving away from me.

"_Bella love. Aren't you going to take the handcuffs off?"_ I asked in a pleading voice, because I wanted nothing more than to be free to throw her down on my bed and ravish her.

"_Of course I am," _she laughed as though I was insane to think she was going to leave me tied up longer_. "Just not yet."_ She added and I wondered what the fuck she was going to do now to torture me to death. And then my eyes rested on a pink vibrator. I was well and truly fucked now and just at thought of her playing with herself in front of me caused me to get impossibly hard again. I knew that I would cum the moment she started using that vibrator in front of me.

I couldn't help but feel jealous of it because that god damned fucking vibrator got to enter Bella's sweet wet folds and make her cum before I even got the chance to taste her and pump my cock into her to make her scream my name. This shit was just not happening to me.

**A/N:-**

**So not as much smut as I was hoping to include in this chapter but I know I've kept you waiting too long for an update.**

**But on the plus side...more smut to come ****. And hopefully I won't take too long to update this time...I hope to post the next chapter on my birthday or just after.**

**Also have a look at my other fanfic Unexpected if you have the chance**

**Please review... coz they make little Edward happy**


	29. Chapter 29 Play Time Part 2

Chapter 29 – Play Time Part 2

**A/N:-**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**

**I know I know you want the chapter so here's part 2.**

**I hope you like it...what am I saying I know that all you people who love your smut will like it...coz there is plenty of lemony goodness: P**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Bella must have noticed the change in my demeanour, and saw that I had noticed the vibrator.

"_Bellllla," _I whined, pouting slightly (yes I was fucking pouting and I didnt care because I just wanted her to untie me and right now I was going to use any method I could). _"Why are you doing this?"_

"_Aww baby I just want us to have some fun; don't worry I'll make it worth your while later," _she replied winking at me, as she picked the vibrator up and moved across the room to make herself comfortable on my black leather couch. I would never be able to look at it in the same way again after today. Its lovely Italian finish, oh god! Every time I sit or lay down on it my mind would be filled with images of Bella doing what she was about to do. Hmm…

"_Oh really," _I smirked_. "Coz it seems to me like you're trying to torture me to death."_

"_Not torure to you...just make you appreciate what you have a little bit mor." _She replied matching my smirk and throwing her head back on the couch.

"_Ohhh believe me Bella I appreciate you a hell of a lot baby and I want nothing more than to worship your body and make you cum so hard. Please baby, please," _I begged as I noticed the glint in her eyes which I knew meant that her mind was made up and that she was enjoying seeing me tied up and helpless, unable to do anything about my growing arousal. A small evil laughter of pleasure escaped from her full lips as she chose to ignore me and without giving me an answer, she slowly removed the garters and panties that were covering her perfect, gorgeous body, and turned on the vibrator. I seriously couldn't believe she was actually going to put me through this torturous pleasure. I could satisfy her needs so much more than that lump of shit, why on Earth was she doing this to me. I was so sure as she slowly moved the vibrator between her thighs and slowly grazed her clit with it that she was trying to kill me.

The moans that escaped her were pure torture for me. I wanted to be the only one to make her moan that way and as much as I wanted to look away from her pleasuring herself, I couldn't because she was mine and who am I fucking kidding I'm a guy and this kind of shit is such a big turn on. I could already feel myself getting harder by the second. Not that I wasn't already from watching her parade around in hardly any clothing, if you could even call it that. It was every guys wet dream to see the girl they love doing this in front of them (well obviously minus being handcuffed and therefore unable to jerk off). I wanted and needed to be inside Bella's slick wet folds so bad, and my erection was getting even more painful than it already was.

I watched her throw her head back, crying out in ecstasy; the slight buzzing sound of the vibrator really was becoming the bane of my existence at this point. My eyes raked over her body and I let out a groan of frustration. My eyes reached her face and connected with her gorgeous chocolate brown orbs, and I could see that they were filled with lust and want. She was so close to her impending orgasm and I prayed to God that it was nowhere near as good or intense as the ones she got from my fingers, tongue and of course my dick.

"_Ohhh fuck. Edwaaard," _she screamed keeping her eyes locked with mine and I couldn't help but feel smug that she was at least thinking of me and imagining that it was my cock, instead of that god damned fucking vibrator. She lowered her left hand to beneath her thighs and rubbed her clit vigorously, which pushed her over the edge as she came.

"_Baby, that was fucking hot but can you please just let me fuck you already. I'm in pain here," _I whined slightly.

"_Aww my poor Edward," _she mocked as she sashayed over to my bed._ "You just want to fuck me?" _she asked in what I assume was meant to be a hurt voice.

"_Fuck, make love whatever you want to call it. I need you so badly baby," _I rushed out, indicating my painful erection with my head.

"_Don't worry I'll take very good care of you," _she replied as she removed her white top and released her perfect breasts. She crawled onto the bed and seductively moved closer to me until she was between my legs. She ran her hand up and down my hardness a few times and I welcomed her touch and craved more of it. And then without warning she stopped.

"_Bella baby why are you doing this?" _I asked for what felt like the millionth time since she handcuffed me to my own bed. I felt like a slave to her. Love was a labour and id happily slave till the end.

"_Eddie, stop whining," _she purred, and even though her use of my long hated nickname irritated me beyond believe I couldn't help but laugh, I could never be mad at my love and my one true reason for existing.

She moved both of her legs to either side of my legs and hovered just above me for a few seconds

"_Is this what you want babe?"_ she whispered in my ear seductively, and I wished so much that my hands were free so I could slam her down onto me hard and throw her onto the bed. Next time I thought with a smile.

"YES! Fuck me Bella. Your killing me!" I cried. She slowly slid down and remained there for a few moments so we could both revel in our connection. Her tits were right in my face, and of its own accord my tongue circled her nipple eliciting a beautiful moan from her.

She started off keeping the pace painfully slow and gradually sped up her movements. It pained me more than anything not being able to grasp her hips and guide her up and down my length, not being able to feel her skin beneath my finger tips, not being able to aid her in getting her orgasm quicker my lowering my hand and grazing her clit, and sinking one finger into her wet pussy - the promise land. I needed to touch her and these stupid cuffs wouldn't allow me to do that.

I groaned loudly as she cupped one of my balls as she continued to lower herself onto me. My hips involuntarily moving up to meet hers seeking out more friction, hoping to get deeper inside her and wanting to hit her g-spot, which I had done on many occasions but I was finding it incredibly difficult.

Bella moaned and cried out as I hit her g-spot (yes I am one proud motherfucker for that achievement). We were both getting closer to our impending orgasms and soon we were coming apart and crying out each other's names.

Bella panted heavily on top of me and slowly moved herself from on top of me and instantly I missed the contact of our connection. She lay down beside me on the bed, and appeared to have forgotten about my current state. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and spoon with her but I was rendered incapable by my restraints.

"_Baby, do you mind removing these handcuffs now,"_ I asked hoping that she would say yes. I also wanted to admire the view of her perfect ass as she bent over while rooting through that bag of mysteries she had with her

"_Oh shit yeah," _she laughed jumping up from the bed and grabbing the keys off the side table and unlocking the handcuffs and releasing my hands. She straddled my chest so her pussy was inches from my face while she released me. My wrists were aching slightly from being cuffed for so long and so were my arms for being in that position for so long, but I wasn't about to complain because my girl was right here with me and had given me two incredible orgasms and I came hard both times.

As soon as I was free I grasped Bella by the hips and pulled her onto the bed with me and attacked her mouth fiercely. I darted my tongue out begging for entrance into her sweet mouth which she granted immediately. I massaged her breasts slightly and felt her nipple harden beneath my touch and she moaned against my mouth which vibrated and went straight to my dick.

I removed my mouth from hers and moved to her neck sucking and biting and leaving my mark on her; and with ever touch and every kiss she moaned and cried out, which turned me on even more.

"_You are going to pay for the torture you put me through," _I muttered against her neck between kisses.

"_Ohhhh is that so,"_ she breathed her chest rising and falling heavily.

"_Mmmm it is baby,"_ I said before placing chaste kisses as I moved down her body to her sweet wet pussy. Bella let out a shaky breath and sighed as I thrusted one finger into her soaking wet centre.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her slowly steadily building her towards her climax, and then adding another finger into the equation.

"_Shit Edward, fuck,"_ Bella cursed, breathlessly. _"Soooooo good."_

I removed my fingers from inside her and Bella groaned at the loss of contact. I quickly placed my tongue against her clit and flicked it. She tasted like heaven and she was all MINE.

I took everything she had to give as she reached her climax, screaming out loudly, not in the least bit concerned about the fact that my family was downstairs (well Carlisle and Esme were I wasn't too sure about Alice but I vaguely remember her mentioning shopping with Rosalie.). Bella came harder than she had ever done before and I sucked and nibbled her sweet pussy lapping up all of her juices.

Once I was finished, Bella pulled me up towards her and kissed me hard on the mouth, not giving two shits that I had just gone down on her. She ran her tongue against my lips and asked for entrance which I gave her because I would never deny this girl anything. We both let out a moan of satisfaction as our tongues came into contact. We stayed like this for fuck knows how long before Bella broke the kiss and moved away from me.

"_Where are you going babe?" _I asked, wanting Bella back by my side so I could carry on kissing her sweet perfect lips.

"_I need a shower, care to join me?" _she replied seductively. I jumped off the bed and ran towards her flinging her over my shoulder hearing he laugh in shock I spanked he sweet ass with my hand before quickly entering my bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up a bit before throwing her into the shower knowing that I was without a doubt going to have my wicked way with her yet again.

BPOV

Having Edward tied up was so much more of a turn on than I could ever possibly have imagined and I have to say that as much as I missed having his hands all over me, that I quite enjoyed torturing Edward while I used my vibrator in front of him. The look on his face while I brought myself to orgasm was priceless.

I think that Edward must have really enjoyed having use of his hands back, which showed by the way that he went all cave man on me and carried me into the bathroom, he spanked me playfully and I must say. I did enjoy it.

As soon as the water was warm enough Edward threw me in there with a lot of enthusiasm, almost like he was desperate to be inside me again. Not that I could blame him since he had very little opportunity to do so earlier.

He pushed me against the wall of the shower wasting no time thrusting his huge, extremely hard dick inside me and working my body towards what I was sure would be a mind blowing orgasm, that only he knew how to give me.

He pounded into me relentlessly, touching me everywhere possibly imaginable. He lowered his hand to my clit and started rubbing it in a desperate attempt to get me to cum before him.

"_Shit Bella. God you feel so good," _he whispered in my ear. _"You're driving me crazy."_

"_Ohhh, fuck," _I cried out as Edward hit my g-spot._ "Shit. I love you."_

"_Thats it baby, cum for me,"_ he said as he pounded into me again, bringing about my orgasm and coming moments later.

The shower was starting to run cold so Edward and I quickly washed each other bodies, revelling in each other's touch, and climbed out.

I wrapped a towel around me and went to my bag and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes to put on after I had dried myself. I could feel Edward's intense gaze upon me as I changed.

When we were both fully clothed again we lay on Edward's bed for a while cuddling and enjoying our time alone before Edward had to accompany Carlisle to the press conference that he had called.

All too soon Carlisle's voice rang out from downstairs, _"Edward, son, it's time to go."_

Edward and I reluctantly left the confines of his room and made our way downstairs.

"_Ahh Bella. Good you're here. I think it would be best for you to come with us; show you and Edward are putting up a united front and that the rumours of your alleged infidelity are completely unfounded," _Carlisle said to me.

"_Umm, if that's what you think is best," _I replied nervously.

"_It is. Now I suggest both of you get in the car and then we can be on our way,"_Carlisle replied kindly.

"_Okay," _Edward and I said in unison making our way out of the house towards Carlisle's black SUV.

Moments later Carlisle joined us in the car and turned around to face and said,_"Just so you know Jacob has not given a direct answer as to whether or not he will press charges yet. So we just have to hope for the best."_

Hopefully this press conference would clear up everything and hopefully, somehow Jake would be convinced not to press charges against Edward. I didn't know what I would do if he did.

**A/N:-**

**Okay hope you liked it please let me know you're thoughts by reviewing. Coz you know how I love hearing from you.**

**I am writing an outtake for Jake pov... leading up to and events in chapter 26 & 27, and including Carlisle's visit to him. This will be posted soon...so get me on author alert, if you don't already, if you don't want to miss it.**

**Also you can follow me on twitter - Shannon_xoxo**

**There was also a line from a song in this chapter (not a direct quote though) – courtesy of my lovely beta...soo if you want to have a guess review and tell me what the line is, the lyric, which song it is, and naturally who sings it. Anyone who guesses correctly will be credited in the next chapter and the first five have the opportunity to request an outtake. A/J, R/Em or any particular E/B action which I may have skimmed over in prior chapters. YOU CHOOSE!**

**Reviews are better than having Edward tied up and being able to do whatever you want to him. **

**Who am I kidding they're not, but they do come a close second. :)**


	30. Chapter 30 Press Conference

Chapter 30 – Press Conference 

**A/N:-**

**Wow I cannot believe we're at chapter 30 now! :D**

**Thanks to my beta MyGirlsUnicorn who got this back to me within a couple of hours **

**Sooo I can't really think of anything else that needs to be said here accept thanks to all the people who have reviewed and got this fanfic on their fave list and alert **

**Enjoy :P**

EPOV

Carlisle drove the three hour drive to Seattle where he had called the press conference. I was literally shitting myself because although I had told Bella that he would sort everything out I wasn't sure how he was going to get me out of this mess. I'd dug myself in pretty deep this time. I had assaulted that fucking asshole and been caught on camera in my rage. I knew that Carlisle would at least be able to clear Bella of being called a cheating whore by explaining everything about that, but me, it was impossible, I was ruined.

I kept reassuring Bella the entire drive that it would be okay, but in reality I didn't believe what I was saying. And I hoped that my eyes were what I knew she needed them to look like, but I had a feeling that they just weren't. Asshole Black hadn't said whether or not he was going to press charges and knowing him, he would and he since Chief Swan favoured him over me, he would make sure that I got the worst the law could throw at me. Not to mention he would use it as an excuse to try and make me stay away from Bella which was NOT going to happen – EVER!

Bella's phone chimed, and I saw her check and her whole demeanour change and she was fuming.

"_Baby, what is it?"_I asked, concerned about what that text could say to make her look so furious. _"Is it from him?"_

"_No,"_she spat_. "Worse... it's from my stupid bitch of a mother."_

"_What did she say?"_I asked fuming because obviously it must have been bad if she's got MY Bella this way.

"_Ugggggggh. She said..."_she trailed off and shoved her phone into my hand._ "Just read for yourself."_

_**Baby**_

_**I heard what's been going on and I want you to know when you're ready to apologise for your actions, I will forgive you. My door is open to you and I know you will want to get away from Forks after Edward hurt the boy you love. Come back to Jacksonville honey and meet your baby sister. She's gorgeous. I love you x**_

What the fuck. I almost cast the damn thing out of the window in fury. That bitch was deluded if she thought Bella was leaving Forks to go live with her. And Bella had done fuck all wrong apart from giving Tanya a beating that she fucking deserved. Bella was just defending herself against a brutal attack.

"_That's ridiculous Bella. Don't reply to her baby. She's not worth the effort."_I said placing my arm around her and handing her, her phone back.

"_I know, but God, why does she have to ruin EVERYTHING? She's fucking deluded if she thinks I'm moving back to Jacksonville,"_she said with the clear distaste present in her voice, _"especially after she accused me of lying and believed that whore over me."_

"_Shush love, calm down,"_I said soothing her before she got too wound up, just as Carlisle parked the car.

"_Okay we're here. Before we get out, I need to tell you something else. When I went to the hospital earlier, Jacob's"_ I growled when Carlisle spoke his name, _"condition was nowhere near as serious as the tabloids made it out to be. A few bruises here and there and that's about it. So that will help our case here."_ He concluded.

We exited the car, and made our way into the hotel lobby and through to the room they were providing for us to use as Carlisle spoke to the press on our behalf. As we walked through Carlisle ran through what he was going to say and gave us both a sheet of paper for us to read through which held the small statement that Bella and I were to make after Carlisle finished talking to the press. This was all part of the "united front" he wanted us to present...and I wouldn't have it any other way.

We had about half an hour before the press were due to arrive, so Carlisle suggested we do a mock run through of everything. He played the part of the press, and fired many different terms and questions around to make sure that both Bella and I were prepared. He thought it would be best considering my "volatile nature", since he feared that I would have an angry outburst every time someone made a derogatory comment about Bella, which he said and I quote _"would not be good for your reputation, which has already been damaged."_

The half hour passed quickly, too quickly for my liking, and soon the entire room was filled with people from the press.

My father called everyone to quiet down and proceeded to make a statement.

"_Now I am sure that you are all aware of the current situation regarding my son and client Edward Cullen and the reason I called this conference is to clear up a few things regarding the actual events __and over exaggerated truth__,"_Carlisle began.

"_You are all aware that he is currently dating Isabella Swan, and I am sure that we are all in agreement when I say that she has been good for him,"_he spoke, and there were a few murmurs of agreement,_"however she has been central to a scandal, stating that she is having an alleged affair with one Jacob Black, this is not true." _Carlisle spoke with such conviction the whole room sat watching him like he was a god.

"_But she was seen kissing him, there's photographic evidence," o_ne of the paparazzi spoke up. I looked around and saw that the outburst had come from that dick Jackson Rathbone. Everyone present in the room hummed their agreement to the statement and I felt my blood begin to boil. _**Keep calm**_I told myself.

"_While those pictures do show that, they do not show the truth of the situation; young Mr Black forced the kiss upon Bella, and she, as I am sure many young women would do, fought against it,"_Carlisle stated.

"_But that still doesn't explain why she looked as though she was kissing him back. If you ask me, she liked it and wanted more. She was, maybe still is having an affair with Jacob,"_that fucker Rathbone spoke up again and I couldn't take it anymore; I flipped.

"_Hey listen to me. Say what you fucking want about me but keep your mouth shut about Bella. She would never cheat on me. She's not like that. If she didn't want to be with me she would've dumped me __already. The amount of shit I've put her though. No one will love me like she does, cause nobody else would take that shit__."_I shouted, as Bella grabbed my arm, and placed her hand on my face forcing my head to turn towards her.

"_Babe, look at me,"_she said quietly as I gazed into her eyes, finding myself immediately calming down._"You shouting, ranting and raving won't solve any of this and certainly won't change anything. Calm down please, for me." _The pleading look in her eyes was desperate and was trying to find its way into me.

"_Bella, I can't let them say anything like that about you,"_I said, begging and pleading with my eyes for her to understand.

"_I know, but you reacting like this will only make things worse,"_she said quietly pulling me out of the spotlight and back to where we had been stood previously, so Carlisle could carry on making his statement. I silently apologised to him with my eyes.

"_My son's actions were that of a boyfriend, standing up for and protecting his girlfriend from harm. Admittedly, not the best way to go about it, but what is done, is done. Young Mr Black's injuries are not as bad as they were made out to be in this morning's paper; he merely has a few cuts and bruises, nothing more,"_Carlisle spoke._"__Bella and my son __have a few words they would like to say on the subject."_He said handing the stage over to Bella and I. Bella kept her hand on my arm soothing me and keeping me grounded, so that I wouldn't have another outburst of fury. Her touch soothed me.

Carlisle motioned for Bella to speak first, _"Last night I went to meet up with a friend of mine at his request to talk to him. He did not approve of my relationship with Edward and had made his feelings perfectly clear. We hadn't spoken in a long time and he wanted to sort things out, or so I was led to believe."_Bella started, speaking in a shaky voice. I took her hand in mine and calmed her instantly before she carried on.

"_Jacob and I have a long complicated history. We did date for a while but I soon realised we were never meant to be more than just friends. When I arrived at La Push beach he apologised and said he would accept Edward and I as a couple. And..."_Bella paused for a moment and looked at me, sorrow and pain in her eyes. _"And before I was aware of what was going on, he forced a kiss upon me, I didn't want it and I pushed him away. I am not the kind of girl who would cheat. If I had wanted to be with Jacob I would have broken things off with Edward. I love Edward very much and I am deeply sorry that you have been led to believe otherwise by someone who is nothing more than a jealous ex."_Bella concluded. I had been surprised that throughout her statement not one of the paparazzi had interrupted her; not even Rathbone. Knowing him he was saving that for me.

"_The pictures were very compromising Bella; if you pushed him away like you said then how come that wasn't seen in the papers?"_One of the paps' finally spoke up, who it appeared was from the Seattle Times.

"_I have no idea. Maybe you should be asking that question to the person who was lurking in the bushes nearby as to why they didn't see that, or just thought it would be a better story if those pictures didn't see the light of day," _Bella replied in a calm and controlled voice.

"_Okay if you could all please refrain from asking your questions until after Edward had made his statement it would be much appreciated,"_Carlisle jumped in before anymore of those lousy reporters could make more pathetic accusations and ask the most ludicrous questions. _"Edward,"_he said motioning for me to make my statement.

"_I am deeply sorry for my actions regarding Jacob Black,"_I said with a hint of distaste present in my voice as I spoke his name._"I seriously over reacted, but when I heard that he had forced himself upon my beautiful girlfriend Bella, I saw red. I am just very protective of her. If I could take back my actions I would but unfortunately I cannot. I would have dealt with the situation with maturity and made my anger towards him over what he done clear through words and not violence. I am truly sorry,"_I concluded.

"_Edward, you beat the kid to within an inch of his life, how do you feel about that?" Rathbone spoke up. Figures it would be that bastard that had to have the first word. __What a twat._

"_As I made clear earlier the injuries sustained by Mr Black were not that serious. He only has cuts and bruises,"_Carlisle replied, speaking up on my behalf.

"_I do regret my actions and regret that I had let my anger get the better of me,"_I continued after Carlisle spoke.

"_And Bella how do you feel about what Edward did?"_

"_I am disappointed that he felt it necessary to beat him up but I will stand by him through thick and thin. __Edwards actions weren't best thought through, but he cant take them back.__"_Bella replied confidently leaning in towards me.

"_Why do you think that Mr Black would, as it seems from what you have said, set you up?" _A female reporter asked.

"_Jacob is a jealous creature and well it seems that he is under the impression that I love him,"_Bella replied._"And I can honestly say that it is completely untrue. I cannot believe he would do this. From what I can gather I think he was hoping that Edward and I would split up and that I would get back together with him."_

"_But Bella, surely he wouldn't think this if you hadn't given him some hope?" _Rathbone asked. God he was such a shit stirrer. _"I still find it all hard to believe that he forced himself upon you because the pictures show you in a very intimate embrace so stop lying to us. What pushed you to cheat and engage in such __elicit__ activities __and sneaking out__ with Jacob Black Bella? Because believe me it seems that you and him have been carrying on for a while."_

Bella stood beside me, her eyes frozen open in shock, slowly filling with tears. I pulled her into my chest as she sobbed. I couldn't believe what that fucker had just said and my patience with him was wearing thin. One more fucking comment and he was seriously going to get what for.

"_And Edward, how do you feel now that your seemingly perfect girlfriends' affair has come to light?" _Rathbone concluded. I pulled away from Bella and took centre stage.

"_Listen to me you arrogant fucker. Bella is not a cheat. Can't you see that she's upset by what you just said? Why can't you believe the truth when you hear it? From day one, you have been trying your best to ruin our relationship. Every article in the paper about us is written by you. Why won't you just leave us alone?"_I fumed at him on the edge of punching that bastard's lights out. Lord knows he needs it.

Carlisle roughly grasped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, _"Get off the stage now, away from the press, and cool down. I will deal with this. Bella needs you." _He pushed me slightly towards Bella who curled on the floor. shamed, fragile, and broken

"_Fine,"_I said angrily as I walked off the stage to find Bella in a crumpled heap on the floor. My angel was broken. That was all it took for me to calm and all the anger I had had moments ago disappeared as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms tightly around her petite frame.

**A/N: - **

**I know it's kind of short but I thought you guys deserved an update...so here it is.**

**Also no one has had a guess about the song quoted in the last chapter so I am going to give you the line from the last chapter.**

_**Love was a labour and I'd happily slave till the end.**_

**Just tell me the song & artist in a review and all who guess correctly will be credited in the next chapter and like I said at the end of the last chapter...first 5 will get to suggest an outtake.**

**JakePOV outtake is posted now. Go have a look. **

**Lastly reviews = much love from me**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31 Good news or bad news

Chapter 31 – Good news or bad news

**A/N:-**

**Soooo I have had two correct guesses by:-**

Kayleemariemasen **(pm me with the outtake you would like to have written or tweet or email which is on my profile...whichever works for you)**

Kammybabyxo.** I am working on the outtake suggested by her. I won't give anything away about whose pov it is or what it will be containing but I do hope you have a read when it is posted. Put me on author alert so you don't miss it.**

**Also if you haven't already Jake pov outtake is posted so please have a read of that and leave a review letting me know what you think. **

**Oh and please bear with me. I'm back at college now and it's now A2 year so it's a lot of work so updates will probably be slow again unless I somehow get on a roll with writing a chapter**

**Well enough rambling for now **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

"_But Bella, surely he wouldn't think this if you hadn't given him some hope?" _The same reporter who had interrupted Edward during his statement asked. God he was really getting on my nerves. _"I still find it all hard to believe that he forced himself upon you because the pictures show you in a very intimate embrace so stop lying to us. What pushed you to cheat and engage in such elicit activities and sneaking out with Jacob Black Bella? Because believe me it seems that you and him have been carrying on for a while."_

I stood there in shock not quite sure what to say to that. My eyes slowly started to fill with tears and I tried my hardest to fight them back but they wouldn't. I turned towards Edward and buried my face in his chest so that those fucking bastards wouldn't see me cry

"_And Edward, how do you feel now that your seemingly perfect girlfriends' affair has come to light?" _I heard him conclude.

Edward roughly pulled away from me and started shouting the odds at the reporter. He was only going to make things worse for us...for himself.

"_Listen to me you arrogant fucker. Bella is not a cheat. Can't you see that she's upset by what you just said? Why can't you believe the truth when you hear it?" _He yelled at him.

I couldn't listen to any more. I moved off the stage and curled up into a foetal position on the floor. Edward's rants quieter here and muffled so I couldn't hear what he was saying. I cried quietly; my breathing ragged and uneven.

I felt strong arms envelop me.

"_Shh love. It's okay." _I heard a distant voice say, but I couldn't make out who it was. I felt so detached from reality. I couldn't believe what that fucking reporter had said. Accusing me of cheating and carrying on with Jacob fucking Black behind Edward's back...It was just completely absurd. Why did the press find it necessary to ruin mine and Edward's life? Why couldn't they just butt the fuck out and leave us be? Was that too much to ask?

My breathing got heavier and I felt like my throat was closing up. I struggled for air. I didn't know what was happening around me every sound I heard was like a muffled buzz. I couldn't feel anything at all. I felt numb and broken. I gasped and struggled for air for several more minutes before blacking out and completely detaching myself from reality.

I woke up lying down on a comfy bed. I lay still my eyes closed, as I listened to my surroundings. I could hear distant voices, none that I recognised. The voices got closer.

"_The test results should be perfectly fine; just too much stress, most likely because of the press conference," _the voice said. Great I was in a hospital of some sort. Nothing new there then. _"However the tests also showed that Miss Swan is approximately 3 to 4 weeks pregnant._

"_WHAT!" _I yelled, sitting up on the bed my eyes flying open and darting all over the place, finally resting on Edward who face was a picture of shock, probably exactly like mine._ "How is that possible? We were safe, every time. Now the press is going to think that it is Asshole Black's if they find out about this."_ I said the last bit more to myself. It was true if the fucking paps found out I would not only be a cheat and a whore, but also a liar by saying it was Edward's and a gold digger so I can get my hands on his money. This was not happening.

I was told I had to stay in the hospital overnight for observation purposes and to ensure the stress I had been under hadn't harmed the baby's health in any way. I had no clue what I was going to do about the baby. The only thing I knew for sure was that there was no way I was going to abort this baby. I didn't know if I even wanted to keep the baby though once it was born, and there is no way that I am ready to be a mother. I would have to discuss it with Edward but after a long night of tossing and turning unable to sleep I had decided that I would like to give the baby up for adoption as soon as possible.

At some point during the early hours of the morning I must have fallen asleep because I heard Edward's voice saying, _"We can't tell her, it'll just put more stress on her and it won't be good for her or the baby."_

"_I understand that Edward but this concerns her too and she will only end up finding out from someone else. This is a small town she's bound to find out sooner or later," _Carlisle spoke in a hushed voice.

"_I understand dad but please..." _I cut him off before he could say anymore, wanting to know what the fuck they were talking about.

"_Tell me what Edward?" _I asked in a groggy voice_._

"_It's really not that big of a deal love, just rest," _Edward replied, trying to evade answering my question.

"_If it's no big deal then tell me," _I demanded.

"_Nothing it's just Rathbone being his usual dickhead self, stirring shit as usual," _he said running his fingers through his hair_._

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"_Son, just show her," _Carlisle spoke from his position by the door.

Edward handed me today's newspaper and I hesitated before unfolding it to reveal the headline reading.

**No Reform For Cullen...Will He Ever Learn?**

The article basically recapped everything that had happened at the press conference but blew everything way out of proportion. Even going as far as to say that Edward had stated that _**given the chance to go back he would do everything the same way except make sure that he had done more damage **_and_** threatened to punch one of the reporters lights out. **_

While I'm sure that's what Edward was probably thinking at the time he never said those words out loud. And the next bit went on to talk about me. Great what are they going to say this time...it really cannot be that bad?

I was so wrong.

_**Isabella Marie Swan was standing by her boyfriend yesterday afternoon at a press conference called by Carlisle Cullen at Port Angeles. She claims that she has been completely faithful, but as we have proved she has been anything but. **_

_**As you all saw for yourself she was captured in a very intimate embrace with Jacob Black. If we are to believe what Miss Swan and Edward's agent Carlisle Cullen say, then Mr Black supposedly forced himself upon her after tricking her into going to La Push beach under the pretence of 'fixing their broken and strained friendship' and apologising to her for the way that he had been treating her relationship with E.C. **_

_**But the facts don't lie. **_

_**Bella was at La Push beach alone with Jacob Black.**_

_**Bella was kissing him and in a very compromising embrace.**_

_**Bella made no effort to fight Jacob Black off. In fact she was responding to the kiss with as much enthusiasm as her lover boy Jacob.**_

_**And to make matters worse startling new information came to light last night. An inside source at Seattle General has informed me that Miss Isabella Swan is pregnant. The question now is, is the baby reclusive Playboy Edward Cullen's or is it her lover Jacob Black's?**_

_**Our source informed us that she is 4 weeks pregnant, and it seems that it could be either of the two could be Bella's potential baby daddy. A close friend and student at Forks High School said "It doesn't really come as a surprise to me that Bella has been cheating on Edward," she swoons, "She has always had a hard time not being without a boyfriend for as long as I can remember, she has been out with at least half of the guys in our year. It was only a matter of time before one guy wasn't enough for her." **_

_**When asked about what she thought about her pregnancy she continued to say "It doesn't shock me that she's pregnant either, Bella has always been one of those girls. You know the kind that always talks about her sex life and which guys she's screwed and who's next. She's forever comparing them, saying who's better at what. I guess now she's forgoing protection. If you ask me she's after one thing and one thing only, she wants Edward to 'think' the baby is his so she can get her hands on his money and trick him into marriage."**_

_**So there you have it. Is the baby E.C.'s or is he being cruelly tricked by the conniving Bella Swan. One thing's for certain, she's not the sweet innocent high school girl that had stolen E.C.'s heart and got him on the straight and narrow that we all once thought she was.**_

_**Jackson Rathbone**_

"_What the fuck is this shit?" _I cried out throwing the paper across the room._ "Why isn't anyone preventing that asshole from writing all this bullshit?"_

"_Bella, I'm doing everything I can," _Carlisle spoke calmly and quietly from the other side of my room as Edward made a move to comfort me and calm me down as tears had started to form in my eyes.

"_Well you're not doing enough," _I yelled at him._ "Why is this happening to me? Why won't they just leave us alone? And how the fuck did they find out about my baby?" _I finished, tears falling thick and fast.

"_Bella love, calm down please," _Edward spoke from my side.

I ignored Edward and curled up on my side hoping to block out the real world, as the tears flowed thick from my eyes. At some point I must have dozed off and I woke up to find Charlie at the side of my bed.

Charlie didn't say anything apart from, _"Come on kid, you're cleared to go home now."_

The ride home was quiet and the air was thick with tension and an awkward silence. Throughout the journey I had had some slight cramps but passed it off as nothing to worry about. All I was concerned about right now was what was running through my father's mind and how the fuck the stupid paps had found out about my pregnancy not long after I had. It was all fucked up and wrong. I really hoped that Carlisle fucking found out which fucker in that hospital went running to the press with my news. It wasn't theirs to share. How much did they fucking get paid? It was wrong, so so fucking wrong.

I got home and jumped straight into bed without eating anything for my tea. I knew if that I ate anything it would come right up again and I couldn't be bothered going through the whole process. I woke up in the middle of the night with a bit of cramping like I had earlier in the car. I took some pain killers and went back to bed and fell thankfully into a dreamless sleep since I had to face school tomorrow and probably more headlines in the paper.

Edward came by my house in the morning to pick me up for school and I was incredible thankful that Charlie was already at work. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he would say to Edward if he was at home; probably something along the lines of, _"Stay the hell away from my daughter if you don't want to get shot." _Everyone knows how much Charlie has been waiting for an excuse to get his gun out in Edward's presence.

We didn't speak in the car, just travelled in a comfortable silence. Edward held my hand as he drove, drawing circles with his thumb over the top of my hand soothing and reassuring me that everything would be fine.

When we got to school Edward came around the front of the car and opened my door for me, flung his arm over my shoulder protectively and walked with me towards the doors. Every so often we got funny glances and I wondered to myself how many of the people here knew exactly what had been going on and had read yesterday's newspaper.

Edward and I didn't have first period together so he left me at the door and told me he would come and walk me to my next lesson when class was over. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me before walking away leaving me to face English alone.

Just as I was about to take my seat, Jessica fucking Stanley walked up behind me and hissed in my ear, _"I hope you're fucking happy now. You've ruined Edward's life now you little __**slut**__. I bet that little bastard child you're carrying isn't even his and you're just after his money. Well heed my warning skank stay away from him. He can do so much better than you and the world would be a much happier place if you just got rid of that problem."_

My eyes brimmed with tears but I fought them back so that she wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to me. Instead I just walked away from her, and moved to the other side of the room to sit as far away as possible from her.

English passed in a blur and I sat there the entire time thinking over the words Skankly had said and wondering if she had a point about getting rid of my baby. I know it's a heartless thing to think but when you're facing the prospect of being a teen mom and bringing a child into a world where their every move would be watched because the father is a famous singer, it gets you wondering whether or not the child would be better off not seeing this cruel world.

The bell rang and I slowly packed my things into my bag knowing it would take Edward a few minutes to get to this room from his class. I walked out of the room and couldn't believe the sight that I saw. My eyes flooded with tears as I ran from the school and into the pouring rain. How fitting that it would be raining as my entire world collapsed around me.

I didn't know where I was running to, only that I had to get as far away from the school as possible. Questions ran through my mind. WHY?

I felt more intense cramps as I ran and it got worse the further I went. I tripped over a stray branch. As I tried to get up, I fell back down the pain too much to bear. I cried out in pain but there was no one here to help me. I was alone.

**A/N:-**

**I know I'm being kinda evil here...but I'm interested to know what you think B saw and what's going on. **

**I have another idea for an outtake which I would love your opinion on. This will get written after Kammybabyxo's suggestion.**

**I was wondering if you guys would like in insight into Rathbone's pov. From the most recent article written up until after the press conference.**

**Let me know in a review please.**

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32 The Bitch Is Back

Chapter 32 – The Bitch Is Back

**A/N:-**

**So here it is...chapter 32.**

**All from EPOV.**

**So I really have nothing of any importance to say...on with the chapt**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

I left Bella at English and made my way to my History class. The whole time I couldn't stop worrying about Bella and all the horrible nasty vindictive things that some of our classmates could be saying to her (Skankly in particular) especially since now practically the whole world knew about her pregnancy and seemed to be under the impression that it was Asshole Black's. What a fucking joke that was!

When I had initially found out, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. The moment I found out I fainted, which is something that has never happened to me before. And then for the fucking press to find out as soon as they did infuriated me and I demanded that Carlisle (who was almost as furious as me about this) find out as soon as possible and get that fucker fired. What ever happened to patient confidentiality? When I had got home from the hospital after showing Bella the article that that asshat Rathbone had written (against my better judgement), I completely trashed my room to the point where it was unrecognisable. CD's lay scattered across the floor and some had fallen out of their broken cases, my bookcase was broken into pieces after I pulled it down during my fit of rage and my clothes were all over the place and some were even ripped to shreds.

Needless to say History was a complete bore and the teacher droned on for the whole entire time about The Cold War and the Arms Race with Russia; it was nothing I didn't already know about thanks to Jasper's obsession with all things to do with American History, although his true passion was for The Civil War. The stupid teacher occasionally called on me to answer questions whenever he noticed that I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.. I was thankful when the bell finally rang and I could get the fuck out of there. I was finally going to be able to see my Bella.

I bolted from the classroom and made it to Bella's classroom within seconds and waited by the lockers for her. Students from the classroom next door to her classroom started filing out, just as Bella's did too. The first person out of the door was the last person I ever expected to turn up in the rainy town of Forks. Never in a million years did I think that I would see that face again.

"Hey Edward, fancy seeing you here," she purred in that nasally voice of hers, that constantly irritated the fuck out of me.

"It shouldn't be too much of a shock to you considering the fact that I live here in Forks," I replied subtly glancing towards the classroom door to see if Bella was on her way out yet.

"No silly, not that," she said hitting my shoulder in a 'playful' manner. "I meant by my locker."

"Oh sorry, I'm just waiting for Bella," I replied wishing she would just disappear.

"Oh her," she sneered the distaste evident in her voice. "Your girlfriend."

"Yes," I replied just as she glanced over her shoulder.

Before I knew what was going on and could do anything to prevent it from happening, she pressed her lips against mine forcefully and gripped my hair tightly pulling my face closer to hers. She ran her tongue against my lips and pushed them apart and plunged her tongue into my mouth. It was unfamiliar and unwanted. She wasn't Bella and she knew I had a girlfriend so what the fuck was her deal. I grasped her by the shoulder and pushed her away from me before she could go any further.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled. "You know I have a girlfriend that I love Tanya."

"Nothing that you didn't want me to do baby," she whispered in my ear, before moving in to kiss me again. This time I was prepared and stopped her before she could even get within an inch of me.

"Get it into your head. I don't want you. I never did, you were just convenient and easy," I said letting her in on the truth. Yes I am well aware that it was an asshole move but to be honest before Bella and I were together properly as a couple that was what I was, but that had all changed now.

"Eddie, I know you're only saying that because Bella has some kind of twisted power over you, but you need to face reality, she CHEATED on you," she said moving to take my face into her hands but I instantly jerked away from her .

"No she didn't," I said through gritted teeth. I was getting really pissed off now at people throwing around all these ridiculous accusations. Even mine and Bella's supposed friends believed the stupid press when they said Bella cheated. Some friends they are but I guess it's at times like these you learn who your real true friends are.

"Eddie think about it," she said and I internally cringed when she said my long hated nickname. "I know you well enough to know that you're safe EVERY single time. So there is no way she could be pregnant unless she cheated. There's no possible way that child she is carrying is yours." She spoke looking knowingly into my eyes.

"Shouldn't you two be in class," Mr Berty said in a stern voice from his doorway. I looked up and down the corridor and saw that it was deserted. A glance at the clock told me that next class had started just over 5 minutes ago. Had I really been that engrossed in my conversation with Tanya that I had failed to notice the entire corridor was empty? How is that even possible?

"Sorry Sir, we were just on our way now. See Tanya here is new and she didn't know how to get to her next class." I lied smoothly.

"Okay, well you best be on your way now and don't let it happen again," he said before re-entering his classroom and leaving Tanya and I alone again in the deserted corridor.

"See you later," I said nonchalantly to Tanya as I walked away to Algebra wondering where Bella had gotten to. I hoped that she had only seen Tanya and I talking and that her leaving the classroom had escaped my notice but the logical side of my brain told me that there was every chance she could have come out of the classroom when Tanya stuck her tongue down my throat. Just the thought of that made me want to vomit. I pushed the throught of Bella seeing that to the back of my brain since I knew I would see her at lunch and be able to talk to her then.

My teacher made no fuss about me being late and just told me not to make a habit of it. The lesson went incredibly slow. Every minute that passed by felt like an eternity to me. I couldn't wait to get out of here and see Bella but at the same time I didn't particularly want to see her and that feeling grew stronger the longer I was in there as Tanya's words played on my mind.

Tanya had planted that small seed of doubt in my mind and it kept growing and growing and I knew in my heart of hearts she was right about it I was just refusing to accept it, so blinded by my love for Bella. I have and always will be overly cautious with protection (at least until I'm married and ready to have children). I always ensured that there was some sort of protection. It was really bugging me. Bella and I had used protection every time we had been together except for a few days at my house. But obviously at that time she was already pregnant. What if she already knew and the lack of protection had been planned so she could pass the child off as mine since she knew there was no possible way it could be mine? Was it really in any way possible that this child could be mine? I mean you hear about this kind of thing happening where protection doesn't work but you never imagine it happening to you. There was no way this would happen to me since I was safe. Was Bella really just trying to cover her tracks? I mean that would explain the use of handcuffs, that way there wasn't a chance of me even thinking or attempting to use a condom.

That had to be it. There was no way that child was mine and yet there was a part of me that still refused to believe that Bella would ever or could ever cheat on me, let alone with a scum bag like Jackass Black. If anyone in our relationship was going to cheat it would be me since I didn't exactly have the best track record but even couldn't do that to Bella.

As if the fates were against me the bell rang signalling lunch so I packed my things away and slowly trudged towards the cafeteria. I joined Ali and Jazz at our usual table who were making out like two love sick puppies and made me want to throw up. We were soon joined by Rose and Em. I kept an eye on the door hoping that Bella would walk through there and yet at the same time wishing she wouldn't.

After about 10 minutes everyone had begun to notice Bella's absence from the table adn Alice was the first to say something, "Hey Edward, where's Bella?" her voice was laced with concern.

"I don't know Alice and I really don't care where that cheating whore is," I replied angrily, grabbing my things and storming off, but not before getting a glance at all four of their faces which were all shocked and sort of pissed at what I had just said but frankly I couldn't find it within myself to care.

As I walked along the corridor I could hear the sounds of sirens getting louder and louder the closer I got to the school exit.

"Wonder what's going on out there," I heard Tanya say from behind me not sounding nearly as annoying as usual.

"I don't know," I said civilly dragging Tanya into an empty classroom. "And I really don't care, you were right there's no way that child is mine. She cheated, and I'm done caring for her."

**A/N:- **

**Sorry for leaving it there but I promise to try and ensure that you're not left waiting too long for the next update.**

**Well let me know what you think please**

**xoxo**


	33. Important AN please read

**A/n:-**

**Super dooper important...well kind of lol**

**There are two ways I am thinking about taking this fanfic now**

**It depends on whether YOU guys want a sequel**

**I am going to put a poll on my profile about this so vote in the poll/pm me/let me know in form of review...whichever is easier.**

**That's all for now and see you next chapter...which sadly to say won't be until I have had the poll up for a while (approx 2-3weeks i think) because E's actions will be dependent on YOUR votes. **

**xoxo**

**And since I don't say it nearly enough I love you guys and thank you for R&R.**


	34. Chapter 33 Lost Love

Chapter 33 – Lost Love

**A/N:-**

**Apologises to all loyal readers...I know it has been a while and I promised you guys an update last month. I have had a lot to do and well never found the time to sit down and write even though I've had the majority of EPOV down on paper for some time.**

**Also I would like to add that I will post an outtake as soon as it is written. Most likely during my Christmas holidays**

**And most of you wanted a sequel so here we go with the final chapter. Initially there was going to be a few more but as I wrote it, it felt natural to leave it here...even though you may hate me a little **

**Please don't hate me! You're the ones who wanted a sequel.**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

My whole world fell apart the moment I accepted the cold hard truth that Bella had cheated and the child she was carrying was in no way mine. I finally realised that the truth was right there before my eyes right from the beginning and I even saw recorded footage of them kissing looking perfectly content, yet I still refused to believe that she was a lying cheating bitch. At least when I acted like a dick I didn't have to worry about being hurt.

"_Tanya, I am so sorry you were right, I should have believed you,"_ I whispered quietly.

"_Eddie, shhh, I didn't want to be right,"_ she cooed soothingly in my ear pulling me close to her.

"_I know Tan, I just can't believe it. I was blind for so long to all her faults and flaws. I guess in my eyes she was perfect,"_ I said choking out every word in a raspy voice.

Tanya kissed me lightly on the cheek, lingering a few moments longer than necessary for a friend kiss, and it felt so foreign because it wasn't Bella but instead of rebuffing Tanya's small advances, I embraced it. This is exactly what I needed a clean break. Sure Tanya was the clingy type, but most importantly she wasn't Bella. They were complete polar opposites and that in itself was a good thing.

"_Eddie, you weren't to know. You love her and sometimes love blinds us, but I'm here for you and I'm going to help you get through this," _she said softly._ "I will always be here."_

"_Thanks T,"_ I spoke quietly, placing two chaste kisses on her lips before deepening it. It was so wrong, so very very wrong but Bella had shattered my heart into millions of pieces and I had to move on, find a way to dull the pain and if that meant kissing Tanya and using her as a way to forget all the pain and hurt then so be it.

My fingers threaded through Tanya's hair as I pressed her up against the wall, kissing her furiously and vigorously.

"_EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLONDE BIMBO? Why the fuck aren't you with Bella right now?" _I heard my sister scream. I pulled away from Tanya, and shielded her from Alice knowing full well this could be about to get messy.

Tanya peered over my shoulder, _"Hey Ali," _she spoke meekly, looking at my sister for the first time in about 2 years. Alice glared at her and trust me it was a terrifying sight; and then she decided tho simply ignore her presence which shocked me. I expected her to lunge straight for Tanya and for blood to be shed, figuratively speaking of course.

"_Well are you going to answer me Edward," _she spat,_ "And while you're at it you can explain to me why the fuck you called my best friend a cheating whore,"_ she yelled at me furiously. _"Because as far as I'm concerned the only cheating whore around here is YOU." _Alice poked me in the chest to emphasise her point and then she shoved me out of the way and smacked Tanya so hard that I not only heard it but I felt it too.

She didn't stay in the room any longer, and stormed out slamming the door behind her so hard that I was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. No girl who is 4 ft 11" should be able to slam a door with that much force.

My hands instinctively flew to my hair and tugged at the end in frustration.

"_I guess she wasn't too happy to see me again," _Tanya whispered quietly from behind me, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been in the room since Alice left.

"_Yeah well, Alice can say and think whatever the fuck she likes. This is my life and I can do what I want with whoever I want. And what I want right now is you,"_ I said, recommencing what Tanya and I had been doing before my sister rudely interrupted us.

BPOV

"_Bella, Bella. Are you okay?"_ I heard someone asking from a distance. Whoever it was sounded out of breath. My eyes cracked open a little and I say I was surrounded by greenery and I wondered how the hell I had gotten here. Lying down on the grassy forest floor, moss in my hair and to my displeasure staring up at Jacob Black.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward, my supposedly wonderful boyfriend making out with the one girl I hated with a passion - Tanya Denali...and right outside my English class. Was he trying to send me a message? That he didn't want me or the baby. That he believed that I cheated on him with Asshole Black because if it was that then I really truly wished that I had been cheating on him. If he's going to believe it and decide I was guilty like the press then I may as well have done it.

Why was Tanya even here? Did she not cause me enough problems in Jacksonville. She had to come here and make sure I understood the fact that she had tried to drill into me, Edward loved her and not me. Well consider the message heard loud and clear. And since Edward didn't want me or the baby, I would just have to deal with this myself. The last thing Edward or I needed was a child that neither of us planned for and I really didn't want this child to be brought into the world where its own father didn't even want it or even believe that it was his. My mind was made up. This child was not worth all the hassle. If Edward wanted to believe I cheated then fair enough but if he thinks for a second that it's not his then well I guess an abortion was the choice. The last thing I needed was for the press to be following me for the next 9 months and all the hassle and bother surrounding it. And then the baby; having to put it up for adoption and finding the right family to bring it up. As well as putting my plans for college on hold. No this child would be better off not being born. I don't think I would even be able to handle looking after a baby at my age and if it looked like Edward then oh my fucking god I wouldn't even be able to look it in the eye.

My mind set and I realised that I had yet to answer Jacob, _"I'm fine. I just fell while getting some air."_

"_Well you sure as hell don't look fine. You never showed up to class and I got worried and then you weren't at lunch, I knew then I had to come and find you. I know you're not my biggest fan right now but please let me help you," _he requested, and as much as I hated it I nodded my head slightly giving him a sign that he could help. There was no one else around so I guess I would just have to make do.

Jacob held his hand out and I took it wishing it was someone else who had found me. Anyone. It could have been anyone else but Jacob.

"_Jesus Christ Bella how long have you been out here your hands are cold as ice, here take my jacket," _he said shrugging it off quickly and placing it over my shoulders and rubbing them in an effort to warm me up.

"_Well how long have you been out here?" _he asked again demanding an answer.

"_I don't know since just after first period." _I stuttered.

"_Okay well Bells please don't hate me but I called an ambulance right after I found you out here," _he said quickly as I internally groaned not wanting to make another trip to the hospital._ "They told me to talk to you and try to get you to come around until they got here. Bells I was so scared you were crying out in pain." _

As soon as he finished that sentence a paramedic came running over with a few blankets. He ran over a few questions with me like "Are you able to walk?" and "How long have you been out here?" and what surprised me the most "Have you experienced any cramping?" Of course I fucking had. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

The paramedic and Jacob helped me towards the ambulance which was parked on the roadside a couple of minutes walk away.

"_I called Alice, she's going to meet us at the ambulance and come with us to the hospital," _Jacob said._ "She sounded quite pissed off on the phone. I'm not sure if it's because she hates my guts or because of something else all together."_

I couldn't help but internally laugh, _"She hates you. If she sounded pissed...owww, it's because she had to talk to you."_

"_BELLA. Oh my gosh are you okay," _Alice squealed as we reached the ambulance at the roadside.

"_Oh Ali, you know me, I'm great, just great," _I winced in pain.

We arrived at the hospital after an excruciatingly long journey even with Alice's incessant babbling it still felt like a lifetime. I could tell though that Alice was keeping something from me. She may have a good poker face but her eyes gave everything away. I wasn't about to confront her about it now though, not when I had other things to think about and certainly not when Asshole Black was in the vicinity.

"_Miss Swan," _the doctor spoke as he entered my room, "_I'm sorry to inform you that you have suffered from a miscarriage." _The words, although expected broke my heart instantly. _"We have excellent councillors here at the hospital to help you deal with your loss, however we can provide you with the numbers of others closer to Forks if you'd wish."_

After a long pause as I struggled to deal with what I had just heard and find my voice I finally said,_ "I'd just like to get out of here as soon as possible."_

"_As you wish Miss Swan. You should be able to leave tomorrow morning. I would like to keep you in over night as a precaution since you were out so long in the cold. But everything indicates that you are perfectly healthy. Would you like me to call anyone?"_ he asked me.

"_No thank you. I'd prefer you not to. Can Alice stay with me?"_ I asked quietly indicating towards her hovering in the corner of the room.

"_Absolutely." _He said before swiftly leaving the room.

"_Right Jacob you can leave now. You're presence is pissing me off and I can tell you now Bella doesn't want you here," _Alice demanded shoving him from the room. Jacob, surprisingly, didn't even protest against it and left without complaint.

"_Thanks Ali,"_ I said. _"Now what aren't you telling me?"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about,"_ she said fidgeting a little which was one of her most obvious tells that she was lying.

"_Oh come on Ali I know you too well. Just tell me I'm a big girl now. I can handle it."_ I said in a mocking voice trying as hard as I could to coach the truth from her.

"_Fine Bella. I saw Edward and he..."_

"_Was with Tanya." _I concluded for her and from the puzzled look on her face she had no idea how I knew.

"_How did you know I was going to say that? Aren't I meant to be the psychic one here?" _Alice laughed.

"_I saw them together. To be honest I was insulted that he had the nerve to make out with the bitch outside my English classroom," _I said as though it didn't faze me one bit even though I was cut up inside.

"_What a dick!" Alice almost screeched._

"_Ali it's fine. They deserve each other and after graduation I'm going to UCLA." _I said contentedly. The further away from him I was the better.

"_I thought you only applied to Washington," Alice said clearly getting more confused._

"_Well at first I did but my dream has always been UCLA and I applied there on the spur of the moment. I never thought I'd get in though but I did. So I'm going there," I stated simply._

"_Oh my gosh this is great!" _Alice squealed and it was my turn to be confused this time_. "Jazzy and I are going there!"_

"_And the best part about it. There's only a couple of months left to graduation and then I never have to see Dickward ever again." _I told Alice as we hugged. I couldn't wait to get out of Forks Washington now. And if I had it my way I wouldn't return.

**A/N:-**

**Not going to give away much about the sequel. Only that it is set 10 years later. I will probably start posting that sometime in the New Year when everything with college has calmed down a bit. I will post an A/N on here when the first chapter is posted. And I'll even throw in a teaser.**

**Review please :D**

**xoxo**


	35. Teaser

**A/N:- **

**So here is a little teaser for the sequel to Blast From The Past which will be called To Fix My Past Mistakes.**

**I will most likely start posting late this month or early February.**

**For now this is what I have to offer you. I may post a little teaser from EPOV if I'm feeling nice :)**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think of the teaser and if there is anything you would like to see in the sequel**

"In today's episode we look at the life and times of reclusive playboy Edward Cullen and ask the question WHERE IS HE NOW?"

"He disappeared off the scene to finish his senior year at Forks High School with the promise to return..."

I grabbed the remote control and turned the television off. The last thing I wanted or needed was to be faced with the biggest mistake of my life being splayed all over the T.V. I knew exactly what he was up to without having to ask anybody; right now he'll be off getting stoned with some crack whore in a dodgy hotel somewhere or fucking some skank in a filthy club.

Besides that part of my life is over. I'm 28, an up and coming writer with my very own column in The LA Weekly; I realised part way through my English degree that being a teacher was not what I wanted to do; and I recently got engaged to my gorgeous, perfect boyfriend of 5 years Riley.


	36. Teaser 2

**EPOV**

Driving down those once familiar roads that I had long since grown to hate, I couldn't help but think about whether Bella would be making the journey back to Forks. Was she married? Did she have children? Did she ever think of me like I did her? Did she ever wonder how life would be if I hadn't been such a fucked up son of a bitch?

Surely she must? We were too big of a part of each others life's for her not to.

I warily eyed up the small bag of green that was lying on the seat next to me. I figured one small joint couldn't hurt. Sure I had been clean of drugs for the last eight years and the only reason I kept green in my car was so that I could prove to myself just how far I had come; but right now I needed something, anything to calm my nerves.

**A/N:-**

**So I know it's not much.**

**But something is better than nothing right?**

**In case you haven't checked my profile recently….my laptop has unfortunately broken AGAIN ****. So it will take a bit longer than I thought for me to start posting the sequel.**

**So what do you think about Edward?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**And again if you have any suggestions for the sequel I am open to them as nothing is set in stone just yet**


	37. Quick AN

**Okay so a quick A/N from me**

**The first chapter of the sequel is now posted**

**It's called To Fix My Past Mistakes.**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

**So what you waiting for….go read and review :) **


End file.
